The Marauders Chronicles Lost Generation
by Goddess-Luni
Summary: Die Geschichte beginnt dort als Harry in Band5 in Snape's Denkarium schaut. Dort wo das Buch aufhört, gehts hier weiter... Doch Harry erfuhr nie, ob James Snape die Unterhose wirklich auszog... Lest es hier...
1. Prolog

Marauders  
  
(Nachdem Harry ins Denkarium sah)  
  
Disclaimer: Natürlich gehören alle Charaktere sowie die Zauberwelt Joanne K. Rowling, ausser jene, von denen ihr noch nichts gehört habt, die hab nämlich ich erfunden.  
  
***********  
  
Inhalt:  
  
Die Geschichte beginnt da, wo sie in "Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix" endet. Und zwar habe ich mir als Anfang die Denkarium's Szene ausgesucht. (Diese ist auf den Seiten 752-762 nach zu lesen). Es dreht sich alles um den normal Schulalltag der Marauders, Ihre Rivalität zu Snape und natürlich auch um einwenig Liebe...  
  
Personen:  
  
James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Lily Evans, Alicia Potter und Peter Pettigrew  
  
Noch etwas kleines zu Alicia Potter: Sie ist ein von mir erfundener Charakter. Alicia ist die Zwillingsschwester von James und ebenfalls in Gryffindor. Sie ist gut befreundet mit Lily. Nur so als kleine Information.  
  
Für eure Reviews danke ich schon im voraus :)  
  
Ein spezieller Dank geht an Räuberbraut, meine Beta-Leserin :)  
  
Viel Spass beim Lesen  
  
Luna 


	2. Angegraute Unterhosen

Ich habe Band 5 natürlich auch gelesen, und eine meiner Lieblingsstellen war von Seite 752 - 762, in welcher Harry in die Schulzeit von Tatze, Moony, Krone und Wurmschwanz versetzt wurde. Ich hatte dann auch einige Zeit zum überlegen (in der Schule...) wie es mit ihnen wohl weiter gegangen wäre... Da ich nicht den ganzen Buchtext abtippseln will, lest einfach zuerst S. 752 - 762, oder ihr lest gleich drauf los:  
  
Kapitel 1:  
  
Angegraute Unterhosen  
  
... Sirius weinte nun beinahe vor lachen. James machte bereits den Mund auf um den Zauber zu sprechen, welcher Snape die Unterhose ausziehen würde, als er noch einmal hoch zum Schloss sah und gerade noch Lily sehen konnte, die den Kopf schüttelte und dann im Eingang verschwand. Er senkte seinen Zauberstab, liess Snape auf den Boden knallen und sagte: "Das reicht jetzt für heute. Hast Glück gehabt Schniefelus, heute will ich mal gnädig mit dir sein". Einige der Zuschauer murrten (sie hätten wohl zu gern gesehen wie Snape ohne Unterhose in der Luft zappelte), jedoch verzogen sie sich alle schnell. "Mensch Krone, was war denn plötzlich mit dir los? Das wäre unsere Chance gewesen, Mann!", sagte Sirius mit einem leisen Unterton an Enttäuschung in der Stimme. Snape rappelte sich vom Boden auf, doch schien keine Anstallten zu machen es Sirius und James heim zu zahlen. Aber sie wussten, dass er sich bald rächen würde. Snape humpelte hoch ins Schloss. James liess sich zurück ins Gras fallen. Er packte den Schnatz aus und begann wieder mit ihm zu spielen. "Mensch Krone, hast du vorhin Schiss bekommen oder was?! Das wäre das Ereignis des Jahres geworden... Mann...", raunzte Sirius der sich nun neben Lupin fallen liess. James murmelte etwas von "Keine Ahnung" oder "Keine Lust" zurück und fing weiter den kleinen goldigen Schnatz.  
  
Sie verbrachten noch einige Zeit in der warmen Mittagssonne, als es auch schon Zeit wurde fürs Mittagessen. James ging mit gespaltenen Gefühlen hoch in die grosse Halle. Zum einen freute er sich auf die bewundernden Blicke, jedoch wollte er auf keinen Fall Lily begegnen. Die vielen kleinen Tische waren wieder verschwungen, wie sie beim eintreten in die grosse Halle feststellten, statt ihrer standen wieder die vier Haustische in der Halle. Sirius, Remus, James und Peter wollten sich gerade an ihre gewohnten Plätze setzen als James von einer Hand fest an der Schulter gepackt wurde. Es war Professor Saaranto. Er war Hausleher von Slytherin und ein sehr übellauniger Mann. Er war zwar sehr gross, doch trotzdem beinahe so breit wie lang. Sein rost-rotes Haar stand ihm immer hinten vom Nacken ab (auf dem Kopf hatte er es flachgedrückt, mit einer sehr klebrig aussehenden und stark an Schneckenschleim erinnernden Masse) und seine Fingernägel hatten immer schwarze Ränder. "Mit kommen Potter", grunzte er zwischen seinen fleischigen Lippen hervor. James seufzte. Professor Saaranto packte James' Oberarm mit seinen wulstigen Fingern und drückte so fest zu, dass James das Gefühl hatte, sein Arm würde demnächst absterben. Saaranto schleppte ihn zu seinem Büro. Er knallte die Tür zu. "So Potter", er räusperte sich, "wie ich gehört habe, haben sie es heute Mittag mal wieder ziemlich bunt getrieben... Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass sie einen unschuldigen Schüler vor der gesamten Schule lächerlich gemacht haben und ihn dazu auch noch verletzten haben", James machte gerade den Mund auf, als Professor Saaranto mit voller wucht die Faust auf seinen Schreibtisch haute und dann weiter sprach: "Wissen sie Potter, wenn sie denken, dass sie zu gut für diese Schule sind und sowieso schon alles wissen, dann müssen sie das nächste Mal am ersten September nicht mehr in den Zug steigen. Es liegt nicht in meiner Hand, doch ginge es nach mir würden sie den Hogwarts-Express sowieso nur noch einmal besteigen und das wäre morgen um nach Hause zu fahren." James schluckte. Die blutunterlaufenen braun-grauen Augen von Professor Saaranto funkelten ihn an. " 30 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Wenn nicht gerade die ZAG-Prüfungen wären, hätten sie eine saftige Zusatzstrafe aufgebrummt bekommen." Professor Saaranto räusperte sich ein Zweitesmal. "Und Potter, lassen sie es sich gesagt sein, ich erwische sie noch einmal oder mir kommt noch einmal ein derartiger Vorfall zu Ohren und ich werfe sie eigenhändig in den Zug. Nun verschwinden sie."  
  
James ging zur Tür heraus. Er blieb an der Wand kurz stehen um sich anzulehen. "Nur Punktabzug... Nur Punktabzug....", murmelte er leise vor sich hin, atmete tief ein und ging dann zurück in die grosse Halle. Sirius, Remus und Peter sassen immer noch da, obwohl die Halle beinahe leer war. "Und? Was hat das alte Schweinchen gegrunzt?", spöttelte Remus als erster. James erzählte was passiert war. "Puh, da bist du... da sind wir ja noch einmal davon gekommen. Mensch stell dir vor, der hätte genügend Beweise gehabt dich... uns noch in der nächsten Stunde in den Zug zusetzten!", sagte Sirius in einem beklommenen Ton. Remus schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er Krone und Tatze tadeln doch starrte dann auf einen Teller. Die vier waren schon lange fertig mit dem Essen und gingen hinaus aus der Halle, Richtung Gryffindorturm. James sagte kein Wort, er dachte zwar nicht mehr an Professor Saaranto, jedoch fürchtete er sich immer noch vor den vorwurfsvollen Blicken Lily's, welche ihn wohl gleich erwarten würde.  
  
Als sie beim Portrait der fetten Dame angekommen waren, sagte Remus das Passwort (Sommerferien) und das Portrait schwang zur Seite. James wollte als erster durch den Eingang schlüpfen, doch weil er noch so in seine Gedanken versunken war merkte er nicht, dass von der anderen Seite her auch gerade jemand durchklettern wollte... Zwei Köpfe knallten aufeinander und als es in James' Kopf wieder etwas klarer wurde, merkte er, dass er mit Lily Evans zusammengestossen war. Lily sass auf dem Boden und rieb sich die Stirn, als James ihr auf helfen wollte, stiess sie seinen Arm unsanft zur Seite und schrie: "Ich will keine Hilfe von dir! Schon vergessen Potter?" Sie wollte gerade aufstehen, als ein anderes Mädchen, dass gerade im Gemeinschaftsraum sass herbei eilte und Lily wieder auf die Füsse zog. Lily ging wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und liess sich auf einen der Stühle vor dem Feuer fallen. "Das hast du ja mal wieder prima hingekriegt, Bruderherz", zischte das Mädchen James an und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. Ihre langen, schwarzen Haare wehten herum und sie stampfte auf Lily zu und liess sich auf den noch freien Platz fallen. Sirius stiess James nun endlich in den Gemeinschaftraum hinein und bugsierte ihn die Treppe hinauf in ihren Schlafsaal. Zum Glück waren die anderen beiden Jungen, mit denen sie sich den Schlafsaal teilten nicht da. "Deine Schwester hat ja mal wieder grausam schlechte Laune, was Krone", sagte Sirius beiläufig als der sich auf sein Bett setzte. "Ach die...", begann James, doch sprach den Satz nicht zu ende. Er legte sich ebenfalls aufs Bett und verschränkte die Arme im Nacken. Er begann zu überlegen, wäre es schlimmer gewesen aus Hogwarts zu fliegen als diese peinliche Geschichte eben mit Lily? Seine Schwester Alicia, die beiden waren Zwillinge und eigentlich immer ganz gut miteinander ausgekommen, bis James sich mit Sirius angefreundet hatte, denn wenn es jemanden gab, mit dem sich Sirius ebenso schlecht verstand wie mit Snape dann war es mit Alicia, war die einzige, die wusste dass James in Lily verliebt war. Sie hatte schon oft versucht Lily zu überzeugen, dass James gar nicht so ein Dummkopf war, wie sie dachte, doch das hatte auch nicht viel gebracht. Das einzig gute an der Freundschaft von Alicia ond Lily war, das James Lily auch in den Ferien sehen konnte, wenn sie bei Alicia auf besuch war. James wurde jäh aus seinen Träumen gerissen, als ein Kissen auf seinem Gesicht landete. "Man Krone, was ist los, ist doch alles gut gegangen", sagte Sirius und wollte dabei glaubhaft klingen. "Ja, ja", murrte James zurück, doch seine Worte klangen genau so unglaubwürdig wie die von Sirius. "Gehen wir in die Bibliothek? Ich möchte noch für Verwandlung lernen" sagte jetzt Remus. "Ich hab es dir vorhin schon gesagt Moony, ich kann das alles", raunzte Sirius und Remus seufzte. "Na schön dann geh ich halt alleine...", Remus packte seine Bücher und ging aus dem Schlafsaal hinaus. "Wir sehen uns dann um 3 Uhr in der Halle", schrie Sirius ihm nach, "So Krone und wir beide überlegen uns nun einen weiteren Streich für Snape...". Doch James war nicht in der Laune um weitere Gemeinheiten gegen Snape auszutüfteln und stand auf: "Ich glaub ich geh doch zu Moony in die Bibliothek, kann ja nicht schaden noch mal rein zuschauen, bevor wir heute Nachmittag die Prüfung haben".  
  
James ging aus dem Schlafsaal hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Doch nicht wie erwartet, sah er Remus vor dem Kamin sitzen. Remus sass rechts von Alicia und unterhielt sich mit ihr. James ging die Treppe hinunter und direkt auf die beiden zu (Lily sass inzwischen nicht mehr bei Alicia). "So Moony, ich dachte du wolltest in die Bibliothek", grinste James als er neben den beiden stand und sah mit grossem Vergnügen zu wie Remus die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. "Na ja, ich war gerade auf dem Weg... doch ich...", Remus hatte den Satz noch nicht zu ende gesprochen als Alicia ihm ins Wort fiel: "Weißt du James, ich wollte nur schnell noch was wissen von Remus, schliesslich war er der beste als wir lernten Wasser in Feuer zu verwandeln und ich kann das einfach nicht." Es war James klar, dass das gelogen war, denn er wusste auch das seine Schwester eine kleine Schwäche für Remus hatte. James packte Remus am Arm und schleppte ihn aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum hinaus in den Gang. "Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du auf meine Schwester stehst", sagte James jetzt mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen. "Tu ich gar nicht, sie hat mich wirklich nur schnell etwas gefragt, ich wollte mich gerade auf den Weg in die Bibliothek machen als du gekommen bist", stotterte Remus und wurde noch etwas röter. Gerade als James etwas sagen wollte knallte es und James fiel mit dem Gesicht voran zu Boden. Remus drehte sich um Snape stand hinter ihnen, mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, dass einem das Blut in den Adern hätte gefrieren können. James drehte sich um und stöhnte. Seine Nase blutete stark und zwei Zähne lagen auf dem Boden. Gerade als Snape erneut einen Fluch auf James jagen wollte kam Sirius um die Ecke gebogen. Er reagierte blitzschnell und schrie: "Expelliarmus". Snape's Zauberstab flog ihm aus der Hand. Sirius, der gerade Snape verfluchen wollte wurde von einer Stimme unterbrochen die sagte: "Lass gut sein, Sirius, ich werde Mr. Snape entsprechende Bestrafen". Es war Dumbledore. "Bringen sie Mr. Potter lieber in den Krankenflügel, es wäre zu schade wenn wir diese Zähne nicht mehr an ihren richtigen Platz setzten könnten. Accio Zähne!", rief Dumbledore und James' Zähne flogen in seine Hand. "Hier Mr. Black und jetzt gehen sie und Mr. Lupin und bringen James zu Madam Smith", Dumbledore drückte Sirius die Zähne in die Hand, während Remus James half aufzustehen. 


	3. Überraschung

Kapitel 2:  
  
Überraschung  
  
Nach dem Professor McGonagall endlich gesagt hatte, dass alle ihre Federn zur Seite legen konnten - James und Sirius waren natürlich schon lange fertig mit der Prüfung, machten sich die vier Freunde auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm. Sie waren geschafft und diskutierten noch über einige Fragen des Tests. So wie es sich anhörte hatte Peter auch diese Prüfung nicht mit einer besonders guten Note abgeschlossen, denn als er seine Antworten mit den andern verglich, hatte er meistens nicht mal Ansatzweise die richtige Lösung. James, dem Madam Smith die Zähne wieder angehext hatte, tat zwar die Nase noch ein bisschen weh, doch mittlerweile war er wieder guter Laune und heckte mit Sirius bereits den Gegenanschlag auf Snape aus. "Diesem fett haarigen Ferkel zeigen wir's, nicht wahr Krone?" "Klar Tatze!" Genau in diesem Moment als Sirius James erklären wollte, wie genau sie es anstellen sollten, bogen Alicia und Lily um die Ecke. Alicia grinste James an: "Hey James habt ihr Lust irgendwas zu machen? Ich meine so als Abschluss? Schliesslich haben wir die ZAG's jetzt hinter uns!" Gerade als Sirius "Glaubst du im ernst ich will was mit dir machen, Flubberwurm?" - Das war sein liebster Ausdruck für Alicia, obwohl er nicht wusste wie er darauf kam, da sie eigentlich absolut nicht wie ein Flubberwurm aussah- sagen wollte, erhallte Dumbledor's Stimme in den Gängen: "Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, wir haben, anlässlich der Abschlussprüfungen und ZAG-Prüfungen beschlossen dieses Jahr einen Abschlussball zu veranstalten. Zum Abendessen sind alle Schüler herzlichst eingeladen, Beim anschliessenden Ball werden all jene Schüler ab der fünften Klasse dabei sein. Jüngere Schüler haben nur die Erlaubnis zu bleiben wenn sie von einem älteren Schüler gefragt werden. Das ganze beginnt um acht Uhr." Als Dumbledore fertig gesprochen hatte grinste Alicia noch mehr. "Klasse, jetzt müssen wir uns nicht mal mehr selbst etwas überlegen. James wie wär's wenn du mit Lily hingehst? Schliesslich wäre es dumm wenn jemand keine Begleitung hätte", sie schielte ziemlich herablassend zu Sirius hinüber, "Gut, ich würde sagen dass du Lily so um viertel vor Acht bei der Treppe im Gemeinschaftsraum triffst. Bis später!" Bevor James oder Lily sich wehren konnten hatte Alicia Lily schon weitergeschleppt. "Spinnst du? Ich will doch nicht mit deinem eingebildeten Bruder zu diesem Ball gehen!" "Ach komm stell dich nicht so an, eigentlich ist er wirklich nett und wenn du ihn endlich mal besser kennen..." "Ich will ihn aber nicht besser kennenlernen, Alicia!" "Mensch, Lily stell dich nicht so an! Du kannst immer noch gehen wenn es dir gar nicht gefällt." "Mann, aber dafür hab ich echt einen gut bei dir...", knurrte Lily Alicia an, welche zufrieden grinste. "Mit wem hast du überhaupt vor hinzugehen? Hättest doch gleich fragen können ob Lupin mit dir hin möchte!" "Spinnst du? Ich will doch nicht mit Lupin da hin gehen! Obwohl Lupin noch die bessere Wahl als Sirius gewesen wäre..." Alicia's Wangen wurden leicht rosa als sie von Lupin sprach. Es war ihr kleines Geheimnis, dass sie eine Schwäche für Remus hatte. Jedoch hatte sie die dunkle Vorahnung dass James es wusste. "Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, Lupin ist doch wirklich ein Lieber und du hast selbst gesagt, es wäre dumm wenn einer von uns keine Begleitung hätte!" Alicia hörte nicht zu was Lily sagte, sondern machte sich selbst vorwürde Remus nicht gleich gefragt zu haben.  
  
Gerade als Alicia die Tür zur Bibliothek öffnen wollte - sie und Lily hatten noch einige Bücher ausgeliehen, die sie, jetzt wo die ZAG's vorbei waren, nicht mehr brauchten- kam ein grosser, gutaussehender Junge um die Ecke gebogen. Es war David Wood, der Captain der Gryffindor Quidditch- Mannschaft. Er war ein Jahr älter als Alicia. "Hi, Alicia", sagte David, "du, gut dass ich dich gleich sehe. Ähm,... ich wollte dich eigentlich nur fragen", David wurde immer röter im Gesicht, "ob du vielleicht Lust hättest heute Abend mit mir, ähm, auf den Ball zu gehen? Aber ich nehme an du hast sowieso schon jemanden..." "Nein, hab ich nicht", Alicia kämpfte mit ihrem Gewissen, denn eigentlich wollte sie wirklich gerne mit Remus zum Ball gehen, "Ja, ich würde gern mit dir zum Ball kommen David. Lily geht mit James hin, wollen wir uns auch um viertel vor Acht bei der Treppe treffen?" "Klar, gut, ich freu mich, bis dann!" "Bis nachher", rief Alicia David nach. Lily war neidisch auf Alicia. Sie wäre auch lieber mit David zum Ball gegangen als mit James. Aber Alicia war sehr hübsch und bekam eigentlich immer alle Jungs ab. Alicia hatte lange, gelockte, schwarze Haare -sie wären wahrscheinlich genau so verstrubbelt gewesen wie die von James, wenn Alicia nicht jeden Morgen mit Mühe und Not ihre Haare gebändigt hätte-, knall grüne Augen und war dazu auch noch sehr nett und eine gute Schülerin.  
  
Als die beiden Mädchen alle Bücher zurück gegeben hatten machten sie sich auf den Weg in ihren Schlafsaal, um sich für den Abend heraus zu putzen. Alicia die gerade einen Fuss auf die erste Stufe der Treppe im Gryffindorturm gesetzt hatte zuckte zusammen, als ihr plötzlich jemand auf die Schulter tippte. Alicia drehte sich um, realisierte kurz, dass es James war und der zog sie auch schon weg in Richtung Jungenschlafsäle. Er schloss die Tür seines Schlafsaales. "Eigentlich müsste ich ja wütend auf dich sein, aber trotzdem, danke", sagte James und strahlte Alicia an, "Mit wem gehst du hin, ich glaube Moony hat noch keine, er will jedoch nachher Samantha fragen ob sie mit ihm hingeht, also wenn du willst..." "Mann, was soll das? Ich steh nicht auf Moony. Und ausserdem, ich geh sowieso schon mit David Wood hin." "Ach so, gut, ich dachte nur..." "Ach so du hast gedacht? Etwas ganz neues" "Halt die Klappe!" "Tu ich auch, weil ich jetzt duschen geh. Bye" Alicia liess die Tür mit einem Knall ins Schloss fallen. Draussen kam gerade Sirius die Treppe hinauf. "Na Flubberwürmchen, auch noch einen gefunden oder gehst du alleine hin?" "Ach halt die Klappe Black!" raunzte Alicia zurück. Sirius grinste zufrieden.  
  
"So Krone, freust du dich schon auf heute Abend? Ich hab noch schnell Livia gefragt, sie geht mit mir hin, also haben alle von uns eine bis auf Peter, aber das war ja vorher zu sehen, dass mit ihm niemand hin will." Ein leises "Hmm" kam aus James Mund. Sirius merkte, dass James ihm nicht zu hörte. "Hast du eigentlich gewusst Krone, dass ich mit deiner Schwester zum Ball gehe? Und Zudem spielen wir dir seit 5 Jahren vor, dass wir uns nicht verstehen, dabei planen wir in Wirklichkeit eine Verschwörung um dich aus Hogwarts raus zu ekeln!" "Hmm, ja ist in Ordnung", murmelte James und starrte dabei die Decke an. Sirius ging rüber zu James' Bett und kniff ihm heftig ins Ohr. "Aua! Spinnst du?", schrie James und schaute Sirius böse an. "Ja wenn du mir nicht zuhörst muss ich mir halt Gehör verschaffen", Sirius grinste, "Los komm, wir gehen duschen!"  
  
Remus, James und Sirius standen alle drei vor dem Spiegel und begutachten sich wie sie in ihren Festumhängen aussahen. Peter lag auf dem Bett und las "Was kann ich tun, wenn ich keinen ZAG geschafft habe". "Wurmschwanz, bist du sicher dass du nicht auch noch jemanden fragen willst, ist doch blöd da alleine hin zu gehen", sagte James obwohl es ihm eigentlich egal war ob Peter ein Mädchen gefunden hatte oder nicht. "Krone, lass gut sein, bei Wurmschwanz ist sowieso schon alle Hoffnung verflogen", flüsterte Sirius, so dass es nur James und Remus mit bekamen. James hatte einen dunkeln Festumhang, der im Licht blau schimmerte. Er war eigentlich ganz zufrieden damit, denn seine Mutter wollte ihm viel schlimmere Umhänge andrehen. Sirius sah in seinem ebenfalls blauen Umhang noch besser aus als sonst und war gerade dabei seine Haare zu recht zu machen. Remus hingegen war gar nicht zufrieden mit seinem Umhang. Er war Grün. Er hasste Grün. Aber es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als ihn anzuziehen. Seine Grossmutter hatte ihm den Umhang zu seinem Geburtstag geschenkt und seine Mutter hatte es nicht für Nötig befunden ihm einen neuen zu kaufen. "Der sieht doch hübsch aus Remus", hörte er die Stimme seiner Mutter im Kopf. "Na dann wollen wir mal Jungs, es ist wohl besser wenn wir die Mädels nicht zu lange warten lassen! Bye Wurmschwanz", sagte Sirius und auch die anderen verabschiedeten sich von Peter und folgten Sirius hinaus in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie gingen hinüber zur Treppe, die zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führte.  
  
David Wood wartete bereits an der Treppe. "Na Wood, mit wem gehst du denn hin?", fragte Sirius. "Mit Alicia," sagte David, "hätte nicht gedacht dass sie noch keinen hat, als ich sie gefragt hatte." "Mein Beileid", sagte Sirius kühl. David verstand nicht, doch hatte auch keine Zeit sich weiter damit zu beschäftigen, denn die Mädchen kamen gerade die Treppe hinunter. Lily hatte einen schönen smaragdgrünen Umhang an und sah damit wirklich sehr hübsch aus. James fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf. Auch Alicia sah klasse aus. Sie hatte einen rotschimmernden schwarzen Umhang, eigentlich war es der selbe wie der von James, einfach mit einem Frauen Schnitt und in rot. Man sah David an, dass er sein Glück kaum fassen konnte, dass er mit Alicia zum Ball durfte. Doch auch Sirius musste sich eingestehen, dass Alicia wirklich unbestreitbar hübsch aussah an diesem Abend. Livia und Samantha kamen gleich hinter Alicia und Lily die Treppe hinab, sie waren ebenfalls in der Fünften. Die Acht machten sich auf den Weg in die grosse Halle. 


	4. Dummheiten und Dornen

Kapitel 3:  
  
Dummheiten und Dornen  
  
Sie kamen die grosse Treppe hinab und sahen die meisten ihrer Mitschüler bereits unten vor der grossen Halle stehen. Remus sah mit grosser Zufriedenheit, dass es andere Schüler gab, die viel schrecklichere Umhänge anhatten als er und er fühlte sich gleich einwenig wohler. Als Sirius mit Livia am Arm Richtung Eingang ging sah er Snape. Snape hatte einen modrigen, alten und gräulichen Umhang an. Ein gefunden Fressen für Sirius. "Na Schniefelus, hast du bei deinem Ur-ur-ur-Grossvater in der Mottenkiste gewühlt?" Snape wandte sich hasserfüllt zu Sirius um. "Und du, Black, hast du in der Mottenkiste deiner Oma gewühlt und dieses Schlammblut rausgezogen?", feixte Snape zurück. Sirius lief vor Wut rot an. Livia, welche neben ihm stand, war schockiert. "Nimm das sofort zurück Severus oder...", doch weiter kam Sirius nicht, die Tür der Halle ging auf und Snape wurde von einer Schar Schüler weggedrängt. Sirius nahm die immer noch verwirrte Livia an der Hand und führte sie in die grosse Halle. Sie setzten sich alle zusammen an einen Tisch, es standen nun wieder viele kleine Tische in der Halle. James und Sirius diskutierten über Snape während Alicia und Lily vergebens Livia einreden wollten, dass sie nicht auf Snape hören soll.  
  
Das Essen schmeckte herrlich und es hätte sogar noch einwenig besser geschmeckt, wenn Sirius und Alicia sich nicht andauernd gestritten hätten. Die Halle leerte sich langsam, da die jüngeren Schüler, welche nicht in Begleitung eines Älteren gekommen waren nun in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume mussten. Die Tische wurden von Professor Dumbledore beiseite gehext und der Ball ging richtig los. Es war eine wunderbare und gelassene Stimmung. James und Lily, James war zu scheu um Etwas zu sagen und Lily war immer noch genervt, dass sie James Potter als Tanzpartner hatten, sassen an einem der an der Seite stehenden Tischen und starrten Löcher in die Luft. Sirius tanzte mit Livia in der nähe von Remus und Samantha, James beobachtete die beiden. Er war der einzige der keinen Spass hatte, bis auf Peter, der war nicht mal zum Nachtessen erschienen. James wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als Alicia sich auf den freien Stuhl neben ihm plumpsen liess. "Wo ist denn David?", fragte James seine Schwester. "Ach der tanzt gerade mit irgend so einer aus Ravenclaw. Ich glaub sie steht auf ihn, deshalb bin ich dann gegangen." "Nobel, von dir Schwester, das kenn ich sonst gar nicht von dir. Hoffst wohl darauf heute noch einmal mit dem lieben Lupilein tanzen zu dürfen was?" "Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass ich mich nicht geringsten für Moony interessiere?", und mit diesem Satz stand Alicia beleidigt auf und ging aus der Halle. "Gut gemacht Potter!", murmelte Lily. "Ach ich kann doch nichts dafür wenn sie auf das Thema 'Remus Lupin' so gereizt reagiert.", konterte James und sah ein lächeln auf Lily's Mund. "Was ist Evans, was soll das?" raunzte James. "Ach ich muss nur lachen, weil du zum ersten mal in deinem Leben recht hast. Alicia ist wirklich ziemlich gereizt wenn man sie auf Remus anspricht.", sagte Lily grinsend. James lief rot an. Das war das erste nette was Lily jemals zu ihm gesagt hatte.  
  
Alicia schnaubte und ging aus dem Schloss hinaus. "Wie kann er nur immer solche Sachen behaupten.", murmelte sie vor sich hin. "Brüder, grr, Brüder. Warum habe ich einen Bruder und keine Schwester...." Sie stampfte weiter Richtung Seeufer und blieb dann bei einem Baumstrunk stehen um sich zu setzten. Sie sass eine ganze Weile da. Die Luft war warm und der Himmel voller Sternen, welche sich auf dem See wiederspiegelten. Der Mond stand hoch am Himmel. Bald würde Vollmond sein... Sie hörte Schritte hinter sich. Dann eine Stimme. Snape's Stimme. "Diesem Potter werd ich's zeigen. Und Black. Dieser madige Heuchler. Hat eine solche Familie und macht ihr keine Ehre..." Alicia versuchte so leise zu Atmen wie es nur ging, aber sie hatte die dunkle Vorahnung, dass Snape sich genau auf sie zu bewegte. Sie liess sich leise auf die Knie fallen und kroch einige Meter davon. Das letzte was sie jetzt wollte war Severus Snape alleine im dunkeln zu begegnen. Snape war sonst schon unzurechenbar und die Tatsache, dass sie die Schwester von James Potter war, machte die Sache auch nicht besser. Alicia kroch einige Meter bis sie zu einem Baum kam. Sie stand auf und stellte sich hinter den Stamm. In diesem Moment kam Snape aus den Büschen. Sein fettiges Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht und er setzte sich genau da hin wo Alicia vorhin sass.  
  
Es verging einige Zeit und Alicia war nahe genug bei Snape, sodass sie zwar hören konnte was er sagte, aber leider nicht gehen konnte, da er sie dann bestimmt sehen würde. Die ganze Zeit hörte sie, wie Snape James und Sirius verfluchte und sie hörte wie er sich selbst einredete, wie er sich an ihnen rächen will. "Denen werd ich's zeigen. Am letzten Tag vor den Ferien werden sie ihr blaues Wunder erleben. Die kommen wir nicht noch einmal davon. Im Zug ist kein Dumbledore der dem Armen Potter zur Hilfe eilen kann. Dann sehen wir ja, wer von uns der bessere Zauber ist." Plötzlich duckte sich Snape und hob etwas auf. Doch Alicia konnte nicht erkennen was es war. Snape stopfte es sich in die Tasche. "Potter hier, Potter da. Nicht mehr lange. Potter, Mach dich auf was gefasst."  
  
Snape, der die ganze Zeit kleine Steine in den See geworfen hatte, zielte nicht mehr auf den See sondern in Alicia's Richtung. Und zack, ein Stein traf Alicia am Kopf. "Aua", stöhnte Alicia und klatschte sich auch gleich die Hände auf den Mund. "Mist, du bist so etwas von dämlich!", dachte sich Alicia. Snape war schnellstens aufgestanden und stampfte Richtung Baum. Alicia, der nicht anderes in den Sinn kam, rannte in Richtung der Büsche davon. Snape rannte nun auch. Es war mühsam in den Büschen zu rennen und Alicia merkte wie die Dornen ihren Umhang und ihre Haut aufschlitzen. Die Sterne und der Mond leuchteten zwar einigermassen hell, jedoch konnte man nicht viel sehen und prompt, Alicia verhedderte sich mich ihrem Fuss in einer aus dem bodentretenden Wurzel. Sie fiel hin.  
  
Sie dreht sich um und sah Snape's Gesicht über sich auftauchen. "So, so, Alicia Potter. Ganz alleine hier?", flüsterte Snape und lachte übers ganze Gesicht, "Kein Potter in sicht, der dir zu Hilfe eilen könnte. Wie dumm. Ganz dumm gelaufen für dich, was Potter?!" Alicia griff mit der Hand in die Tasche ihres Umhangs, doch ihr Zauberstab war nicht da. "Mist", fluchte sie. Snape lachte. "Sucht du vielleicht dass hier?", Snape wedelte mit Alicia's Zauberstab vor ihrer Nase herum, "Hab ich vorhin gefunden." "Gib ihn her, Schniefelus", schrie Alicia. "Warum sollte ich das tun, Potter? Hmm, was könnte ich mit dir machen. Soll ich dich schweben lassen und dir dann die Unterhose ausziehen? Oder vielleicht sollte ich dich einfach verfluchen." Alicia wollte sich aufstemmen, doch Snape drückte sie mit dem Fuss wieder zu Boden. "Na, na, na. Was versuchst du denn da?", gerade als Snape seinen eigenen Zauberstab aus der Tasche zog, waren wiederum Schritte zu hören. "Hey, Hallo, ist da wer? Hallo!!", schrie Alicia. "Flubber, du?", hörte sie Sirius stimme zurück rufen. "Ich bin hier drüben. Schnell Sirius. Pass auf, Schniefel...", doch weiter kam Alicia nicht, Snape schrie "Sartantantio", ein böser Fluch, der einem auf einen Schlag und unter Höllen Schmerzen versteinerte.  
  
Sirius rannte. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab fest umklammert und schon bereit. Er wusste jedoch, dass Snape genau so bereit war wie er. Er hörte auf zu rennen und schlich nun langsam und horchend auf die Stelle zu, wo er zuvor Alicia's Stimme gehört hatte. Er blieb stehn. Leise flüsterte er: "Stupor" und zielte dabei auf gut Glück in die Richtung in der er Snape erwartete. Etwas schweres fiel mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag zu Boden. Er vertraute seinem Gefühl, dass ihm sagte dass es Snape gewesen sein musste, der eben zu Boden geknallt war. Er rannte los und sah auch gleich Alicia's versteinerten Körper am Boden liegen, neben ihr lag Snape. "Mist, wie war schon wieder der verdammte Gegenfluch", sagte Sirius mit zittriger Stimme zu sich selber. Er fiel ihm nicht ein. "Wingardium Leviosa" sagte er und Alicia's Körper schwebte vom Boden auf. Er brachte sie hinauf ins Schloss, direkt zu Madam Smith. Eigentlich wollte er gleich James rufen aber irgendwie hatte er das Bedürfnis bei Alicia zu bleiben. Madam Smith hatte denn passenden Gegenfluch gleich zur Hand. Alicia erwachte. Doch sie hatte grosse Schmerzen. Madam Smith wuselte hinüber zum Medikamenten Schrank und holte ein kleines Fläschchen heraus. "Trinken sie das Miss Potter, das lindert die Schmerzen." Alicia trank. "Mr. Black was ist passiert? Waren sie das?", sagte Madam Smith mit in einem äusserst vorwurfsvollen Ton. "Nein, es war..." "Severus Snape, Madam Smith.", Sirius hat mich nur gefunden." "Na gut, dann werde ich jetzt den Schulleiter holen und sie Mr. Black bleiben hier und warten bei Miss Potter."  
  
"Danke", sagte Alicia. "Ach keine Rede wert, Flubber." "Was denkst du, wie lange wird Schniefelus wohl noch da unten liegen bis ihn jemand findet?", sagte Alicia. "Keine Ahnung, ist mir auch egal. Dieser Idiot." "Irgendwie ist es schon einwenig Ironie des Schicksals, dass gerade du in diesem Moment gekommen bist.", Alicia lachte und sah dass auch Sirius sie anlächelte. "Wo ist überhaupt Livia?" "Sie ging früh schlafen. Ich glaube es hat ihr mehr zu gesetzt was Snape gesagt hat, als wir dachten." "Snape! Pah"  
  
In dem Moment ging die schwere Tür des Krankenflügels auf. Dumbledore, gefolgt von Professor McGonagall, Professor Saaranto, Madam Smith und James kamen durch die Tür. Alicia und Sirius erzählten beide was passiert war. Professor Saaranto unterstellte den beiden, dass sie nichts als Lügen erzählen würden und erst als Alicia sagte, dass er ihr gern Veritaserum geben könne und sie dann alles noch mal erzählen würde, gab er auf. Er fragte die beiden noch wo genau denn Snape war und machte sich auf den Weg. Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall sagten, dass sie den zwischen Fall morgenfrüh mit den andern Lehrern besprechen würden und wünschten James, Sirius und Alicia eine gute Nacht.  
  
"Dieser elende, verteufelte, schwarze, schleimige Snape. Der wird sich noch wundern..", fluchte James. "Ich hab euch noch nicht alles erzählt", fiel Alicia ihnen ins Wort, "Als ich da hinter dem Baum stand, habe ich gehört wie Snape mit sich selber gesprochen hat. Er sagte irgendetwas von, er wolle euch beiden im Zug auflauern. Ich weiss nicht, er hat nichts genaueres gesagt, aber es klang ziemlich boshaft und ernst." "Der soll es doch nur versuchen, der kleine Schniefelus will es tatsächlich mit mir und Krone aufnehmen? Das wollen wir ja dann mal sehen", sagte Sirius und grinste bereits mit einer Siegermiene. "Na ja im Normalfall würde ich dir recht geben, Sirius, aber es klang wirklich nicht gut.", sagte Alicia mit einer etwas zittrigen Stimme.  
  
Die drei unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, bis Madam Smith sie dann jäh unterbrach, weil sie fand, die beiden sollten Alicia nun endlich schlafen lassen ("Das arme Mädchen"). Sie verabschiedeten sich von Alicia ("Tschüss Flubber schlaf gut!" "Ach halt die Klappe Black!") und gingen hinaus. Gerade als sie die Treppe hinauf gehen wollten, sahen sie Professor Saaranto in Begleitung von Snape und es sah so, aus als ob Saaranto Snape tadeln würde. "Das hat es auch noch nie gegeben das unser Schweinchen einen seiner eigenen Schüler beschimpft, nicht Tatze?", sagte James leise zu Sirius. "Ja, das hab ich auch noch nie gesehen." Die beiden konnten nur noch Wort fetzen wie "Mr. Snape ich hätte das nie von ihnen erwartet" und "Dummheit, blanke Dummheit und dass von einem Slytherin..." aufschnappen. Die beiden stiegen hoch in den Gryffindorturm. Der Ball war mittlerweile zu ende und die Schüler, deren Augen noch nicht vor Müdigkeit zufielen, sassen noch im Gemeinschaftsraum. James sah sich um, doch Lily war nicht da. Als sie in ihrem Schlafsaal waren lagen Remus und Peter schon im Bett. Luke und Steve, die beiden anderen Gryffindor's ihres Jahrgangs, sassen noch unten am Feuer und spielten eine Partie Zaubererschach. Nach dem Sirius die Geschichte Remus und Peter erzählt hatte, fluchten alle noch eine Weile über Snape doch schon bald schliefen sie ein. Alle bis auf Sirius, der lag wach, schaute aus dem Fenster und dachte an Alicia. 


	5. Träume

Kapitel 4:  
  
Träume  
  
"Los jetzt, Sirius, komm endlich! Ich hab schliesslich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit", sagte Mrs. Black mit ihrer unangenehmen, krächzenden Stimme. Sie packte Sirius am Arm und zog ihn mit samt dem schweren schwarzen Koffer an den, bereits mit Schülern besetzten, Wagons vorbei. "Sirius, beeile dich oder willst du gar neben einem...", ihre Stimme senkte sich so, dass nur noch Sirius hörte was seine Mutter sprach, "..einem dieser Schlammblüter sitzen?" Sie schauderte nur beim Gedanken daran.  
  
Endlich blieb Mrs. Black stehen. Sie stellte Sirius' Koffer in die Wagontür. Sirius sah in den Waggon. Es war noch genau ein freies Abteil darin. Sonst sassen da nur ältere Schüler.  
  
"...und mach unserer Familie alle Ehre!", mit diesen Worten endete der ermüdende Vortrag von Sirius' Mutter und sie drückte ihn an sich, wenn auch nicht sehr liebevoll. "Ich schreibe dir eine Eule, falls du zu Weihnachten doch noch nach Hause kommen könntest, aber du weißt ja... es wird schwierig...", sie drehte sich um und schon bald verschwand sie in der Menge von Schülern und Eltern.  
  
Sirius stieg die Stufen hoch und packte seinem Koffer am Griff. Er schleppte ihn an den anderen Schülern vorbei ins leere Abteil. Er sass am Fenster und blickte auf den Bahnsteig. Vor seinem Fenster entdeckte er einen Jungen, er hatte schwarzes, sehr zerstrubbeltes Haar und war kaum älter als Sirius selber. Der Junge verabschiedete sich gerade von seinem Vater, der ihm liebevoll durch die Haare strich. Neben den beiden stand eine Frau, wahrscheinlich die Mutter, vermutete Sirius, welche gerade ein Mädchen in den Arm nahm, das genau so wilde und verstrubbelte Haare hatte, wie der Junge. Der Vater stellte nun die beiden Koffer in den Wagon. Die Mutter nahm ein Taschentuch hervor und schnäuzte sich. Der Junge, er konnte es scheinbar kaum erwarten nach Hogwarts zu kommen, stand schon in der Wagontür, während sich das Mädchen noch einmal von Mutter und Vater drücken liess.  
  
"Können wir uns nicht endlich irgendwo hinsetzten, James? Mein Arm fällt gleich ab", hörte Sirius eine Mädchenstimme klagen und wusste auch gleich, wem sie gehörte. Das Mädchen und der Junge, die beiden, die Sirius vorhin beobachtet hatte, standen in der Tür seines Abteils. "Ähm, sind hier noch 2 Plätze frei?", frage der Junge in einem netten, jedoch keineswegs schüchternen Ton. "Klar", antwortete Sirius und die beiden setzten sich zu ihm. Das Mädchen sass vis à vis von ihm und starrte aus dem Fenster.  
  
"Wie heisst du?", fragte der Junge jetzt Sirius. "Sirius, Sirius Black." "Black?", das Mädchen schaute auf und musterte Sirius nun mit gerümpfter Nase. "Ja, Black.", Sirius verstand nicht. "Dann bist du wohl in Slytherin, was?", fragte das Mädchen mit einer ziemlich herablassenden Art. "Ich fahre zum ersten mal nach Hogwarts. Und was meinst du mit ?" "Ach, man hört halt so einiges über die Familie Black, alles schwarze...", doch weiter kam das Mädchen nicht, da ihr Bruder ihr ins Wort fiel. "Ach, meine Schwester, Alicia, hör nicht auf sie... und ich bin James Potter. Wir fahren auch zum ersten mal nach Hogwarts."  
  
Den Rest der Zugfahrt unterhielten sich James und Sirius köstlich. Sie tauschten ihre Ideen für Streiche aus und hofften schon bald, dass sie zusammen in ein Haus gesteckt würden. Alicia sass mit einem mürrischen Gesicht immer noch vis à vis von Sirius, jedoch würdigte sie ihn keines Blickes.  
  
Als der Zug endlich zum Stehen kam, stürmten die älteren Schüler hinaus. Sirius, der Alicia eigentlich helfen wollte, ihren Koffer zu tragen, erntete dafür nur einen sehr bösen Blick. Er schwor sich, sich nie mit diesem Mädchen zu verstehen. Er hoffte insgeheim, nicht mir ihr in ein Haus zu kommen. Wie hatte sie nur behaupten können er sei ein schwarzer Magier?  
  
Sirius' Gedanken wurden jäh von einer tiefen und lauten Stimme durchbrochen. "Erstklässler zu mir!", schrie ein grosser, ein sehr grosser, bärtiger Mann. "Das Gepäck könnt ihr hier stehen lassen. Nun folgt mir bitte", der Mann stampfte mit grossen Schritten voraus, sodass sie sich beeilen mussten, um mit ihm Schritt halten zu können.  
  
Sie kamen zu einem See, auf welchem einige Boote trieben. Immer zu viert sassen sie in einem der Boote. Sirius sass mit Alicia und James in einem, als ein Junge, mit grosser Nase und schwarzen, sehr strähnigen Haaren ebenfalls in ihr Boot einstieg. Der Junge sagte nichts. Er schwieg und wandte seinen Blick von den andern ab.  
  
"Hallo, ich bin Alicia Potter und das ist James, mein Bruder." Der Junge blickte nun zu Alicia. "Severus Snape", grummelte er und wandte den Blick sofort wieder ab. Sirius hörte, wie Alicia James zuflüsterte: "Na das ist ja auch ein ganz netter Geselle, genauso wie dein neuer Freund Sirius Black..."  
  
"Hey Sirius. SIRIUS", hörte Sirius plötzlich eine Stimme schreien. Er öffnete die Augen. Es war James, welcher mit Remus neben seinem Bett stand. Die beiden grinsten. "Was hast du denn geträumt", fragte Remus. "Wieso?", gähnte Sirius und blinzelte die beiden ziemlich verstört an. "Na weil du dich die ganze Zeit wie wild im Bett gewälzt hast Tatze. Muss ja was ganz wildes gewesen sein." James lachte nun. "Ich weiss nicht, kann mich nicht daran erinnern", log Sirius. "Na gut, sah halt nur zu komisch aus.... Fast wie Wurmschwanz, wenn er versucht auf einem Besen zu fliegen. Kommst du zum Frühstück?", fragte James. "Ich komm gleich nach, geht schon mal." "Na gut, wenn du meinst."  
  
James, Remus und Peter verliessen das Zimmer. Sirius stieg aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Dachte Alicia immer noch, dass er ein typischer Black war? War das der Grund, warum sie ihn nicht mochte? Auch nach 5 Jahren nicht? Sirius geisterte diese Frage im Kopf herum. Doch den Mut, Alicia darauf anzusprechen, hatte er nicht. Schliesslich wollte er nicht, dass sie dachte, dass er etwas auf ihre Meinung geben würde.  
  
Die letzte Woche in Hogwarts verging schnell. Sirius und James liessen es sich gut gehen, während Remus leider den Vollmond zu spüren bekam. Glücklicherweise würde er genau auf den ersten Tag der Sommerferien fallen, sodass Remus sich nicht in die heulende Hütte schleichen musste.  
  
"Und dann, hast du gesehen wie...", Sirius hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen und konnte nicht mehr weiter sprechen. James ging es nicht besser. Die beiden sassen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die grosse Feier war gerade zuende gegangen. "Hast du gesehen wie...", Sirius hatte den Satz abermals angefangen aber nicht zuende geredet.  
  
Das Portrait schwang auf und Alicia und Lily kamen herein. Alicia kam zu den beiden herüber, während Lily bereits Richtung Schlafsaal ging. James sah ihr wehmütig nach, konnte sich aber nicht richtig auf Lily konzentrieren, da er einfach immer noch zu sehr lachen musste.  
  
"Bitte, was ist denn mit euch passiert? Zu fest am Met geschnüffelt, Sirilein?", feixte Alicia und setzte sich auf die Armlehne von James' Stuhl. "Nein, hast du nicht gesehen, vorhin...", Sirius lachte immer noch. "Hast du nicht gesehen vorhin, Saaranto?", machte James den Satz für Sirius fertig. "Was gesehen?", fragte Alicia etwas genervt. "Na, als...", Sirius kippte nun beinahe von seinem Sessel. "Mann, ich find das nicht lustig. Was habt ihr jetzt schon wieder angestellt?" Alicia musste beim Anblick der beiden ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken. "Du hast nicht gesehen was mit dem Schweinchen passiert ist?", sagte James jetzt mit etwas klarerer Stimme, "Wir, nicht wir direkt, haben ihm einen in sein Essen gemischt." "Bitte, was habt ihr gemacht? Wie habt ihr..." "Das würdest du nicht verstehen, man muss eben nur gute Beziehungen zum Hogwartspersonal haben", grinste Sirius. "Aber hast du nicht gesehen, wie Saaranto danach aufstehen wollte und einfach voll auf seine Nase geklatscht ist?", fragte James. "Nein, hab ich nicht mitbekommen, weiss auch nicht, was ich da gerade gemacht habe." "Bestimmt den lieben Lupilein-Puutschi angeschmachtet.", sagte James. Sirius blieb das Lachen im Halse stecken. Alicia wurde knallrot. "Weißt du eigentlich, dass du ein riesen Idiot bist, James?", kreischte Alicia, erhob sich von James' Stuhl und ging in ihren Schlafsaal. "Typisch Frauen, was hatte sie denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte James Sirius. Sirius antwortete nicht.  
  
Die Zugfahrt am nächsten Tag verlief ruhig, nicht wie erwartet. Schliesslich hatten sie sich alle auf einen Grossangriff von Snape gefreut. Alicia, die den Kopf an die Scheibe lehnte, döste vor sich hin, während Lupin ziemlich kränklich und fertig aussah. Wurmschwanz, der die Theorie: "Snape hat lebenslanges Zauberverbot bekommen und endet nun wie Hagrid als Wildhüter von Hogwarts" aufgestellt hatte, sagte die restliche Zugfahrt nichts mehr, da James und Sirius ihn damit ziemlich aufgezogen hatten.  
  
Als sie eine gute Stunde später durch die Absperrung auf Gleis 9 ¾ gingen, waren die ersten Gesichter, welche Alicia und James entgegen strahlten, die ihrer Eltern. "Hey Tatze, wir sehen uns in den Ferien ja? Du kommst zu mir, okay?", schrie James als sie schon einige Schritte von Sirius entfernt waren. "Klar Krone, immer gern." 


	6. Russ und Küsse

Kapitel 5:  
  
Russ und Küsse  
  
"Mom", schrie Alicia von ihrem Zimmer runter in die Küche, "hast du meinen roten Pulli gesehen?" "Ja, der liegt noch in der Wäsche" "ICH WILL DEN ABER JETZT ANZIEHEN", krächzte Alicia zurück. "Zieh doch was anderes an!" Alicia kam nun die Treppe hinunter. "Aber ich wollte den roten anziehen!" "Rot steht dir sowieso nicht...", grinste Sirius, der gerade mit James im Wohnzimmer sass. Alicia warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. "Ich wasche erst morgen, also zieh einfach was anders an, Alicia", sagte Mrs. Potter mit der üblichen, liebenswerten Stimme. "Hm, super...", murrte Alicia und stieg die Treppe wieder hoch.  
  
"Die Probleme deiner Schwester möchte ich auch mal haben", sagte Sirius zu James, "Ich will aber jetzt meinen roten Pulli anziehen", äffte James Alicia nach. Sirius lachte.  
  
"Es gibt Essen", sagte Mrs. Potter aus der Küche zu den beiden Jungs und lächelte. "Kann bitte einer noch Alicia rufen gehen?" Gerade als James den Mund auf machte um nach oben zu schreien, fiel Mrs. Potter ihm ins Wort: "Ich sagte holen gehen, nicht schreien! Sirius wärst du so lieb? Dann kann James den Tisch noch decken." James machte sich in Richtung der Küche auf und verzog dabei sein Gesicht. Er hasste es, etwas im Haushalt zu machen.  
  
Sirius stieg die Treppe hinauf und klopfte an Alicia's Zimmer. "JAAHAA?", schrie Alicia zwischen den lauten Klängen ihrer Lieblingsband Saltatio Mortis hindurch. Sirius öffnete die Tür. Alicia stand vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete sich in einem blauen Pullover. "Ähm, Essen ist fertig", sagte Sirius in einem etwas schüchternen Ton. "Ah ja, gut, ich komm dann gleich nach", antwortete Alicia und wollte Sirius somit klar machen, dass er wieder verschwinden sollte. Sirius stand aber immer noch in der Tür und schaute Alicia an. "Was ist?", frage Alicia genervt, jedoch wandte sie den Blick nicht von ihrem Spiegelbild ab. "Nichts, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auf Saltatio Mortis stehst.", sagte Sirius. "Tja, jetzt weißt du es ja." "Ähm, wo gehst du denn hin, dass du dich so rausputzt?", fragte Sirius. "Das geht dich zwar absolut nichts an, aber ich treffe mich noch mit jemandem", sagte Alicia und schaute nun Sirius an. "Mit wem denn?", Sirius hätte sich selbst hauen können... Alicia antwortete nicht, sondern stellte die Musik aus und ging an Sirius vorbei. "Könntest du dann bitte die Tür schliessen, wenn du damit fertig, bist wie ein Idiot in meinem Zimmer zu stehen?" Und schon war sie auf der Treppe und ging hinunter.  
  
Sirius war immer noch wütend auf sich selber. "Mit wem denn?", hallte seine eigene Stimme in seinem Kopf wieder. "Du Idiot, jetzt denkt sie bestimmt, du wärst eifersüchtig...", sagte er zu sich selbst.  
  
"Alicia, könntest du mir nicht noch etwas aus Flourish & Blotts mitbringen, wenn du schon in die Winkelgasse gehst? Das neue Buch von Larissa Parker ist erschienen", fragte Mrs. Potter als Alicia sich gerade das letzte Stück ihres Kuchens in den Mund stopfte. "Klar, kann isch maschen", sagte sie mit vollem Mund. "Danke, ich lege dir das Geld gleich raus." "Klasse Idee, Alicia, komm Tatze wir gehen auch in die Winkelgasse... Wir brauchen noch was für Schniefelus... du weißt schon...", grinste James und Sirius' Mund verzog sich ebenfalls zu einem schelmischen Grinsen. "Klar, gehen wir auch mit!", antwortete Sirius. "Das macht dir doch bestimm nichts aus Schwesterchen, wenn ich und Tatze dich begleiten", grinste James zu seiner Schwester, dabei wusste er genau, dass Alicia alleine gehen wollte. Alicia seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Könnt ihr nicht an einem anderen Tag dahin gehen? Es sind doch noch 2 Wochen Ferien!"  
  
"Ich geh zuerst in den Kamin!", sagte Alicia als sie alle vor dem Kamin standen. "Klar, Flubberwürmer immer vor!", antwortete ihr Sirius. Alicia kochte innerlich, doch sie sagte nichts. "Bleib cool, ignorier ihn... er wohnt nur noch 2 lächerliche Wochen hier...", sagte sie zu sich selber. "WINKELGASSE", sprach sie und schon war sie weg. Alicia purzelte im tropfenden Kessel aus dem Kamin. Ohne sich den Russ vom Umhang zu klopfen ging sie raus. Sie wollte nicht, dass James und Sirius sahen, wo sie hin ging.  
  
Sie lief so schnell wie möglich durch die Menschenmassen, welche sich in der Winkelgasse tummelten, und erst, als sie sich in Sicherheit wiegte, dass James und Sirius ihr nicht gefolgt waren, klopfte sie den Russ schnell ab. Schon bald sah sie das Schild der "Leuchtenden Laterne" vor sich. Es war ein gemütliches kleines Café, indem sich meistens die älteren Generationen von Hexen und Zauberern tummelten. Sie schaute hinein. Er schien noch nicht da zu sein. Sie wartete ungeduldig vor dem Eingang, tapste vom einen Fuss auf den andern und schaute immer wieder umher.  
  
"Hallo!" Alicia zuckte zusammen und drehte sich ruckartig um. "Oh Hallo", strahlte sie zurück. "Wollen wir rein gehen?", fragte Remus. "Natürlich, gerne"  
  
Sie setzten sich an einen der freien Tische. Ausser ihnen sassen noch 4 ältere Hexen im Café. "Was möchtet ihr trinken?", fragte eine ältere Hexe. "Einen Café bitte, was möchtest du?", fragte Remus Alicia. "Schwarztee bitte." "Kommt sofort", die ältere Hexe lächelte.  
  
"Und. hattest du schöne Ferien bis jetzt?" "Ja eigentlich schon und du?", antwortete Alicia. "Mhm, es geht. Etwas langweilig." "Ach so." Beide schwiegen.  
  
"So, ein Tee und ein Café", unterbrach die ältere Hexe die peinliche Stille. "Danke", sagte Remus und bezahlte für beide. "Danke, das wäre nicht nötig gewesen", stotterte Alicia etwas schüchtern. "Keine Ursache. Und hast du schon für Verwandlung gelernt?", fragte Remus. "Ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen, jetzt wo Sirius bei uns wohnt ist es ziemlich unmöglich etwas Normales zu tun." "Bleibt er noch die restlichen Ferien bei euch?" "Ja, so wie immer halt. Und du, schon weit bei Verwandlung?" "Ja, ich bin fertig, aber ich weiss nicht ob das wirklich alles stimmt. wenn du willst schick ich es dir, dann musst du es nicht selbst schreiben.", sagte Remus und wurde ein bisschen rosa auf den Wangen. "Danke das wäre wirklich lieb", Alicia strahlte jetzt Remus an. Sie nippte an ihrem Tee. "Ach kein Problem.", das rosa auf seinen Wangen wurde langsam rot. "Geht's dir mittlerweile eigentlich wieder besser?", fragte Alicia. "Ähm, was meinst du?", Remus wurde unsicher. "Na ja.", Alicia merkte, dass sie etwas falsches angesprochen haben musste, "Ich dachte nur, weil.. bei der Rückfahrt im Zug warst du so. sahst du so kränklich. aus." Remus schluckte. "Ach, ich. ich. fühlte mich einfach nicht so ganz wohl an diesem Tag", stotterte Remus. "Ach so, aber das hast du doch öfters nicht?", hackte Alicia nach. "Geht so. Ab und zu halt.", Remus wollte das Thema wechseln, er wollte Alicia nicht jetzt schon mit der Tatsache konfrontieren, dass er ein Werwolf war, "Was machen James und Sirius heute?" "Ach, die sind auch in der Winkelgasse. Aber ich hab sie abgehängt. die beiden müssen ja nicht wissen, dass wir uns treffen, oder?" Remus lächelte. "Ich kann sowieso nicht verstehen, warum du dich mit denen verstehst, dass sind doch zwei richtige Idioten." "Weisst du die beiden sind eigentlich ganz in Ordnung", Remus lachte. Alicia wollte nicht über Sirius reden, schliesslich ertrug sie ihn schon die halben Ferien lang und noch weitere Wochen mit ihm standen bevor. "Ich muss nachher noch was für meine Mutter kaufen gehen, hast du Lust mitzukommen?", fragte Alicia. "Klar, gerne, wo musst du denn noch hin?" "Nur schnell zu Flourish and Blotts, meine Mutter spinnt so auf das neue Buch von Larissa Parker."  
  
Nach einer Weile verliessen die beiden die Leuchtende Laterne und schlenderten durch die Winkelgasse. Alicia schaute sich andauernd um, ob James oder Sirius irgendwo zu sehen waren. "Die werden uns bestimmt nicht über den Weg laufen", grinste Remus und Alicia lächelte etwas gequält zurück. Nachdem sie das Buch bei Flourish and Blotts gekauft hatten, gingen sie langsam in Richtung des tropfenden Kessels. Doch gerade als sie um die Ecke bogen, sahen sie James und Sirius, welche gerade aus dem Laden "Qualität für Quidditch" heraus kamen. Alicia packte Remus am Ärmel seines Umhangs und zerrte ihn in eine kleine Seitengasse hinein. "Mist, ich hätte wetten können, dass wir den beiden über den Weg laufen...", sagte Alicia mit einer leicht zittrigen Stimme. "Sieh haben uns bestimmt nicht gesehen, die haben nicht mal in unsere Richtung geschaut", wollte Remus Alicia beruhigen, doch diese war immer noch ganz aufgebracht. "Mist! Und was wenn sie uns doch gesehen haben?" "Dann wären sie uns bestimmt gefolgt." Remus lächelte. Alicia hielt immer noch seinen Ärmel fest. Remus schaute noch einmal um die Ecke um zu schauen, ob er Sirius oder James irgendwo sehen konnte. "Siehst du, sie sind weg!", sagte er. Alicia atmete auf. Ihr fiel auf, dass sie Remus immer noch am Ärmel gepackt hatte und stotterte ein leises "Sorry" und liess den Ärmel sofort los. "Ach, kein Problem", Remus lächelte. "Wollen wir weiter gehen?", fragte er Alicia, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie wieder hinaus in die Winkelgasse.  
  
Sie waren endlich im tropfenden Kessel angekommen. Remus liess Alicia's Hand los, als sie vor dem Kamin standen. "Ja, dann wünsch ich dir noch schöne Ferien", sagte Remus und schaute dabei auf seine Füsse. "Mhm, wünsch ich dir auch", sagte Alicia, welcher die Situation genau so peinlich war wie Remus. "Sehen wir uns noch mal, bevor die Schule anfängt?", Remus schaute Alicia nun erwartungsvoll an. "Gern, schreib mir doch einfach ne Eule, wenn du Lust hast, mal wieder was zu machen", Alicia strahlte. "Das werde ich bestimmt machen... Also dann, willst du zuerst gehen?" "Ok, also dann..." Alicia konnte den Satz nicht beenden, denn Remus küsste sie auf den Mund...  
  
"Hey Moony, was machst du denn hier?", hörte er Sirius' Stimme hinter sich, gerade als er in den Kamin steigen wollte. Alicia war gerade mal seit knapp einer Minute weg. "Oh, Hallo, ähm, ich, ja, ähm, ich...", stotterte Remus und zu seiner Erleichterung fiel ihm James ins Wort: "Wir haben gerade ein paar Stinkkügelchen gekauft, wir wissen nur noch nicht, wie wir die Schniefelus unters Essen mischen wollen. Aber trotzdem, wir hoffen es klappt, der hätte mindestens zwei Wochen bestialischen Mundgeruch." "Wir versuchen einfach wieder die Hauselfen zu überreden es zu machen, so wie bei Saaranto. Das klappt bestimmt", sagte Sirius und die beiden strahlten. "Kommst du auch noch mit zu mir... Oder musst du gleich nach Hause?", fragte James nun Moony. "Ich denke, ich kann schon noch schnell kommen."  
  
"Hey Mom, wir sind wieder da, ich hab noch Moony mitgebracht, ist doch in Ordnung oder?", schrie James als er als letzter aus dem Kamin kam. Mrs. Potter kam aus der Küche: "Selbstverständlich. Hallo Remus", sie schüttelte ihm die Hand. "Hallo", sagte Remus. "James, um sechs Uhr gibt es Abendessen, kommt doch dann bitte runter", sagte Mrs. Potter, als die 3 Jungs schon auf der Treppe standen. "Geht klar, Mom!"  
  
Alicia deckte gerade den Tisch, als die drei Jungs zum Essen runter kamen. "Hey Flubber, wieso hast du denn nicht auf uns gewartet im tropfenden Kessel?", fragte Sirius, "oder hattest du etwas ein geheimes Date?" "Wenn ich ein geheimes Date gehabt hätte, dann wärst du der Letzte, dem ich es erzählen würde." Erst jetzt fiel Alicia auf, dass Remus auch da war. Sie strahlte. "Guten Abend allerseits", Mr. Potter betrat das Esszimmer und lächelte freundlich. Er stellte seine Aktentasche auf den Boden und legte den Umhang auf seinen Stuhl, als auch schon Mrs. Potter die Speisen auftrug.  
  
Alicia wollte gerade eine Gabel voll Kartoffelstock mit Sauce ins Maul schieben, als sie James zu Sirius flüstern hörte: "Schau, sie macht's schon wieder, immer schmachtet sie Moony an" Alicia legte die Gabel auf den Teller. "Weißt du was James? Du bist der mieseste Bruder den man sich wünschen kann. Ich WILL nichts von Moony! Ich mag Moony nicht einmal." Remus wurde kreidebleich. Alicia, die gar nicht merkte, dass ihre Worte Remus wohl ziemlich getroffen haben mussten, griff sich die Gabel und stopfte sich den Kartoffelstock in den Mund.  
  
Alicia lag in ihrem Zimmer, die Musik laut aufgedreht. Sie war wütend auf James. Ja er hatte recht, aber... "Ach trotzdem...", sagte sie zu sich selbst. Es klopfte. "WAS?", schrie Alicia. Es war James, der die Tür öffnete. "Ähm, Hi, ähm, wir wollten eigentlich nur Fragen, ob wir vielleicht deine Zaubertrank Hausaufgaben haben können....", fragte James nervös. "Sag mir einen Grund, warum ich sie dir geben sollte?" "Na, komm, bitte.", James versuchte es mit der Mitleidsnummer. Alicia kramte ein Pergament zwischen den Büchern hervor und streckte es James hin. "Na gut, aber dafür krieg ich deinen in Kräuterkunde...", sagte Alicia "Ja, ich hab ihn fertig, wenn du willst kannst du ihn gleich holen."  
  
Alicia ging mit James in sein Zimmer. Sirius und Moony sassen auf dem Boden und lasen in irgendwelchen Büchern. James ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, öffnete eine Schublade und zog ebenfalls ein Pergament hervor. "Hier", sagte James. Alicia hörte ihn nicht, sie schaute zu Remus. "HALLOO?" Alicia wandte ihren Blick ruckartig von Remus ab und blickte James an. "James ich hab Hunger. Hat's noch Kuchen?", fragte Sirius. "Klar, komm wir holen uns ein Stück. Hier der Aufsatz" James drückte Alicia das Pergament in die Hand und schon waren die beiden aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. "Na, wo hast du denn James und Sirius noch getroffen?", fragte Alicia Remus und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. "... Kessel" Alicia verstand nur Bruchstücke. "Bitte?", sie lächelte, er sah sie nicht an. "Ich hab gesagt im tropfenden Kessel", wiederholte Remus in einem ziemlich ruppigen Ton. "Ja sorry, dass ich gefragt habe", sagte Alicia und stampfte in ihr Zimmer. Die Tür knallte zu.  
  
"Dieser Idiot. Wie konnte ich mich nur auf ihn einlassen. Wer mit James und Sirius befreundet ist kann ja nicht ganz dicht sein.", fluchte sie. Es Klopfte abermals. "JA VERDAMMT, WAS IST JETZT SCHON WIEDER?", kreischte sie. Diesmal war es Remus. "Können wir reden?"  
  
("Pah reden, reden, super...", dachte sich Alicia) "Ah, jetzt willst du reden?", fragte Alicia ziemlich eingeschnappt. "Ja, hör mal. Sorry, ich war einfach wütend, wegen... wegen dem was du beim Nachtessen gesagt hast.", antwortete Remus. ("Man, das war doch nicht ernst gemeint...."). "Ach so? Und deshalb motzt du mich so an?", sie schaute Remus nicht an. "Ja, es war aber auch nicht gerade nett. Ich glaube, wir sollten es aus der Welt schaffen..." ("Aus der Welt schaffen? Küss mich doch einfach, man!") "Hm, wenn du meinst", murrte Alicia. Remus schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Na ja, ich weiss ja, dass du nicht willst das James es jetzt schon weiss, aber, aber...", Remus setzte sich auf Alicia's Bett, "es war nicht gerade nett." "Ich hab das doch nicht ernst gemeint, das solltest du ja wirklich gemerkt haben!", sie liess sich neben Remus aufs Bett fallen. "Ja, ich weiss, es tut mir leid." Alicia sah Remus an. "Schon in Ordnung", antwortete ihm Alicia. "Ja, dann sollte ich wohl wieder rüber gehen..." ("Jetzt ist der doch tatsächlich nur zum reden rüber gekommen...", dachte Alicia genervt.) Gerade als Remus aufstand, zog ihn Alicia wieder zurück aufs Bett und küsste ihn.  
  
"Wo warst du denn solange", fragte Sirius als Remus ziemlich zerstrubbelt, was den beiden aber nicht aufzufallen schien, wieder ins Zimmer kam. "Ich war auf dem Klo", sagte Remus. "Ach so lange?", James grinste. "Können wir jetzt weiter machen?", sagte Remus, der sich ein Lächeln verkneifen musste. 


	7. Geheime Rebellion

Kapitel 6:  
  
Geheime Rebellion  
  
"Schau dir das mal an! Das Besenpflegeset der Superlative!", schrie James durch den ganzen Laden zu Sirius hinüber. Die letzte Woche der Sommerferien war angebrochen und die beiden wollten sich in der Winkelgasse noch kurz einpaar weitere Sachen für das neue Schuljahr besorgen. "Du hast doch gerade erst eins zum Geburtstag bekommen Krone...", antwortete Sirius mit einer gelangweilten Stimme, riss sich aber vom neusten Besenmodel los und ging zu James, der am Schaufensterstand.  
  
"Ja klar, aber schau dir das hier mal an... Wieso hat mir meine Mom nicht das geschenkt?"  
  
Sirius antwortete nicht, er wäre schon froh gewesen, wenn ihm seine Mutter mal irgendwas brauchbares zum Geburtstag schenken würde.  
  
Er schaute etwas gelangweilt aus dem Fenster, während James immer noch völlig gedankenverloren das Pflegeset anstarrte, als ihm plötzlich der Mund aufklappte. Da draussen schlenderte Moony, händchenhaltend mit einem hübschen schwarzhaarigen Mädchen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er begriff, wer dieses Mädchen war- Alicia. Sirius wurde bleich und er merkte, wie sich seine Eingeweide zusammenzogen.  
  
"Das kann doch nicht...", stotterte James, welcher sich vom Pflegeset abgewandt hatte und nun auch aus dem Fenster blickte, "das glaub ich ja nicht. Meine Schwester mit Moony, siehst du das Sirius?" Sirius nickte schweigend.  
  
James liess das Besenpflegeset zurück auf die Ablage gleiten und ging hinaus. Völlig apathisch folgte ihm Sirius.  
  
"Hey Moony!", schrie James als er nur noch wenige Meter von Alicia und Remus entfernt war. Die beiden drehten sich ruckartig um.  
  
"Oh, James, hallo", stotterte Remus. Alicia neben ihm wurde sichtlich nervös.  
  
"Und wann hattet ihr vor, es mir zu erzählen?", James grinste.  
  
"Na ja wir...", Alicia war nun genau so bleich wie Sirius, "wir.... wir hätten es dir schon noch erzählt, aber..."  
  
"Schon in Ordnung, ich find das klasse! Jetzt hat Moony auch mal ne Freundin", James grinste nun noch mehr.  
  
Remus wurde rot. Ja, es stimmte, Alicia war seine erste Freundin, während James und Sirius nie mühe hatten, ein Mädchen für sich zu begeistern.  
  
Gerade als Alicia "Also, wir gehen dann noch weiter" sagen wollte, packte James Remus am Umhang und zerrte ihn in den Laden "Qualität für Quidditch" ("Ich schwörs dir Moony, so ein super Pflegeset hast du noch nie gesehen!").  
  
Alicia und Sirius standen nun alleine da, beide schwiegen  
  
"Und, freust du dich schon auf die Schule?", fragte Sirius, den die Frage eigentlich nicht interessierte, er wollte lediglich dich peinliche Stille unterbrechen.  
  
"Ja doch, nicht auf den Unterricht aber auf meine Freunde", völlig desinteressiert antwortete Alicia und beobachtete dabei James, wie er voller Begeisterung Remus das Besenpflegeset unter die Nase hielt. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis James und Remus wieder aus dem Laden kamen. Nach langem beraten entschlossen sie sich dann, gegen den Willen von Alicia, in den tropfenden Kessel zu gehen.  
  
Nachdem sie ein Butterbier getrunken hatten, machten Sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Alicia wartete, bis James und Sirius im Kamin verschwunden waren, um sich nochmals ausgiebig von Remus zu verabschieden. Beide freuten sich schon auf ihr gemeinsames 6. Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Alicia küsste Remus noch einmal, stieg dann in dann in den Kamin und war gleich darauf weg.  
  
Alicia kullerte bei ihr zu Hause aus dem Kamin. Ihre Mutter und ihr Vater sassen am Kaffeetisch und unterhielten sich mit James und Sirius. Sie wusste genau, dass James alles über Remus und sie ihren Eltern erzählt hatte und verschwand sofort in ihr Zimmer, da sie keine Lust hatte auf solche "Ach wie schön, unsere kleine Tochter hat nun endlich einen Freund"- Gespräche hatte. Sie hörte ihre Mutter nur noch schreien: "Alicia, Liebes, in einer Stunde gibt es Abendessen".  
  
Sie machte die Tür zu, zog den verrussten Umhang aus und hängte ihn an den Schrank.  
  
Nach dem Abendessen ging Alicia früh zu Bett, morgen traff sie sich mit Lily und wollte ausgeschlafen sein, schliesslich hatten sie sich viel zu erzählen nach ein paar Wochen Ferien.  
  
Mitten in der Nacht wurde Alicia wach. Sie hatte geträumt, dass sie von ihrem Besen fällt, als sie sich ein Flug-Duell mit Sirius lieferte. Sie mochte das Fliegen nicht sehr, dass war wohl der grösste Unterschied zwischen ihr und James, denn er liebte es, in den Lüften zu sein. Sie stieg aus dem Bett, um noch etwas zu trinken.  
  
Sie liess das Licht ausgeschaltet, da sie ihre Eltern nicht wecken wollte. (Auf einen "Wieso bist du denn um diese Zeit noch wach"-Vortrag konnte sie ebenfalls sehr gut verzichten.) Sie tastete sich die Treppe hinunter, Richtung Küche. Als sie gerade einen Schritt hinein machte, packte sie Jemand am Arm. Sie wollte schon schreien, doch besann sich im letzten Moment, als sie Sirius' Stimme hörte die "Ich bin's" sagte. Sie atmete tief ein.  
  
"Was machst du denn noch hier?", flüsterte Alicia Sirius zu.  
  
"Konnte nicht schlafen, wollte nur noch etwas Kürbissaft."  
  
"Ja, das hab ich mir eben auch gedacht."  
  
Sirius, der sich mittlerweile bei den Potters wie zu Hause fühlte, suchte zwei Gläser während Alicia eine Flasche Kürbissaft hervor nahm. Sie goss sich und Sirius jeweils ein Glas ein, setzte sich dann auf einen Hocker, der um den kleinen Küchentisch stand. Sirius tat es ihr nach. Alicia schlürfte an ihrem Kürbissaft.  
  
"Seit wann bist du eigentlich mit Moony zusammen?", sprudelte es einfach so aus Sirius heraus.  
  
"Ähm, noch nicht lange. Erst seit den Sommerferien", antwortete die etwas überraschte Alicia.  
  
"Was interessiert ihn das?", ging es ihr durch den Kopf und fragte gleich bei dieser Gelegenheit: "Wie seit ihr eigentlich auf diese dämlichen Spitznamen gekommen? Moony? Tatze?".  
  
Sirius lachte leise.  
  
"Ach das ist eine andere Geschichte, das willst du bestimmt nicht hören", antwortete Sirius, in der Hoffnung, Alicia so neugierig gemacht zu haben. Zudem witterte er eine gute Chance, Alicia für sich einzunehmen. Sie wusste bestimmt noch nicht das Remus ein Werwolf war. Schnell verdrängte er diesen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Wollte er wirklich seinen Freund verraten?  
  
Doch wieder seines Erwartens hackte Alicia nicht nach, sondern stellte ihr Glas in die Spüle, wünschte Sirius eine gute Nacht und ging, so leise wie sie gekommen war, wieder die Treppe hinauf.  
  
Sirius sass wohl noch geraume Zeit in der Küche. So viel ging ihm durch den Kopf. Wieso war ihm Alicia so wichtig? Und wieso störte es ihn, dass sein Freund mit ihr zusammen war? "Verliebt, in die? Niemals", sagte er in Gedanken zu sich selbst, doch wusste, dass er sich selber belog.  
  
Das Ende der Sommerferien rückte nun schnell näher und schon bald, war der Morgen ihrer Abreise gekommen.  
  
Alicia stand schon in der Haustür, steckte sich das Vertrauensschülerabzeichen an den Umhang und konnte ihre Freude, endlich wieder nach Hogwarts zu fahren, kaum verbergen.  
  
"Kommt endlich", schrie sie durch das ganze Haus. Ihre Eltern beluden bereits das Auto. Die Potters zogen es vor, mitten in London zu leben. Sie hatten ein Haus, wie die Muggel und passten sich denen, bis auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten genau an.  
  
Endlich erschienen James und Sirius auf der Treppe, James noch mehr verstrubbelt als sonst und Sirius sah auch nicht gerade wach aus.  
  
"Na endlich, ich dachte schon ihr kommt nie!", tadelte sie die beiden Jungs und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Auto und nahmen auf der Rückbank platzt. Die Fahrt zum Bahnhof Kings Cross dauerte knapp zehn Minuten.  
  
Während Mr. Potter die Koffer sowie das restliche Gepäck seiner Kinder und das von Sirius auslud, tapste Alicia von einem Fuss auf den andern. Als sich die kleine Gruppe dann auf den Weg zum Gleis 9 ¾ machte, ging sie mit eilenden Schritten voraus.  
  
Ganz lässig, wie wenn sie immer da stehen würde, lehnte sie sich an die Absperrung und schon war sie verschwunden. Vor ihr kam der Hogwarts-Express zum Vorschein. Neben der schwarzen Lock wuselten bereits einige Schüler umher.  
  
Hinter ihr kamen dann auch Sirius und James aus der Absperrung und später Mr. und Mrs. Potter. Nach dem sie sich von den Eltern verabschiedet hatten und das ganze Gepäck in ein Abteil verstaut hatten war der Bahnsteig bereits von schwarzen Umhängen und Schülern gepflastert.  
  
Alicia blickte erwartungsvoll aus dem Fenster und hielt Ausschau nach Remus, als die Abteiltür aufging.  
  
"Hi Alicia", hörte sie eine Jungenstimme.  
  
Sie drehte sich um und mit freudigem lächeln stand Henry Boyd in der Tür. Er war ebenfalls, wie Alicia, in der sechsten Klasse von Hogwarts, aber Vertrauensschüler in Ravenclaw.  
  
"Oh, hi Henry", sagte Alicia etwas enttäuscht, da sie Remus erhofft hatte.  
  
Henry setzte sich nun auf den noch leeren Platz neben Alicia.  
  
"Ich hab dich schon überall gesucht, kommst du nachher auch ins Vertrauensschülerabteil?", fragte er.  
  
"Ich weiss nicht, ich warte noch auf Remus", sie hatte den Blick mittlerweile wieder aus dem Fenster gerichtet.  
  
"Wie waren deine Ferien? Ich war mit meinen Eltern in Brasilien. Du weißt, mein Onkel ist da Professor an der Schule. War wirklich interessant."  
  
"Ah ja? Interessant, das musst du mir dann noch erzählen", Alicia tat interessiert, doch schon seit der dritten Klasse stand Henry auf sie und er nervte sie andauernd mit Erzählungen oder wollte in ihrer Gesellschaft sein.  
  
"Und was hast du gemacht?", fragte er, immer noch begeistert, Alicia wieder zu sehen.  
  
"Sie hat mit Moony rumgeknutscht", sagte nun Sirius, der sich während des Gespräches zwischen Alicia und Henry mit James halbtot gelacht hatte. Er konnte ja Henry gut leiden, aber in Anwesenheit von Alicia wurde dieser zu einem richtigen Idioten.  
  
Alicia warf Sirius einen vernichtenden Blick zu und gerade, als sie was zu Henry sagen wollte, stand Remus im Abteil. Sie begann zu strahlen.  
  
"Hallo Zusammen!", Remus, der bei guter Laune und in scheinbar noch besserer Verfassung war, strahlte nicht weniger, "Ähm Henry, sorry, aber kann ich mich bitte hier hin setzen? Danke..."  
  
Henry, der ziemlich enttäuscht war, stand von seinem Platz auf und machte ihn für Remus frei.  
  
"Ich hoffe wir sehen uns noch!", sagte er zu Alicia und ging.  
  
"Hallo", Alicia beugte sich gerade zu Remus rüber, als James die Begrüssung unterbrach: "Bitte, könnt ihr das Geknutsche nicht lassen?"  
  
Alicia und Remus wurden knallrot, wandten sich dann aber voneinander ab.  
  
"Ich such dann mal Lily", sagte Alicia und schon war sie aus dem Abteil verschwunden. Remus starrte ihr nach.  
  
"Hey Moony, wir sind die halbe Nacht aufgeblieben und haben etwas ultimatives herausgefunden. Wir brauchen aber deine Hilfe...", Sirius hatte die Stimme gesenkt und irgendetwas verschwörerisches lag darin.  
  
"Ach so und was?", Remus wurde neugierig.  
  
"Also, du weißt ja, unser kleines Geheimnis, dein kleines Geheimnis. Wir haben uns überlegt, dass es viel einfacher wäre, aus dem Schloss zu kommen, wenn wir wüssten, wer uns wo auflauert", sagte James.  
  
"Aha, gute Feststellung, aber das ist ja klar oder?", Remus runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Ja, jetzt lass uns doch fertig erzählen Moony. Also, auf jedenfalls haben wir im alten Tagebuch von James' Grossvater was ganz interessantes gefunden. Es gab einmal eine Karte von Askaban, auf der sämtliche Zellen zusehen waren. Aber das Spezielle daran war, dass man auch die Personen sah, welche sich in Askaban aufhielten. Die Punkte auf der Karte bewegten sich von alleine. Man hatte die Kontrolle. Sah jeden Schritt.", Sirius unterbrach, da er meinte, die Abteiltür ginge auf.  
  
Remus lauschte nun gespannt, während James weiter erzählte: "Du weißt ja, dass mein Grossvater einer der Rebellen gewesen war, der gegen die Dementoren gekämpft hatte. So wie es den Aufzeichnungen aus dem alten Tagebuch zu entnehmen ist, sind er und die andern dieser Gruppe eines Nachts in Askaban eingedrungen. Wie sie es angestellt haben, wissen wir nicht. Erbeutet haben sie nichts, bis auf die Karte und die Dementoren haben sie auch nicht in die Knie gezwungen. Niemand hielt dieses Stück Pergament für etwas wertvolles, es sah für sie aus, wie ein normales abgenutztes Pergament. Mein Grossvater aber verbrachte dann sein ganzes Leben damit, das Geheimnis dieses Pergamentes zu lüften. Er glaubte nicht daran, dass ein wertloses Stück Pergament einfach so an die Wand geheftet ist in Askaban. Und scheinbar, hat er eines Tages herausgefunden, was es ist. Immerhin hat er die Karte abgezeichnet. Wo das Original hingekommen ist, wissen wir nicht. Die Aufzeichnungen sind nicht vollständig."  
  
Sirius schnitt James das Wort ab: "Es sind teilweise Seiten aus dem Tagebuch herausgerissen worden, wir haben nicht mal die Hälfte der Aufzeichnungen gelesen. Aber das ist nur die Vorgeschichte. Wir sind dann auf eine grandiose Idee gekommen. Wir machen eine solche Karte von Hogwarts. Alle Türme und alle Geheimgänge sollen darauf gezeichnet sein."  
  
Remus der bis jetzt zugehört hatte, ergriff das Wort: "Interessante Geschichte, aber glaubt ihr wirklich, dass es einfach so machbar ist, eine solche Karte herzustellen? Das ist nicht einfach. Und wenn wir eine Möglichkeit finden würden, einen Spruch oder eine Anleitung, dann müssen wir es auch noch hinkriegen! Das ist unmöglich!"  
  
"Moony, wir schaffen alles. Wir haben es auch geschafft Animagi zu werden, auch wenn alle sagen, es sei so schwer. Dann schaffen wir es auch, eine solche Karte her zu stellen!"  
  
Remus seufzte: "Na gut, wir können es ja versuchen, aber wir sollten uns keine Hoffnung machen, dass es klappt!"  
  
"Klasse Moony, wir wussten doch das du uns hilfst. Wir finden bestimmt in der verbotenen Abteilung irgendwas, irgendeinen Spruch oder Ähnliches.", James grinste nun.  
  
Die verschwörerische Runde wurde jäh vom Aufgehen der Abteiltür unterbrochen. Lily und Alicia kamen herein.  
  
"Hab sie gefunden", sagte Alicia und setzte sich nun wieder neben Remus, "wo ist Peter? Er sollte sich beeilen, wenn er es noch rechtzeitig auf den Zug schaffen will, in 2 Minuten fährt er."  
  
"Der kommt schon noch. Wieso sorgst du dich denn plötzlich um Peter Flubber? Ich dachte du hättest mit Moony deinen Liebsten bereits gefunden?", Sirius grinste, wie wenn er gerade den Quidditchpokal gewonnen hätte.  
  
Alicia, die gerade den Mund aufmachte, wurde von Lily unterbrochen: "Lass es Alicia, es lohnt sich nicht. Black ist genau so ein Idiot wie dein Bruder."  
  
"Du hast recht", Alicia grinste selbstgefällig und merkte, dass es Sirius nur halb so viel Spass machte, wenn sie einfach gar nichts sagte.  
  
Es ruckelte und der Zug fuhr an. Genau in diesem Moment schob Peter die Abteiltür auf. "Hab....", hechelte er, "verschlafen."  
  
James und Sirius lachten. Remus verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Die restliche Zugfahrt verlief ziemlich ereignislos, nicht einmal Snape war ihnen über den Weg gelaufen, dabei hatten sie sich doch so wunderbare Streiche ausgedacht.  
  
Die Jungs quatschten über die Ferien und natürlich prahlten James und Sirius damit, dass sie alle ZAG's mit einem "Ohnegleichen" bestanden hatten.  
  
Die Einteilung der neuen Schüler war, wie jedes Jahr das Selbe und das Festessen schmeckte einfach vorzüglich. Professor Dumbledore schien äusserst guter Laune zu sein, während Professor Saaranto mit seinem obligaten mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck am Lehrertisch sass.  
  
Mit vollen Bäuchen und etwas müde machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war laut und alle erzählten sich die neusten Storys und Geschichten.  
  
James und Sirius standen wie immer im Mittelpunkt und um sie herum hatten sich einige Mädchen gescharrt, die ihren Feriengeschichten lauschten. Alicia beobachtete Ihren Bruder und Sirius.  
  
"Was finden die bloss an denen? Behandeln sie als wären sie die Grössten", sagte Lily, doch Alicia nahm keine Notiz von ihr, immer noch starrte sie in die Richtung der beiden Jungen.  
  
"Aber erzähl mal, wie küsst er?", fragte Lily nun.  
  
"Wie küsst wer?" antwortete Alicia, den Blick immer noch auf James und Sirius gerichtet.  
  
"Remus natürlich, hörst du mir eigentlich zu?", Lily wurde etwas ärgerlich.  
  
"Ach so ja, sorry", Alicia wandte sich wieder Lily zu.  
  
"Ganz ok, würd ich sagen". Alicia grinste, während sie einen Blick auf Remus warf, der zwar bei ihrem Bruder und dessen besten Freund sass, jedoch nichts sagte.  
  
"Nur ok?", Lily hackte nach.  
  
"Ja, nur ok", Alicia war es leid Lily immer über Männer aufklären zu müssen, soll sie sich doch selber einen Freund suchen, dachte sie sich. 


	8. Kamikaze Fliegereien

„Denkst du wirklich, dass niemand was davon mitkriegt?", fragte Alicia ihren Bruder mit einer unüberhörbaren Unsicherheit in der Stimme.  
  
„Klar, wieso sollten sie es auch mitbekommen? Immerhin haben wir dich und Moony dabei, ich meine ihr als Vertrauensschüler könnt uns immer noch decken", antwortete er.  
  
„Ich weiss nicht, irgendwie hab ich kein Gutes Gefühl", sagte Alicia nun etwas leiser, da sie merke, dass es einige hellhörige Ohren im Gemeinschaftsraum gab.  
  
„Das können wir uns nicht entgehen lassen, wenn die schon einmal in London sind, dann müssen wir da auch hin. Und mit dem Fahrenden Ritter sollte das ja auch wirklich schnell gehen. Sei kein Frosch, Moony ist ja auch dabei", James war es eigentlich egal, ob seine Schwester mitkam oder nicht, aber er wusste, wenn sie dabei war, waren seine Chancen gross, dass Lily auch mit fahren würde.  
  
„Hm, aber ich meine, es ist schon ziemlich gefährlich, wenn uns jemand erwischt, dann fliegen wir..."  
  
„Wir fliegen bestimmt nicht", sagte nun Sirius, der sich neben Alicia auf den freien Stuhl fallen liess, „wir würden höchstens Punktabzug und eine Strafarbeit kriegen und das ist es doch alle mal Wert!"  
  
Er sah Alicia mit herzzerreißenden Hundeaugen an, so dass ihr beinahe nichts anderes übrig blieb, als doch einzuwilligen.  
  
„Na gut, aber ich komm nur mit, wenn Lily auch mitmacht. Ansonsten hab ich echt keine Lust mit euch vier da rumzuhängen!"  
  
Sie merke, wie Sirius ihr immer noch in die Augen schaute.  
  
„Evans kommt bestimmt mit, sie mag die Typen doch auch!", sagte James.  
  
„Klar mag sie die Band, aber sie kann euch nicht leiden, dass wird wohl das grösste Problem daran sein, sie zu überzeugen", konterte Alicia.  
  
„Ach Evans kann nur nicht zugeben, dass sie eigentlich ganz verrückt nach unserem guten James ist", fiel nun Sirius James ins Wort, wandte aber den Blick nicht von Alicia ab.  
  
Alicia verdrehte die Augen, seufzte noch einmal tief und sagte dann: „Na gut, ich versuch mein Bestes... Immerhin möchte ich da auch hinfahren..."  
  
Sie schob ihren Stuhl zurück und ging dann Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal.  
  
Als sie ihren Schlafsaal betrat, lag Lily rücklings auf dem Bett und las im Buch „Die 107 besten Möglichkeiten, einen würdigen Zauberer kennenzulernen".  
  
Vergnügt schnappte Alicia das Buch aus Lilys Händen und begann laut daraus vorzulesen: „Es ist heutzutage immer noch am besten, sich die Männer weise und mit einem simplen Auswahlverfahren auszusuchen. Nummer Eins: Verlassen sie sich immer auf ihren ersten Eindruck. Nummer Zwei: Männer die beim ersten Rendezvous keine Blumen mitbringen, können sie abschreiben... Nummer drei..."  
  
„Gib her", kreischte Lily und sprang nun vom Bett auf.  
  
„Männer, welche sich nicht angemessen kleiden...", weiter kam Alicia nicht, denn Lily hatte sich das Buch wieder zurückgeholt.  
  
„Ach Lily, was soll dieses Buch? Das hast du doch nicht nötig... Ich glaube, wenn ich bei Remus auf irgendeinen dieser Punkte geachtet hätte, dann wäre ich nicht mit ihm zusammen. Du solltest lieber mal die Augen offen halten... Es gibt nämlich schon Jungs, die dich mögen. Vielleicht scheinen sie auf den ersten Blick nicht perfekt, aber wer ist das schon." Sie versuchte nicht zu lachen, doch ein Schmunzeln konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen.  
  
„Du brauchst mich nicht auszulachen", sagte Lily und setzte sich nun wieder aufs Bett. „Du bist ja immerhin nicht die, die noch nie einen Freund hatte..."  
  
„Das können wir ganz schnell ändern... zudem habe ich gute Neuigkeiten für dich...", Alicia stand nun vor Lily und grinste noch mehr.  
  
„Ach was denn?", Lily klang nicht gerade so, als ob sie es wirklich interessierte, was Alicia zu sagen hatte.  
  
„James hat Karten für das Konzert in London", triumphierend gab Alicia nun das kleine Geheimnis preis.  
  
„Karten? Konzert?"  
  
„Na für die Kläffenden Kröten! Wir wollten doch im letzten Sommer schon mal zu einem fahren, aber da haben es uns unsere Eltern nicht erlaubt!"  
  
„Sie werden es uns auch jetzt nicht erlauben, zudem haben wir Schule, schon vergessen?"  
  
„Das weiss ich auch. Und James weiss es auch, aber die Jungs haben sich da wirklich was ganz Sicheres ausgedacht. Das Konzert ist an einem Samstag und fällt auf einen Besuchstag in Hogsmead. Da nehmen wir den Fahrenden Ritter und nachts schleichen wir uns wieder ins Schloss. James ist schliesslich nicht der einzige der einen Tarnumhang besitzt."  
  
Nach langem hin und her und nachdem Alicia wirklich alle Register ihrer Überredungskünste gezogen hatte, willigte Lily doch noch ein, obwohl sie immer noch ein ungutes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache hatte.  
  
„Weißt du, das wird bestimmt klasse, vielleicht verstehst du dich dann doch etwas besser mit den Jungs. Im Grunde sind sie ja nicht so daneben, ausser Sirius, dem ist nicht mehr zu helfen."  
  
In dem Moment schwang die Tür zum Schlafsaal auf. Samantha und Livia kamen herein, und Livia wandte sich an Alicia: „Ach Potter, Sirius ist gar nicht so übel wie du denkst..."  
  
„Ich kann ja nichts dafür, dass du seit dem Ball eine Schwäche für ihn hast und nicht bemerkst, was für ein Idiot unter seiner, naja", sie räusperte sich und ihre Stimme klang etwas angewidert, „hübschen Fassade steckt."  
  
„Ach du bist ja nur neidisch, weil Remus nicht so hübsch aussieht", mischte sich nun Samantha in das Gespräch ein.  
  
Alicia wusste nicht recht, wie ihr geschah. In letzter Zeit waren die beiden immer ziemlich gehässig zu ihr und Lily. Die beiden konnten es sich aber nicht erklären, da sie mit Samantha und Livia eigentlich immer sehr gut klar gekommen waren.  
  
„Ihr habt doch keine Ahnung. Remus hat dafür gesunden Menschenverstand!" Triumphierend formte Alicia ihre Lippen zu einem müden, aber ziemlich arroganten Lächeln.  
  
„Weisst du was, Lily, lassen wir die beiden allein, dann können sie ungestört von Sirius träumen. Ich hab James sowieso versprochen, mir heute sein Training anzuschauen."  
  
Lily stand von ihrem Bett auf, natürlich hatte sie ihr kleines Buch rasch unter das Kopfkissen gestopft, als die anderen beiden herein gekommen waren, und folgte Alicia zur Tür heraus.  
  
„Glaubt Livia wirklich, Black würde sie auch nur eines Blickes würdigen? Pah, was glaubt diese eingebildete Kuh denn bloss?"  
  
„Und was wäre so schlimm daran, wenn er es täte?", fragte Lily, die Mühe hatte, mit Alicia Schritt zu halten.  
  
„Was?", antwortete Alicia ziemlich bissig.  
  
„Na was wäre Schlimm daran, wenn er mit Livia zusammen wäre? Klingt ziemlich eifersüchtig, was du hier gerade von dir gibst!"  
  
„Ach hast du jetzt auch einen Knall? Das geht doch gar nicht darum. Das geht ums Prinzip!"Damit schloss Alicia immer Diskussionen, auf welche sie eigentlich keine Antwort hatte. Das wusste Lily und gab es auf, weiter nachzufragen.  
  
Endlich am Quidditchfeld angekommen, kam die Gryffindormannschaft gerade aus den Umkleidekabinen. James hatte seinen Besen geschultert und winkte den beiden Mädchen fröhlich zu.  
  
Prahlerisch schwang er sich wenige Sekunden später auf seinen Besen und begann die wildesten Kapriolen zu vollbringen, Loopings und Drehungen. Alicia wusste, dass er damit einfach nur Lily beeindrucken wollte. Und es schien auch zu funktionieren, auch wenn Lily das nie zugegeben hätte, sah Alicia es ihr an den Augen an.  
  
Eine geschlagene Stunde sahen Alicia und Lily James dabei zu, wie er den Quaffel andauernd durch einen der Torringe schoss und den Hüter ziemlich alt hatte aussehen lassen. Als das Training dann endlich zu Ende war und die Gryffindors allesamt wieder festen Boden unter den Füssen hatten und sich Richtung Duschen aufmachten, gingen Alicia und Lily wieder hoch zum Schloss.  
  
„Wow, hast du das gesehen? Ich glaube ich hätte mir den Hals gebrochen, als er dieses Kamikazedings gemacht hat!"  
  
„Stimmt, ich hatte einen Moment echt gedacht, er stürzt von seinem Besen. Dianthuskraut.", sagte Lily und das Portrait der fetten Dame schwang zur Seite.  
  
Die beiden traten in den Gemeinschaftsraum ein. In der Mitte saßen Sirius und Remus, jedoch nicht alleine. Auf der Armlehne von Sirius' Stuhl saß Livia und aus ihr sprudelte gerade eines ihrer falschen Lachen, dass Alicia nur zu gut von ihr kannte. Auf dem Stuhl neben Remus hockte Samantha.  
  
Alicia schritt selbstsicher auf die kleine Gruppe zu, küsste Remus kurz, aber leidenschaftlich auf den Mund, und setzte sich dann auf seinen Schoß.  
  
„Was gibt es denn so zu lachen?"  
  
Sirius, dem es so schien, als wäre es eine gute Gelegenheit, Alicia eifersüchtig zu machen, grinste nun nur noch mehr.  
  
„Ach nichts, Flubber. Ich erzähle den beiden Mädchen nur gerade ein paar kleine Geschichten."  
  
„Ach eine deiner Ich bin Sirius Black, der tollkühne Krieger und Retter aller Jungfrauen Geschichten?"  
  
Lily die nun auch zu der kleinen Gruppe gestoßen war, prustete los.  
  
„Halt die Klappe!", sagte Sirius und war nun von seinem Stuhl so abrupt auf gestanden, dass er Livia von der Armlehne gestoßen hatte.  
  
Alicia und Lily lachten nun noch lauter, während Samantha Livia wieder auf die Beine zog. Sirius schien davon nichts mitzubekommen, er war zu sehr auf Alicia konzentriert.  
  
Livia welche nicht kampflos aufgeben wollte, wandte sich nun wieder an Sirius: „Sehen wir uns nachher noch beim Abendessen?"  
  
„Weiss nicht", sagte Sirius ohne groß Notiz davon zu nehmen.  
  
„Nun, wir gehen um sieben", sagte Samantha und versuchte Livia damit vor einer noch peinlicheren Situation zu retten.  
  
„Komm Moony, wir gehen runter und James ein Stück entgegen", sagte Sirius nun und schaute Remus erwartungsvoll an.  
  
„Sorry, ich bleib hier...", Remus grinste und küsste Alicia in den Nacken.  
  
Sirius zog die Augenbrauen hoch und verzog seinen Mund. „Na wenn du meinst..."  
  
Beleidigt zottelte er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum davon.  
  
„Du hättest schon mitgehen können, wäre kein Problem gewesen", sagte Alicia und strahlte Remus dabei an.  
  
„Ähm ich geh dann mal hoch. Ich muss noch deine Kräuterkunde Hausaufgaben abschreiben.", sagte Lily.  
  
„Ah toll, die haben wir auch noch nicht gemacht. Besten Dank Potter", sagte Livia und drehte sich auf dem Absatz und ging zur Treppe hinauf. Samantha folgte ihr wortlos.  
  
Sirius stampfte die Treppe hinab. „Du Idiot. Zeig ihr doch noch mehr, dass du dich für sie interessierst."  
  
„Dass du dich für wen interessierst?"  
  
Sirius zuckte zusammen. Er hatte James nicht kommen sehen und dieser stand nun mit einem breiten Grinsen vor ihm.  
  
„Niemand", brummte Sirius.  
  
„Livia?", fragte James und packte Sirius an der Schulter um mit ihm wieder Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen.  
  
„Spinnst du? Glaubst du ich würd mit dieser Schrulle ernsthaft was anfangen?"  
  
„War ja auch ein Witz", James hatte es zwar ernsthaft gemeint, doch wollte er Sirius in seiner miesen Laune nicht noch herausfordern.  
  
„Wir sollten heute abend unbedingt noch an der Karte arbeiten. Irgendwie funktioniert der zweite Stock noch nicht so, wie er sollte", sagte nun Sirius um vom Thema abzulenken.  
  
„Ja ich weiss, aber ich weiss auch nicht weshalb... Aber so lange wir diesen nicht korrekt haben, kommen wir nicht zum dritten!"  
  
„Vielleicht hat Moony inzwischen eine Lösung gefunden. Immerhin hatte er bis jetzt am meisten Durchblick, was diese seltsame Technik angeht."  
  
„Stimmt", antwortete James nun Sirius.  
  
„Zum Glück haben wir dieses Buch gefunden... Hab doch immer gewusst, dass die verbotene Abteilung noch einmal von Nutzen sein wird", grinste Sirius.  
  
„Ja mit den Formeln, die wir darin gefunden haben und den einzelnen Fragmenten aus Opas Tagebuch ist es gar nicht mal so kompliziert. Immerhin sind wir doch schon ein gutes Stück vorangekommen. Ich freu mich schon, wenn wir sie testen können", schwärmte James.  
  
„Ja, ohne Sorgen bei Vollmond übers Schlossgelände streifen, immer Saaranto im Auge behalten. Gibt es was tolleres?", Sirius lachte. 


	9. Nächtliche Ausflüge

Nächtliche Ausflüge  
  
„Oh ich freu mich, das wird bestimmt toll heute, meint ihr nicht auch?", sagte Alicia. Gerade hatten sie das Eingangstor von Hogwarts passiert und machten sich in Richtung Hogsmead auf.  
  
„Ja, hoffen wir nur, dass nicht gerade ein paar beim kleinen Hof rumlungern, sonst können wir den Fahrenden Ritter vergessen", sprach Sirius. „Ja, wir müssen ja sowieso erst am Abend in London sein, von daher, könnten wir auch ein zwei Stunden warten", antwortete James.  
  
Endlich unten im Dorf angekommen, wimmelte es nur so von schwarzen Hogwarts Umhängen. Einige Schüler eilten in die drei Besen um sich ein Butterbier zu genehmigen, andere schlenderten durch die kleinen Strassen und Gässchen und drückten ihre Nasen an den Schaufenstern platt.  
  
Die Sechs machten sich in Richtung des kleinen Hinterhofes auf. Dieser lag in der nähe der heulenden Hütte und nur wenige trauten sich dahin. Denn es wurde erzählt, dass die Geister der heulenden Hütte oft hier herunter kamen und schon manchen ungebetenen Besucher verschleppt hätten.  
  
„Müssen wir gerade hier einsteigen?", fragte Lily, der bei den Gedanken an die Geistergeschichten ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. „Evans, sei kein Frosch!", sagte James und schon reckte er seinen Zauberstab zum Himmel, der an der Spitze schon hell leuchtete.  
  
Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, und dann war schon das laute Knallen zu hören und wie aus dem Nichts hielt der grosse dreistöckige Bus vor ihnen.  
  
„Kein Gepäck? Wo soll's denn hingehen?", krächzte ein alter, klappriger Mann. „Nein, kein Gepäck! Nach London. Kings Cross ähm der Bahnhof", sagte Remus und ging mit Alicia an der Hand zum Eingang.  
  
„Das macht dann drei Sickel pro Person", ein heftiger Hustenanfall überkam den Alten. Etwas angewidert wichen Alicia und Remus zurück. Als er sich wieder davon erholt hatte, zog Remus sechs Sickel aus seiner Tasche und drückte sie ihm in die Hand.  
  
Kurz darauf waren alle eingestiegen. Der Bus war beinahe leer und im obersten Stock nahmen sie auf einem runden Sofa platz.  
  
Sie unterhielten sich die ganze Fahrt über aufgeregt, wie das Konzert wohl sein würde. Die Kläffenden Kröten waren die beste der Band der Welt, fanden die Jungs, während die Mädchen vor allem für die gutaussehenden Bandmitglieder schwärmten.  
  
Es dauerte knapp eine Stunde, bis der klapprige Mann nach oben kam und ihnen mitteilte, dass sie die nächsten seien, die aussteigen konnten.  
  
„So, London, Bahnhof Kings Cross", hallte eine Stimme im Bus und schon kam der Bus scharf zum stehen. Alicia, die hinter Sirius die Treppe hinab gegangen war, wurde vom Stoppen des Busses so überrascht, dass sie sich an Sirius festklammern musste, um nicht noch die restlichen Stufen hinunter zu plumpsen. Alicia, der die ganze Sache natürlich unangenehm war, räusperte sich peinlich berührt und hustete ein leises „sorry..."Innerlich grinste Sirius.  
  
Nachdem sie ausgestiegen waren, standen die Sechs beim Bahnhof und wussten nicht so recht, was sie bis zum Anfang des Konzertes noch tun sollten. „Gehen wir doch noch in den tropfenden Kessel und essen irgendwas", schlug Peter vor, dem der Magen schon wieder knurrte. „Viel zu riskant Wurmschwanz. Dann könnten wir uns ja gleich vor McGonagall hinstellen und mit den Eintrittskarten wedeln", sagte James vorwurfsvoll und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast recht", sagte Lily und bedauerte es schon im nächsten Moment James recht gegeben zu haben, „aber wir könnten doch in ein Muggel Restaurant gehen, da kennt uns keiner."  
  
„Tolle Idee, aber mit was beim Merlin sollen wir denn bitte da bezahlen? Hast du dir das vielleicht schon überlegt", fragte James ziemlich schnippisch. Alicia die neben James stand, boxte ihm mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. James verstand, was Alicia ihm damit sagen wollte, doch es war schon zu spät. „Stimmt, daran habe ich nicht gedacht", Lily schämte sich. Sie war die einzige in der Gruppe, die von Muggeln abstammte. Zwar liessen sie es sie nie spüren, doch sie selber merkte es. Sie war die einzige, die Muggeleltern hatte und auch die einzige, die in einem Muggelhaushalt lebte. Ok, die Potters wohnten auch in einem Muggelgebiet, aber trotzdem war ihr Zuhause so magisch wie kaum ein anderes.  
  
„Remus und ich haben, bevor wir gegangen sind, noch ein paar Sandwiches aus der Küche geklaut. Die müssen halt einfach reichen. Und bis wir da sind, fängt es bestimmt bald an", sagte Alicia nun. „Ja toll, bis dahin fängt es bestimmt bald an? Hast du überhaupt ne Ahnung wie lang das noch dauert", knurrte nun Sirius. „Halt doch die Klappe Black, es hat dich ja niemand gezwungen mit zu kommen!", antwortete Alicia in ziemlich gehässigem Ton.  
  
„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir ein wenig durch London ziehen. Immerhin besser, als beim Bahnhof herumzulungern", schlug nun Remus vor, der keine Lust auf einen erneuten Streit zwischen Alicia und Sirius hatte. Peter, James und Lily waren sofort damit einverstanden, denn sie wussten, wenn die beiden mal loslegten, waren sie nicht mehr zu bremsen.  
  
Lily zog Alicia nun am Ärmel zur Seite: „Kann es sein, dass bei euch das altbekannte Sprichwort, Was sich liebt, das neckt sich, zutrifft?" „Hast du", Alicia senkte die Stimme zu einem Flüstern, „Hast du nun voll den Knall?" „Ja man könnte es ja wirklich meinen", sagte Lily vergnügt. „DU SPINNST! Schau du lieber, dass du nicht doch noch James Charme erliegst", zischte Alicia und ging nun zu Remus.  
  
Langsam schlenderten sie durch London, vorbei an den Muggeln. Ihre Umhänge hatten sie vorsichtshalber beim Bahnhof ausgezogen, es wäre doch etwas auffällig gewesen, wenn sechs Jugendliche am helllichten Tag mit schwarzen Hogwartsumhängen durch London gingen.  
  
Nach einem kurzen Zwischenstopp an der Themse, wo sie genüsslich die von den Hauselfen zubereiteten Brote assen, dämmerte es schon langsam ein. Sie machten sich auf, Richtung Winkelgasse. In einem kleinen Club, Sternengruft genannt, traten die Kläffenden Kröten auf. Sie eilten schnell durch den Tropfenden Kessel hindurch und zogen die Köpfe ein, man wusste ja nie, wer gerade darin sass und auf keinen Fall wollten sie schon vor dem Konzert erwischt werden.  
  
Als sie endlich bei der Sternengruft eingetroffen waren, standen schon eine Menge Leute vor dem Eingang. Sie reihten sich in die bereits wartende Kolonne ein, und es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis sie endlich an der Tür vorbei und im kleinen stickigen Club drin waren. Als sie sich umschauten, bemerkten sie, dass sie bei weitem die jüngsten waren (Kein Wunder, die meisten Hexen und Zauberer ihres Alters waren ja in Hogwarts).  
  
Obwohl das Lokal eigentlich nur für etwa die Hälfte der Anwesenden Platz geboten hätte, fanden sie noch ein paar gute Plätze, von welchen man einen guten Blick auf die Bühne hatte. Nach kurzer Warterei war es endlich soweit. Die Kläffenden Kröten traten auf. Nach nur wenigen Minuten waren sich alle Sechs einig, dass es sich wirklich gelohnt hatte hierher zu fahren.  
  
Ausgelassen tanzten sie, sangen lauthals die Lieder mit und amüsierten sich wunderbar. Die Luft wurde immer stickiger und heisser, so dass sie schon bald etwas zu trinken holen mussten. James und Sirius konnten es sich natürlich nicht verkneifen eine ganze Runde Feuerwhiskey zu spendieren.  
  
Nachdem sie sich ein paar weitere Gläschen dieses Gesöffes, Feuerwhiskey wurde mit Drachenfeuer gebrannt und dampfte auch noch beim Ausschank, doch hinterliess er ein angenehm kühles Gefühl beim Trinken, gegönnt hatten, spürten vor allem die Mädchen schon ein leichtes Schwirren im Kopf. Das Konzert dauerte ungefähr zwei Stunden und als die Band auch noch die letzte Zugabe gespielt hatte, war es keinem der Hogwartsschüler danach, wieder zurück zufahren. Immerhin war es das erste Mal, dass sie so richtig einen draufmachten. In den Ferien verboten es ihnen die Eltern und von Hogwarts kam man ja eigentlich nicht einfach weg.  
  
Sie setzten sich auf eines der schwarzen Samtsofas, welche rechts und links an den Wänden standen. Vor jeden dieser Sofas waren kleine Tische platziert. Ihre Tischplatten wurden von einer knochigen Hand gehalten und es schien so, als ob kleine Käfer und anderes Getier mit in die Glasplatte gearbeitet wurde.  
  
Kaum hockten sie alle, stand schon die nächste Feuerwhiskey-Runde auf dem Tischchen. Sie lachten und genossen es einfach, mal ohne Aufsicht Party zumachen.  
  
„Wetten, ich könnte ne ganze Flasche alleine trinken und ich wär noch nicht mal halb so betrunken, wie Peter jetzt schon ist?", säuselte James, dem die paar Glas doch schon ziemlich gut anzumerken waren. „Klar Krone, sogar deine Schwester kann mehr trinken als Wurmschwanz!", lallte Sirius. Obwohl James nur prahlte, war es nicht zu übersehen, dass Peter wohl doch schon die Grenze erreicht hatte. Auch Lily wirkte nicht mehr ganz klar im Kopf. Alicia hatte zwar genauso viel wie Lily getrunken, jedoch schon ein wenig mehr Erfahrung, was Alkohol anging.  
  
Nach zwei oder drei weiteren Gläschen voll mit dem Zeugs, befanden sie es alle für richtig nun wieder zurück zu fahren. Immerhin hatte Lily den Kopf schon auf die Armlehne des runden Sofas gelegt und Peter sass auch nicht mehr gerade in seinem Sessel.  
  
Mit Mühe und Not brachten Alicia, Remus, Sirius und James die beiden nach draussen. Sie waren zwar auch etwas angetrunken, aber noch lange nicht in einem solchen Deliriumszustand, wie Peter und Lily es waren. James zögerte nicht lange und packte Lily. Diese klemmte sich auf seinen Rücken und schlief kurz danach ein. Alicia schmunzelte, in einem normalen Zustand hätte Lily so etwas nie gemacht. Vor allem nie bei James. Remus nahm sich Peters an. Einen Arm um dessen Schultern gelegt, schleifte er ihn vorwärts.  
  
Sirius und Alicia gingen schweigend nebeneinander, vor ihnen die andern. „War klasse das Konzert, was?", brach Sirius das Schweigen. „Stimmt. Ich hätte es bereut, wenn ich nicht mitgefahren wäre! Wo wollen wir eigentlich wieder einsteigen?", antwortete Alicia. „Ähm, vor dem Kessel, glaube ich. Naja Krone weiss schon wohin. Gehen wir einfach ihnen nach." „Ach so... dieses Zeug war schon ziemlich heftig, nicht", sie schmunzelte. „Ja es geht. Aber ich staune, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Peter vor einem Mädchen schlapp macht!" „Willst du damit sagen, dass Mädchen nicht soviel trinken können wie Männer?", Alicia fühlte sich gleich herausgefordert. „Nein, doch. Naja, aber da du kein normales Mädchen bist, erstaunt mich das nicht." „Ah, wenn ich kein normales Mädchen bin, was bin ich denn dann?"  
  
Sirius konnte nicht mehr antworten, da sie bereits vor dem Tropfenden Kessel waren und von Remus unterbrochen wurden. „Tatze, anstatt mit meiner Freundin zu flirten könntest du ruhig mal Peter ein wenig stützen." Sirius, innerlich nervten ihn Moonys Worte, doch wollte er sich nichts anmerken lassen, ging zu Remus hinüber und nahm ihm Peter ab. Moony ging rüber zu Alicia und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. Es wirkte beinahe so, als ob er vor Sirius sein Revier markieren wollte. „Keine Angst Remus, deine Freundin möchte ich nicht mal geschenkt", sagte Sirius und wollte dabei cool wirken. Doch das Zittern, auch wenn es noch so schwach war, hatten alle gehört, selbst er.  
  
„Wir können hier noch lange warten, wenn wir den Fahrenden Ritter nicht rufen. Lumos!", sagte Alicia zu ihrem Zauberstab, den sie gerade aus der Tasche gezogen hatte. Dessen Spitze begann zu leuchten.  
  
Sie warteten ein paar Minuten und dann war schon das altbekannte Knattern zuhören. Alicia zahlte für alle die 3 Sickel. Oben machten sie es sich auf ein paar Betten gemütlich. Alicia kuschelte sich an Remus und liess den ganzen Abend noch einmal Revue passieren.  
  
Als sie zum Nebenbett schaute, sah sie, wie Lily an James Schulter eingeschlafen war und James ihr sanft über die Haare streichelte. Nur Sirius, der auf dem Bett gegenüber sass, schien mit der Konstellation nicht ganz glücklich zu sein. Zu seiner Rechten schnarchte Peter und schien so wild zu träumen, dass er Sirius alle paar Minuten trat oder haute. Da Sirius aber aufpassen musste, dass dieser nicht vom Bett plumpste, blieb ihm wohl oder übel nichts anderes übrig, als da sitzen zu bleiben. Schliesslich war Peter sein Freund und er konnte ihn doch nicht einfach so sich selbst überlassen.  
  
Irgendwann einmal packte Alicia auch die Müdigkeit und sie schlief an Moonys Seite ein und wurde erst wieder wach, als sie etwas an der Schulter stupste. „Wir sind da", flüsterte Remus ihr ins Ohr und küsste sie danach sanft auf die Stirn.  
  
Als sie ausgestiegen waren, begann das Rätseln, wie sie nun wieder unbemerkt ins Schloss hoch kommen sollten. „Wir haben nur 2 Tarnumhänge... Und mit den beiden passen wir nicht zu dritt darunter", sagte Alicia und deutete auf Lily und Peter. „James nimm du den einen Tarnumhang und Lily. Ich nehme den zweiten und bringe Peter hoch. Ihr beiden kommt doch auch ohne rauf, nicht?", sagte Remus zu Alicia und Sirius. „Klar", antwortete Sirius, noch bevor sich Alicia überhaupt besann, was gerade verabredet wurde, „wir gehen als letzte hoch. Wenn sie mich und Alicia erwischen, dann wissen sie, dass wir nicht allein sind und dann nützen alle Tarnumhänge nichts mehr." „Stimmt Tatze, da hast du recht", stimmte James Sirius zu. „Gut ich geh als erster. Nach mir kommt Moony und ihr beide wartet, bis wir euch ein Zeichen geben. Irgendein kleiner Lichtblitz oben aus dem Fenster."  
  
Wie vereinbart schlüpfte James, Lily wieder auf dem Rücken, unter den ersten Tarnumhang und machte sich auf zum Schloss. Kurz darauf folgte ihnen Remus mit Peter.  
  
Alicia und Sirius standen da und warteten ab. Sie wollten warten, bis ihnen James und Remus ein Zeichen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum machten.  
  
„Langsam wird's kalt", sagte Alicia und setzte sich auf einen Stein, der ganz in der Nähe in der Wiese lag. „Stimmt. Oh und Lily hat die Umhänge noch bei sich in der Tasche..." Sirius kam etwas unsicher auf sie zu. „Willst du dich auch setzten?", Alicia erbarmte sich und rutschte etwas zur Seite. Der Stein bot gerade knapp für zwei Personen Platz. „Danke", antwortete Sirius verlegen.  
  
Lange sassen sie einfach so da, schwiegen sich an und schauten erwartungsvoll hinauf zum Turmfenster. Noch immer war kein Licht darin aufgeblitzt, welches ihnen eine sichere Ankunft ihrer Freunde signalisierte hätte.  
  
„Hoffentlich hat sie niemand erwischt", sagte Alicia, welche sich langsam sorgte. „Ach was, Moony und Krone schaffen das schon." „Du schuldest mir immer noch eine Antwort. Wieso nennt ihr euch eigentlich so?", fragte Alicia. Sirius sah Alicia an. Diese hatte ihren Kopf nun ihm zugewandt. Trotz der Dunkelheit, sah er, wie ihre Braunen Augen genau in die seinen blickten. „Am besten fragst du da mal Moony", sagte er. „Wieso? Das kannst du mir doch genau so gut sagen. Oder ist es etwa ein Staatsgeheimnis?", Alicia hatte nun wieder ihre leicht arrogante Stimme aufgesetzt. „Nein, aber es ist eine Geschichte, die dir am besten Moony erzählt. Und damit fertig Flubber."Sirius sah Alicia bestimmend an, auch wenn er nicht wusste, ob sie es bemerkte.  
  
„Na gut, wenn du es mir nicht erzählen möchtest...", etwas beleidigt drehte sie sich von Sirius weg. Sirius hätte es ihr zu gern erzählt, doch wollte er nicht die Freundschaft zu Moony für ein Mädchen aufs Spiel setzten. Auch nicht für ein Mädchen wie Alicia. „Hälst du mich eigentlich immer noch für einen schwarzen Zauberer?", fragte Sirius lachend, aber trotzdem leicht unsicher. „WAS?", lachte Alicia. „Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an unsere erste Zugfahrt hierher?", fragte Sirius nun. „Nicht im Detail, wieso?" „Na, damals hast du mir doch noch gesagt, dass alle Blacks schwarze Magier seien..." „An so was erinnerst du dich?", Alicia war erstaunt. Es wirkte auf sie, als ob Sirius ihre Worte, die sie vor 5 Jahren gesagt hatte, immer noch auf dem Herzen lagen. „Klar erinnere ich mich daran...", Sirius versuchte zu grinsen, doch es war ein unsicheres Grinsen. „Quatsch! So was denk ich doch nicht von dir!", sagte Alicia bestimmend. „Was denkst du dann von mir?", hakte Sirius nach. „Ich weiss nicht. Wir waren noch nie die besten Freunde. Aber in letzter Zeit haben wir uns ziemlich wenig gestritten. Ich denke im Grunde bist du ganz ok", Alicia schluckte. Sie vermutete, dass von Sirius nun irgendetwas Gemeines zurück kam.  
  
„Ich bin also Ok", sagte Sirius mit einer ziemlich übertriebenen Betonung auf Ok. „Ja, ich denke das bist du", sagte Alicia und schaute Sirius nun wieder in die Augen, „und was ist mit mir? Was denkst du über mich?"  
  
Sirius schluckte einmal leer. Er hatte zwar mit dieser Frage gerechnet, doch nun wo sie gestellt wurde, überforderte sie ihn doch einwenig. „Ähm... ich... ich denke... du bist..." „Oh schau, das Licht", fiel Alicia ihm ins Wort. Und tatsächlich, am Gemeinschaftsraumfenster war ein kleiner Lichtblitz aufgeflackert. „Gut dann gehen wir", sagte Sirius.  
  
Langsam gingen sie übers Schlossgelände. Ohne grosse Probleme betraten sie das Schloss und schlichen sich die Treppen hinauf. Zu ihrer Überraschung war kein einziger Lehrer mehr auf den Beinen. Zumindest schien es so.  
  
„Dia...", flüsterte Alicia gerade, sie waren endlich beim Portrait der fetten Dame angekommen waren, als Sirius sie unterbrach: „Warte", unterbrach Sirius sie, „Ich schulde dir immer noch die Antwort von vorhin..." Er fasste sich ein Herz und atmete noch einmal tief ein. „Weißt du, eigentlich mag ich dich wirklich gerne. Eigentlich mag ich dich sogar sehr gerne..."  
  
Alicia schaut Sirius mit grossen Augen an. Das erste Mal bemerkte sie, dass seine Augen nicht nur Arroganz und Überheblichkeit ausstrahlen konnten, sondern auch Wärme und Lieblichkeit. „Ähm Sirius...", doch weiter kam Alicia nicht. Sirius hatte sich zu ihr hinunter gebeugt und ihr einen kleinen, sanften Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt. Ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer. „Wir... ähm... sollten..."Doch Sirius küsste sie erneut, doch dieses Mal länger und leidenschaftlicher.  
  
Alicia wehrte sich nicht gegen Sirius' Küsse und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Mit der einen Hand streichelte er ihren Rücken, mit der anderen fuhr er ihr sanft durchs Haar. Alicia genoss es, in Sirius' Armen zu liegen. Es war anders als mit Remus und er gab ihr das, was sie bei Remus so vermisste. Leidenschaft und das Gefühl begehrenswert zu sein.  
  
Sie waren so miteinander beschäftigt, dass sie die schnellen Schritte nicht hörten, welche den Gang hinauf eilten. Erst als Alicia für einen kurzen Moment die Augen öffnete und einen Schatten sah, der gerade um die Ecke flackerte, stiess sie Sirius von sich. Zuerst verstand er nicht, doch als er hinter sich eine Stimme hörte, die aufgebracht „MISTER BLACK! MISS POTTER"kreischen hörte, leuchtete ihm ein, was Alicias abrupte Reaktion bedeutet hatte.  
  
„Was im Namen von Merlin machen sie beide um diese Uhrzeit hier auf dem Gang?", McGonagall schnaubte nun beinahe vor Wut. Als Alicia den Mund auf machen wollte, donnerte die sonst eher stille Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor weiter: „Das ist eine Schande für Gryffindor! Wo waren sie so lange? Ich... Ich... denke wir klären das morgen! Ich erwarte sie pünktlich um 10 Uhr in meinem Büro! UND JETZT AB IN IHRE EIGENEN BETTEN."  
  
Alicia und Sirius standen einfach da. Das ganze war ihnen so unangenehm. „Haben sie mich nicht verstanden?", fluchte McGonagall weiter, „Ab in ihre Betten! Dianthuskraut!"  
  
Das Portrait der fettern Dame, sie hatte zwischen durch geblinzelt, doch nichts gesagt, da sie merkte, wie aufgebracht Minerva war, schwang zur Seite. Glücklicherweise machte Professor McGonagall keine Anstallten noch in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen, sonst hätte sie die anderen Gryffindors ebenfalls noch erwischt.  
  
Sirius und Alicia schlichen sich hinein. Peter pennte auf einem Sofa, Lily sass in einem Sessel und döste, Remus und James gingen vor dem Kamin auf und ab. „Na endlich Tatze, wir dachten schon ihr hättet euch verlaufen", grinste James und kam auf Sirius zu. Doch in diesem Moment merkte er, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
  
Alicia seufzte tief und ging rüber zu Lily, die in einem Sessel sass und schlief. Sie setzte sich auf die Armlehne und streichelte Lily durchs Haar. „McGonagall hat uns erwischt", murmelte sie. „WAS?", sagte James aufgebracht, „WO?" „Gerade vor dem Portraitloch", grummelte Sirius, der sich nun in einen Sessel fallen liess. „Und? Was habt ihr für Strafen?", fragte Remus und ging nun auf Alicia zu.  
  
„Noch keine, wir müssen morgen um 10 Uhr in ihrem Büro sein", sagte Alicia. Remus stand nun hinter ihr und hatte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern gelegt und küsste sie sanft auf den Kopf.  
  
In Sirius Augen funkelte etwas auf, als er sah, wie Alicia aufstand und Remus in den Arm nahm. „Wird bestimmt nicht so schlimm, sonst hätte sie euch jetzt gleich verdonnert", sagte Moony tröstend zu seiner Freundin. „Hoffen wir mal, dass du recht hast, aber ich muss jetzt schlafen gehen", Alicia löste sich von Remus und küsste ihn noch einmal zärtlich. „Ich bring noch Lily vor euer Zimmer", sagte James.  
  
„Ja aber sei leise, die anderen sollten nichts davon mitkriegen."  
  
Als Alicia die Treppe hinter James hinauf ging, schaute sie noch einem zu Remus und zu Sirius, die beide gerade verzweifelt versuchten, Peter vom Sofa zu hieven. „Du bist so ein Idiot", sagte sie zu sich selber. 


	10. Spinnweben

„Morgen", hörte Sirius Alicias Stimme sagen und schrak aus dem Schlaf auf. Ruckartig hatte er seine Augen aufgerissen und schaute ins Zimmer. Zu seiner Enttäuschung stand Alicia nicht bei ihm am Bett, sondern bei Remus. "Wollte nur mal schauen ob Black es vielleicht auch noch für nötig empfindet aufzustehen und pünktlich zu sein", murmelte Alicia Remus ins Ohr, aber so, dass es Sirius auch noch hören konnte und drückte Moony dann einen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Ja ich steh ja schon auf", grummelte Sirius und zog sich über die Boxershorts eine Jeans und schlüpfte in ein weisses T-Shirt. Danach stellte er sich vor den Spiegel und begann wie wild an seinen Haaren zu zupfen, sodass sie auch ja gut aussahen. Mit einem Auge beobachtete er die Spiegelung, welche ihm Alicia und Remus zeigte, die auf dem Bett sassen und herum turtelten. "Man Potter, können wir endlich gehen", sagte er in einem ziemlich ruppigen Ton. "Ich bin nicht die, die beinahe verpennt hat...", antwortete ihm Alicia und drückte Remus einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen.  
  
Gemeinsam gingen sie aus dem Schlafsaal der Jungen und die Treppe hinunter. "Was für Zeit haben wir überhaupt?", fragte Sirius. "Zwanzig vor Zehn." "Was und du weckst mich schon?", Sirius verdrehte die Augen, Alicia neben ihm schüttelte nur den Kopf. Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum sassen bereits ein paar Gryffindors, darunter auch Livia, welche, als sie Sirius erspähte, gleich ihr Lächeln aufsetzte und ein fröhliches "Oh, guten Morgen, Sirius", durch den Raum hallen liess. Sirius, der eine geeignete Gelegenheit witterte, Alicia zu zeigen, dass sie ihm nichts bedeutete, steuerte eilends auf sie zu.  
  
"Ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen, ob du vielleicht schon für Zaubertränke gelernt hast, ansonsten könnten wir doch zusammen heute in die Bibliothek?", fragte er und versprühte dabei soviel Black'schen Charme, wie es nur möglich war. Livia, welche leicht rosa im Gesicht war, kicherte ein leises: "Ja, also nein ich habe noch nichts gelernt", und Sirius zwinkerte ihr dann noch einmal kurz zu und ging dann weiter in Richtung des Portraitloches. Alicia verdrehte hinter seinem Rücken die Augen, doch sie musste sich selber eingestehen, dass sie tief im innern doch ziemlich eifersüchtig war.  
  
"Man was ist mit dir los, das ist ja genau dass was er will", dachte sie sich, "Es war ein Kuss, nur ein Kuss. Remus ist viel vernünftiger, zuvorkommend und kein solcher Kindskopf wie Black..." Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her und jeder fühlte sich gerade, als ob er innerlich über den anderen triumphiert hat. "Potter, träumst du gerade von mir oder was ist los?", grinste Sirius, als Alicia beinahe am Büro von McGonagall vorbei gegangen wäre. "Hättest du wohl gerne was", abrupt blieb sie stehen. "Wir sollten anklopfen", sagte Sirius. "Ja, aber es ist noch zu früh, es ist erst zehn vor zehn", sagte Alicia und lehnte sich lässig gegen die Wand neben der Tür und begutachtete ihre Fingernägel. Sirius stand auf der anderen Seite der Tür, die Hände in die Hosentaschen gesteckt und schaute um her. Keiner der beiden traute sich was zu sagen, ihnen war die Situation doch viel unangenehmer, als beide jemals zu geben würden.  
  
"Da sind sie ja", sagte nun Minerva, welche mit einem kräftigen Schwung die Türe auf geschoben hatte, "kommen sie herein." Alicia ging vor und setzte sich auf den linken Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch, Sirius auf den rechten. "Wir wissen alle, weshalb sie hier sind", sagte Professor McGonagall und zog den Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch zu sich heran, um sich dann zu setzen. "Wo waren sie gestern Nacht?  
  
Verlegen blickten beide auf irgendwelche Dinge im Raum und keiner wusste so recht, was sie sagen sollten. "Mist, wir hätten uns absprechen sollen", dachte sich Sirius, der sich nun ein Herz fasste und anfing zu erzählen: "Wir waren beide nicht müde und haben noch lange im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen, doch als es immer später wurde und wir immer noch nicht müde waren, dachten wir, dass einwenig frische Luft vielleicht einwenig helfen würde." McGonagall runzelte die Stirn und schaute beide etwas ungläubig an. "Miss Potter? Ist das so gewesen?", sie wandte sich nun Alicia zu, die unsicherer schien als Sirius. "Ja, es ist genau so, wie Sirius es eben gesagt hat", sagte Alicia.  
  
McGonagall stand nun wieder auf und drehte den beiden den Rücken zu, schaute aus dem Fenster und sagte: "Aber sie wissen beide, dass es die Schulregeln nicht erlauben, sich Nachts auf den Gängen oder auf dem Schulgelände aufzuhalten?" "Ja, aber uns war es zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht bewusst, wir wollten nur etwas tun, damit wir müde werden", antwortete Alicia. "Nun, wenn das wirklich so gewesen ist", sie drehte sich wieder zu ihnen, "dann... ", sie machte eine kurze Pause, "Bestrafen muss ich sie trotzdem."  
  
Alicia und Sirius seufzten beide. "Ich denke, es wäre angebracht die alten Keller mal zu räumen und die Dinge darin zu säubern. Sie können heute anfangen nach dem Mittagessen und wenn die Zeit heute nicht reicht jeweils um Sieben, dann bleibt ihnen genug Zeit zum Essen und danach müssen sie ihre Hausaufgaben erledigen."  
  
Alicia schloss die Türe hinter sich. "Spinnt die?", brach es aus ihr heraus, "die alten Keller säubern? Weiss die eigentlich wie gross die sind und wie viel Müll darin rum steht?" "Keine Ahnung, das dauert sicher ne geschlagene Woche oder so", motze Sirius.  
  
Als die beiden um die nächste Ecke bogen, kamen ihnen Remus und James entgegen. "Und, was hat die alte McGonagall gesagt?", fragte James neugierig. "Wir dürfen die alten Keller räumen", stöhnte Alicia. "Was? Die GANZEN Keller?", sagte Remus, der sich nun neben Alicia gestellt hatte und ihre Hand nahm. "Sieht wohl so aus, ja", Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen. "Ja und wenn wir heute nicht fertig werden, müssen wir einfach so lange jeden Abend antraben, bis alles fertig ist", vervollständigte Alicia die Geschichte.  
  
Gemeinsam gingen sie hoch in den Gryffindorturm und machten sich an die Hausaufgaben, die sie eigentlich Abends erledigen wollten, doch da Alicia und Sirius dann keine Zeit hatten, verlegten sie es vor.  
  
"Wo ist eigentlich Peter?", fragte Alicia. "Der pennt noch oben, der hat wohl einen ziemlichen Kater. Und Evans?", sagte James. "Lily? Ach die hat vorhin noch geschlafen als ich meine Bücher geholt habe, ich glaube der geht's nicht viel besser als Peter", sie konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie sich die Bilder des letzten Abends Revue passieren liess, doch als die Erinnerung an Sirius und den Kuss wieder kam, verdrängte sie diese schnell, schüttelte den Kopf, schaute auf und bemerkte, wie Sirius sie direkt ansah. "Ich hab Hunger", sagte Remus und grinste in die Runde, "wollen wir runter? Wir sind sowieso fertig." Remus stand auf und legte die Hände auf Alicias Schultern und massierte ihr sanft den Nacken. "Gute Idee", lächelte diese und lehnte den Kopf gegen Remus' Bauch. "Wollen wir Peter und Lily wecken?", fragte nun James. "Ich denke wir lassen die noch schlafen, die können sowieso nichts essen, wenn's ihnen nicht so gut geht", grinste Sirius.  
  
Gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter zum Mittagessen. Sie setzten sich an den Tisch, neben Livia und Samantha. James, Remus und Alicia durften das ganze Essen über beobachten, wie sich Sirius an Livia ranmachte und mit Geschichten prahlte. Als sie endlich fertig gegessen hatten, gingen sie hinaus in den Gang.  
  
„Man bin ich voll gefressen", stöhnte James. „Wär ich auch, wenn ich 3 Stück Torte verdrückt hätte, Krone", grinste Sirius. „Oh man, schade, dass du heute keine Zeit hast, ich hätte so gerne was mit dir gemacht", Remus hielt Alicia um die Hüfte und küsste sie dann. „Geht mir nicht anders", sie lächelte und streichelte ihm einmal kurz durch die Haare. "Wir sollten runter gehen, Flubber sonst kriegen wir noch ne Strafe weil wir zur Strafe zu spät gekommen sind.", er machte einen Schritt Richtung Keller. "Sirius hat recht", sagte Alicia, löste sich aus Remus' Umarmung und küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund, "wir sehen uns später, ok?" Remus lächelte sie an und verschwand dann mit James die Treppe hinauf.  
  
Unten in den Kellern wartete schon Filch auf die beiden und wies sie in ihre Tätigkeit ein, die hauptsächlich aus Kisten schleppen, putzen und noch einmal Kisten schleppen bestand. Als Filch endlich gegangen war, fingen Sirius und Alicia mit dem ersten von zig Kellern an. Sie räumten die schweren Kisten hinaus, leerten die Regale und putzten dann den gesamten Raum. Nicht mal irgendetwas interessantes war in diesen Kellern verstaut. Alte Zaubertrankflaschen, Bücher und sonstiger Krimskrams stand darin herum.  
  
Endlich waren sie mit der Putzerei fertig und fingen an, den Keller wieder einzuräumen. Alicia übernahm sich bei einer ziemlich schweren Kiste und nur dank Sirius Geistesgegenwertigkeit, knallte sie nicht zu Boden. "Danke", flüsterte Alicia, "Ich glaube ich brauche jetzt eine Pause..." Sie liess sich auf eine Kiste fallen und seufzte laut. "Schon müde, Flubber?", grinste Sirius, liess sich aber auf die Kiste fallen, die er zu Boden gestellt hatte, "wusste doch, dass du schnell schlapp machst." "Oh man Black halt die Klappe", Alicia war genervt, "wenigstens Küss ich nicht die Freundin meines besten Freundes." Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, bereute sie esch schon wieder. Sirius drehte den Kopf zu ihr und schaute sie so verächtlich an, wie er es noch nie getan hatte, obwohl er sie schon oft böse angesehen hatte, sagte aber nichts.  
  
Alicia, ziemlich peinlich berührt schaut auf den Boden. "Aber ich meine, ähm, wieso? Also ja, ähm, warum hast du mich geküsst gestern?", die fragte brannte ihr schon seit dem ersten Moment, als sich ihre Lippen berührt hatten auf der Zunge.  
  
Sirius stand auf, stellte sich vor Alicia. "Das einzige was ich wollte, war schauen ob du genau so schlecht küsst, wie du ausschaust!", sagte Sirius, ziemlich böse und ernst. "Du bist...", Alicia fehlten die Worte. Fassungslos schaute sie Sirius in die Augen. "Weißt du was Black? Du bist sogar noch verabscheuungswürdiger als ich gedacht hatte." Alicia stand auf und holte eine weiter Kiste. Sie sprach kein einziges Wort mit Sirius und würdigte Ihn auch keines Blickes mehr.  
  
Gegen Abend kam Filch runter in die Keller, begutachtete die Arbeit der beiden und schickte sie dann hoch, mit der Mahnung, morgen Abend ja wieder pünktlich zu erscheinen. Alicia ging so schnell, dass Sirius beinahe mühe hatte mit ihr Schritt zu halten. "Man das dauert Jahre bis der Mist endlich fertig ist", sagte er zu ihr. Sie drehte ihren Kopf und schaute ihn bitterböse an. Sie öffnete ihren Mund, als ob sie etwas sagen wollte, doch atmete dann nur kurz und tief ein, schüttelte den Kopf und ging weiter die Treppen hoch.  
  
Oben ging sie schnurstracks durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und hoch in ihren Schlafsaal. Keiner war da, nicht mal Lily. Sie zog ihren Pulli aus und schmiss ihn auf den Boden. „Dieser Black"knurrte sie und warf sich rücklings aufs Bett. „Was glaubt dieser eingebildete Idiot eigentlich?"Sie wusste selber nicht mehr so genau, was sie glauben sollte. Ob Sirius sie nun doch nicht leiden kann oder ob er sie nur anlog. Ihre Unwissenheit, war wohl das Schlimmste an der ganzen Geschichte.  
  
Sirius setzte sich im Gemeinschaftsraum zu James, Remus und Peter. „Na wie war's Tatze?", grinste James, „hast du meine Schwester mal wieder zur Verzweiflung gebracht?" „Wieso?", entgegnete Sirius. „Na ja, weil sie gerade eben einfach abgehauen ist", sagte James. „Hast du sie wieder geärgert?", mischte sich nun Remus ein. „Man wieso bin ich eigentlich immer der böse?", er schüttelte den Kopf und hing dabei lässig in seinem Stuhl. „Reg dich wieder ab, war ja nicht so gemeint", sagte James nun, „wir dachten wir könnten nach dem Abendessen noch einwenig an der Karte basteln, was meinst du? Ich und Moony haben am Nachmittag ne ganze Menge geschafft, der zweite Stock funktioniert jetzt also." Ein schelmisches Grinsen breitete sich auf Sirius Gesicht aus. „Ach ihr seit klasse, echt. Und was hast du den ganzen Nachmittag gemacht, Wurmschwanz?" „Geschlafen", antwortete Wurmschwanz und wirkte immer noch ziemlich müde und groggy. „Sauf halt noch mehr", lachte James nun und kritzelte weiter an einer Skizze herum.  
  
Sirius hatte sich gerade zu James rüber gebeugt um zu schauen, wie weit sie schon mit den Formeln für den dritten Stock waren, als gerade Livia auf sie zu stakste. „So, was macht ihr da?", fragte sie und lehnte sich dabei an Sirius' Stuhl. Sofort drehte James das Pergament um, schliesslich sollte niemand etwas von dieser Sache erfahren. „Nichts besonderes", raunte nun Sirius und nahm kaum Notiz von ihr. „Ach so", sagte Livia und man merkte ihr an, dass es sie nervte, dass sie nicht wusste was die Jungs trieben, „Kommt ihr auch gleich runter zum Nachtessen?"Wiederum hatte sie eines ihrer berühmten Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Na ja, wieso nicht, wir wollten sowieso gleich runter. Aber zuerst müssen wir noch das Zeugs hier verräumen", sagte James und war schon von seinem Stuhl aufgestanden. Die anderen drei Rumtreiber taten es ihm gleich. „Geht ihr auch nochmals rauf?", fragte nun Moony Livia. „Ja kurz" „Könntest du bitte Alicia sagen, dass wir unten sind? Danke!", und schon war Moony hinter den anderen auf der Treppe.  
  
Alicia überlegte immer noch an der Sirius Sache herum, als Livia und Samantha die Tür aufschoben. „...Ich glaube heute küsst er mich", sagt Livia gerade in einem ziemlich hochgestochenen Ton. „Denkst du?", Samantha überkam ein Kicheranfall. „Ich denke nicht, ich weiss", lachte Livia, „sonst hätte er mich nicht in die Bibliothek eingeladen, Abends" „Wow, ich beneide dich. Ein Date mit Sirius Black." „Ach was, ein Date mit Black ist nichts besonderes, der hat ja schon jede zweite aus Hogwarts durch. Und wenn er dich küsst bist du nur eine weiter Trophäe in seiner Sammlung. Bild dir also nichts darauf ein", mischte sich nun Alicia in das Gespräch der beiden ein. „Ach was Alicia, du bist doch immer noch eifersüchtig weil du so einen zweitklassigen Freund hast wie Lupin." Alicia sprang vom Bett hoch. „Was? Sag das nochmals?", sagte sie laut und fordernd. „Wie gesagt, ich würde dich auch beneiden, wenn du Black hättest und ich müsste mit Lupin vorlieb nehmen. Er wartet übrigens auf dich unten, schon ganz sehnsüchtig." „Wer?", fragte Alicia, da sie nicht verstand, von wem Livia nun redete, Sirius oder Remus. „Ja wohl bestimmt nicht Sirius", sie kicherte laut ab ihrem eigenen Scherz. „Ich hoffe es auch nicht! Immerhin überlass ich die Idioten gerne dir." Alicia packte ihren Pullover und ging aus dem Schlafsaal. Unten an der Treppe wartete bereits Remus. „Hallo", sagte er freundlich. „Hi", sagte Alicia ziemlich unfreundlich. „Was los", er nahm ihre Hände und lächelte sie an, „Du warst schon vorher einfach verschwunden." „Nichts", sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und küsste ihn dann kurz, „gehen wir essen?" „Natürlich, James und Sirius sollten aber auch noch gleich kommen."Alicia seufzte leise, während Livia und Samantha sowie James, Sirius und Peter beinahe gleichzeitig, die Treppen hinab kamen. „Also dann wollen wir mal", grinste James und sie gingen zum Abendessen. Alicia sagte kaum ein Wort, dafür Sirius um so mehr. Er legte sich noch mehr ins Zeug als beim Mittagessen. Livia schmolz nur schon bei seinen Worten beinahe dahin und gerade als sie sich an die zweite Portion Nachtisch machen wollten kam McGonagall an ihren Tisch. "Haben Sie ihre Hausaufgaben erledigt für Morgen, Miss Potter, Mister Black?", fragte die Verwandlungslehrerin streng. "Ja, wie haben sie am Morgen gemacht", sagte Alicia, Sirius nickte. "Gut, dann können sie heute Abend noch mit der Arbeit weiterfahren. Sie wissen ja wo." Und schon war sie wieder verschwunden. "Was soll das?", grummelte Sirius, "Das ist Kinderarbeit, man..." "Echt eine Frechheit. Habt ihr noch viel?", fragte Remus. "Naja, wir haben etwa die Hälfte heute geschafft... ", sagte Alicia und lehnte ihren Kopf auf die Hände. "Wollen wir gleich gehen, Potter?", fragte Sirius. "Ja, desto schneller sind wir fertig", sie schaute Sirius nicht an. "Also", Sirius stand auf. Remus schaut Alicia sehnsüchtig an: "Wir sehen uns nachher noch, ok? Versprochen?" "Ja, versprochen", lächelte Alicia, küsste ihn und stand auch auf. "Und was ist mit dem Lernen?", frage Livia nun Sirius und schaute ihn eindringlich an. "Du hast ja gehört, ich kann nicht", sagte er und schien wieder vollkommen desinteressiert.  
  
Gemeinsam gingen sie wieder in die Keller, doch wie schon am Nachmittag sagten sie kein Wort, nur Sirius warf Alicia ab und an einen etwas verstohlenen Blick zu. Sie fingen da an wo sie aufgehört hatten und räumten die Kisten um. "Du, Potter?", Sirius stand hinter ihr. "Was?", sagte Alicia, immer noch ziemlich böse. "Ich...", er begann den Satz, redete aber nicht fertig. "Ja immer dreht sich die Welt um dich... Du bist der Beste, du bist der Nabel der Welt, ok du hast mich verarscht, ich hab's kapiert, ja?" Sirius stand ziemlich baff vor ihr, doch er wusste, dass es seine Schuld war, dass sie sauer auf ihn war. "Ich wollte mich ja nur entschuldigen, Potter. Es war dumm. Es... es tut mir leid" "Ach und das soll ich dir glauben? Scheinbar bist du ja ziemlich gut im Lügen", schnaubte Alicia und ging weiter um eine neue Kiste zu holen. Sie bückte sich gerade und wollte eine Kiste anheben, als Sirius ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legte. "Fass mich nicht an Black", sagte sie scharf. Sirius nahm die Hand nicht von ihrer Schulter. Sie stellte sich wieder gerade hin und drehte sich zu ihm. "Hast du nicht gehört? Fass mich NICHT an.", wiederholte sie, doch schon in einem etwas leiseren Ton. Sirius schaute ihr in die Augen: "Ich hab's wirklich ernst gemeint. Ich weiss nicht, ich... warum ich das gesagt habe. Wirklich." Alicia schaute ihn an und sagte nichts. Sirius machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. "Sirius", sagte Alicia leise. Er lächelte sie an: "Hm?", sagte er noch leiser und machte einen weitern Schritt auf sie zu. Alicia wich zurück und spürte schon die kalte Wand hinter sich. "Das Gestern war wirklich ein Fehler. Ich meine ich bin mit Remus zusammen. Ich...", sie brach den Satz ab. "Und wenn du nicht mit Remus zusammen wärst?", fragte er, mit einem leicht unsicheren Ton in der Stimme. "Das hat keine Relevanz, ich bin nun mal mit ihm zusammen und ich will auch noch weiter mit ihm zusammen sein.", flüsterte sie nun beinahe. "Dann... Ich meine", er griff sich an den Kopf und wuselte ziemlich verlegen in seinem Haar herum, "das mit gestern war dumm. Ich. Oh man" Das erste mal, seit sie Sirius kannte, wurde er leicht rosa um die Nase und man merkte, wie peinlich ihm das ganze war. "Es bleibt unter uns oder? Auch kein Wort zu James?", fragte Alicia mit einer leicht zittrigen Stimme. "Ja, es war ein Fehler und es reicht schon, wenn wir beide davon wissen." "Gut", lächelte sie. "Ja Gut", lächelte er, ziemlich gequält. "Dann sollten wir mal weiter machen, oder?" "Ja, sonst hocken wir für den Rest unseres Lebens hier unten.", Sirius grinste nun. Gemeinsam packten sie die Kiste schleppten sie hinein. Die Situation war um einiges entspannter als dass sie noch vor ein paar Minuten war und sie lachten und redeten eine Menge. "Wenn wir morgen wieder so fleissig sind, sind wir fertig, denkst du nicht?", sie lächelte ihn an und strich sich mit den Fingern eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Denke ich auch, obwohl langsam fängt' an Spass zu machen", grinste er sie an. "Stimmt", sie kicherte. "Du hast da", er lachte nun laut und zeigte auf ihre Haare, "du hast da...." Er lachte nun so, dass er den Satz nicht beenden konnte. "Igitt, was? WAS?", sie kreischte und wurde sichtlich nervös. "Eine ...", er prustete "Pfui, nimm's weg! Sirius", sie schaute ernst und nervös und tänzelte umher. "Warte", sagte er noch unter einem riesen Gegrinse und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, Streckte die Hand aus und fasste ihr sanft in die Haare, "Bloss eine Spinne." Er liess sie auf seinen Finger wandern. Die Spinne seilte sich gleich von seinem Finger ab und er, den Zeigefinger noch ausgestreckt, ging hinaus und liess die Spinne auf dem Boden davon krabbeln. "Pfui, pfui, pfui", hörte er Alicia, diese kam gerade aus dem Keller und durchwuselte ihr Haar, "wie eklig, ich hasse Spinnen" "Jetzt siehst du aus wie ein Schaf", Sirius lachte wieder. "Oh man, ist alles weg, keine Spinnweben oder so?", sie grinste nun auch. "Warte", er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und schaute ihre Haare an, "Nein, nichts" Sie standen ganz nahe bei einander. "Danke", sie lächelte ihn an. Es warf ihn schier aus den Schuhen. Sie strich sich die Haare glatt. "Noch immer wie ein Schaf?", grinste sie, und drückte mit den Händen die Haare auf den Kopf. "Hm, jetzt siehst du eher aus wie eines dieser Viecher, wie heissen sie? Ach ja Flubberwürmer" "Du...", das erste mal lachte sie als er dass zu ihr sagte. Sie schlug ihn gegen die Schulter, nur ganz fein. "Hey Potter, was soll das? Keine Gewalt hier", er grinste. "Halt die Klappe", sie schmunzelte immer noch. "Eine Spinne", wieder zeigte er auf ihre Haare. "Igitt Wo...?", doch an seinem Lachen an merkte sie, dass er sie nur reinlegen wollte, "Boah du Fiesling." Erneut wollte sie ausholen um ihn an der Schulter zu boxen, doch er fasste ihr Handgelenk. "Ich bin vielleicht ein Fiesling, dafür bist du ein Schwächling", sagte er, ihr Handgelenkt noch fest gepackt, aber nicht so, dass es ihr wehtat. "Lass mich los", sagte sie erneut, aber dieses mal merkte er, dass sie es im Spass meinte. "Hm, nein ich sehe keinen Grund, sonst schlägst du mich nur wieder.", grinste er sie an und auf einmal packte er sie und warf sie sich über die Schultern, "so und was mach ich mit dir? Ach ja da hinten hatte es ein hübsches Nest voller lieber, grosser, haariger Spinnen." Er machte einen Schritt in Richtung einer Ecke. "Ich warn dich Black", sie trommelte ihm gegen den Rücken, "lass mich runter." Sie lachten beide laut, er liess sie sanft wieder hinunter. Alicia setzte einen Fuss auf den Boden und stolperte einen Schritt vorwärts, direkt gegen Sirius. "Sorry", lachte sie. "Kein Problem", er hatte sie aus Reflex um die Hüfte gepackt, damit sie wieder Halt fand. So standen sie da, schauten sich an. Sie lächelte. Er lächelte und senkte langsam seinen Kopf. "Sirius...", sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, als er seine Lippen schon gegen die ihren presste. Noch eine ganze Weile standen sie im Keller, bis sie die Schritte von Filch hörten, sich lösten und taten, als ob sie immer noch fleissig dabei wären die Kisten zu verräumen.  
  
Filch kontrollierte noch einmal alles und liess sie dann gehen. "Was haben wir eigentlich für Zeit?", Sirius lächelte Alicia an. "Kurz vor Zehn", sie lächelte zurück. Sie schleppten sich die Treppen hinauf, schweigend, aber lächelnd. Vor dem Portraitloch blieben sie stehen. Alicia seufzte leise: "Sirius, wie soll das weiter gehen? Ich meine, ich ... Remus." Er senkte den Kopf, schaute auf seine Füsse. "Ich weiss es nicht. Er ist mein Freund, und du willst ja weiterhin mit ihm zusammen sein, nehme ich an." "Ja", sagte sie leise, denn wie sooft siegte gerade ihr Verstand über ihr Herz. "Nun denn...", sagte er leise. "Es, ich weiss nicht, du machst mich irgendwie verrückt", sie lächelte ihn an, "ich meine, ich ... ich will wirklich mit Remus, aber du, du..." Sie wurde wieder ganz rot im Gesicht. "Ich weiss, ich meine, ich... ich würde nie meinem Kumpel die Freundin ausspannen wollen, aber", er seufzte leise, "du, ich, kann nicht anders." Verlegen grinste er und kratze mit der Fussspitze auf dem Steinboden. Alicia fühlte sich geschmeichelt und sie lächelte ihn an, dann machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu, küsste ihn auf den Mund. "Gehen wir rein", fragte sie dann. "Ja, aber", er hielt sie sanft am Arm fest, "Das ist unser kleines Geheimnis, ja?" "Ja", lächelte sie. 


	11. Salz in den Wunden

Marauders Chronicles – Lost Generation

Kapitel 10 – [Salz in den Wunden]

Kapitel 10 – Salz in den Wunden

„Das war ja wohl eine absolute Gemeinheit, dass er uns über die Hausaufgaben einen Test schreiben liess", stöhnte Lily, als sie mit Alicia aus dem Klassenzimmer für alte Runen kam.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Ich hab die Hausaufgaben gestern ja nur schnell gemacht, da ich kaum Zeit hatte", erwiderte Alicia und rollte mit den Augen.

„Na ja, immerhin hast du ein wenig davon gemacht, ich hab ja alles dir abgeschrieben", Lily konnte sich ein gequält wirkendes Schmunzeln trotzdem nicht verkneifen.

„Ja, aber auch wenn das die traurigste und schlechteste Note unserer gesamten Schulkarriere werden sollte, es hat sich doch gelohnt." Alicia lachte „Der Samstagabend war doch einfach nur genial, nicht?"

„Oh ja und wie", strahlte Lily, „und ich schwöre, ich trinke nie, wirklich nie wieder Feuerwhiskey."

Die beiden Mädchen lachten vergnügt und gingen weiter in Richtung des Gryffindorturms.

„Aber immerhin scheint der Whiskey bewirkt zu haben, dass du meinen Bruder doch nicht so grässlich findest", feixte Alicia und schmunzelte vergnügt.

„Ach, halt doch deine Klappe", lachte Lily, „ich habe ja sowieso die meiste Zeit geschlafen."

„Es schien dir trotzdem zu gefallen", grinste Alicia.

„Wenigstens muss ich jetzt nicht meine schönen Abende mit Black verbringen", konterte Lily und setze ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf.

„Ach, so schlimm ist es auch nicht. Wenn die Jungs nicht dabei sind, kann er sogar einigermassen nett sein", antwortete ihr Alicia ernst.

„Hallo? HALLOOO? Reden wir gerade beide von demselben Black? Du weißt schon, gross, schwarze Haare..."fing Lily ihre Aufzählung an, wurde jedoch von Alicia unterbrochen.

„Ja ja, ist ja schon gut. Ich hab ja nicht gesagt, dass wir jetzt beste Freunde sind. Ich meine ja nur, dass er ganz OK sein kann. Das ist aber auch schon alles."

Erneut rollte James' Schwester mit den Augen und ging neben Lily her. Nur zu gerne hätte sie ihr gesagt, was zwischen Sirius und ihr passiert ist, aber sie hatte es ihm versprochen, sie konnte nichts sagen, auch wenn sie es noch so wollte. Aber andererseits, es war ja eine einmalige Sache gewesen. Oder nicht?

„Wovon träumst du?", fragte Lily und runzelte die Stirn, als sie vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame angekommen waren und Alicia beinahe vorbeiging.

„Was? Oh. Ehm. Ach von nichts. Ich hab mir nur über... über den Test Gedanken gemacht.", sagte Alicia und sie fühlte sich ertappt.

„Alles klar? Du wirkst irgendwie verstört", sagte Lily und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ja ja, alles klar", Alicia fing sich schnell wieder und setzte ein falsches Grinsen auf.

„Fein", immer noch etwas misstrauisch liess Lily davon ab, weiter zu fragen, nannte das Passwort für den Gemeinschaftsraum und ging mit ihrer besten Freundin rein.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war voll mit Schülern, welche fleissig dabei waren, ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen oder sich sonst auf eine andere Art und Weise die Zeit vertrieben. In einer Ecke ganz hinten beim Fenster sassen die vier Jungs und schienen verschwörerisch über einer Sache zu brüten. Alicia und Lily warfen sich verwirrte Blicke zu und schüttelten dann einen Kopf, machten ein „typisch Jungs"Gesicht und gingen hoch in ihren Schlafsaal.

„Mann, ich muss die Hausaufgaben unbedingt fertig kriegen bis zum Abendessen, ich will auch noch etwas Freizeit haben, wenn ich um Acht schon wieder in den Kellern sein muss. Remus seh ich irgendwie auch gar nicht mehr", seufzte Alicia, liess ihre Bücher und dann sich selbst auf ihr Bett fallen.

„Na ja, ich kann ja den anderen Teil alleine machen, wenn wir nicht fertig werden und du schreibst ihn dann einfach ab. Dann kannst du mit Remus nach dem Essen noch was machen, was denkst du?", Lily lächelte.

„Das wäre spitze", Alicia strahlte, „Was denkst du, was die Jungs jetzt schon wieder ausbrüten?"

„Keine Ahnung. Die haben doch immer irgendwelchen Mist im Kopf. Ich meine diese geheimen Ausflüge, die sie nachts machen, und diese idiotischen Spitznamen", sie schüttelte den Kopf und kramte etwas aus ihrem Nachttisch vor, „Und jetzt das wieder. Ich wette, sie hecken gerade wieder irgendwelche Gemeinheiten gegenüber von diesem Snape aus."

Verächtlich ging das Wort „Snape"über ihre Lippen.

„Der ist sowieso ein Idiot. Schau ihn dir nur mal an. Ich meine, der hat die Sonne wahrscheinlich zweimal gesehen in seinem Leben und auch nur dann, wenn ihn wer gezwungen hat", zwinkerte Alicia ihrer Freundin zu. Sie wusste genau, dass es Lily damals schwer getroffen hatte, dass er zu ihr Schlammblut gesagt hatte. Es war für Lily immerhin nicht immer einfach, die einzige zu sein in ihrer Gruppe, die aus einer durch und durch nicht-magischen Familie stammte.

Lily grinste: „Ja und irgendwie sieht der Typ auch so absolut kränklich aus, nicht? Ich meine, viel Fleisch hat er ja wirklich nicht auf den Knochen."

„Hm, ich glaub, der Typ ist sowieso nicht ganz sauber."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Lily.

„Ach, ich weiss nicht, aber irgendwie find ich den einfach beängstigend. Ich meine, James und die andern haben zwar auch nur immer Scheisse im Kopf, aber immerhin immer noch auf einigermassen, ach, ich weiss auch nicht, wie ich das sagen kann. Mit dem stimmt einfach etwas nicht."

„Ja, ich weiss schon, was du meinst. Aber wir vertrödeln unsere Zeit besser nicht damit, über Snape zu reden, wenn wir noch Berge von Hausaufgaben vor uns haben, nicht wahr?"Lily grinste und schmiss sich auf ihr Bett, welches neben dem von Alicia stand.

„Da haben sie völlig Recht, Miss Evans", sagte Alicia mit einer hochgestochenen Stimme.

„Für wahr, ich liege meistens richtig mit meinen Mutmaßungen.", grinste Lily und redete nicht minder geschwollen wie ihre Freundin.

„Gewiss, gewiss", kicherte Alicia und schlug dann ihr Runenbuch auf und fing gemeinsam mit Lily an, ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.

„Das ist echt klasse. So schwer ist das eigentlich gar nicht, wenn man mal den Dreh raus hat, es ist immer genau dasselbe Verfahren", grinste Remus und schloss gerade den siebten Stock ab, den sie auf der Karte bearbeitet hatten.

„Ja und mit der neuen Methode, die wir gestern rausgefunden haben, geht's wirklich schnell. Was fehlt uns denn noch?", fragte James und hatte ein schelmisches Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Peter kramte in irgendwelchen Pergamenten herum und strich etwas durch. „Also, so wie ich das sehe, haben wir einfach noch sämtliche Ländereien, die Kerker, die Keller und die Geheimgänge vor uns."

„Hm, die Ländereien könnten schwierig werden. Immerhin stellt sich da immer noch die Frage, ob wir vielleicht nicht doch den Wald weglassen sollten."

„Hast du etwas Schiss, Tatze?"grinste James herausfordernd und schaute seinen Freund an.

„Ach was! Schiss, ha, dass ich nicht lache. Ich meine ja nur, dass der Wald halt ziemlich gross ist und er vielleicht einfach nicht so wichtig ist, da sich ja eh nie irgendwer darin rumtreibt, oder?"

„Ja schon, aber zumindest den Waldrand und vielleicht noch ein Stückchen sollten wir doch berücksichtigen, nicht?"

„Ja, den Waldrand schon, aber ich meine, wir kennen uns darin nicht aus. Mit Hogwarts ist das was anderes. Damit haben wir schon Jahre langes Training", grinste Sirius vielsagend.

„Trotzdem, vielleicht könnte man interessante Entdeckungen machen, wenn wir es mit drauf nehmen. Was denkt ihr?", fragte er nun Peter, der immer noch in den Pergamenten kramte, und Remus, der auf die Karte starrte.

„Hm?", Peter schaute auf, „Also ich weiss nicht, Sirius hat schon Recht. Es ist nicht wirklich wichtig.", sagte Peter, war aber in einer Art Zwiespalt, da er sich entscheiden musste und nicht einfach den beiden nach eifern konnte.

James seufzte leise, er mochte es nicht, wenn er seine Ideen nicht durchbringen konnte: „Und was denkst du Moony?"

Remus war aber dem Gespräch gar nicht gefolgt, sondern gerade dabei, Lily und Alicia dabei zu beobachten, wie sie ihre Hausaufgaben machten. Auch wenn er es gar nicht genau wusste, weil sie ja nur Punkte waren, die auf ihren Betten zu liegen schienen.

„Moony?", Sirius stupste seinen Freund an, „Was machst du denn da?"Er nahm ihm die Karte aus der Hand. „So so", grinste er, „wir beobachten die Mädchen. Ist es interessant?"

„Nicht wirklich", grinste Remus etwas verlegen zwar, aber fröhlich.

„Was tun sie denn Schönes?", lachte Sirius und schaute nun auch auf die Karte, „Sie liegen auf ihren Betten. Sie reden bestimmt gerade davon, was für ein toller Liebhaber du bist"

„Halt die Klappe Tatze", sagte Remus und grinste immer noch, doch nicht mehr so freundlich wie vorher.

„Ja ja, ich halt ja schon meine Klappe", grinste Sirius und er genoss es irgendwie, einen Wundenpunkt bei seinem Freund getroffen zu haben.

„Ja, Moony, Lily wird bestimmt auch schon alles über deine Qualitäten wissen", grinste James.

„Ihr seit manchmal wirklich Idioten", Remus schaute sie genervt an.

„Ja, Moony, ich meine, uns erzählst du nie was, wie ist sie denn so?", grinste Peter und wollte auch noch seinen Senf dazu geben.

„Das geht euch gar nichts an.", sagte Lupin.

„Ja, da hat er Recht. Ihr redet hier von meiner Schwester, klar?"James hatte eine ernste Miene aufgesetzt.

„Keine Sorge, Krone, ich bin auch nicht scharf darauf zu erfahren, was deine Schwester mit Moony so treibt", grinste Sirius, obwohl er einfach zu gerne gewusst hätte, wie weit Remus bei Alicia schon war.

„Wir treiben gar nichts, klar?", sagte Moony und hasste es, über die Tatsache, dass er und Alicia eigentlich übers Küssen noch gar nicht hinaus waren, zu reden.

„Du hast sie also immer noch nicht flachgelegt?", fragte Peter, der den Ernst der Situation mal wieder überhaupt nicht verstand.

Sechs Augenpaare richteten sich auf Peter. Diesem dämmerte erst jetzt, dass er damit wohl in ein Fettnäpfchen getreten war.

„War ja nicht so gemeint, sonst redet ihr nicht anders über die Frauen", versuchte er sich zu verteidigen.

„Bei denen handelt es sich aber auch nicht um meine Schwester, klar soweit?", James' Augen funkelten böse.

Remus war froh, dass er zu diesem Thema nichts weiter sagen musste, nahm Sirius die Karte wieder aus der Hand und schaute sie erneut an, zwar immer noch so, dass er sah, was Alicia tat, aber er versuchte so zu tun, als ob er interessiert das Geschehen in der Eingangshalle beobachtete.

Sirius' Gedanken kreisten momentan immer noch bei der Frage, was Moony alles schon mit Alicia gemacht hatte. Warum es ihn so interessierte, wusste er nicht. Es war ja nichts weiter als Knutscherei gewesen.

Keiner der Jungs wollte die Stille unterbrechen und so sassen sie eine Weile einfach nur still da und fühlten sich allesamt unwohl.

„Ich muss dann mal Hausaufgaben machen gehen, sonst krieg ich die nie fertig", sprach Sirius, stand auf und ging Richtung Treppe. „Ihr ruft mich doch, wenn ihr Essen geht, oder?"

„Ja, klar", sagte James und schrieb irgendwas auf ein Pergament, was genau, wusste er selber nicht.

„Ich wollte noch duschen vor dem Abendessen", sagte Peter. „Kommt jemand mit?", fragte er leise, da er irgendwie ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte.

„Nein, ich dusche dann nach dem Quidditchtraining heute", antwortete James.

„Ich hab morgens schon", entgegnete ihm Remus knapp und schaut gerade zu, wie Alicia von ihrem Bett aufgestanden war und nun im Zimmer auf und ab ging.

„Fein, dann geh ich allein. Wir sehen uns beim Essen."Er ging die Treppe hoch und in den Jungenschlafsaal, wo Sirius zwar vor seinen aufgeschlagenen Büchern sass, jedoch nicht den Anschein erweckte, vertieft über seinen Aufgaben zu brüten.

„Hallo", sagte Wurmschwanz leise und ging zu seinem Schrank, um frische Kleidung zu holen.

„Hi", erwiderte Sirius, der aus seinen Gedanken erwacht war und Peter nun anschaute.

„Wo sind die andern?"

„Die sind noch unten. Ich geh duschen."

„Ach so", sagte Sirius kurz, legte sich dann rücklings auf sein Bett und schaute an die Decke.

„Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum James vorhin so ausgerastet ist, immerhin redet er nicht besser über Frauen und sonst ist ihm seine Schwester auch nicht so wichtig", brach es aus Peter hervor.

„Ja, schon klar, aber trotzdem. Es ist halt seine Schwester."

„Mhm", nuschelte Peter bejahend, „Denkst du, die haben schon?"

„Es interessiert mich eigentlich nicht im Geringsten, was Flubber und Moony so machen, wenn sie alleine sind", log Sirius.

„Sonst bist du doch auch neugierig, was dieses Thema anbelangt", grinste Peter.

„Was soll das heissen?", Sirius Stimme klang etwas gereizt und er lag immer noch auf dem Rücken, die Arme im Nacken verschränkte.

„Ach nichts", antwortete Peter und kramte nach frischen Socken, „Ich meine ja nur, dass es dich sonst interessiert und sonst gar nichts. Wieso denkst du, dass ich damit etwas meine?"Seine Worte trugen einen Schimmer von Misstrauen mit sich.

„Weil es so geklungen hat. Und das ist alles."

Sirius drehte sich auf den Bauch, tastete nach einem Buch und las weiter. Peter schüttelte den Kopf, packte seine Kleidung und ging dann wieder aus dem Schlafsaal hinaus, in Richtung der Duschen.

Remus und James sassen immer noch in derselben Ecke des Gryffindor Gemeinschaftraums und irgendwie brachte keiner der beiden ein Wort über die Lippen.

„Du weißt schon, dass ich mit Alicia nie was machen würde, was sie nicht auch will, oder?", fragte Remus leise. Es war ihm einfach zu unangenehm nach dem Gespräch von vorhin, dass James vielleicht denken könnte, dass Alicia irgendein Mittel zum Zweck wäre oder ähnliches.

„Das ist mir schon klar und darum geht's mir auch nicht. Im Grunde könnt ihr ja tun, was ihr wollt und von mir aus könnt ihr auch über sie reden wie ihr wollt, aber einfach wenn ich nicht da bin.", erwiderte James irgendwie ziemlich kleinlaut.

„Ich hab vorhin gar nichts gesagt. Das waren Wurmschwanz und Tatze die solchen Mist geredet haben."

„Ja, ich weiss. Ich mein ja nur. Denkst du jetzt, wir sollten den Wald einbauen oder nicht?", fragte er, um auf ein anderes Thema zu kommen.

„Ich weiss nicht. Ich denke, wenn wir so die ersten paar Meter draufhaben, wär's praktisch, aber das genügt dann auch", sprach Remus.

„Ok, dann machen wir das so. Tatze wird das ja dann sicher passen", antwortete James.

„Ja, denk ich auch. Wir sind echt schnell vorangekommen jetzt.", lächelte Remus.

„Wir brauchen dann nur noch einen Namen und eine Art Passwort, damit auch nicht jeder sie lesen kann. Immerhin", James schmunzelte vielsagend, „soll sie ja nur uns nutzen."

„Da hast du vollkommen Recht", grinste Remus und er sah gleichzeitig, wie sich die Punkte von Lily und Alicia in Richtung Schlafsaaltür und dann in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum bewegten. Er faltete die Karte zusammen und da James begriff, räumte er die Pergamente auf.

„Na ihr zwei", sagte Alicia fröhlich, als sie die Treppe hinunter gekommen war und nun hinter Moony stand.

„Hi", lächelte Remus sie an.

James begrüsste sie mit einem Kopfnicken, schenkte Lily aber ein besonderes süsses Lächeln.

„Hallo", antwortete Lily etwas mürrisch, doch sie musste sich schon eingestehen, dass James, wenn er so grinste, wirklich nicht übel aussah.

„Was macht ihr denn? Wo sind Peter und Sirius abgeblieben?", fragte Alicia und setzte sich auf Remus' Schoss.

„Also Sirius macht Hausaufgaben und Peter ist duschen."Remus legte einen Arm um ihre Hüften und küsste sie dann sanft auf den Mund.

„Ja und was habt ihr so gemacht?", lächelte James Lily an.

„Hausaufgaben", antwortete Lily ihm kühl und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem vorher Peter gesessen hatte.

„Wir wollten aber eigentlich gleich zum Abendessen gehen. Kommt ihr auch mit?", sagte sie und kraulte Remus währenddessen im Nacken.

„Ist schon so spät?", fragte James und erhob sich gleichzeitig, „ich hol dann nur schnell Tatze."

„Fein, wir warten hier", sagte Alicia und widmete sich dann ganz Remus. „Ich hoffe, du hast noch nichts vor nach dem Abendessen?"

Sie schaute ihm tief in die Augen und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

„Ehm... nein, also nein, aber du musst doch sowieso zur Strafe oder?", lächelte er sie an.

„Jap, aber erst um Acht. Und bis dahin können wir was zusammen machen, denk ich, oder?", sie lächelte vielsagend.

Lily schaute aus dem Fenster und war froh, als sie James und Sirius die Treppe hinunter kommen hörte, da sie auf das Turteln von Alicia und Remus nicht gerade scharf war.

„Klingt gut", lächelte Remus und küsste Alicia dann lange und innig.

„Ich dachte, wir wollen Essen gehen?", fragte James laut und riss so die beiden Verliebten aus ihrem Kuss.

„Ja ja, nur kein Stress", grinste Alicia und stand auf. Remus tat es ihr gleich, fasste ihre Hand und sie gingen dann gemeinsam mit den anderen runter in die Grosse Halle.

Verstohlen warf Sirius einige Blicke auf Alicia, doch es versetzte ihm jedes Mal einen kleinen Stich, wenn es ihm dann wieder bewusst wurde, dass sie halt wirklich Remus' Freundin war.

Sie setzen sich an den Gryffindortisch. Peter kam wenige Minuten nach ihnen ebenfalls und gesellte sich zu ihnen. Genüsslich verschlangen sie ein weiteres köstliches Mahl und erst als ihre Bäuche zum bersten voll waren, gaben sie auf.

„Gehen wir hoch?", frage Alicia Remus leise. Dieser nickte nur.

„Wir sind dann oben", sagte Alicia und verzog sich dann mit Remus auch schon aus der Halle. Sie gingen hoch, in Richtung Gryffindor.

„Und was willst du machen?", fragte Remus lieb, Alicia an der Hand, als sie gerade in den letzten Korridor vor dem Gemeinschaftraum einbogen.

„Hm, ich weiss nicht", grinste Alicia.

„Wollen wir, also in meinem Schlafsaal?", frage Remus ziemlich schüchtern.

„Ja, wäre bestimmt nett"; lächelte Alicia.

„Ok", erwiderte Remus und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

Die beiden gingen hoch in den Schlafsaal der Jungen, in dem sich niemand befand, da alle beim Essen waren. Alicia setzte sich auf Remus' Bett und strahlte ihn an.

„Und jetzt?", lächelte er süss und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Ich denke, da wird uns schon was einfallen oder?"Sie grinste frech zurück, fasste Remus' Hände und zog ihn dann sanft zu sich runter.

„Kommst du mit zum Quidditch?", fragte James Sirius.

„Denke nicht, ich muss ja dann eh um Acht wieder in den Kellern sein", raunte er.

„Und was machst du bis dann?", fragte James und hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass wenn Sirius zum Quidditch käme, Lily vielleicht auch kommen würde.

„Ich weiss nicht genau. Hausaufgaben hab ich noch jede Menge", sagte er und verzog das Gesicht.

„Ja, also ich sollte jetzt mal runter gehen, sonst krieg ich noch einen Anschiss, weil ich zu spät bin", grinste James.

Lily, die sich an das letzte Mal erinnerte, als sie James beim Fliegen zu gesehen hatte, wäre gerne mitgegangen, doch den Gedanken verwarf sie schnell wieder. James verabschiedete sich, Lily lächelte er natürlich extra noch einmal zu, und ging dann aus der Halle. Livia und Samantha kamen gerade in die Halle, als Sirius und Peter hinauf in den Turm gehen wollten.

„Wohin denn, Sirius?", lächelte Livia ihn an. Lily verdrehte die Augen, wünschte Sirius und Peter einen schönen Abend und verdrückte sich dann in ihren Schlafsaal. Im Vorbeigehen liess sie ein merkwürdiges Hüsteln von sich, das stark nach „Tussi"klang.

„Ach, ich wollte hoch, Hausaufgaben, weißt du", lächelte er sie zuckersüss an.

„Die kannst du doch auch später machen, oder?"Sie grinste.

„Nein, kann ich nicht. Du weißt, ich hab doch noch diese Strafarbeit...", er seufzte leise, „Aber vielleicht hab ich danach noch ein wenig Zeit?"

„Ok gut, ich warte dann im Gemeinschaftsraum, ja?"Sie lächelte, küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange und setzte sich dann an den Tisch.

„Gut, wir sehen uns", verschmitzt zwinkerte er Livia zu und sagte dann zu Peter: „Komm, wir gehen hoch."

Die beiden Gryffindorjungen machten sich auf den Weg.

„Weißt du, ich denke, ich gehe doch zum Quidditch", sagte Peter, der immer tiefe Bewunderung für James' Können auf dem Feld hegte und auf Hausaufgaben wirklich keine Lust hatte.

„Wenn du meinst", Sirius zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern, „Dann bis irgendwann abends.

„Ja, klar. Viel Spass beim Putzen", grinste Peter und ging die Stufen wieder hinunter. Sirius zottelte nun alleine Richtung Gryffindor.

Remus, über Alicia gebeugt, küsste sie innig und fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen am Saum ihrer Bluse vorbei, sie streichelte seinen Rücken. Langsam schob er seine Hand unter ihre weisse Bluse und streichelte ihren Bauch.

„Remus", hauchte sie leise, „ich weiss nicht, ob wir hier, du weißt, die anderen."Irgendwie fühlte sie sich gerade nicht mehr wohl.

Remus zog sofort seine Hand zurück. Er wurde knallrot. „Sorry, ich wollte nicht irgendwas tun, was du nicht willst."

Alicia setzte sich auf: „Schon ok. Es ist einfach ein unpassender Augenblick", meinte sie, während sie ihre Haare mit einem Band neu zusammen knotete.

Remus lächelte, obwohl ihm gerade nicht zum Lächeln zumute war.

„Es hat echt nichts mit dir zu tun, ja?"sie legte einen Arm um seine Schultern, „es hat einfach nicht gepasst. Ich weiss nicht."

„Schon in Ordnung", er drehte sich zu ihr und küsste sie dann kurz auf den Mund. „Du hast ja Recht, irgendwie war das wirklich der falsche Ort."

Alicia wusste genau, dass es ihm schwer zusetzte, dass sie an diesem Punkt jetzt nicht weiter gemacht hatten.

„Wollen wir noch spazieren gehen oder Musik hören, bis ich runter muss?", lächelte sie ihn an und hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Musik klingt ganz gut. Was willst du hören?", fragte er sie und kramte schon in den Platten der Jungs.

„Keine Ahnung, schmeiss einfach was rein", lächelte sie und zog ihn, als er die Musik eingelegt hatte, zurück zu sich aufs Bett und kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Kommst du nachher noch mal hoch, nach der Putzerei?", fragte er sie, während er über ihre Haare strich.

„Ich muss noch Hausaufgaben abschreiben, aber das dauert nicht lange, wenn's dann noch nicht allzu spät ist, komm ich bestimmt noch einmal hoch, ja."Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange. In dem Moment öffnete Sirius die Tür.

„Oh, sorry, ich hatte vergessen, dass ihr oben seid", sagte er, etwas peinlich berührt.

„Schon ok, Tatze, wir hätten es dir ja auch schriftlich geben können", grinste Remus.

„Sehr witzig", lachte Tatze und kramte in seinem Nachttischchen herum, „wollen wir gleich runter? Vielleicht können wir dann früher gehen, was denkst du, Flubber?", frage er Alicia, die sich noch an Remus kuschelte.

„Hm, ich weiss nicht, wie spät ist es?"

„Halb Acht", antwortete ihr Remus. „Du kannst schon gehen, dann seid ihr sicher früher fertig und du hast mehr Zeit für die Hausaufgaben."

„Ja, stimmt", sie lächelte ihn an, setzte sich auf und küsste ihn noch einmal.

„Ich warte dann unten", sagte Sirius, der es nun wirklich nicht mit ansehen wollte, wie Remus und Alicia knutschten.

„Ok, ich komm gleich", sagte Alicia und lächelte Remus an, „Also, bis nachher, ja?"

Sie stieg vom Bett, schnappte sich ihre Strickjacke, zog sie über und eilte Sirius nach, der ihr gerade die Tür vor der Nase zu geknallt hatte. Energisch öffnete sie sie wieder.

„Wie nett", sagte sie und lachte.

„Sorry, ich hab dich nicht gesehen, ich dachte, ihr beiden braucht noch eine Weile", sagte er nett, aber auch irgendwie eifersüchtig.

„Nein, wir sind gerade noch so voneinander los gekommen", grinste sie frech.

Zusammen gingen sie hinaus aus dem Gryffindorturm und Richtung Keller.

„Hoffentlich können wir wirklich früher gehen, wenn wir schon früher da sind", sagte sie, da sie die Stille unterbrechen wollte.

„Ja klar, das wäre ja unfair sonst", lachte er sie an.

„Ja, das wäre es", lächelte sie zurück und ging die ersten Treppenstufen hinunter, die zum Keller führten.

„Was meinst du, wie viele Abende wir noch brauchen?", fragte er sie und ging hinter ihr die schmale Treppe hinunter.

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich hoffe wir sind spätestens Ende dieser Woche fertig", sie tastete die Wand entlang.

„Ja, sollten wir eigentlich, ausser wir vertrödeln unsere Zeit wieder mit anderen Dingen, wie gestern", er legte seine Hand auf die von Alicia, welche sie an der Wand entlang führte.

„Ja, dann werden wir nie fertig", sagte sie und ging weiter, und ihre Hand tastete sich weiter die Wand entlang.

„Ja", er griff erneut nach ihrer Hand, doch diesmal hielt er sie richtig fest, „obwohl ich mir Schlimmeres vorstellen könnte, als mit dir in den Kellern festzusitzen."

Er packte sie sanft am Handgelenk und drückte sie mit dem Rücken gegen die kalte Mauer.

„Ich dachte wir wollten..."bevor sie den Satz zu Ende sprechen konnte, spürte sie schon seine weichen Lippen auf den ihren.

Remus lag noch eine Weile auf dem Bett, beschloss dann aber, hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Lily sass am Feuer und machte gerade die Verwandlungsaufgaben. Er setzt sich auf den Stuhl neben ihrem.

„Weißt du noch wie die Formel hiess von heute morgen?", fragte sie und schaute ihn dann an.

Remus lachte und nannte ihr die Formel. „Sollte stimmen. Ich hab sie jedenfalls so aufgeschrieben, denk ich."

„Na prima", lachte Lily, „aber danke. Wo ist denn Alicia?"Sie schrieb gerade das letzte Wort von einem Absatz und hielt dann kurz inne.

„Sie und Tatze sind schon nach unten. Sie denken, dann können sie früher gehen, wenn sie früher anfangen.", sagte er.

„Oh, ich dachte, sie wollte was mir dir machen?", fragte Lily und legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Hat sie auch", sagte Remus, „weißt du, wir waren vorher oben und wir waren allein. Und das war ja auch ihre Idee, immerhin hat sie mich gefragt und nach dem Essen wollte sie ja auch hoch und als wir dann dagelegen haben und ich... und ich, etwas..."Er brach den Satz ab, und fragte sich, warum er das eigentlich gerade Lily erzählte.

„Ja und dann hast du was?", fragte sie freundlich und schaute ihn an.

„Ich weiss nicht. Ach egal, ja? Ich weiss gar nicht, warum ich dir das erzähle", sagte er und wurde etwas rosa um die Wangen.

„Nein, was ist? Was hast du gemacht?", fragte sie energisch, aber trotzdem in einem netten Ton.

„Ach, ich wollte, ich habe ihr unter ihr, du weißt schon, oder? Und dann hat sie plötzlich abgeblockt. Ich versteh das einfach nicht wirklich."

„Hm", sagte Lily und es schien ihr auch irgendwie etwas seltsam, „hat sie was gesagt?"

„Sie hat gesagt, es wäre nicht der richtige Ort und der richtige Augenblick dafür, aber wenn er es nicht war, warum wollte sie dann mit mir alleine sein?"Er machte einen wirklich verwirrten Eindruck.

„Hm... keine Ahnung, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Vielleicht hat ist es ihr plötzlich eingefallen, dass doch wer hätte rein kommen können?"sagte Lily und schaute ihn an. „Mach dir jedenfalls keine Gedanken. Sie mag dich wirklich, das seh ich ihr an."

„Hm, ja. Ich hoff es. Ich mag sie nämlich echt", er grinste, „Ich hol mein Verwandlungszeug und dann machen wir die Aufgaben zusammen, ja?"

„Klar", sagte Lily und schrieb in der Zeit, als Remus in seinem Schlafsaal war, weiter auf ihr Pergament.

Als Remus nach einer Weile wieder hinunterkam, schrieb er Lilys ersten Teil ab und zusammen verfassten sie dann den zweiten. Kaum waren sie fertig, kamen auch schon James und Peter in den Gemeinschaftsraum gesaust.

„Wie war das Training?", fragte Remus James, als er ihn sah.

„Prima, nur der Wind war etwas mühsam", sagte er und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Lily, „was habt ihr so gemacht?"

Peter hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit einen Stuhl besorgt und stellte ihn neben Remus und setzte sich ebenfalls.

„Wir haben Aufgaben gelöst", antwortete ihm Lily, „aber wir sind gerade fertig geworden." James sah, wie sie ihn kurz anlächelte.

„Ach so", James grinste, „wir können hoch, ein Butterbier trinken, ich hab noch welche als Vorrat."

„Ja klar, von mir aus", sagte Remus und packte seinen Kram zusammen.

„Gute Idee, aber wir sollten eins für Sirius aufbewahren", sagte Peter und stand von seinem Stuhl auf.

Die Jungs waren gerade dabei, sich auf den Weg in den Schlafsaal zu machen, als Lily ein „Na dann gute Nacht"von sich gab und ihre Sachen auch vom Tisch räumte.

„Du bist natürlich auch eingeladen", grinste James, „und Einladungen sollte man nicht ausschlagen."

„Na gut", sagte Lily und tat so, als ob es ihr eigentlich schnuppe wäre, doch innerlich freute sie sich wie ein kleines Kind zu Weihnachten.

„Sie können jetzt wieder in ihre Schlafsäle gehen", sagte Professor McGonagall, die gerade in die Keller gekommen war. „Sie sind ja wirklich schon weit. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das so schnell geht. Aber da es eine wirklich schwere Strafe war und sie heute sogar früher gekommen sind, wie mir Mr. Filch mitgeteilt hat, denke ich, kann ich ihnen den Rest davon erlassen."

Alicia schaute Sirius an und beide schienen nicht ganz glauben zu können, was ihre Hauslehrerin da gerade sagte.

„Aber Professor, ich dachte, wir sollten die ganzen Keller...", fing Sirius den Satz an.

„Wenn sie das natürlich freiwillig tun möchten, dürfen sie das gerne. Ich habe mich mit dem Direktor unterhalten und wir finden, dass das Strafe genug war."

„Danke sehr", lächelte Alicia und zog dann Sirius am Ärmel aus dem Keller, bevor er noch vorschlug, sie könnten ganz Hogwarts putzen.

„Sie hat uns die Strafe erlassen?", sagte Sirius, „das passt gar nicht zu ihr, irgendwie."

„Ja, es ist schon seltsam. Aber was soll's, Hauptsache, wir müssen nie mehr hier runter, oder?", sie lächelte ihn an.

„Ja", sagte Sirius, irgendwie betrübt.

„Was denn? Willst du etwa wirklich die Keller weiter putzen oder was ist los?", lachte sie und stupste ihn in die Seite.

„Nein, aber es war trotzdem toll mit dir, hier unten. Aber es ist wohl sowieso besser, wenn wir es lassen."

„Ja, wahrscheinlich", sagte sie und wirkte nun auch etwas traurig.

„Ausser wir wollen einfach so mal ab und zu wieder hier her?", fragte er, irgendwie schüchtern.

„Ja, wieso nicht?", lächelte sie und ging dann weiter vor ihm Richtung Gryffindor.

Sirius fasste ihren Oberarm und hielt sie sanft fest. „Müssen die anderen wissen, dass wir jetzt schon gehen konnten?", fragte er leise und schaute ihr in die Augen.

„Nein", hauchte sie leise und schon versanken sie in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Wir sollten an einen anderen Ort gehen, McGonagall ist noch hier unten", sprach er leise, doch liess von ihren Lippen kaum ab.

„Tatze und Alicia haben wohl heute Nachtschicht, es ist schon nach Zehn", sagte James und trank den letzten Schluck von seinem Butterbier.

„Was soll's, die kommen schon noch, wenn sie fertig sind", sagte Peter.

„Ja, immerhin hat's mir Alicia versprochen", grinste Remus, unwissend, was gerade in den Kellern vor sich ging.

„Ich denke, ich sollte mal rüber gehen, es ist ja schon spät", lächelte Lily die Jungs an und fand es eigentlich ganz angenehm mit ihnen.

„Schade, aber wenn du schon gehen möchtest", lächelte James.

„Ja, aber ich komme ein anderes Mal wieder", sie stand auf und ging zur Tür. „Gute Nacht."

„Nacht", sagten die drei Jungen im Chor.

James geriet ins Schwärmen. „Ist sie nicht einfach grossartig?"Er grinste.

„Oh man, Krone, frag sie doch einfach, ob sie mit dir Ausgeht. Nett und nicht immer auf so idiotische Art und Weise", sagte Moony und räumte die leeren Flaschen weg.

„Was heisst hier idiotische Art und Weise?", lachte James und drehte die Musik etwas leiser.

„Na ja, zum Beispiel nicht dann, wenn du gerade dabei bist, Schniefelus zu verhexen", lachte Remus und erinnerte sich an den Zwischenfall am See.

„Ach ja, das... Hm, ja, das war nicht so geschickt", lachte James, „Na ja, vielleicht frag ich sie ja mal"

„Ja, sie scheint dich jedenfalls schon mehr zu mögen als noch vor ein paar Wochen", sagte nun Peter und gab danach ein lautes Gähnen von sich.

„Schon müde?", lachte Remus.

„Na ja, ein wenig", sagte Peter und zog sich dann um, um ins Bett zu gehen, „Was macht ihr noch?"

„Ich warte noch auf Tatze, denk ich.", sagte James und zog sich ebenfalls seine Schlafsachen an.

„Und ich warte sowieso noch auf Alicia", sagte Remus und lächelte dabei.

Verführerisch küsste er ihren Hals und streichelte ihr dabei sanft über die Schultern und den Rücken.

„Du machst mich ganz verrückt", flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr und küsste sie danach weiter.

Langsam streifte er ihre Strickjacke von ihren Schultern und liess sie danach zu Boden fallen, sie liess es geschehen. Sie genoss jede Berührung seiner Lippen, seiner Hände.

Langsam schob er seine Hand unter ihre Bluse und fühlte die weiche und zarte Haut ihres Bauches. Gekonnt schob er ihre Bluse immer höher, während er sie weiter innig küsste. Er streichelte ihre Brüste und fand, dass BHs eine der schlimmsten und unnötigsten Dinge waren, die jemals erfunden wurden.

Sie streichelte ihm den Rücken mit der einen und den Nacken mit der anderen Hand. Seine Hand fuhr von ihren Brüsten wieder hinunter zu ihrem Bauch, dann ihrem Po und hinab zu ihren Beinen, welche vom Rock der Schuluniform nur bis zu den Knien bedeckt waren. Langsam streichelte er, angefangen bei ihrem Knie, ihren Schlanken Oberschenkel hinauf.

Es schien sie wie einen Blitz zu durchfahren, als sie seine Finger auf ihrem Schenkel spürte. Sie schaute ihn mit weit geöffneten Augen an, griff mit einer Hand hinunter zu der seinen und legte sie wieder auf ihre Taille. Er seufzte leise, fast etwas genervt, und küsste sie dann weiter, noch wilder und leidenschaftlicher als zuvor.

Erneut legte er seine Hand sanft auf ihren Oberschenkel und fuhr wiederum daran hoch.

„Sirius...", sagte sie leise, aber bestimmend und zog seine Hand wieder hinauf zu ihrem Bauch.

„Was denn?", fragte er lieb und küsste ihren Hals und zum wiederholten Male fuhr er ihr unter ihren Rock.

„Lass das", sprach sie nun lauter und schaute ihn böse an.

„Ich mach doch gar nichts", erwiderte er und in seinen Augen war es so.

„Du machst doch gar nichts? Wie oft soll ich deine Hand noch irgendwo sonst hinlegen?", schnaubt sie.

„Oh man, Potter, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so prüde bist...", grinste er.

„Ich bin nicht prüde. Ich will das nur nicht. Klar?", antwortete sie nett aber bestimmend.

"Stimmt, du bist nur zickig! Wie alt bist du denn, Potter? 10?", sagte er.

Sie schaut ihn entgeistert an und stiess ihn von sich weg, da sie immer noch nahe beieinander standen.

„Du bist so ein Arsch!"Am liebsten hätte sie jetzt geweint, doch sie unterdrückte die Tränen, die in ihre Augen krochen. Nie hätte sie sich die Blösse gegeben und vor ihm geweint.

„Was denn, Potter? Du gehst mit mir in einen Keller... allein... was hast du erwartet? Dass wir mit Puppen spielen?", sagte er nett aber irgendwie auch böse und wusste genau, dass er sie damit wahnsinnig verletzen würde.

„Weißt du was, Black?", eine Träne rollte nun doch ihre Wange hinunter. „Ich hab echt eine Sekunde daran gedacht, dass das mit uns vielleicht was werden könnte, aber diese eine Sekunde war die grösste Verschwendung in meinem Leben."

Sie hob ihre Jacke vom Boden auf, zog sie über ihre weisse Bluse und stürmte aus dem Keller.

„Was ist denn, Potter?", schrie er ihr noch nach, doch wusste, dass sie es nicht mehr hörte.

Er hatte sich gerade wahnsinnig toll und mächtig gefühlt, zuvor, als Alicia noch da war. Aber jetzt...

„Ich habe echt gedacht, dass das mit uns vielleicht was werden könnte...", hallte es in seinem Kopf wieder, als er die Treppen in Richtung Gryffindor hinauf stieg.

10

A Story by Angela Barbieri 


	12. Friedhofsschatten

**Kapitel 11 – Friedhofsschatten**

Es war ein lauer Herbsttag, an dem das Quidditchspiel stattfand. Die Spieler der beiden Hausmannschaften waren schon seit über einer Stunde dabei, sich ein packendes Duell zu liefern.

Die Tribünen waren erfüllt von den schillernden Farben der begeisterten Fans, die ihre Köpfe reckten, um auch jeden Spielzug des rasanten Geschehens mit zu bekommen.

James schoss gerade in einer Höllen Geschwindigkeit vorbei am Sucher aus Hufflepuff und flog zielgenau weiter auf die Torringe zu. Der Hufflepuff Hüter wappnete sich schon, da James bis jetzt jedes Mal getroffen hatte, wenn er die Chance dazu bekam.

Alle Fans der Gryffindormannschaft hielten für die Sekunde, in der James zum Schuss ausholte, die Luft an. Und dann – tosender Jubel.

„Es steht nun einhundert zu neunzig für die Gryffindors", hallte die Stimme des Stadionssprechers durch die Menge. Die Hufflepuffs, nicht minder so laut wie es ihre Gegner waren, feuerten ihr Team noch mehr an. Es war wohl das heisseste Duell in diesem Jahr, da die beiden Mannschaften die Favoriten auf den Quidditchpokal waren.

Plötzlich schien etwas dem schallenden Jubel und dem ohrenbetäubenden Geschrei Einhalt zu gebieten. Für wenige Augenblicke schien jeder die Luft anzuhalten und die wilden Gestikulationen verschwanden.

In atemberaubendem Tempo schossen die beiden Sucher einem kleinen, geflügelten Etwas hinter her.

Millimeter um Millimeter nährten sich die beiden Flieger dem kleinen Schnatz, bis sich schlussendlich die Finger des Gryffindorsucher um den wild flatternden Schnatz schlossen.

„ER HAT IHN, BYRNE FÄNGT DEN SCHNATZ! GRYFFINDOR GEWINNT", krähte der Stadionsprecher, doch seine Stimme schien im Jubel der Fans unter zu gehen. Die Gryffindors tobten. Jubel Gesänge drangen von den hohen Tribünen hinter auf das Feld.

Kaum war Byrne gelandet und streckte den kleinen Ball, der sich immer noch aus seinem festen Griff zu befreien versuchte, in die Luft, schossen schon seine Kameraden auf ihn zu und begruben ihn unter einer Traube von roten Gryffindor Quidditchumhängen.

Unter freudigen Gesängen zogen später die goldroten Fans wieder hinauf zum Schloss. Ihre Helden waren gerade unter der Dusche verschwunden, jetzt wollten sie ihnen einen gebührenden Empfang im Gemeinschaftsraum bereiten.

„James hat echt klasse gespielt oder?", grinste Alicia Lily an, deren Wangen vor Aufregung immer noch gerötet waren. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie ihre Freundin so euphorisch bei einem Quidditchspiel erlebt. Aber heute hatte sie jedes Mal, wenn James auf einen der Ringe zu schoss, einen leisen Jauchzer neben sich gehört, der ganz eindeutig von Lily kam.

Lily nickte nur, aber ihr Lächeln, das sie seit dem Spielanfang auf den Lippen hatte, verstärkte sich zusehends.

Gerade als sie die ersten Stufen nahmen, um hoch in den Gryffindorturm zu gelangen, legte jemand Alicia den Arm um die Schultern.

„Tolles Spiel oder?", grinste Remus süss und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Ja, James war toll", strahlte sie zurück und legte ihren Arm um seinen Rücken.

Lily ging weiter neben ihnen her und hörte Sirius und Peter halbherzig zu, wie sie noch von den grandiosen und präzisen Pässen und Schüssen schwärmten. Aber eigentlich war sie mit ihren Gedanken ganz wo anders. Immer wieder sah sie James' verschmitztes und jungenhaftes Gesicht vor sich, wie er ihr zuzwinkerte, als er nach dem dritten Treffer über die Tribüne hinweg flog. Als sie endlich oben ankamen, war der Gemeinschaftsraum schon zum Bersten voll. Mit Mühe und Not ergatterten sie noch ein paar Sessel in einer lauschigen Nische und schon war Sirius verschwunden, um ihnen ein kühles Bier zu besorgen.

Als James mit den anderen aus seiner Mannschaft durch das Portraitloch stieg, strömte schon eine Welle an begeisterten Mitschülern auf sie zu, die ihnen freudetrunken gratulierten und auf die Schultern klopften.

James hatte Mühe, sich zu seinen Freunden durchzuboxen, die immer noch laut schwatzend und lachend in ihrer Ecke hockten.

„Man, ich komm mir vor, als hätte ich die Weltmeisterschaft gewonnen", grinste James, als er sich auf den weichen Sessel neben Sirius fallen liess.

„Du hast ja auch gespielt, als ginge es um den Weltmeisterschaftspokal", lachte Sirius und streckte ihm eine Flasche mit schäumendem Bier hin und stiess mit ihm an.

Auch Remus und Peter gratulierten ihrem Freund und liessen ihre Flaschen einmal gegen seine scheppern.

James sass lässig und triumphierend in seinem Sessel und genoss es, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.

„Und hat's euch auch gefallen?", fragte er in die Richtung von Alicia und Lily.

Seine Schwester sprang auf, und drücke ihn einmal fest.

„Klar, du warst echt klasse, gratuliere", lachte sie und prostete mit ihm.

„War ein tolles Spiel", sagte Lily anerkennend aber schüchtern hinter ihrer Bierflasche hervor, deren Hals sie gegen ihre Lippen presste.

„Schön, wenn es euch gefallen hat", grinste er Lily an und zwinkerte ihr erneut zu.

Lily, deren Wangen von einem zarten Rosa angehaucht wurden, trank schnell einen weitern Schluck aus ihrer Flasche, um nicht noch mehr zu erröten.

„Aber jetzt hör auf dich so aufzuspielen und geniess lieber die Party", lachte Alicia ihren Bruder an und zog Remus, der sich erhoben hatte, um James zu gratulieren, zu einem Sessel, dirigierte ihn sanft hinein und setzte sich dann auf seinen Schoss.

Sirius beobachtete Remus und Alicia argwöhnisch. Dass sie ihn abgewiesen hatte, nagte noch immer an ihm. Er, Sirius Black, war noch nie abgewiesen worden, zumindest nicht so. Und sowieso erschien es ihm eine Frechheit, dass sie jetzt hier fröhlich knutschend mit seinem Freund sass und tat, als wäre nie etwas gewesen.

„Dürfen wir uns auch setzen?", riss Livias Stimme Sirius aus den Gedanken.

„Ähm klar, wenn's noch Platz hat", sagte er freundlich, wandte seinen Blick von Alicia ab und lächelte Livia an.

Livia und Samantha setzten sich in die Runde und Sirius bot den beiden sofort eine Flasche kühles Bier an.

Die Party war im vollen Gange. Es wurde viel getrunken, getanzt, die Musik war laut.

Sirius flirtete bei jeder Gelegenheit mit Livia und hoffte dabei, dass Alicia es aufschnappte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es ihr so egal war, wie sie tat. Nicht so wie sie ihn geküsst hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und schäkerte weiter mit Livia, die über jeden seiner Witze lachte, ob er nun komisch war oder nicht.

„Wurmschwanz, du würdest niemals ins Team aufgenommen werden", lachte James laut, „dich würden sie eher als Quaffel einsetzen."

Sirius hatte James' Worte aufgeschnappt und setzte noch einen weiteren Spruch drauf: „Als Quaffel?", grinste er, „doch eher als Klatscher, durch die Torringe würde er wahrscheinlich nicht mehr passen!"

Die Jungen lachten. Auch Livia und Samantha prusteten drauf los. Vor allem Livias Lache war aus dem Stimmengewirr herauszuhören wie ein schmerzender hoher Ton.

„Danke", sagte Peter beleidigt und stellt seine Bierflasche auf den Tisch.

„Nimm es uns doch nicht gleich so übel, Wurmschwanz", lachte James und versuchte dabei entschuldigend zu schauen.

„Ja, Peter, sie scherzen nur, hör nicht auf sie", sagte nun Remus. Er sagte selten etwas, hielt James und Sirius auch nie zurück, wenn sie mal wieder richtig loslegten.

„Ich will nicht immer das Gespött für euch sein, wenn Snape mal nicht in der Nähe ist", sagte Peter und stand von seinem Sessel auf, nahm seinen warmen Umhang und verschwand.

James schaute fragend, gleichzeitig aber auch unschuldig wie ein Chorknabe in die Runde.

„Ach, lass ihn doch", sagte Sirius, „der beruhigt sich schon wieder. Wir können uns ja später bei ihm entschuldigen."

„Du hast Recht", sagte James, doch ein schlechtes Gewissen nagte trotzdem in seinem Inneren. Ok, er hatte zu viel Bier getrunken, aber so über einen Freund herziehen?

Die Sorge um Peter war jedoch schnell vergessen, als Sirius ihm noch eine Flasche hinstreckte und sich danach wieder lässig in den Sessel neben Livia schwang.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis diese Sirius' Charme erlag und wild mit ihm auf dem Sessel zu knutschen begann.

Auch Alicia und Remus schienen schwer beschäftigt und James erschien das als eine gute Gelegenheit, ein Gespräch mit Lily zu beginnen. Er stand auf und stellte sich lässig an den Sessel, in dem Lily sass.

„Tolle Party", sagte er und lächelte.

„Ist ganz nett", lächelte Lily und kam sich trotzdem irgendwie verloren dabei vor.

„Willst du noch was trinken?" fragte er freundlich.

„Danke, ich hab noch", erwiderte sie und schwenkte ihre noch halbvolle Flasche in der Luft.

„Ok, melde dich einfach, wenn ich dir noch was besorgen kann", sagte er und erneut zwinkerte er sie an.

„Hast du einen Krampf im Auge?", lachte Alicia, der die ganze Zwinkerei nicht verborgen geblieben war, während sie Remus' Hand hielt.

James schaute sie mit einem vernichtenden Blick an, doch das störte sie nicht weiter. Er nervte sie auch immer, in unangenehmen Situationen und genau so gut wie er darin war, war sie es auch.

„Setz dich", lachte Remus und rutschte etwas noch enger mit Alicia zusammen, so dass James genug Platz fand, sich auf der Armlehne ihres Sessels nieder zu lassen.

„Danke", sagte James, setzte sich und schaute seine Schwester mit einem erneut rächenden Blick an, wandte sich dann aber wieder an Lily. Blitzartig schienen sich seine Gesichtszüge wieder zu locken und er formte mit seinen schmalen Lippen ein charmantes Lächeln, welches Lily erneut die Röte ins Gesicht steigen liess.

Remus hatte Alicias Hand noch immer zärtlich in seiner und streichelte sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über ihren Handrücken. Alicia schenkte Remus ein bezauberndes Lächeln, bevor sie den letzten Schluck ihres Bieres austrank und die Flasche auf den Tisch in ihrer Mitte stellte. Im Augenwinkel beobachtete sie aber heimlich Sirius, wie er über Livia gebeugt war und sie innig küsste. Sie sah wie ihre Hand seinen Rücken hinauf glitt, in seinen Nacken. Innerlich war sie am Verzweifeln. Musste er gerade vor ihren Augen mit IHR rumknutschen? Es war immerhin noch keine Woche vergangen, seit er sie auf die Art geküsst hatte, ihr mit seinen zärtlichen Händen über die Wangen gestreichelt hatte.

„Alles klar?", lächelte Remus sie lieb an.

„Nur ein Bisschen viel Bier", log sie ihn an und wirkte leicht erschrocken, da er sie gerade aus ihren Träumen mit Sirius gerissen hatte.

„Ok, dann frag ich besser nicht, ob du noch eins möchtest", lachte Remus, bemerkte ihre Unsicherheit, doch sah einfach darüber hinweg und gab ihr stattdessen einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund.

Sirius, welcher noch über Livia gebeugt auf dem Sessel sass, genoss Alicias Blicke, die sie ihm und Livia zuwarf. Auch er schaute ab und zu prüfend aus dem Augenwinkel. Langsam stand er auf, zog Livia aus dem Sessel ebenfalls auf die Füsse und küsste sie noch einmal leidenschaftlich.

„Wir sind dann oben", Sirius grinste süffisant in die Runde und gab den anderen zu verstehen, dass sie in der nächsten Zeit bloss keinen Fuss in den Jungenschlafsaalsetzen sollten.

Alicia brodelte innerlich, als sie sah, wie Livia, an der Hand von Sirius auf der Treppe und schlussendlich im Jungenschlafsaal verschwand.

„Ich glaub, ich brauch frische Luft", sagte Alicia und löste ihre Hand aus der von Remus und stand auf. In ihrem Magen befand sich gerade ein zehn Zentner schwerer Koloss von Stein.

„Ich komm mit, warte", lächelte Remus und war schon halb aufgesprungen, als ihm Alicia sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihn wieder in den Sessel drückte.

„Nein. Ist schon ok. Ich geh schnell allein", lächelte sie ihn an, obwohl sie sich bemühen musste, dass es nicht gequält wirkte.

Remus, leicht irritiert wieder im roten Sessel sitzend, nickte nur und lächelte kaum merklich.

„Ich muss nur ein paar Schritte gehen, dann komm ich wieder. Das Bier... du weißt", lächelte sie süss, zwinkerte und hauchte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund.

Danach nahm sie ihren Umhang von der Rücklehne eines leerstehenden Stuhles, legte ihn sich um ihre Schultern und zog ihn enger um ihren Körper.

„Ich bin wirklich gleich wieder da", versicherte sie Remus noch einmal und verschwand dann aus dem Portraitloch.

Während sich Sirius oben mit Livia vergnügte, sass Remus nun alleine da. Er tippte nervös mit den Fingern auf die Armlehne seines Sessels. Hätte er ihr nachgehen sollen?

„Hey Moony", riss ihn eine Stimme aus den Gedanken. Remus drehte sich ruckartig zu James, der hinter ihm stand.

„Wo ist Alicia hin?", grinste er und streckte ihm noch eine Flasche Bier hin.

„Nach draussen, ich glaub sie hatte schon zu viel getrunken", antwortete Remus und nahm die bereits geöffnete Flasche, prostete James zu und liess sich einen grossen, kalten Schluck langsam in die Kehle laufen.

In der Zwischenzeit schlich sich in unscheinbarer Junge mit mausgrauem Haaren und wässrigen Augen über die Länderein. Eilenden Schrittes, jedoch ohne konkretes Ziel, ging er geradewegs auf den Friedhof zu, welcher, nach einigen Minuten Weg, neben dem Schloss zu finden war.

Peter regte sich noch immer über die Bemerkungen von James und Sirius auf. Er wusste selbst, dass er nicht annähernd so toll, so athletisch gebaut oder so gutaussehend war wie sie, aber mussten sie ihn deshalb immer hoch nehmen?

Der zunehmende Mond, welcher wohl in ein paar Tagen in seiner ganzen Pracht zu sehen war, hüllte alles in ein silbrig schimmerndes Licht. Peter konnte einige Meter weit sehen, obwohl es schon spät war. Nebel kroch langsam vom verbotenen Wald hinüber zum Schloss und es schien, als läge etwas Geheimnisvolles in der Luft.

Als er beim alten Friedhof angekommen war, setzte er sich auf die Stufen von einer antiken Marmorfigur. Der Efeu schlang sich daran hoch und auch das Moos bedeckte schon den grössten Teil, der alten, weissen Figur. Trotzdem war die Inschrift immer noch klar zu lesen. _„Nach kurzer Qual bist du von uns gegangen. Hubertus Keane 1811 – 1832"_, las Peter für sich selber einmal leise und murmelnd vor. „Was für eine komische Grabinschrift", sagte er weiter zu sich selbst.

Er überlegte sich gerade, lässig an den marmornen Engel angelehnt, was für Qualen dieser Keane wohl gehabt haben muss mit seinen 21 Jahren und war gerade dabei, sich die wildesten Sachen vorzustellen, als er plötzlich Schritte hörte. Langsam schienen schwere Stiefel über den etwas aufgeweichten und schlammigen Boden zu schlurfen und drückten sich mit einem merkwürdigen Geräusch, als würde man zu viel Gel aus einer Tube drücken, wieder in den Boden.

Peter horchte auf. Die Schritte schienen geradewegs auf ihn zuzukommen. Er erhob sich von den Stufen und schlich sich langsam und geräuschlos hinter die alte Friedhofsmauer, die zwar bereits in sich zusammen gefallen war, jedoch immer noch genug Schutz bot, dass er sich dahinter verstecken konnte.

Der Mond warf sein helles Licht beinahe über den ganzen Friedhof. Doch noch ging der Fremde im Schutze des Schattens. Erst als er bei einer steinernen Engel, bei welchem Peter vorher noch gesessen hatte, ankam, tauchte ihn das Mondlicht in ein fahles aber gleichzeitig irgendwie mystisches Licht. Peter konnte die Konturen von einem jungen Mann sehen, höchstens fünf oder sechs Jahre älter als er selber. Er stand da, schien auf etwas zu warten. Nervös tappte er immer wieder von einem Fuss auf den anderen und schnippte den Stummel seiner selbstgedrehten Zigarette von sich weg.

_Knacks._

Ruckartig drehte sich Peter um. Zu Seiner Linken war ein weiterer Schatten erschienen. Die Konturen zeigten erneut einen Mann, schlank und grossgewachsen. Jedoch schien er älter als der erste, welcher immer noch auf den Stufen der Grabfigur stand. Der Ältere ging weiter auf den Ersten zu. Sie begrüssten sich, vertraut, beinahe brüderlich.

„Hast du ihr gesagt, dass wir sie hier treffen wollen?", flüsterte der Zweite.

„Hab's ihr gestern mit einer Eule mitgeteilt. Sie hat mir sofort geantwortet" rechtfertigte sich der Andere.

„Dummes Mädchen. Er schätzt es nicht, wenn man spät ist", brummte der Grossgewachsene, der sich die Kapuze seines Umhanges nun tiefer ins Gesicht zog, „es ist hell heute Nacht. Etwas zu hell, wenn du mich fragst..."

„Wieso hat er sich von allen sie ausgesucht? Ein Mädchen. Noch nicht mal aus der Schule", fragte sein Freund, ohne auf die Worte seines Vorredners einzugehen.

„Eifersüchtig, weil er sie mehr schätzt als dich, Mitch?"

„Ach was. Nur ihr vertraut er blind so eine Aufgabe an und wir mussten uns zuerst beweisen", knurrte der Mann namens Mitch.

„Er sucht sich seine Diener eben aus.", es schien ein fieses Grinsen über das Gesicht von Mitch's Bekanntem zu huschen. Doch dann...

_Knacks._

Wiederum wurde ein Ast von einer Person entzwei getreten. Peter, immer noch hinter der Mauer versteckt und bedacht, kein lautes Geräusch von sich zu geben, lauschte weiter. Die Schritte kamen erneut von Links.

Eine kleinere Person ging diesmal über den Friedhof. Ihr Gesicht war verdeckt von der Kapuze und ihr Umhang war weit. Peter nahm jedoch an, dass es das Mädchen sein musste, von dem Mitch und der Andere gesprochen hatten.

„Du bist zu spät. Wir haben schon gewartet." Gehässig und abschätzig begrüsste der Ältere so das Mädchen.

„Es war nicht einfach, sich heute heraus zu schleichen, ich musste es immerhin vermeiden, dass mir jemand Fragen stellt" antwortete eine feine Mädchenstimme zwar bedauernd, jedoch keinesfalls schuldbewusst oder eingeschüchtert.

„Du weißt, was du zu tun hast?" fragte Mitch kühl.

„Natürlich", sagte das Mädchen leise und bestimmend.

Mitch zog ein Bündel aus Stoff aus seinem Umhang. Es schien etwas Eckiges und Flaches darin verborgen zu sein.

„Sei vorsichtig", sagte der Andere, „wenn du scheiterst…" kurz unterbrach er den Satz, „du weißt was er mit den Dienern macht, welche scheitern. Enttäusch ihn nicht. Sonst ist es wahrscheinlich das Letzte was du tust, Mädchen."

Peter sah, wie das Mädchen nickte und den Stoffbeutel betrachtete. Er kannte ihre Stimme. Doch er konnte ihr gerade kein Gesicht oder gar einen Namen zu ordnen. Wie gebannt starrte er ebenfalls auf den Stoffbeutel, den das Mädchen in ihren Händen hielt. Was war darin verborgen? Was war so geheim daran?

„Sobald Neumond ist, treffen wir uns wieder hier. Bis dahin solltest du ja alles bereit gemacht haben. Nun geh, bevor dich noch jemand sucht, und sei das nächste Mal pünktlich", sagte Mitch, gefolgt von einem zynischen Lachen.

„Bei Neumond. Bis dahin wird alles fertig sein." Das Mädchen nickte und ging dann über den Friedhof davon, den Stoffbeutel sicher in der Innentasche ihres Umhanges verstaut.

Peter war sich unschlüssig. Sollte er ihr folgen und vielleicht herausfinden, wer sie war oder sollte er Mitch und seinen Begleiter weiter belauschen. Letzteres schien er für die bessere Wahl zu halten und verharrte weiter hinter der kühlen Mauer.

Mitch zündete sich eine weitere Zigarette an.

„Denkst du, sie schafft das, Travis?"

Ein heiseres, kaltes und sehr böses Lachen entwich der Kehle von Travis.

„Wollen wir es hoffen. Hoffen wir es für sie. Wäre doch schade um ein so hübsches Mädchen, wenn ihr Leben nur so kurz wäre."

Mitch stimmte in die böse Lache ein.

„Gehen wir, bevor noch wer kommt. Der alte Dumbledore würde bestimmt kein Begrüssungsbankett für uns schmeissen, wenn er uns hier sehen würde", sagte Travis, mit einem Schmunzeln im Gesicht.

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich und gingen wieder dieselben, getrennten Wege zurück, die sie gekommen waren. Einige Minuten später, als Peter sich sicher war, dass beide bereits einige hundert Meter von ihm entfernt sein mussten, kam er hinter der alten Mauer hervor.

Hatte er richtig gehört? Es gab einen Meister. Ein Mädchen aus Hogwarts war seine Dienerin und wenn sie ihre Aufgabe nicht erfüllte müsste sie beim nächsten Neumond sterben?

Die Gedanken durchströmten seinen Kopf. Es schauderte ihn. Am liebsten wäre er gleich zu seinen Freunden gelaufen und hätte ihnen die Geschichte brühwarm aufgetischt. Aber er war immer noch zu sauer. Er beschloss die Sache für sich zu behalten und bei Neumond wieder zu kommen, um zu sehen, was weiter passierte. Er ging vorbei an der marmornen Figur in Richtung Schloss Kaum hatte er das Friedhofstor passiert, kam ihm schon James entgegen.

„Was machst du denn hier, ich hab dich gesucht", sagte er nett.

„War spazieren", sagte Peter kühl.

„Bist du etwa noch immer sauer wegen vorhin?", fragte James. „War doch nur Spass. Mensch Wurmschwanz, glaubst du, wenn wir dich nicht leiden könnten, würden wir unsere Geheimnisse mit dir teilen?"

James lachte und hob eine Augenbraue an.

„Nein", sagte Peter kleinlaut.

„Eben", grinste James, legte Peter brüderlich den Arm um die Schultern und ging dann gemeinsam mit Peter hoch zum Schloss.

„Wo warst du denn solange?", fragte Remus nett, aber auch etwas besorgt, als Alicia durch das Portraitloch zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam.

„Nur an der frischen Luft, hab ich dir doch gesagt", antwortete Alicia und lächelte ihn bezaubernd an. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet von der kühlen Luft ausserhalb des Schlosses, genau so wie ihre Nasenspitze.

Remus lächelte sie an und zog sie dann zu sich hinunter auf den Sessel und streichelte ihr sanft über die Wange. „Ist dir kalt?", fragte er sie lieb und schaute ihr dabei tief in die Augen.

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, zog ihren schwarzen Hogwartsumhang aus und liess ihn zu Boden gleiten.

„Wo sind die andern?", frage Alicia leise und kuschelte sich an Remus.

„James ist Peter suchen, da er ja schon eine Weile verschwunden ist und Sirius scheint noch mit Livia im Jungenschlafsaal seinen Spaß zu haben. Und Lily und Samantha sind wohl schon schlafen gegangen", sagte er und strich ihr sanft eine lange schwarze Haarsträhnen aus ihrem hübschen Gesicht.

„Wieso warst du so lange weg?", seine Stimme klang etwas besorgt.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Weiss nicht", sie sprach leise, „irgendwie brauchte ich einfach frische Luft und dann bin ich so spaziert und habe die Zeit vergessen. War nur in Gedanken..."

„Aber es ist alles in Ordnung?", irgendwie war er misstrauisch, warum wusste er selber nicht, irgendwie war sie in letzter Zeit immer häufiger nachdenklich gewesen.

„Ja, wirklich Remus, alles in Ordnung", sie löste sich etwas von ihm, schaute ihm in die Augen und lächelte, „ich würde es dir sagen, wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung wäre."

Eigentlich wäre sie gerne mit Remus ehrlich gewesen. Hätte ihm gerne von ihrer Dummheit mit Sirius erzählt, aber sie wusste, wie sehr es ihn verletzten würde.

Er lächelte sie auch an. Nie zuvor schien sie so bezaubernd gewesen zu sein, wie in diesem Moment. Ihre schwarzen Haare umspielten ihr schmales Gesicht und in ihren braunen Augen hätte er sich verlieren können.

Er fuhr mit der Hand in ihren Nacken und zog ihren Kopf sanft, aber bestimmend zu sich hinunter und küsste sie leidenschaftlich, sie erwiderte seinen Kuss.

„Komm", sagte er leise, löste sich aus dem Kuss, fasste sie an der Hand, zog sie vom Sessel hoch und Richtung Ausgang.

„Wohin willst du?", fragte sie etwas irritiert.

„Das wirst du gleich sehen", er ging mit ihr hinaus, auf den kühlen Gang, bog nach links ab.

„Remus, wohin gehst du mit mir?", erneut fragte sie ihn, lachte dabei aber und folgte ihm ohne zu zögern.

„Wir sind gleich da", er drehte den Kopf zu ihr und lächelte sie an.

Er hielt sie noch immer an der Hand und führte sie durch die Korridore. Dann hielt er vor einer Tür an.

„Remus, das ist das Vertrauensschülerbad, was bitte sollen wir hier?", sie schaute ihn an.

„Ich dachte, wir sollten irgendwo hingehen, wo wir alleine sind", sagte er lächelnd, nannte das Passwort und zog sie dann hinein, „Ich meine wir müssen ja nicht … Ich dachte nur, allein sein wäre besser als im Gemeinschaftsraum."

Seine Stimme war ausgefüllt von Zweifeln, man hörte es, er merkte es auch selbst.

„Ok", sagte sie leise und verschloss mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes die Tür.

Er schaute sie an. „Du bist wunderschön", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr. Sie errötete.

„Danke"

Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, fasste sie sanft um die Hüfte und näherte sich langsam ihrem Gesicht.

„Wo bist du gewesen", fragte Lily, drehte sich in ihrem Bett um und schaute Alicia verschlafen an.

„Bei Remus", sagte Alicia flüsternd, damit sie die anderen nicht aufweckte, ihr Blick huschte aber prüfend über Livias Bett, die bereits darin lag und tief und fest schlummerte. „Oh, hat er dich nicht in seinem Bett schlafen lassen...", schoss es ihr zynisch durch den Kopf.

„Es ist vier Uhr morgens", sagte Lily und riss Alicia so aus ihren Gedanken über Livia.

„Na und? Morgen ist Sonntag", Alicia zog sich aus, schlüpfte dann in ihrem Schlafanzug und setzte sich auf ihr Bett.

„Wo wart ihr denn?", Lily hatte sich mittlerweile aufgesetzt.

Alicia musste schmunzeln.

„Im Vertrauensschülerbad", sie legte sich hin und kuschelte sich in ihre Decke.

„Habt ihr...?", fragte Lily laut und irgendwie nervös.

„Schhhtt", wies sie ihre Freundin in die Schranken, „nein, haben wir nicht, aber es war trotzdem wunderbar."

„Und wieso nicht?"

„Was wieso nicht? Ich hab dir das doch schon mal gesagt, weil ich das noch nicht will. Und Remus versteht das, hoffe ich zumindest", sagte sie mit einer Spur Unsicherheit in der Stimme.

„Bestimmt", bestätigte es ihr Lily.

„Ja", sprach Alicia, innerlich immer noch leicht zweifelnd, „Nacht"

„Schlaf gut", ertönte es von Lily.

Während Lily wieder einschlief kreisten Alicias Gedanken immer noch bei Remus. Ja er hat es verstanden, sie war sich eigentlich sicher. Nicht so wie Black. „Glaubst du ich wollte mit Puppen spielen?", hörte sie Sirius' Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Der eine Satz ging ihr einfach nicht aus dem Kopf.

„Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein und eine Sekunde daran denken Remus für Black aufzugeben? Soll er doch glücklich werden mit Livia", sie schüttelte den Kopf und kuschelte sich noch mehr in die Decke. „So einen Fehler mach ich garantiert nie wieder..."


	13. Bleiches, schmerzendes Licht

**Kapitel 12 – Bleiches, schmerzendes Licht**

„Was bitte soll ich ihr sagen James?", knurrte Remus beinahe. „Ich geh mal eben mit meinen Freunden in die Heulende Hütte, da verwandle ich mich in einen Werwolf und wir sträunern so über die Länderein?"

„Sag ihr halt die Wahrheit. Lange kauft sie dir sowieso nicht ab, dass es dir komischer Weise immer einmal im Monat schlecht geht und du total fertig bist. Irgendwann will sie den wahren Grund sowieso erfahren", antwortete ihm James.

Die beiden Jungen saßen in ihrem Schlafsaal. Sirius und Peter waren noch immer beim Nachsitzen bei Saaranto. Nachdem James einen Eidechsenschwanz in Sirius' und Peters Kessel hatte plumpsen lassen, war er übergeschäumt und hatte den Boden lila eingefärbt. Da Saaranto nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass James den Kessel zum überlaufen gebracht hatte, hatte er die Schuld Peter und Sirius zu gewiesen.

„Ich weiss selber, dass sie mir das nicht mehr lange abkauft. Aber ich kann es ihr nicht sagen. Ich meine, wenn sie mich danach nicht mehr will? Sie findet es bestimmt nicht gerade toll, dass ihr Freund ein Werwolf ist."

James seufzte.

„Nein, wahrscheinlich wird es sie zuerst aus den Latschen kippen, aber warum sollte sie schluss machen? Ich kenn sie etwas besser als du, Moony, und sie mag dich, so wie du bist. Das ändert bestimmt nichts daran. Bei Tatze, Wurmschwanz und mir hat es doch auch nichts geändert", versuchte der schwarzhaarige Junge seinen Freund zu beruhigen. Er wusste, er hatte gut reden. Er wollte auch nicht in Remus' Haut stecken.

„Das ist ja auch was anders. Ihr seid meine Kumpels, sie ist meine Freundin...", sagte Remus. Er konnte es ihr einfach nicht sagen. Noch nicht jetzt. Er wollte sie nicht verlieren bevor es überhaupt angefangen hatte.

„Aber hast du schon mal daran gedacht, dass sie vielleicht nicht mehr lange deine Freundin sein wird, wenn sie denkt, dass du ihr etwas verheimlichst?", fragte er nett.

„Natürlich hab ich das. Ich sag es ihr. Aber nicht diesen Monat.", antwortete Lupin und seufzte leise.

„Hast du das nicht den letzten Monat auch schon gesagt?" James blieb nett, fing aber damit an vor seinem Bett auf und ab zu gehen.

„Ja, ich weiss James", Remus knurrte erneut, als er seinem Freund antwortete. „Du hast aber auch gut reden. Jemandem zu sagen, dass man ein Werwolf ist, ist nicht dasselbe wie jemandem zu sagen, dass man eine merkwürdige Verwandtschaft hat oder eine Zehe weniger."

James hielt inne.

„Ich weiss es auch, dass das keine Lappalie ist, aber Alicia wird es verstehen. Aber sie wird es nicht verstehen, wenn du es ihr monatelang verschweigst." Er redete ernst, aber ruhig. Er wusste, dass Remus an seiner Schwester hing. Er sah es ihm an, jedes Mal, wenn Remus Alicia anschaute, sah er es an seinen Augen, seinen Blicken.

„Ja. Ich weiss", Remus sprach nun leiser. Er hatte sich auf den Rücken gelegt, die Arme in seinem Nacken verschränkt und starrte an die Decke. „Ich glaube aber einfach, es ist noch zu früh... Zu früh es ihr zu sagen, James."

„Wenn du das denkst", sagte er höflich und setzte sich ans Fußende seines Bettes.

Die Tür wurde mit einem kräftigen Stoss aufgeschwungen und Sirius und Peter kamen ins Zimmer.

„Dieser Mistkerl", fluchte Sirius, „hat uns die ganzen Kessel schrubben lassen."

„Immer noch besser als wenn er euch seine Tausenden von Gläser hätte abstauben lassen", lachte James.

„Sehr witzig, Krone, das nächste Mal darfst du es machen. Immerhin war es dein Eidechsenschwanz, der unseren Trank zum überlaufen gebracht hat", sagte Sirius bissig, aber nicht böse. Er wusste, dass James nicht geahnt hatte, dass es solche Auswirkungen haben würde.

„Ja, ja, ich weiss. Es war meine Schuld. Na und? Wir andern konnten dafür alle früher gehen, weil sich der Boden so schön Lila eingefärbt hat", James hatte ein schelmisches Grinsen aufgesetzt und wurde nur Sekunden später von einem Kissen am Kopf getroffen.

„Ja IHR ANDEREN", sagte Sirius, rollte mit den Augen und grinste triumphierend, weil er James voll getroffen hatte.

Remus lag immer noch auf seinem Bett und dachte darüber nach, was er Alicia sagen sollte. Er fühlte sich schlecht. Er spürte, dass der Vollmond nah war. Mit jeder Faser in seinem Körper erinnerte er sich an die Schmerzen beim letzten Mal. Angst kroch in ihm hoch. Er wusste, wie es heute Abend werden würde. Er wusste es immer. Diese Schmerzen konnte er nicht vergessen oder verdrängen. Er wusste, sobald das fahle Mondlicht die Gründe in ein düster schimmerndes Licht tauchte, würden seine Qualen beginnen. Sekunden würden zu Stunden und sein Körper würde sich verkrampfen. Aus seinen Händen und Füssen würden gefährliche Klauen. Mörderische Klauen. Er dachte daran, was passieren würde, wenn sie jemanden antreffen würden, der auch nachts übers Gelände schlich. Er würde sich nicht zurückhalten können, er könnte seinen Trieb nicht unterdrücken. Was wenn es jemand war, den er kannte? Was wenn es Alicia wäre?

Schnell versuchte er diese bösen Gedanken zu verdrängen und dachte daran wie er heute mit seinen Freunden über die Gründe streifen würde und wie sie ihn in ihren Tiergestalten im Griff haben würden. Wie sie aufpassen würden, dass ihnen niemand die Wege kreuzte. Seine Angst verflog etwas, doch sie verschwand sie nicht völlig.

„Heute Abend dann wieder?", fragte Peter, löste gerade seinen Krawattenknopf und zog die Schlaufe über seinen Kopf.

„Ja, heute Abend mal wieder. Schade, dass wir die Karte nicht schon heute benutzen können. Ich hoffe, wir haben sie das nächste Mal", grinste James.

„Hm", überlegte Sirius, „das nächste Mal ist in den Ferien, wenn Vollmond ist. Aber im Januar sollte es klappen."

„Im Januar sollten wir sie wirklich fertig haben", mischte Remus sich ins Gespräch ein und war froh, dass er von seinen Gedanken an den heutigen Abend etwas abgelenkt wurde.

„Hast du gesehen, wie schlecht er heute wieder aussah?", fragte Alicia Lily, mit der sie gerade vom Fach Alte Runen kam.

„Er war wieder ganz blass. Ob er schon wieder krank wird?", fragte Lily unsicher.

„Wahrscheinlich. Und anstatt dass er sich heute Abend ausruht, schleicht er sich mit den Jungs nach draußen." Alicia rollte mit den Augen, „manchmal kann ich ihn echt nicht verstehen."

„Vielleicht denkt er, dass er nicht krank wird, wenn er sich nicht ins Bett leg", Lily zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht...", sagte Alicia und ging mit Lily nun die letzte Treppe hoch, die zum Gryffindorturm führte.

„Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken, er würde dir schon sagen, wenn irgendwas wäre. Remus ist doch vernünftig. Wenn es dein Bruder wäre oder Black, dann würde ich mir mehr Sorgen machen, aber nicht bei Remus." Lily versuchte ihrer Freundin die Zweifel etwas zu nehmen.

„Ich weiss... vielleicht rede ich nachher mit ihm...", sie seufzte leise, nannte das Passwort für den Gemeinschaftsraum und schlüpfte als erste hindurch, Lily folgte ihr dicht.

„Und was machen wir heute Abend?", lenkte Lily vom Thema ab.

„Gute Frage", Alicia grinste, „wir könnten uns doch wieder Mal in unsere scheusslichsten Pyjamas zwängen und uns mit Süßem voll stopfen? Meine Mom hat mir sowieso wieder die neusten Schundhefte geschickt. Dann können wir uns so schön ausgiebig über den neusten Klatsch unterhalten."

„Gute Idee, das haben wir schon lange nicht mehr gemacht", lachte Lily, „hoffen wir nur, dass wir heute alleine in unserem Schlafsaal sind."

„Ja, sonst ekeln wir sie einfach raus", lachte Alicia mit und stieß die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer auf. Leider waren sie jetzt nicht allein.

Samantha und Livia saßen auf ihren Betten und lackierten sich gerade die Zehnägel.

„Und wie er küsst", giggelte Livia gerade und als sie sah, dass Lily und Alicia das Zimmer betraten, setzte sie eine überlegene Visage auf.

„Fühl dich nur nicht grossartig, nur weil dich Black abgeschleppt hat.", grinste Alicia.

„Er hat mich gar nicht abgeschleppt, Potter." Arrogant schürzte sie ihre Lippen.

„Nicht?", Alicia schaute Lily an und verdrehte die Augen. „Du denkst ja wohl nicht, dass du jetzt seine Freundin bist, oder?"

„Natürlich nicht. Wir gehen das langsam an!"

„Langsam angehen? Aber ihr springt gleich zusammen ins Bett? Das ist wirklich langsam", lachte nun Lily und warf ihren Umhang über ihren Koffer.

„Es können es nicht alle so laaaaangsam", mit Absicht zog sie das Wort in die Länge, „angehen wie Potter hier und ihr Lupin. Habt ihr eigentlich schon mal versucht den Mund zu öffnen beim Küssen?"

Samantha lachte amüsiert und fing den triumphierenden Blick ihrer Freundin auf.

„Es geht dich erstens gar nichts an, wie ich Remus küsse. und zweitens ist es mir wesentlich lieber, dass ich mein Leben lang Jungfrau bleibe, als mich von so einem Frauenheld wie Black flachlegen zu lassen. Immerhin kann ich sagen, dass ich noch ein wenig Würde habe. Black scheint ja in letzter Zeit wirklich alles zu nehmen, was nicht auf drei auf den Bäumen ist", sagte Alicia und musterte Livia mit einem sehr abschätzigen Blick.

„Dabei träumst du doch jede Nacht davon, wie es wäre, wenn Black sich in dich verknallt hätte und nicht sein zweitrangiger Freund", grinste Livia böse.

Alicia, die gerade ihren Umhang auf das Fussende ihres Bettes gelegt hatte, war wie erstarrt.

„Du kannst gerne mich beleidigen oder meine Beziehung zu Remus oder sonst irgendwas, aber nenn ihn nicht zweitrangig, klar?", ihre Worte klangen ernst, genauso meinte sie es auch.

„Hab ich etwa einen Wundenpunkt getroffen? Musst du ihn etwa beschützen? Kann er das nicht selber?"

Lily, die merkte, dass Alicia kurz davor war, Livia einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen, ging zu ihrer Freundin, legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und sprach ihr leise ins Ohr: „Lass sie einfach reden. Dann wird es ihr irgendwann zu blöd."

„Was hatte er überhaupt heute? Er sah ja mal wieder gar nicht gut aus. Richtig kränklich und erbärmlich", stichelte Livia weiter.

Alicia schluckte leer. Es machte sie beinahe wahnsinnig wie Livia über Remus redete. Dachte sie wirklich, nur weil Sirius einmal über sie drüber gerutscht war, war sie etwas Besonderes?

„Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass Remus was drauf hat. Aber ich sag dir Sirius... Sirius der hat ne Menge drauf", Livia grinste zuerst ihre Freundin Samantha und dann Alicia herausfordernd an.

Alicia wurde es wirklich zu dumm. Wäre Lily nicht hier gewesen und hätte sie ihren Zauberstab gerade griffbereit, hätte sie Livia wohl aufs Übelste verflucht. Stattdessen drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um, riss die Tür auf, stürmte auf den Korridor und knallte die Tür laut hinter sich zu.

Sie ging hinunter in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum und schnurstracks auf das Portraitloch zu, hinaus in den Flur.

Es machte sie verrückt, was Livia sagte.  
Ok, Livia hatte Recht, er hatte heute wirklich schlecht ausgesehen. Aber was ging sie das an? Alicia lief noch eine Weile durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, um wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und sich etwas abzuregen. Als sie in einen Korridor einbog, in dem eigentlich nie jemand entlang ging, setzte sie sich da auf eine der Fensterbänke und starrte in die herbstliche Landschaft hinaus.

Remus stand von seinem Bett auf, zog sich seinen Umhang an.

„Ich geh noch ein bisschen spazieren, aber ich bin wieder hier, bevor... bevor die Sonne unter gegangen ist", sagte er leise und verbittert.

„Ok", sagte James und warf ihm einen aufmunternden Blick zu, „wir überlegen uns in der Zwischenzeit, was wir alles anstellen können heute Abend!"

Remus zwang sich zu einem Lächeln: „Ja, macht das." Seine Stimme klang müde und schwach, genau so fühlte sich sein restlicher Körper.

Er ging die Treppe hinunter und verschwand durch das Portraitloch nach draussen. Er wollte noch ein wenig allein sein, sich beruhigen, die Angst verlieren, bevor es wieder so weit war. Gedankenverloren ging er durch die Korridore, bemerkte die Leute nicht, die an ihm vorbei gingen. Ziellos schlurfte er durchs Schloss, bis er, als er um eine Ecke bog, Alicia auf einer Fensterbank sitzen sah, aus dem Fenster starrend und mit ihren schmalen Fingern Linien auf die angelaufene Scheibe malend.

„Na du?", sagte er leise, als er auf sie zuging, neben ihr zum stehen kam und ihr zärtlich über die Haare strich. Sie wandte ihren Kopf zu ihm.

„Hallo, wie geht's?", lächelte sie ihn an.

„Es geht", antwortete er leise und setzte sich neben sie, auf die breite, hölzerne Bank.

„Was ist los, Remus?", hackte sie nach, nahm seine Hand und schaute ihm in die Augen.

„Nichts. Nichts Besonderes", log er sie an.

Sie schaute ihn an, ihr Blick verriet ihm, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte.

„Ich fühl mich nur krank. Ich bekomme sicher eine Grippe", sprach er leise und streichelte ihre Finger zärtlich.

„Und wieso gehst du dann heute mit den Jungs auf diesen nächtlichen Streifzug?"

„Das verstehst du nicht. Das ist einfach eine Art Tradition, das lässt man nur ausfallen, wenn man sterbenskrank im Krankenflügel liegt", erwiderte er und setzte dabei ein süsses, schelmisches Grinsen auf. Es log sie nicht gerne an. Wie sie da sass und ihn anlächelte und ihm nur helfen wollte. Aber er war noch nicht bereit, er wollte es ihr nicht sagen, dazu bedeutete sie ihm schon zu viel. Im Grunde wusste er, dass es für sie keine Rolle spielen würde, da hatte James Recht, aber seine Angst war trotzdem zu gross.

„Und du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass du _nur_ eine Grippe bekommst?", sagte sie leise aber lächelte mittlerweile.

„Ja, ich habe schon seit ich klein bin ein schwaches Immunsystem, das wird wohl daher kommen", grinste er und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen.

Alicia lachte: „Du weißt ja, was gegen ein schlechtes Immunsystem am besten hilft oder? Bettruhe und Pflege von deiner Freundin..."

„Hmm...", er setzte einen gespielten, überlegenden Gesichtsaufdruck auf, „also Letzteres hört sich wirklich sehr gut an."

Alicia stand von der Fensterbank auf und zog Remus ebenfalls hoch. „Wann triffst du dich denn mit den Jungs?", grinste sie und küsste ihn lange und zärtlich.

„Erst vor Sonnenuntergang", lächelte er und küsste sie sanft.

„Dann habe ich ja noch ein wenig Zeit um dich zu pflegen, oder?" sie kicherte etwas und küsste ihn darauf aber gleich weiter.

„Ja, ich denke", sagte er unter immer leidenschaftlicher werdenden Küssen, „ein bisschen haben wir noch für uns."

Sie strahlte ihn kurz an, küsste ihn aber kurz darauf wieder weiter.

„Ist dein Schlafsaal leer?", frage sie leise.

„Nein, leider nicht, die andern sind oben, oder waren sie zumindest, als ich vorhin ging", antwortete er ihr mit leiser Stimme und streichelte zärtlich über ihren Hals.

„Schade", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, „dann müssen wir das pflegen wohl etwas verschieben."

„Leider", sagte er leise, begann sie aber kurz darauf wieder sanft zu küssen.

„Hallo Moony", sagte James, der lässig auf seinem Bett lag und in einem Quidditchmagazin blätterte, als Remus die Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal aufschob „Wo warst du?"

„Eigentlich wollte ich nur ein bisschen spazieren, habe dann aber Alicia getroffen", er grinste und begann warme Kleidung aus dem Schrank zu ziehen.

„Ok, dann will ich gar nicht weiter fragen", sagte Krone lachend. Du musst dann wohl gleich runter zu Pomfrey, oder? Du weißt, wir kommen wie immer nach dem Essen in die Hütte."

„Ja, muss ich, leider", seufzte er und wickelte seinen Schal um den Hals.

„Keine Sorge, Moony, wird sicher wieder so klasse wie beim letzten Mal", sagte Sirius und klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

„Ich hoffe es", die Verbitterung war aus Moonys Stimme heraus zu hören, „also ich muss dann los. Bis später."

„Bis später", sagten die drei verbleibenden Rumtreiber beinahe wie im Chor. Remus verschwand auf dem Schlafsaal und ging in Richtung Krankenflügel noch unten Jetzt würde es wie jeden Monat ablaufen. Madam Pomfrey würde ihn zur Peitschenden Weide geleiten und ihm zusehen, wie er in den engen und muffigen Gang stieg, der ihn in die Hütte führte. Da würde er alleine hocken und warten, bis der Mond sein kühles Antlitz über den Horizont schob und die ersten silbernen Strahlen den Abend erhellen würden. Danach kam die altbekannte Qual.

Auf dem Boden würde er sich winden, vom Schmerz gepeinigt. Seine Finger würden sich zusammenkrampfen, bis aus ihnen die Krallen wurden, mit denen er sich danach selber kratzte, bis seine Freunde kamen und ihm wieder ein mehr oder weniger menschliches Gefühl vermitteln würden.

Schweren Herzens trugen ihn seine Füsse die Treppen hinunter, immer näher an sein sowieso unvermeidliches Schicksal heran. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken darin zu vertreiben. Er dachte an vorhin, als er mit Alicia im Gang stand und sie danach sanft auf die Fensterbank gedrückt hatte, sie weiter innig geküsst hatte. Ewig schien der Moment gewesen zu sein, seine Angst hatte er in ihren Armen vergessen können. Ihre Nähe hatte ihm so viel Geborgenheit vermittelt und er hätte sich am liebsten gewünscht, dass sie mit in die Hütte kommen würde und bei ihm wäre, bis... Bis der Fluch zuschlüge.

Er dachte daran, wie sie ihm ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, dass sie ihn auch liebe, nachdem er ihr auf der morschen Bank, als sie in seinen Armen gelegen hatte, zum ersten Mal gestanden hatte, was er für sie empfand.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen, wir sind wirklich knapp in der Zeit", riss Poppys Stimme Remus aus den Gedanken. „Ich dachte schon, ich müsse sie oben in Gryffindor holen gehen."

„Nein, ich habe nur meine Jacke nicht gefunden", sagte er leise und es war ihm eigentlich egal, ob sie ihn jetzt tadeln würde oder nicht, immerhin war es nicht sie, die einer leidvollen Nacht gegenüberstand, sondern er.

„Also, kommen Sie", sagte sie und lenkte ihn mit einer Hand auf seiner Schulter Richtung Ausgang.

Sirius stand am Fenster ihres Schlafsaales, drehte sich dann zu James und Peter um. „Wollen wir runter zum Abendessen, dann können wir danach gleich in die Hütte zu Moony?"

„Ja, gehen wir runter", sagte James und warf das Magazin, in dass er bis eben vertieft gewesen war, auf seinen Nachttisch.

„Peter?", sprach Sirius seinen Freund, der gerade über den Hausaufgaben in Zaubertränken brütete, an. „Kommst du auch?"

„Ja klar", sagte Peter, klappte das Buch zu und verliess darauf hin mit seinen beiden Kumpels den Schlafsaal.

Als sie mit knurrenden Mägen endlich unten in der grossen Halle angekommen waren, fanden sie neben Alicia und Lily noch Platz, die kichernd ihre Köpfe zusammenhielten.

„Was gibt's denn so zu lachen?", fragte James und liess sich neben seiner Schwester auf einen freien Platz fallen.

„Nichts was dich etwas angehen würde", grinste Alicia und zwinkerte Lily noch einmal verschwörerisch zu. „Wo ist Remus?"

„Ruht sich noch aus, bevor wir heute Nacht losziehen", log James. „Aber jetzt raus mit der Sprache, was gibt's so Lustiges?"

Sirius, der sich neben Lily gesetzt hatte, schüttelte nur den Kopf und murmelte etwas von „Mädchen und ihr Gekicher". Neben ihn setzte sich Peter und verwickelte James in ein Gespräch über die neusten Besenmodelle, so dass dieser bei seiner Schwester nicht weiter nachhaken konnte, was es denn so zu Lachen gab. Sirius, desinteressiert am langweiligen Thema Quidditch, hörte nur halbherzig zu.

Als Lily und Alicia ihre Köpfe erneut zusammen steckten und er Gesprächsfetzen wie: „Er hat dir wirklich gesagt, dass er dich liebt" und „oh man... ich hab noch nie wem gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe, aber Remus..." auffing, wurde ihm flau im Magen. sein Hunger verschwand innerhalb von Sekunden und sein Magen zog sich beinahe schmerzhaft zusammen. Er sah Alicia unauffällig an. Wie sie ihr langes, schwarzes Haar hinter ihre Ohren strich, damit es nicht in ihr schönes Gesicht fiel. Jede Bewegung von ihr schien ihm graziös und ihr Lächeln raubte ihm beinahe den Verstand. Aber sie liebte nicht ihn... Jetzt hatte er es aus ihrem eigenen Mund gehört, es gab nichts mehr abzustreiten. Sie liebte Remus.

Gerade als der Tisch sich mit den Köstlichkeiten des Abendessens bedeckte, hielt jemand Sirius von hinten die Augen zu, und lehnte sich über seinen Rücken nach vorne und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Er drehte sich ruckartig um und sah Livia, wie sie hinter ihm stand.

„Hallo", sagte sie und lächelte.

Sirius, immer noch total irritiert, schaute sie mit einem bösen Blick an.

„Was soll das?", knurrte er sie an.

„Ich... ich dachte... wir...", sagte sie leise, bemerkte seine Irritation und machte einen Schritt rückwärts.

Gebannt beobachteten die Freunde die Szene und Alicia und Lily kugelten sich beinahe vor Lachen unter dem Tisch.

„Wir sind gar nichts, klar?", knurrte Sirius und drehte Livia wieder den Rücken zu. Noch immer total perplex von der ebengerade vorgefallenen Szene stampfte sie wütend aus der Halle.

„Tja, Tatze", lachte James, „das kommt davon, wenn man auf Partys gerne mal Mädchen aufreisst."

Peter lachte ebenfalls und wollte auch noch einen Spruch reissen, brachte aber wegen seinem starken Lachen kein Wort hervor.

„Halt die Klappe, James", knurrte Sirius und schob den Teller von sich weg, stand auf und ging ebenfalls aus der Halle. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Das Gespött des Abends zu werden, vor Alicia.

„Wollt ihr ihm nicht nachgehen?", fragte Alicia James, der noch immer lachte.

„Wieso? Der beruhigt sich schon wieder", sagte James und rang etwas nach Luft, genau so wie Peter auf der anderen Seite des Tisches.

„Ja vielleicht, aber denkst du nicht trotzdem, dass es nett wäre?", fragte sie und dachte sich, dass sie Lily sofort nachgelaufen wäre.

„Alicia hat Recht, jetzt habt ihr ihn schon aufgezogen, jetzt könnt ihr euch wenigstens auch entschuldigen", mischte sich nun Lily ein.

„Es gibt gerade Abendessen", sagte Peter, „wir können das auch noch später machen."

„Wie nett von euch, das nenn ich noch wahre Freundschaft", sagte Alicia.

„Wenn's euch so wichtig ist, dann könnt ihr ihm ja nachgehen", sagte James, zwinkerte Peter zu und tat sich eine grosse Portion Kartoffelpüree auf.

„Er ist aber nicht unser Freund", sagte Alicia und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste, die Diskussion hätte ins Endlose geführt, also hörte sie lieber auf und begann das köstliche Essen zu geniessen.

Sirius stampfte währenddessen die Stufen hoch in seinen Schlafsaal. Als ob es nicht schon genug gewesen wäre, dass er das von Alicia und Remus erfahren hatte, musste sich ihm auch noch Livia aufdrängen? Er hatte ihr danach doch wohl klar gemacht, dass zwischen ihnen beiden nichts laufen würde, er hatte sie ja noch nie für nicht besonders hell gehalten, aber gleich für so bescheuert...

Er knallte die Tür seines Schlafsaals zu und liess sich rücklings aufs Bett fallen. Und sie hatte nur gelacht auf James Scherz hin. Es hatte ihr wohl nicht ausgemacht, dass er mit Livia geknutscht hatte, er hatte es also völlig vergebens getan, immerhin liebte sie Remus und schenkte ihm nicht einmal mehr einen ihrer zauberhaften Blicke...


	14. Kalter November Regen

**Kapitel 13 – Kalter November Regen**

Die hellen Nächte in Hogwarts waren vorbei. Der runde, blasse Mond war einer beinahe stockfinsteren Nacht gewichen. Nur vereinzelt blitzten die Sterne hinter den sonst dichten Wolken hervor und gaben etwas vom Nachthimmel preis.

Wackeren Schrittes ging Peter den Weg hinunter zum Friedhof. Er wollte rechtzeitig dort sein und nichts verpassen. Bei seinen Freunden hatte er sich damit entschuldigt, bei Saaranto nachsitzen zu müssen, was nicht selten vorkam und deshalb auch nicht merkwürdig klang.

Vorsichtig setzte er Fuss vor Fuss und näherte sich wieder der alten verfallenen Mauer. Immer noch lag sie genauso da wie vor zwei Wochen, als er sich das erste Mal hinter ihr versteckt hatte. Nur schimmerte sie nicht mehr glänzend wie bei Vollmond, sondern lag schwer und düster vor ihm.

Er setzte sich an eine Stelle, von welcher er den Friedhof gut überblicken, jedoch nicht gesehen werden konnte. Er war immer noch gespannt, was für ein Schauspiel sich gleich vor seinen Augen zutragen würde. So sass er da und die Minuten schienen zu Stunden zu werden. Eng zog er seinen Umhang um sich, als der kalte Wind von Osten her zu ihm herüber zog. Immer wieder blickte er zum Friedhof, doch nichts geschah. War er in der richtigen Nacht wieder gekommen, fing er selbst an an sich zu zweifeln.

Gerade als er so Gedanken verloren da sass schreckte er zusammen. Hinter ihm hatte sich ein grosser Kauz auf einem Ast niedergelassen und dabei ein paar dünne, gebrechliche Zweige zerbrochen. Sein Herz raste wie verrückt. Er war nervös, er war es schon seit zwei Wochen. Oft hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihm jemand hinterher schlich, ihn beobachtete. Es machte ihn ganz verrückt. Er dachte daran, was wäre, wenn ihn doch jemand gesehen hätte und er nicht unentdeckt wäre, wie er gedacht hatte. Wenn jemand jetzt denken würde er wollte dem Vorhaben einen Strich durch die Rechnung ziehen?

Gebannt sass er immer noch hinter dem Gemäuer auf der Lauer. Die Anspannung war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er wusste, dass jede Sekunde etwas passieren könnte. Schritte sich nähern würden. Als er gebannt auf die Stelle starrte wo sich die Leute das letzte Mal getroffen hatten, spürte er einen Tropfen auf seinem Kopf. Einen zweiten, einen dritten... Bis es schliesslich richtig zu regnen begann.

Mit dem Regen verstärkte sich auch der Wind, der ihm nun eisig um die nassen Glieder fegte. Doch dann hörte er wieder die selben schweren Schritte, wie bereits das letzte Mal. Die schweren Stiefel drückten den feuchten Boden auseinander und hinterließen ein unangenehmes Geräusch in seinen Ohren. Peter schluckte leer. Gebannt, die Kälte und Nässe um sich herum vergessend, sass er da und tat keinen Mucks.

Er erkannte Travis wieder. Der grossgewachsene und einschüchternde Mann von der Nacht zuvor. Kam er heute alleine? Gerade als er sich diese Frage stellte, sah er eine zweite Gestalt auf Travis zugehen. Es war nicht Mitch, dafür war die Person zu klein, aber er glaubte im Dunkel der Nacht die Umrisse des Mädchens zu erkennen.

Zielstrebig ging das Mädchen auf Travis zu, die Kapuze hatte sie diesmal nicht übers Gesicht gezogen, die Nacht schien ihr dunkel genug zu sein.

„Du hast dich also noch mal hergetraut", sagte Travis heiser und mit einem spöttischen Unterton.

„Natürlich, ich habe ja gesagt, heute wird alles bereit sein", kühn und entschlossen sprach das junge Mädchen. Sie schien keine Angst vor Travis zu haben.

„Ich hoffe du hast es richtig gemacht, wenn nicht und sie sich öffnet, dann hast du ein Problem", die Stimme von Travis hatte sich nun von spöttisch zu bitterem ernst gewandelt.

„Das weiss ich selber, aber sie wird sich nicht mehr öffnen. Ich habe es ihr angelegt", immer noch ruhig und siegessicher entgegnete das Mädchen Travis' Äusserungen.

„Gut, wir hoffen es alle für dich", er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und strich ihr dann mit einer Hand über die Wange, „das hoffen wir alle für dich, es wäre schade, um dein hübsches kleines Gesicht"

Sie wich vor seiner Hand zurück.

„Ich tue meine Arbeit immer korrekt, er wird schon sehen, dass ich seinen Plänen nicht im Weg stehe."

„Gut, wenn du dir deiner Sache so sicher bist", sprach Travis und das Mädchen gab ihm dann den Beutel wieder in die Hand, den sie bei Vollmond erhalten hatte. Er schien aber mittlerweile leer zu sein.

„Ich bin mir mehr als sicher", keifte sie nun beinahe.

„Ganz ruhig meine Kleine, wir werden ja sehen", er zog sich seine Kapuze wieder tief ins Gesicht, „du wirst wieder von uns hören." Danach ging er ohne weitere Worte den altbekannten Weg, den er immer zu nehmen schien.

Das Mädchen blieb alleine zurück, setze sich auf die kalten Stufen und schien den Nachthimmel anzuschauen. Dass es regnete schien sie dabei nicht im geringsten zu stören. Sie griff sich in die Manteltasche und zog eine Zigarette hervor, mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes zündete sie diese an und lehnte sich entspannt zurück an den marmornen Engel, der in der finsteren Nacht noch angsteinflössender wirkte als bei Vollmond.

Genüsslich sog das junge Mädchen den Rauch zwischen ihren schmalen geschwungen Lippen ein. Peter beobachtete sie weiter, sie faszinierte ihn. Er kannte sie, er wusste es, aber woher? Es war zu dunkel um ihr Gesicht genau erkennen zu können, dafür müsste er näher an sie heran.

Lässig schnippte das Mädchen den Stummel ihrer Zigarette auf den Friedhofsboden und schaute weiter in den Nachthimmel. Eine ihrer langen Haarsträhnen hing ihr nass ins Gesicht, daran schien sie sich aber nicht zu stören. Zu gerne wäre er zu ihr hin, hätte sie gefragt, was sie gemacht hatte, damit „Es" sich nicht mehr öffnet und wie sie zu diesem Auftrag kam, aber er war einfach zu feige dafür. Er beobachtete sie weiter, solange es das Dunkel der Nacht zu ließ.

Dann stand sie auf und strich sich die Strähne aus den Augen, jede ihrer Bewegungen kam ihm anmutig und schön vor. Er sah ihr zu, wie sie die Kapuze über ihr nasses Haar streifte und langsam im Dunkel der Nacht verschwand, als sie vom Friedhof ging. Er erhob sich auch langsam aus seiner Position und folgte ihr, sie ging nicht schnell so dass er einen sicheren Abstand zwischen ihnen halten konnte, ohne dass er sie gleich aus den Augen verlor.

Auf einmal drehte sie sich und schaute sich um. Hatte sie ihn gehört? Schnell hatte er sich hinter einem Baum versteckt und sogar den Atem angehalten. Er wollte nicht entdeckt werden, auch wenn er neugierig war, wer sie war. Nach einer Weile aber, drehte sich das Mädchen wieder und ging weiter hoch, kurz vor der Schlosstreppe, drehte sie sich plötzlich noch einmal: „Ich weiss, dass du mir folgst"

Peter sackte das Herz in die Hose, sein Atmen stockte und er kauerte hinter einem Busch, nicht weit von ihr.

„Los zeig dich, du Feigling", zischte sie.

Er rang mit sich selber, gab sich aber dann doch zu erkennen.

„Ich... ich ... bin dir nicht gefolgt.. ich war nur auch auf dem Rückweg zum Schloss", stammelte er.

„Und deshalb versteckst du dich hinter den Rosenbüschen?"

„Ich... ich habe nur etwas verloren und suche danach", er versuchte möglichst kühn und ruhig zu klingen.

„Und du glaubst unter den Rosenbüschen und mitten in der Nacht ohne Licht findest du das?", Spott lag in ihrer Stimme und sie trat auf ihn zu.

Er erkannte sie, als sie näher kam. Die feinen Gesichtszüge, die schmalen Lippen und die perfekt geschwungenen Augenbrauen. Er hatte sie schon sooft bestaunt in der Schule. In seinen Augen war sie perfekt.

„Nein, nein ich suche dann morgen danach", gespielt ruhig versuchte er an Bellatrix vorbei zu gehen.

„Nicht so schnell, Pettigrew", sie hielt ihn zurück, „wieso schleichst du mir nach?"

„Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, ich schleiche dir nicht nach ich", sie unterbrach ihn.

„Glaubst du etwa ich bin so dumm und habe nicht gemerkt, dass du mir schon den ganzen Weg nachschleichst?", zischte sie.

Bevor er ihr antworten konnte, redete sie weiter.

„Was hast du da getrieben, Peter?", fragte sie und deutete auf den Friedhof.

„Nichts", quiekte er.

„Lüg mich nicht an", sagte sie mit scharfen Ton.

„Ich... ich lüge nicht."

Er wich ihrem Blick aus.

„Mein Nichtsnutz von Cousin und seine dämlichen Freunde scheinen dich ja zu einem richtigen Feigling zu machen. Kannst du nicht mal zur Wahrheit stehen?", lachte sie ihn aus.

„Ich bin nicht feige", entgegnete er ihr.

„Doch, wärst du es nicht, würdest du ja endlich zugeben, dass du mir dauernd nachschleichst."

Er schaute nur betroffen zu Boden. In ihren Augen war das ein Schuldeingeständnis.

„Was hast du alles mitgehört, Pettigrew", ihr Tonfall liess verraten, dass sie die Wahrheit hören wollte, ansonsten...

„Ich... ich habe dich nur gesehen, mit diesem Mann auf dem Friedhof", quiekte er hastig.

„Und was hast du gehört?", sie schaut ihn an, den Zauberstab gezückt.

„Nur etwas von nicht mehr aufgehen..."

Scharf schaute sie ihn an, musterte ihn genau. Sie schien jedes Regung in seinem Gesicht zu beobachten, jedes Zucken seiner Lippen.

„Sicher?" zischte sie zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor.

„Ja", piepste er.

„Dann geh und erzähl keinem davon, vor allem nicht den anderen drei Schwachköpfen aus deiner tollen Clique... sonst...", sie strich über ihren Zauberstab. Er wusste, was er zu bedeuten hatte. Sie hätte ihn verflucht, übel verflucht.

Er stakste nur noch ein leises „ja" und rannte dann die Treppen hoch, hinein ins Schloss, und Richtung Gryffindor, kurz bevor er das Passwort für den Gemeinschaftraum nannte, fiel ihm ein, dass er nicht so klatschnass und mit Schuhen voller Schlamm bei seinen Freunden auftauchen konnte.

Er zauberte sich zuerst trocken und dann auch noch seine Schuhe einigermassen sauber und ging dann hinein und hoch in seinen Schlafsaal.

Remus lag mit Alicia auf seinem Bett und hatte sie fest im Arm, während sie Musik hörten. Neben ihnen sassen Sirius und James und brüteten über ihren Schulaufgaben.

Peter schmiss sich auf sein Bett und krallte sich ein Buch um sich dahinter zu verschanzen.

„Du liest?", frage Sirius skeptisch und es war wirklich eine Seltenheit.

„Was dagegen?", knurrte Peter.

„Da hat aber jemand schlechte Laune", lachte James und legte seine Sachen zur Seite, „sag schon, was musstest du machen bei Saaranto?"

Peter erfand etwas von wegen „Fläschchen mit grünem Blubber verkorken" ohne aber von seinem Buch aufzuschauen, er konnte seine Freunde einfach schlecht anlügen.

Glücklicherweise schien es so, dass sie ihn nicht mehr gross beachteten, als sie merkten, dass er schlechte Laune hatte.

Peter tat noch eine Weile so als würde er lesen, legte sich aber früh hin und dachte noch eine Weile nach, über das was er erfahren hatte, über sie und ihren Auftrag. Einen Moment lang hatte er sogar die wahnwitzige Idee, sie noch mal genauer darauf anzusprechen.

Er drehte sich auf die Seite und starrte aus dem Fenster hinaus. Die Regentropfen platschten immer noch geräuschvoll gegen die Fensterscheiben. James und Sirius waren noch eine Runde auf Erkundungstour gegangen, für die Karte, soviel er verstanden hatte und Alicia und Remus knutschten auf dem Nebenbett und schienen ihn völlig vergessen zu haben.

Er wollte wirklich wissen, was Bellatrix gemacht hatte und wie sie überhaupt dazu kam. Wie kam sie zu dieser Gruppe und diesem Auftrag. Was bezweckte sie damit?

Er setze sich auf und tastete im Halbdunkel, Remus hatte vor einer Weile das Licht etwas gedämmt, nach seinem Wasserglas, welches auf seinem Nachttischchen stand. Als er so da sass und das kühle Nass seine Kehle hinunter rinnen liess, sah er, wie Remus auf dem Nebenbett über Alicia gebeugt war und ihr verführerisch den Hals küsste. Ihre Hände umschlangen seinen Körper und kraulten ihn im Nacken.

Seine Hand hatte er unter ihrem Shirt auf ihrem flachen Bauch, mit der anderen stützte er sich auf. Ob sie wussten, dass ausser ihnen noch jemand im Zimmer war? Er wurde oft von seinen Freunden vergessen. Manchmal, so schien es ihm, war er einfach dabei ohne dass jemand gross Notiz von ihm nahm und wenn, dann machten sie nur ihre dummen Witze über ihn.

Er wusste genau, wenn James oder Sirius hier wären, würde Remus niemals so mit Alicia rummachen. Aber dass _er_ hier war, schienen sie nicht mal zu bemerken. Er legte sich wieder hin, auf die Seite, so dass er die beiden weiter beobachten konnte. Er sah Remus' Hand wie sie sich unweigerlich immer weiter nach oben schob und Alicias Körper abtastete. Sie seufzte leise als er besonders empfindliche Stellen an ihrem Bauch berührte.

Gebannt beobachtete er weiter, er konnte seinen Blick gar nicht abwenden. Er sah wie sich Alicias Hand unter Remus' Hemd schob und seinen Rücken langsam hinauf glitt, er hatte mittlerweile ihr Shirt so weit hochgeschoben, dass Peter ihren Bauch sah und ein Stück ihres BHs hervorblitzte.

Er senkte seinen Kopf und begann sie am Bauch zu küssen, während sie ihre Hände in seinen Haaren vergrub. Seine Hände wanderten immer höher, bis sie zärtlich über ihre Brüste strichen. Peter schluckte lautlos aber es war ihm keineswegs unangenehm was er da sah. Er begann sich innerlich zu wünschen, dass Remus ihren BH öffnete und ihn ihr abstreifte. Er war fasziniert von ihrem zarten Körper und ihren schönen Rundungen, er hätte in diesem Moment am liebsten mit Remus getauscht.

Er begann weiter zu fantasieren, während er die beiden beobachtete. Er träumte sich an Remus' Stelle, er wollte sie küssen, sie berühren und von ihr berührt werden. Er genoss die Vorstellung und starrte wie gebannt auf das Liebespaar. Er sah wie sich Remus' Hände (in seiner Vorstellung seine eigenen) zum Verschluss ihres BHs schoben. Mit etwas Mühe öffnete er diesen und streifte ihr das Stück Stoff zärtlich vom Körper.

Alicias leises Seufzen, als Remus' Lippen ihren Busen berührten, durchfuhr Peter wie ein Blitz. Er seufzte leise in seine Bettdecke und biss sich danach auf die Lippen. Sein Atem ging schneller und was er sah, liess ihn langsam zu schwitzen anfangen. Die blosse Vorstellung ihres nackten Körpers unter seinem, jagte ihm kalte Schauer über den Rücken.

Er wollte wissen wie sie riecht und wie sich ihre Haut anfühlte. Er wollte jede Faser ihres Körpers, genau so wie Remus es wollte. Er sah ihr lustverzerrtes Gesicht und wie sie die sanften Berührungen seiner Lippen und Hände genoss.

Ihre zierlichen Beine schlangen sich um seine und sie presste ihr Becken verlangend gegen das Seine. Peter raubte es beinahe den Verstand. Er versuchte seine eigene Erregung zu unterdrücken, doch es gelang ihm nur schlecht und er stöhnte leise, erstickte das Geräusch aber in seiner Bettdecke.

Es schnitt ihm die Luft ab, als er sah, wie sie sich langsam bewegte. Sein Körper verzehrte sich nach ihr, er schloss langsam die Augen und liess seine eigene Hand an seinem Körper hinunter gleiten. In genau diesem Moment schoss die Tür auf und James und Sirius polterten hinein.

Remus, geistesgegenwärtig wie er nur sein konnte in dieser Situation zog die Bettdecke über sich und Alicia, die ihr Shirt sofort über ihren Oberkörper zog. Peter, noch äusserst erregt, schloss sofort seine Augen, erhaschte aber noch einen kurzen Blick auf Remus, der ihn merkwürdig ansah.

James und Sirius schienen nicht bemerkt zu haben, was gerade vor sich gegangen war, sie lehnten sich beide gegen die Tür und keuchten und schienen von irgendetwas schrecklich amüsiert zu sein.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Remus und hatte Alicia so im Arm, dass es schien, sie hätten die ganze Zeit nur Musik gehört.

„Wir waren in den Kerkern", keuchte James und schien ein aufsteigendes Kichern zu unterdrücken, „als wir Schniefelus antrafen."

„Was habt ihr denn nun schon wieder mit ihm angestellt?", fragte Alicia und beteiligte sich am Gespräch.

„Wir? Gar nichts", grinste Sirius, ging von der Tür zu seinem Bett und setze sich. „Wir haben ihn nur tuscheln sehen mit Bellatrix."

„Ja und? Das tun sie oft, du kennst ihre tolle Bande", sagte Remus und fand daran jetzt nichts sonderlich interessant.

„Ja natürlich, aber sie hatten irgendwas von einem Treffen heute Nacht erzählt, leider hat Bellatrix uns gesehen und wir mussten ziemlich schnell verschwinden."

„Was für ein Treffen?", fragte Alicia.

„Keine Ahnung, wir haben kaum was gehört. Nur irgendwas davon, dass sich Bella heute mit einem Travis getroffen hat. Mehr nicht. Aber keine Ahnung wer Travis sein soll", antwortete Sirius ihr.

„Vielleicht ihr geheimer Liebhaber und der arme Snape ist nun ganz betrübt, dass seine Angebetete einen anderen Stecher hat", lachte James und setzt sich nun auch auf sein Bett.

Peter hörte alles mit an, tat aber weiter als ob er schlafen würde und von dem ganzen Gespräch nichts mitbekam. Es gab ihm nur ein unglaublich gutes Gefühl, einmal mehr zu wissen als seine Freunde. Während die anderen noch eine Weile ihre Witze rissen und wilde Theorien über dieses mysteriöse Treffen zwischen Bellatrix und Travis aufstellten, döste Peter weiter vor sich hin. Er verfluchte James und Sirius innerlich, dass sie genau in diesem Moment gekommen waren, er hätte zu gerne weiter zugesehen. Er hoffte, dass es nicht die letzte Gelegenheit blieb.

5


	15. Kratzige Schuppen

Konzentriert sassen sie alle im Unterricht und lauschten den Ausführungen ihres Professors in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Tatzelwürmer 1 waren gerade das Thema. Grosse, schlangenähnliche Reptilien, die jedoch bestialisch stanken. Sie waren Drachen sehr ähnlich und nicht minder gefährlich, wenn schon sie im Gegensatz zu ihrem geflügelten Artgenossen, eher langsam und nur sehr mühsam von der Stelle kamen. Ihr grosser und massiger Körper war über und über mit einem dichten und sehr dicken Schuppenkleid überzogen.

„Dies machte es beinahe unmöglich, für Muggel Tatzelwürmer zu bekämpfen", erzählte Professor Maroc, „ihre Schwerter kamen kaum durch die dicken Schuppen, während die Pfeilspitzen an ihnen zerbrachen, ohne auch nur den geringsten Schaden zu hinterlassen. Sie sehen, es war nur den stärksten und mutigsten Muggeln möglich, überhaupt Schaden anrichten zu können. Hingegen haben wir Zauberer im laufe der Jahrhunderte einen sehr präzisen und effektiven Zauber entwickelt, der einem Tatzelwurm, sollte man ihm begegnen, ziemlich rasch den Gar aus macht. Aber bevor sie mich jetzt fragen, nein, wir werden diesen Zauber nicht im Unterricht durchnehmen. Die Tatzelwürmer wurden schon vor mehreren Hundertjahren ausgerottet, es besteht also nicht die Gefahr, dass wir wieder von ihnen Angegriffen werden sollten." Mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln schloss er seine Ausführungen.

Danach wurden die Schüler angewiesen, sich jeweils ein Set bestehend aus Schuppen, Krallen und Zähnen eines Tatzelwurms vorne auf dem Lehrertisch zu holen und sich dann in zweier Gruppen zusammen zusetzen, um mit Hilfe ihrer Schulbücher, die Faszination dieser grossen Reptilien näher zu ergründen.

„So ein Viech möchte ich um kein Geld der Welt mal riechen müssen", Alicia rümpfte die Nase und gab die Tatzelwurmschuppe an Lily weiter, die neben ihr sass und nicht weniger angewidert dreinschaute.

„Oh ekeln sich die Frauen vor den kleinen Würmchen?", grinste Sirius hämisch, der in der Bankreihe hinter ihnen sass und mit James völlig fasziniert diese Ungetüme studierte.

„Es können ja nicht alle so beeindruckt sein, von stinkenden Riesenschlagen wie du Black. Oder gefallen sie dir so, weil sie dich an dich selbst erinnern?", konterte Lily und grinste Alicia an.

James schmunzelte zwar über den Witz von Lily, jedoch bezog er klar Stellung an der Front von seinem besten Freund: „Ihr Frauen seid aber auch immer so schrecklich empfindlich... Nur wegen einer Schuppe zieht ihr ein Gesicht als wäre eine ganze Horde der Viecher vor euch."

Sirius, der während James mit den Mädchen sprach, die Schuppe vom Tisch derer geangelt hatte, zog nun an der Kapuze von Alicias Umhang und liess die Schuppe über der Öffnung, die sich ihm nun bot, fallen.

Alicias Kreischen war mehr als schrill, als sie merkte, was ihr Black in den Umhang und geschickterweise auch noch unter die Bluse hatte fallen lassen. „Man du bist so ein Ekel", schimpfe Alicia und versuchte mit allen möglichen Verrenkungen die kratzende Schuppe aus ihrer Bekleidung zu fischen. „Soll ich dir helfen Potter?", grinst Sirius und gerade als Lily Alicia helfen wollte, kam Professor Maroc auf sie zu.

Die Augen sämtlicher Mitschüler hatten sich natürlich schon längst auf die kleine Gruppe gerichtet, als der bereits ältere Lehrer mit seiner tiefen und rauen Stimme zu sprechen begann: „Was ist denn hier los?" James und Lily rückten sich natürlich sofort zu recht, sie hatten beide keine grosse Lust auf eine Strafarbeit, Sirius jedoch, der noch so begeistert von seinem kleinen Scherz war, konnte sich ein schelmisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen und Alicia, welche noch immer mit der Lästigkeit in ihrer Kleidung kämpfte, war auch nicht gerade unauffällig.

„Potter, Black, nach der Stunde kommen sie beide zu mir und nun helfen sie ihrer Freundin endlich, Evans", sagte er streng und war es leid, immer wegen den selben Leuten den Unterricht unterbrechen zu müssen. Obwohl es sich meistens nicht um „**Potter** Alicia" handelte, sondern eher um „**Potter** James", der mit Sirius seine üblichen Albereinen veranstaltete.

Nachdem Lily Alicia geholfen hatte, die Schuppe aus ihren Kleidern zu entfernen, wandten sich alle mehr oder weniger wieder ihren Aufgaben zur Erörterung der Eigenschaften von Tatzelwürmern zu. Sirius konnte sich aber nicht mehr wirklich konzentrieren, da er sich immer noch über sich selber amüsierte und auch Alicia, war mit ihren Gedanken wo anders, bei Racheplänen für Black.

Das erlösende Ende der Stunde kam dann jedoch schneller als gedacht und die Schüler stürmten durch die Türen, hinaus in das langersehnte Wochenende. Bis auf zwei, Alicia und Sirius. Diese packten ihre Taschen und standen dann vor dem alten Holztisch des Professors. „Was war das heute? Glauben sie wirklich, ich dulde solche Kalberein in meinem Unterricht?" Wie ein alter Braunbär ging ihr Lehrer vor ihnen auf und ab und rügte sie. Sie mussten sich einen ewig langen Vortrag über mangelnde Disziplin und mangelnden Respekt vor dem Objekt der Untersuchung anhören und als er endlich geendet hatte, sah Alicia ihre Chance und wollte sich erklären, dass sie an der ganzen Misere keine Schuld trage. Doch gerade als sie ihren Mund öffnete, wurde sie vom Lehrer barsch wieder unterbrochen. Der sah die Schuld durchaus nicht einzig und alleine bei Black, er wusste nur zu gut, dass Alicia, wenn es darum ging, Sirius zu provozieren, auch keine Heilige war.

„Aber ich...", machte sie erneut den Versuch, jedoch wurde von einer abwinkenden Handbewegung des Professors wieder unterbrochen.

„Wir wissen alle, Miss Potter, dass sie ebenfalls nicht ein Unschuldslamm sind, wenn es um Streitereien mit Mister Black geht. Deshalb halte ich es für angebracht, wenn sie jetzt beide ihre Taschen wieder auspacken und mir einen zweiseitigen Aufsatz über die Lebensräume der Tatzelwürmer im Frühenmittelalter verfassen. Wenn sie fertig sind, legen sie sie mir bitte auf den Schreibtisch, ich werde sie dann korrigieren."

Mit diesen abschliessenden Worten drehte sich der Lehrer auf dem Absatz um und verliess das Zimmer. Er hatte kein Interesse anwesend zu sein, während die beiden ihre Aufsätze schrieben, er wusste nur zu genau, dass es wohl eine halbe Ewigkeit dauern würde, bis sie fertig waren, aber das hatte ihn nicht zu interessieren. Es war nicht sein Wochenende, dass sich dadurch schmerzlich verkürzte.

„Nur wegen deinen kindischen beknackten Einfällen, dürfen wir jetzt hier sitzen und noch mehr über diese stinkenden Viecher aufschreiben", knurrte Alicia ziemlich sauer und liess ihre Tasche auf den Boden knallen und setzte sich an das nächste freie Pult.

„Ich hab ja wohl nicht angefangen! Was kann ich dafür, wenn du und Evans aussehen als wärt ihr zwei Kühe mit Verstopfung, wenn ihr das Zeug anschaut?"

Auch Sirius liess sich an einem Pult nieder und kramte Pergament und Feder wieder hervor.

Alicia verdrehte die Augen, packte das Lehrbuch wieder aus und liess es laut auf die Tischplatte knallen. Danach war der Raum nur noch erfüllt vom Kratzen der Federn auf den Pergamenten oder vom umblättern der Seiten, des mehr als dicken Schulbuches. Gelegentlich entwich einem der beiden ein leiser Seufzer, da dass Aufsatz Thema nicht wirklich einfach war und man sich die einzelnen Details regelrecht aus dem ellenlangen Kapitel über Tatzelwürmer bruchstückchenweise zusammen suchen musste.

Es find schon langsam an dunkel zu werden und das Lesen fiel immer schwerer. Sie waren beide froh, als die Kerzen anfingen zu flackern und es ihren mittlerweile müden Augen wieder leichter fiel, die Zeilen des Buches zulesen.

„Hast du... hast du... etwas Genaueres gefunden über die roten Höhlen bei Cardiff?", frage Sirius und hing da gerade fest und jegliches Suchen hatte sich als nutzlos erwiesen. Er war sich aber sicher, dass er wohl keine Antwort oder eher, keine Hilfe von Alicia bekam.

„Ich hab zwar nicht viel darüber gefunden, aber auf Seite 283 steht noch etwas kleines dazu, wenn du das noch nicht hast."

Sirius war überrascht über die so nett ausgefallene Antwort, dass sein Danke, beinahe erschrocken klang.

„Was ist?", frage Alicia

„Na ja eigentlich habe ich eher damit gerechnet, dass du mir jetzt gleich das Buch um die Ohren haust, anstatt dass du mir ernsthaft antwortest"

„Ich hätte ja auch allen Grund, dir das Buch um die Ohren zu hauen...", sagte sie, „aber kannst du mir dafür sagen, wann man die Diamantenhöhlen in Rumänien geplündert hatte?"

Sirius musste grinsen. Hatte er sich also doch nicht so sehr getäuscht. Wollte sie also für ihre so nette und zuvorkommende Antwort doch eine Gegenleistung. Sirius sah das als versöhnende Chance, stand von seinem Stuhl auf, nahm sein Pergament und schlenderte lässig zu Alicia hinüber. Er ging an der Kopfseite ihres Tisches in die Hocke und legte ihr das Pergament vor die Nase. „Schau hier", sprach er und tippte mit dem Finger auf eine Stelle, die er aus dem Buch abgeschrieben hatte.

Alicia schaute ihn etwas verwirrt an, nickt dann aber und erwiderte ein leises „Danke". Danach find sie an, die Stelle abzuschreiben.

Sirius war immer noch in der Hocke vis à vis von ihr und schaut sie an. Er beobachtete jede kleinste Bewegung, gebannt und weggetreten.

„Was ist?", riss sie ihn aus seiner Beobachtung.

„Was? Nichts... nichts ist", sagte er leise und meinte, für einen Moment wieder den Funken zu spüren, der schon einmal zwischen ihnen gesprüht hatte.

„Dann ist ja gut...", sie wandte ihren Blick wieder ab und schob ihm, sobald sie fertig war, das Pergament wieder hin, „danke, ich hab es jetzt fertig abgeschrieben-"

„Ok", sagte er und zog es näher zu sich ran, aber machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Danke", sagte sie noch einmal und versuchte ihm damit klar zu machen, dass er jetzt gerne wieder an seinen Tisch gehen konnte. Ungeachtet seines Blickes, schrieb sie danach weiter, und blätterte die Seite um.

„Die Sache damals, du weißt schon, die im Keller... die tut mir leid Alicia", er sprach mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Hm... wenn du meinst", sagte sie kühl und hatte es eigentlich schon ins tiefste Innerste verdrängt, was damals gewesen war.

„Wirklich, es tut mir wirklich leid, Alicia", wiederholte er noch einmal und legte vorsichtig seine Hand auf ihre, welche auf einer Seite im Buch gerade mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger eine Zeile suchte.

Alicia schaute ihn erschrocken an, zog ihre Hand aber blitzartig zurück. Sie hatte sich geschworen, dass sie auf seine Masche nicht mehr hereinfiel.

„Lass das", bat sie ihn leise.

Sirius biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zog seine Hand ebenfalls wieder zu sich. Er stand auf, seine Beine schmerzten bereits leicht, von der unangenehmen Sitzhaltung. Er nahm sein Pergament und schaute sie noch einmal flüchtig an. In seinem Blick lag etwas Trauriges, Reuiges.

„_Schau mich nicht so an"_ flehte sie in Gedanken. Es war genau dieser Blick, den ihn so unwiderstehlich machte. Diese traurigen grauen Hundeaugen.

Er schluckte tonlos und setzte sich dann wieder zu sich an den Tisch. Es hatte ihm gerade verdammt weh getan, als sie ihn so zurück gewiesen hatte, dass sie nicht mal seine Entschuldigung angenommen hatte.

Zur selben Zeit entzündete eine Person 5 schwarze Kerzen. Die Flammen flackerten beinahe bedrohlich und warfen grausige Schatten an die kalten steinernen Wände. In der Mitte der Kerzen brodelte ein Topf mit einer lilafarbenen Substanz dahin. Dürre Finger griffen nach einem Fläschchen mit Morgentau und gaben dann wenige Tropfen hinzu. Ein feiner Rauch schien sich auf der Oberfläche zu bilden und kroch langsam den schwarzen Kessel hinunter und umspielte die Flammen, die vom Boden her hochschlugen.

Mit einer grossen hölzernen Kelle rührte die Person die blubbernde Masse um. Finster war ein Lachen zu hören, welches von den Wänden widerhallte. Der Topf wurde vom Feuer genommen, schwebend zu einer Ecke im Raum transportiert. Etwas Rundes war aus Ästen in der Ecke erstellt worden. Die Gestalt bückte sich, hob etwas auf und nahm dann eine Kelle zur Hand, mit welcher sie etwas von der Flüssigkeit abschöpfte, die noch immer brodelte.

Sirius legte sein Pergament auf das von Alicia, welches sie gerade eben hingelegt hatte.

„Hey", wagte er erneut den Versuch und legte ihr zögerlich die Hand auf die Schulter, „ich meins wirklich ernst. Es tut mir leid. Ich war ein Idiot... dumm.. kindisch.."

„Lass", sagte sie leise und wischte seine Hand mit einer kurzen Berührung von ihrer Schulter, „es ist ja nicht nur so, dass ich dich wirklich, wirklich dafür verabscheue, was du mir alles an den Kopf geworfen hast damals. Aber dass du auch noch gleich mit dieser Livia vor meiner Nase herummachen musstest, sie mit auf dein Zimmer nahmst und dann meinst, dass du mit einer müden Entschuldigung alles wieder gutmachen kannst..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ihr Gesichtsausdruck sprach bände.

Es war ihr Ernst, es hatte sie also doch getroffen, es hatte sie mehr getroffen, als dass sie ihm jemals gezeigt hatte.

„Und ich hasse mich jetzt schon dafür, was ich Remus angetan habe, nur weil ich auf deine Schmeichelein reingefallen bin. Vergiss es Black, aber mit so einem wie dir, will ich nicht einmal mehr befreundet sein."

Sie drehte sich um und ging zur Tür, stiess sie auf und liess sie dann hinter sich wieder ins Schloss fallen. Er sah ihr hinter her. Wehmütig, getroffen. Er nahm seine Tasche am Riemen und schulterte sie, als sein Blick auf einen Schal fiel, der am Stuhl hing. Auf dem Stuhl, auf dem Alicia gerade eben gesessen hatte. Wie in Trance ging er zum Tisch und nahm den Schal zwischen seine Finger, zog ihn von der Rückenlehne.

Ihr Parfüm hing noch daran. Er erinnerte sich, wie ihre Haare rochen, ihre Haut, wie weich ihre Lippen waren. Es schien ihm für einen kurzen Moment die Sinne zu vernebeln, als er es roch, doch als er das laute Knarren der alten Eichentüre hörte, die wieder aufgeschoben wurde, stopfte er sich den Schal, ohne weiter zu überlegen, in die Tasche.

„Mister Black, ich hätte wirklich gedacht, sie würden es schneller schaffen", sagte Professor Maroc, als er ins Zimmer trat um die Arbeiten abzuholen.

„Ich hatte was vergessen", log Sirius und ging mit grossen Schritten auf die Tür zu. Er fühlte sich ertappt. Als hätte er etwas verbotenes getan.

„Ihnen auch ein schönes Wochenende", rief der Professor dem herauseilenden Sirius nach, der sich ohne ein Wort des Abschieds aus dem Zimmer gemacht hatte und mit immer schnelleren Schritten Richtung Gryffindorturm eilte.

Oben angekommen schmetterte er der fetten Dame das Passwort zu, welche sich, zwar unter einer Belehrung des Anstandes und der Höflichkeit, dann doch zur Seite schwang. Er sah, als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, wie James, Peter und Remus in einer Ecke sassen und wohl wieder über der Karte brüteten. Alicia und Lily sah er nirgends. Er ging die Treppe hinauf, zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend und schlug dann die Tür zu seinem Schlafsaal auf. Er war leer. Er stellt seine Tasche neben sein Bett und setze sich darauf. Er atmete etwas schneller, war er doch eben die vielen Stufen vom Klassenzimmer in den hohen Turm hinaufgehetzt.

Vorsichtig wurde das Letzte der Eier wieder ins Nest zurück gelegt. Der Kessel schwebte mit einem kurzen Schwung vom Zauberstab wieder hinüber zur Feuerstelle in mitten der schwarzen Kerzen. Stolz und voller Andacht, sah die Person hinab auf das von ihr Geschaffene. „Endlich...", sagte die Stimme heiser und legte dann ein schwarzes, samtenes Tuch über die Brut.

Über dem aus Ästen geflochtenem Nest war ein Fenster. Es war hoch oben und das fahle Licht der Nacht drang durch die staubige Scheibe hindurch. Der Mond war noch kaum zu sehen, erst eine kleine Sichel hatte sich wieder gebildet.

Sirius sah den Zipfel von Alicias Schal aus seiner Tasche blitzen. Er griff danach, doch kaum hatte er ihn in der Hand, wollte er ihn wieder los werden. Wieso hatte er ihn mitgenommen? Wenn sie ihn jetzt suchte? Vielleicht sollte er ihr den Schal einfach wieder zurück geben oder würde sie dann denken, er hätte ihn absichtlich mitgenommen, damit er eine erneute Gelegenheit hatte, mit ihr zu reden? Sollte er ihn wieder zurück bringen? Gerade hatte er den Entschluss gefasst, ihn vor dem Zimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunkeln Künste zu deponieren, so dass es aussah, als wäre er ihr beim hinaus gehen von den Schultern gerutscht, wurde er erneut von der aufgehenden Tür überrascht. Es war Remus.

„Hey Sirius, wir haben uns gefragt, warum du so schnell abgehauen und gar nicht rübergekommen bist", sagte Remus mit seinem üblich freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich", fing Sirius an und versteckte dabei den Schal hinter seinem Rücken, „wollte zuerst meine Tasche ablegen."

„Ja aber wir machen doch sowieso gleich noch die Hausaufgaben für Montag, am Wochenende werden wir wohl kaum Zeit dafür haben", grinste Remus ihm zu.

„Ja... ja du hast recht. Ich komme dann gleich", antwortete ihm sein Freund.

Remus hob eine Augenbraue und fragte sich, was gerade mit Sirius los war. Er wirkte irgendwie verwirrt auf ihn.

„Ich komme gleich Moony", eindringlich waren Sirius' Worte und forderten Remus unmissverständlich dazu auf, schon einmal vorzugehen.

„Na gut, wir sind dann unten", Moony schloss die Tür hinter sich und liess Sirius wieder alleine im Raum zurück.

Sirius atmete erleichtert aus, stopfte den Schal von Alicia dann unter seine Matratze, packte seine Tasche und folgte Remus hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als er sich zu ihnen setze, sah er, dass er recht gehabt hatte. Sie waren über die Karte gebeugt und schauten, wie sie es öfter taten, den kleinen Punkten dabei zu, was sie taten.

„Da bist du ja endlich Tatze, hast scheinbar ganz schön lange an der Strafe sitzen dürfen was?", grinste James.

„Wie du siehst", sagte Sirius beiläufig.

„Was musstet ihr dann machen?", kam es nun von Peter, der gerade Professor Dumbledore beobachtete, wie er wie wild in seinem Zimmer auf und ab ging.

„Wir durften einen Aufsatz schreiben. Zwei Seiten Pergament", murrte er als Antwort.

Sirius' Blick huschte über den Mädchenschlafsaal, doch Alicia schien nicht da zu sein. Als er seinen Blick weiter über das Pergament gleiten liess, entdeckte er ihren Namen im Schulzimmer, in welchem sie beide noch vor kurzer Zeit ihre Strafarbeit verrichtet hatte. _„Ob sie ihren Schal sucht?"_, frage er sich.

„Nur noch wenige Monde, meine Süssen, und ihr werdet so gross wie eure Vorväter", die düstere und böse Lache erhallte erneut und wieder hallte sie von den Wänden zurück. Mit kleinen schlurfenden Schritten ging die Person ans andere Ende des dunklen Turmzimmers und schlug ein grosses in Leder gefasstest Buch zu. Der Einband war alt, beinahe schon etwas zerfleddert und die Lettern, die einmal gross und golden darauf geprangt hatten, waren abgeblättert und der Titel des alten Werkes konnte nur noch erahnt werden: _„Bes...um"_.

1) Tatzelwürmer sind Fabelwesen. Sie werden von verschiedenen Autoren unterschiedlich beschrieben. Ich habe die Form von Tatzelwürmern genommen, wie ich diese aus dem Rollenspiel „Das schwarze Auge" kenne. Von daher, reisst mir nicht gleich den Kopf ab, wenn meine Tatzelwürmer nicht euren Vorstellungen entsprechen... hehehe


	16. Lettres de Noël

**Kapitel 15 – Lettres de Noël**

Der Schnee rieselte in grossen weissen Flocken schon seit zwei Tagen vom Himmel und die Erde war mittlerweile meterhoch mit Schnee bedeckt. Hogwarts sah aus, als wäre es in Zucker getaucht worden, aussen, wie innen.

Lichterfeen schmückten die grosse, sonst so kahle Eingangshalle und gaben dem kargen Stein des alten Schlosses ein bezauberndes Ambiente.

Der grosse Weihnachtsbaum ragte ebenfalls wie jedes Jahr fast an die Decke und war über und über mit bunten Kugeln und Lametta geschmückt worden.

In den Schlafsälen waren bereits alle dabei ihre Geschenke einzupacken, die sie zuvor in Hogsmaede gekauft hatten. James packte gerade die Schneekugel in ein T-Shirt, damit sie nicht zerbrach, als Remus neben ihm verzweifelt mit seinem Koffer kämpfte, der einfach nicht mehr zu gehen wollte.

„Warte, ich helf' dir", sagte Sirius und drückte kräftig auf den Deckel des Koffers, sodass Remus schnell die Schnallen schliessen konnte. „Danke", grinste Remus dann zufrieden und setzte sich aufs Bett.

„Kein Problem", grinste Sirius, der seinen Koffer bereits verschlossen hatte. Er fuhr wie jedes Jahr über Weihnachten zu den Potters. Seine Eltern hatten schon seit seinem ersten Schuljahr irgendwelche Ausreden parat gehabt, falls er nach Hause hätte kommen wollen. Doch das wollte er sowieso nicht. Er feierte lieber bei James und seiner Familie. Er fühlte sich dort mittlerweile wie zu Hause.

Am Weihnachtsabend war es Tradition, dass sie immer alle gemeinsam im geräumigen Wohnzimmer sassen, während im Hintergrund eine alte Platte mit Weihnachtsliedern spielte. Nacheinander durften sie immer die Geschenke auspacken, die ihnen Mrs. Potter reichte.

Die Geschenke waren immer famos. Sirius erinnerte sich daran, wie James Mitte des zweiten Schuljahres seinen ersten, richtig schnellen Besen geschenkt bekommen hatte. Es war das schnellste Modell gewesen, das damals auf dem Markt war. Was hatte er ihn beneidet. Seine Eltern schickten ihm jedes Weihnachtsfest ein Paket nach Hogwarts. Meist war eine gehörige Summe Geld darin und ein Zettel, auf den lieblos irgendwelche Weihnachtsgrüsse geschrieben wurden und die Anweisung: „Kauf dir davon, was du willst." Zuerst hatte er sich darüber gefreut, immerhin konnte er sich so etwas wirklich Nützliches kaufen und musste sich nicht über selbstgestrickte Pullover freuen, so wie andere, doch mit der Zeit merkte er, dass es eigentlich gar nicht die Absicht seiner Eltern war, ihm damit etwas Gutes zu tun, sie wollten sich einfach nicht mit ihm befassen.

Er war ihnen lästig. Sie kannten ihn auch gar nicht. Während seine Freunde am Weihnachtsmorgen oft mit strahlenden Gesichtern ihre Geschenke auspackten, von denen sie ihren Eltern zuvor mit glänzenden Augen erzählt hatten, bekam er immer nur Geld.

Mittlerweile hatte er sich das Geld auf die Seite gelegt. Er hatte schon eine grosse Summe im Kästchen in seinem Nachttisch. Er wollte es nicht ausgeben, er hatte jedes Jahr doch noch die stille Hoffnung, dass ihm seine Eltern etwas Richtiges schenken würden und sei es nur ein hässlicher, selbstgestrickter Pullover.

„Und wieso haben dich deine Eltern nicht mit in den Winterurlaub genommen, Peter?", fragte James gerade seinen Freund, der dieses Jahr die Ferien in Hogwarts verbringen musste.

„Sie haben eine wichtige Geschäftsreise, da können die Kinder nicht mit", antwortete Peter, mit dem leisen Hauch der Enttäuschung in der Stimme.

„Und du bist sicher, dass du nicht mit zu uns willst? Du weißt, meine Eltern haben gesagt, es spiele keine Rolle, wenn noch jemand käme."

„Lass gut sein James", sprach Peter, „Ich bleibe hier und lerne den Stoff nach, den ich noch nicht so gut drauf habe, damit ich dann für das zweite Halbjahr gut gerüstet bin."

Peter wollte es sich nicht antun, der idyllischen Familienfeier beizuwohnen, zu sehr hätte es ihn daran erinnert, dass er es gerne gewesen wäre, der mit seinen Eltern zusammensässe und Geschenke auspackte und Freunde einladen könnte.

„Na gut, wenn du meinst", zuckte James mit den Schultern und packte ein kleines Schächtelchen in den Koffer.

„Was ist das denn, Krone?", grinste Sirius und fischte es wieder aus dem Koffer, drehte und wendete es und schaute es von allen Seiten genau an.

„Gib es wieder her, Tatze. Das geht dich nichts an", knurrte James und versuchte sich das blaue, eckige Schächtelchen wieder zu angeln.

„Oh, ein Geheimnis", grinste Sirius, „etwa das Geschenk für Evans?"

Remus grinste mittlerweile auch und beobachtete das Geschehen neben ihm.

„Und wenn es so wäre, es würde dich immer noch nichts angehen", schloss James und entriss Sirius das Geschenk wieder.

„Ach, du kannst uns doch sagen, was drin ist", lachte er immer noch.

„Wieso sollte ich? Ihr macht euch doch sowieso nur wieder darüber lustig", rollte Krone mit den Augen und legte es wieder in die Tasche.

„Wir erfahren es sowieso bald. Lily erzählt es Alicia, Alicia erzählt es mir", mischte sich nun auch Remus ein.

James knurrte leise.

„Na schön. Es ist die silbrige Haarspange die in Hogsmaede im Schaufenster lag. Die mit dem grünen Stein und den Verschnörkelungen."

„Etwa die, die alle Mädchen gerne gehabt hätten und wegen der sie sich letzten Samstag die Nase an der Schaufensterscheibe platt gedrückt hatten?", fragte Remus mit einem erstaunten Blick.

„Ja, genau die. Ich dachte, die würde Lily gefallen"

„Wird sie bestimmt, alle Mädchen sind doch ganz scharf darauf, die Haarspange zu besitzen", grinste Sirius, „und sobald sie sie zu Hause auspackt, steigt sie in den Kamin, kommt zu dir nach Hause und fällt dir um den Hals. So etwa stellst du dir das vor, oder?"

Alle grinsten.

„Ach halt die Klappe, Tatze", sagte James, aber konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Ha, siehst du, genau so stellst du es dir vor", lachte Sirius nun laut und schüttelte den Kopf, „James, denkst du wirklich Frauen sind so oberflächlich und vergessen nur wegen einer wunderbaren Haarspange gleich alles, was sie sonst an einem Kerl nicht leiden können?"

„Ich weiss nicht, ich hoffe es", grinste James und schloss die Schnallen seines Koffers.

Sirius zeigte ihm einen Vogel: „Du musst wirklich noch eine Menge über Frauen lernen"

„Ja, das sagt genau der Richtige", rollte James mit den Augen, „immerhin weiss ich, dass man mit Frauen auch mehr als einmal ausgehen kann, Tatze."

„Tz, glaubst du etwa, ich weiss das nicht?", lachte der gutaussehende schwarzhaarige Junge und liess sich nun rücklings auf sein Bett fallen, „aber ich mag es halt abwechslungsreich. Beim zweiten Date, ist das dann meistens schon langweilig, mit Derselben."

„Ja und darum will auch kein anständiges Mädchen mit dir ausgehen", sagte Remus, „weil sie genau wissen, dass du sie nur alle einmal gerne rumkriegen willst. Ok, ausser die aus den unteren Stufen, die einfach noch keine Ahnung haben, was für ein Frauenheld du bist, oder die verzweifelten Jungfrauen."

James lachte und nickte Remus zu, der seine Ausführungen besonders übertrieben und dramatisch dargestellt hatte.

„Dann müsste ja deine Freundin gleich mit mir ausgehen wollen, wenn wir hier von verzweifelten Jungfrauen reden", grinste Sirius, „oder habt ihr es nun endlich getan?"

„Warum sollte ich das gerade DIR erzählen? Und zudem ist sie nicht verzweifelt und hat außerdem genügend Verstand um zu wissen, dass du nur immer auf das Eine aus bist, Tatze", sagte Remus und schüttelte den Kopf.

„So, ist sie das", sagte Sirius mit einem leisen Ton der Ironie in der Stimme. Er schaut an die Decke des Schlafraumes und musste sich ein hämisches Grinsen verkneifen. War er doch schon beinahe mit Remus' Freundin im Bett gelandet und nun stand sein Freund hier vor ihm und predigte ihm, dass seine Freundin nie etwas mit ihm anfänge. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf um die Gedanken wieder zu vertreiben. War es auch gerade ein gewisses Siegesgefühl, so hatte er, was das betraf, doch noch immer ein schlechtes Gewissen Remus gegenüber. Aber er konnte nicht anders in ihrer Gegenwart, sie raubte ihm einfach die Sinne.

Dass sie unerreichbar war, machte sie so verlockend. Die Freundin seines besten Freundes. Und zudem hatte sie überhaupt kein Interesse an ihm, im Gegenteil. Was für eine Herausforderung es doch war, dachte er sich. Aber nicht nur das. Ihr langen schwarzen Haare, ihre braunen grossen Augen, die schmalen geschwungen Lippen, die zarten Finger. Es war alles einfach... für ihn war sie perfekt.

„Gehen wir endlich?", fragte James, knöpfte seinen Winterumhang zu und schlang sich seinen Gryffindorschal um den Hals.

„Jap, gehen wir", sagte Remus und stand vom Bett auf, seine Mütze über die Ohren ziehend, „dann mach's gut Peter und wenn dir langweilig ist, dann schreib einfach mal eine Eule, uns wird dann schon was einfallen."

Sirius nahm seinen Umhang vom Stuhl und zog in an. „Ja Peter, meld dich mal und sag uns, wenn hier was Interessantes passiert. Aber sonst, lern schön fleissig", lachte Sirius und packte seinen Koffer dann am Griff und zog ihn Richtung Tür.

„Ja, werd ich", antwortete ihnen Peter und legte sich dann wieder zurück aufs Bett um in seinen Comic zu blättern.

Die drei Jungen hievten ihre Koffer hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie sie deponierten. Sie wurden dann zum Hogwarts Express gebracht.

„Diese Ferien werden grossartig", schwärmte James schon vor, als sie die Treppen hinunter gingen um zu den Kutschen zu gelangen.

„Ja, das werden sie", lachte Sirius, „oder hast du etwa schon was Bestimmtes geplant?"

„Na ja, wenn alles so läuft, wie ich mir das vorstelle, dann hab ich noch vor Silvester ein Date mit Lily und... ja", grinste er, bereits siegesgewiss.

„Träum weiter James", sagte Sirius und stieg draussen in der Kälte in eine der Kutschen ein.

„Wieso? Vielleicht ist sie ja wirklich so begeistert davon, dass sie mir gleich um den Hals fällt, wenn sie es bekommt"

„Krone, manchmal hast du wirklich ganz seltsame Fantasien", lachte Remus und setzte sich zu seinen Freunden.

„Warum? Findest du das Geschenk etwa nicht passend? Was hast du überhaupt für meine Schwester gekauft?", grinste James.

„Das seht ihr ja dann, wenn sie es auspackt. Glaubt ihr etwa, das sage ich euch jetzt, damit ihr es ihr vielleicht schon im Voraus erzählt um sie zu ärgern?"

„So etwas würden wir doch nie tun", grinste Sirius scheinheilig.

Mittlerweile hatten sich die pferdelosen Kutschen in Bewegung gesetzt und chauffierten die Schüler zum kleinen Bahnhof in Hogsmeade, wo bereits der Hogwarts Express auf sie wartete. Auf der roten Lok an der Spitze des Zuges lag ebenfalls ein Flaum von Schnee und die dicken Rauchschwaden schienen sich geschickt zwischen den einzelnen Schneeflocken hindurch zu schlängeln.

Sirius hüpfte als erster aus der Kutsche, danach James und Remus. „Wollen wir mal schauen, wo im Zug noch ein Plätzchen frei ist", grinste Remus und stieg in den ersten Waggon ein. Sirius und James folgten ihm durch den Zug, bis sie in einem der hinteren Waggons endlich ein Abteil fanden, das noch leer war. Lässig setzen sie sich in die Sitze des Schulzuges und schauten hinaus.

„Ob Peter sich nicht doch zu Tode langweilt, so alleine in Hogwarts?", grinste James und packte ein Stück Pastete aus, dass er sich eingepackt hatte.

„Keine Ahnung, aber du hast ihm ja mehr als einmal angeboten, mit uns mit zu kommen", sagte Sirius und strich sich eine Strähne seines schwarzen Haares aus den Augen.

„Ja, stimmt schon", erwiderte James, der aber trotzdem ein ungutes Gefühl hatte, Peter alleine zurück zu lassen.

„Mach dir auch keinen Kopf darum, Krone, er hat ja gesagt, er habe noch viel zu lernen, von daher…", versuchte Remus seinen Freund zu beruhigen.

„Als wenn der lernen würde", lachte Sirius und grinste vergnügt, „oh, da sind ja eure Liebsten." Sirius deutete aus dem Abteilfenster, wo sich gerade Lily und Alicia nach Plätzen umsahen.

James nutzte die Gelegenheit und schob die Tür auf: „Hier ist noch Platz, wenn ihr mögt."

Alicia schaute Lily kurz fragend an, aber da sie beide eigentlich keine Lust hatten noch weiter durch den Zug zu geistern, kamen sie herein, schlossen die Tür wieder und setzten sich zu den Jungen. Alicia kam es sowieso gelegen, genoss sie doch jede freie Minute vor den Ferien noch mit Remus.

„Na du", sagte dieser zu ihr und lächelte sie an.

„Hm?", grinste Alicia und küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund, nachdem sie sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte.

„Und, was hast du in den Ferien so vor?", frage James Lily etwas zögerlich.

„Ich weiss noch nicht. Vielleicht fahren wir noch spontan in den Skiurlaub. Aber das hängt von meinem Dad ab, der hat sich gerade 'ne schlimme Grippe eingefangen", antwortete Lily und lächelte kurz James an, bevor sie ihren Blick, genau wie Sirius, aus dem Fenster schweifen liess.

Die restliche Fahrt verging geschwind. Alicia und Remus verbrachten sie turtelnd und verliebt in der einen Ecke des Abteils, während Sirius sich in der anderen ein kleines Nickerchen gönnte. James hatte sogar Lily dazu überreden können, eine kurze Partie Karten mit ihm zu spielen.

Als der Hogwarts Express in London mit einem kleinen Ruck zum Stehen kam, gingen Alicia und Remus als erstes aus dem Abteil, hinaus aufs Gleis um ihre Koffer zu suchen. Mr. und Mrs. Potter standen schon winkend in der Nähe der Gepäckausgabe und freuten sich ihre Kinder wieder in die Arme schliessen zu können.

Sirius kam kurz nach ihnen aus dem immer leerer werdenden Zug und kämpfte sich dann auch zu den Koffern vor, um seinen zu ergattern.

James, der als letztes noch mit Lily im Abteil war, bereute es, dass er ihr Geschenk nicht in die Manteltasche gestopft hatte, sondern in den Koffer. Er fand, dass es der perfekte Augenblick gewesen wäre, um es ihr zu geben.

„Darf ich?", fragte sie etwas zögerlich und versuchte sich an ihm vorbei auf den Gang des Zuges zu quetschen.

„Was? Ach so, ja klar", sagte er und machte ihr mit einem kleinen Lächeln den Weg frei.

Er ging hinter ihr her, hinaus aufs Gleis und fand, glücklicherweise, seinen Koffer als einer der Ersten.

Er zog ihn hinaus aus der Menge und öffnete ihn kurz, um das kleine blaue Schächtelchen hinauszufischen.

Als er es endlich gefunden hatte, verschloss er hastig wieder die Schnallen seines Koffers und blickte sich nach Lily um. Deren Mutter wartete schon freudig etwas entfernt von ihm auf ihre Tochter, die gerade ihren Koffer in ihre Richtung zog.

Er liess seinen Koffer auf dem Gleis stehen und eilte ihr nach. „Hey Lily, warte kurz", rief er ihr zu.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf und schaute ihn fragend an.

„Ich, ich hab noch was, ich wollts dir vorhin schon geben, aber ich hatte es im Koffer.", sagte er, langsam etwas rosa werdend um die Nasenspitze. Er streckte ihr das kleine Schächtelchen entgegen, sie nahm es etwas zögerlich in die Hand, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, sagte er schon: „Also dann, schöne Weihnachten", zwinkerte kess, drehte sich um und ging wieder zurück zu seinem Koffer. Während des Gehens drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihr um: „Aber erst an Weihnachten aufmachen." Er zwinkerte und holte dann seinen Koffer und schleppte ihn zu seinen Eltern, die bereits auf ihn warteten.

„James, da bist du ja", lächelte ihm seine Mutter entgegen und drückte ihn kurz sanft an sich.

„Na, wenn wir jetzt alle vollzählig sind, schlage ich vor, dass wir nun nach Hause fahren", sagte Mr Potter und nahm den Koffer seiner Tochter am Henkel und führte seine Familie zur Absperrung.

Lily stand währenddessen noch immer etwas verdattert ein paar Meter vor ihrer Mutter und drehte das kleine Schächtelchen von einer Seite auf die andere. Wie gross doch die Verlockung war, es jetzt schon aufzumachen. Auf der anderen Seite, machte man die Geschenke wirklich erst an Weihnachten auf. Aber was sollte ihr James Potter schenken? Sie liess das Geschenk in ihre Umhangtasche gleiten und ging dann zu ihren Eltern.

„Wer war das denn?", frage Mrs Evans, die das Szenario beobachtet hatte.

„Das war nur Alicias Bruder", sagte Lily und versuchte möglichst gleichgültig zu klingen.

„So, nur?", zwinkerte ihre Mutter vergnügt.

„Mom, bitte", rollte Lily mit den Augen und hatte jetzt wirklich keine Lust das Verhalten oder die Person James Potter mit ihr zu analysieren.

„Ja, ist ja schon gut", zwinkerte diese und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter, „komm, fahren wir nach Hause, dein Vater und Petunia warten schon ganz sehnsüchtig aufs Abendessen."

„Geht es ihm schon wieder besser?"

„Ja, dein Vater hat wohl das Schlimmste hinter sich, vielleicht können wir ja dieses Jahr doch noch in den Skiurlaub fahren", antwortete Lilys Mutter und ging mit ihrer Tochter ebenfalls zur Absperrung.

Der Weihnachtstag hatte wie jeder andere Tag auch begonnen. Sie waren alle spät aufgestanden und hatten dann ein herrliches Frühstück genossen. Es war wie immer alles dabei gewesen: Eier, Speck, Omeletts, Früchte, Kartoffeln... Es fehlte an nichts. Sie hatten sich alle die Bäuche vollgeschlagen und sich danach auf das wunderbare Fest am Abend vorbereitet. Sie wussten jetzt schon, wie es ablaufen würde. Sie würden zuerst ein himmlisches Abendessen geniessen und erst dann aufhören zu Essen, wenn auch der Letzte nicht mehr konnte. Dann ging es daran, die Geschenke auszupacken.

Alicia kam gerade zurück aus dem Badezimmer, nur ein Handtuch um ihren Körper gewickelt und ging in Richtung ihres Zimmers, als sie schon Remus' Eule auf ihrem Bett sitzen sah. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich, setzte sich aufs Bett und streichelte der Eule kurz über den Kopf. Danach nahm sie ihr das Paket ab, welches an ihrem rechten Bein angebracht war, zusammen mit einem Brief, den sie zuerst öffnete.

_Liebste Alicia,_

_Ich hoffe, meine Eule schafft es noch rechtzeitig zu dir. Hier tobt gerade ein wahnsinniger Schneesturm._

_Am liebsten wäre ich natürlich selber kurz vorbei gekommen und hätte dir mein Geschenk gegeben, aber du weißt ja, vor dem Besuch bei Tante Claire kann sich keiner drücken. Aber ich hoffe, dass ich dich noch vor Silvester sehe oder dass wir vielleicht zusammen feiern können. Danke übrigens für dein Geschenk, ich mach es heute Abend gleich als Erstes auf. _

_So, nun will ich dich aber nicht mehr länger aufhalten, ich weiss doch wie neugierig du bist, und dein Geschenk endlich aufmachen möchtest. Hoffentlich gefällt es dir._

_In Liebe,_

_Remus_

Alicia musste lächeln und legte den Brief dann bei Seite. Sie nahm das Paket in die Hand und drehte es zuerst einmal um herauszufinden, was es sein könnte. Danach entfernte sie das Papier von der länglichen Schachtel und öffnete den Karton. Zu oberst lag ein kleiner Zettel auf dem _„Ich weiss doch, dass du deinen verloren hast"_ stand. Sie nahm das Seidenpapier ab, welches das Geschenk noch verdeckte. Darunter war ein wunderschöner, gestrickter Schal. Er war aus wunderbarer rosa Wolle und fein verarbeitet. Am Ende waren kleine Zotteln. Gerade wollte sie das Paket weglegen, als sie darunter noch einen Zettel fand, auf dem stand _„Glaubst du wirklich, das ist alles was ich dir schenke?"_

Sie musste lächeln. Sie entfernte die nächste Schicht des weissen Seidenpapiers und darunter waren die zum Schal passenden Handschuhe. Ebenfalls in rosa gehalten, mit grossen Maschen gestrickt und genau ihre Grösse. Sie nahm sie raus und legte sie auf ihr Bett, ein weiterer Zettel segelte zu Boden, vor ihre Füsse. Sie hob ihn auf und las Remus' Worte: _„Noch was kleines, was ich dir einfach kaufen musste, als ich es sah."_

Sie entfernte dann die letzte Schicht des feinen Papiers und entdeckte dann eine kleine Kette. Sie schien aus Silber zu sein und war mit rosa Steine besetzt. Sie lächelte und freute sich sehr über das Armkettchen. Sie fand es unglaublich süss von Remus, dass

er sich so viel Mühe gemacht hatte und auch, dass er mitbekommen hatte, dass ihr Schal verloren gegangen war.

„Was hast du denn da?", wurde sie plötzlich von James' Stimme aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Dieser hatte zwar geklopft, wurde von seiner Schwester jedoch überhört, so dass er einfach die Tür aufgemacht hatte.

„Was? Ich, ach…", lächelte sie immer noch, „das Geschenk von Remus."

„Und, was hat dir dein lieber Moony denn geschenkt?", lachte James und wollte eigentlich wissen, ob Alicia schon was von Lily gehört hatte.

„Den hier", sagte sie und hielt den Schal hoch, „dazu noch die hier", strahlte sie und zeigte ihm die Handschuhe, „und die Kette."

„Da hat sich Moony aber ganz schön ins Zeug gelegt, was?"

„Ja, er ist echt toll", sie sah mehr als glücklich aus, „kannst du es mir anlegen, bitte?"

Sie streckte ihm die Hand und das Kettchen hin.

„Na gut", antwortete James und legte seiner Schwester die feinverarbeitete Kette ums Handgelenk und verschloss sie dann, „und triffst du dich in den Ferien noch mit Evans?", fragte er beiläufig.

„Ich weiss nicht, wieso? Sie wollte vielleicht in Urlaub fahren, aber sie hat sich noch nicht gemeldet."

„Ach, nur so, ich frag ja nur, willst du dich nicht mal anziehen?", lenkte James vom Thema ab.

„Er fragt, weil er wissen will, wie Evans auf sein kleines Geschenk reagiert hat", lachte Sirius, der jetzt ebenfalls in Alicias Zimmer stand.

„Was? Du hast Lily was geschenkt?", brennendes Interesse loderte in Alicias Augen, dass sie gerade nur spärlich mit einem Handtuch bekleidet vor Sirius Black herum stand, bemerkte sie nicht einmal.

„Tatze, manchmal könnte ich dir echt den Hals umdrehen... ja, ich hab ihr was geschenkt, aber mach jetzt bitte kein Drama draus, ok?", knurrte James.

„Ich doch nicht", grinste Alicia, „was hast du ihr denn geschenkt?"

„Das sagt sie dir dann schon noch, wenn sie es ausgepackt hat", er schüttelte den Kopf, er wollte jetzt auf keinen Fall mit Alicia und Sirius seine Beziehung zu Lily erörtern, „ich frag mal Mom, wann wir essen können."

Unter diesem Vorwand verschwand er aus dem Zimmer und liess seine neugierige Schwester mit Sirius zurück.

„Weißt du was er ihr schenkt?", frage Alicia Sirius und ihre Neugier war dieses Mal eindeutig grösser als ihre Abneigung ihm gegenüber.

„Wieso sollte ich es dir verraten?", antwortete er ihr kühl, er wollte sie zappeln lassen, zudem genoss er gerade den Anblick einer beinahe nackten Alicia.

„Wieso? Na... ich weiss nicht ... Ach Sirius...sag schon, ich weiss dass du es weißt", lachte sie.

„Was krieg ich als Gegenleistung?", zwinkerte Sirius und genoss es, dass er die Überhand hatte.

„Keine Ahnung... was willst du?", fragte Alicia nichts Böses ahnend.

„Na wie wär's damit, dass du mir endlich verzeihst und wir wieder Freunde sind", er änderte seine Stimmlage, er klang ernst, nicht mehr albern, so wie eben.

Alicia biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Nein, vergiss es", sagte sie leise und setzte sich aufs Bett, stand dann aber schlagartig wieder auf und angelte nach ihrem Bademantel und zog ihn sich über.

„Schade", seufzte Sirius und liess seinen Kopf etwas hängen.

„Ich lass mich nicht auf deine Spielchen ein, vergiss es"

„Es ist schon lange kein Spiel mehr, Potter, falls du es noch nicht gemerkt hast", sprach Sirius bissig, verliess das Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Sie schaute ihm nach. Was, es war schon lange kein Spiel mehr? Meinte er es wirklich ernst. Seine Entschuldigung? Seine Reue? Meinte er es wirklich ernst mit ihr oder war das nur wieder ein weiterer Schachzug seinerseits?

„Das ist so Hammer, ich kann's gar nicht fassen, dass sie uns Karten fürs Pokalfinale gekauft haben", schwärmte Sirius als er mit James die Treppen zu ihrem Schlafzimmer hochging. Sie hatten den ganzen Abend gegessen. Himmlisch gegessen. Zuerst hatte es als Vorspeise Apèrogebäck gegeben, mit Spinat, Tomaten oder Fleisch, danach einen herrlichen Salat, mit karamellisierten Nüssen. Darauf folgte eine Gemüsesuppe und dann der Hauptgang. Ein riesiger Truthahn mit Kartoffeln, Gemüse, Sauce.. einfach alles was das Herz begehrte. Zum Nachttisch gab es noch eine leckere Schwarzwäldertorte. Sie hatten danach alle runde Bäuche, als hätten sie Wochen damit verbracht, zu essen.

„Ja, Mom und Dad sind echt grossartig, sie wissen echt immer, was ich mir wünsche, das ist so genial", strahlte James bis über beide Ohren und wusste nicht, dass in seinem Zimmer noch eine weitaus grössere Überraschung auf ihn wartete.

„Jap, es ist echt genial", sagte Sirius, stiess die Tür auf und wurde dann von einer Welle eiskalter Luft erfasst, „man James, hast du das Fenster nicht geschlossen?"

„Muss ich wohl vergessen haben", sagte James und tatsächlich, sein Fenster war sperrangelweit offen und die kalte Winterluft erfüllte den ganzen Raum.

„Jetzt werden wir noch zu Eisblöcken in der Nacht, man arschkalt hier!" Sirius ging dann zum Fenster und schloss es.

„Hm, wir können ja noch Decken holen...", James wollte sich gerade hinsetzen, als eine Eule laut auffiepte.

„Woher kommst du denn?", frage James die Eule, jedoch nicht in der Hoffnung, eine Antwort zu bekommen.

„Wem gehört die denn?", frage Sirius und schaut die Eule komisch an.

„Keine Ahnung, noch nie gesehen", zuckte James mit den Schultern, „aber sie hat einen Brief – Moment."

Er machte der Eule den Brief ab, auf welchem in schönen geschwungen Buchstaben sein Name stand, James Potter. „Für mich..."

„Na dann, ich bin mal im Bad", sagte Sirius und verschwand Richtung Bad, es war ihm eindeutig zu kalt im Zimmer, auch wenn er wissen wollte, wer seinem Freund geschrieben hatte.

James setzte sich dann neben die Eule aufs Bett und öffnete den Umschlag. Es war ein Brief. Er lass zuerst den Absender. Es stand tatsächlich Lily da. Der Brief war von ihr, sein Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Er begann zu lesen:

_Lieber James, _

_Ich war schon etwas überrascht, als du mir am Bahnhof einfach das kleine Schächtelchen in die Hand gedrückt hast und ich muss ehrlich sein, ich hätte es beinahe nicht aufgemacht. Ich hätte schwören können, dass es nur wieder irgend ein idiotischer Streich von dir und Sirius wäre._

_Desto mehr hat es mich überrascht, als ich heute Morgen die Geschenke ausgepackt hatte und deines natürlich auch, wie gesagt, erst an Weihnachten. Es hat mich echt aus den Socken gehauen._

_Die Haarspange ist wirklich wunderschön. Danke. Ich weiss gar nicht, wie ich mich revanchieren könnte. Vielleicht kann ich dich ja in den Ferien, vorausgesetzt, ich fahre nicht weg, mal zu einem warmen Butterbier einladen?_

_Ich wünsch dir noch einen ganz tollen Weihnachtsabend._

_Lily_

James hätte schreien können. Sie, Lily Evans, wollte tatsächlich mit ihm etwas Trinken gehen. Das war das tollste Geschenk, was ihm jemals wer zu Weihnachten gemacht hatte. Immer und immer wieder las er den Brief, er konnte es einfach nicht glauben, was da stand.

„Hey, von wem ist er denn jetzt?", fragte Sirius, als er zurück aus dem Badezimmer kam.

„Lily", antwortete James leise und starrte immer noch auf das Stück Papier.

„Was schreibt sie denn?"

„Hier", James streckte ihm das Pergament hin, stand auf, als Sirius es nahm und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. Dort suchte er nach einer Feder und Papier um schnellst möglich eine Antwort für Lily zu verfassen.

„Und sagst du zu?", lachte Sirius als er zuende gelesen hatte, die Antwort selbstverständlich schon kennend.

„Na was denkst du denn?"

„Wohl das Richtige", zwinkerte er und legte den Brief neben James' Pergament auf den Schreibtisch.

Nachdem James seinen Brief wieder an Lilys Eule angebracht hatte und sie wieder losschickte, legte er sich ins Bett.

„Ich fass es nicht, Evans will tatsächlich mit mir ausgehen"

„Ja, das will sie", schmunzelte Sirius, „aber zieh dich erst mal um oder willst du in deinem Anzug schlafen?"

„Ja, du hast wohl recht", grinste James zurück und stand wieder auf, „bin gleich wieder da, nur umziehen, Zähne putzen und alles."

James verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Sirius musste etwas Grinsen, konnte er es doch auch nicht so recht glauben, dass tatsächlich Lily mit James ausgehen wollte. Er verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und legte die Hände dabei etwas unters Kopfkissen, da sie, dank der Unterkühlung des Zimmers, wirklich eisig waren. Als er seine Hände so unter das Kissen hielt, fühlte er etwas. Papier.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn, drehte sich auf den Bauch und griff unter das Kissen. Tatsächlich, es war ein kleiner Zettel unter dem Kopfkissen. Er knipste sein Nachtlämpchen an, und schaut den vom Draufliegen etwas zerknitterten Zettel an.

Er sah Alicias Schrift, als er den Zettel umdrehte. Es war nicht viel geschrieben:

„_Wenn du sagst, dass es kein Spiel mehr ist, dann beweis es mir – es war für mich nämlich noch nie ein Spiel... Aber was du gemacht hast, kann ich dir nicht so schnell verzeihen, ich kann dir nicht mehr vertrauen... Oder eher, ich kann dir noch nicht vertrauen, Sirius. Alicia"_

Er legte den Zettel weg und musste etwas lächeln. Er hatte sie also noch nicht ganz verloren.

8


	17. Schwarze Perlen

„Au", lachte Alicia, welche gerade vom Briefkasten zurück kam und rieb sich die Stelle am Hinterkopf, die gerade von einem Schneeball, von James geworfen, getroffen wurde, „na warte!"  
Sie griff in den Schnee, formte einen Schneeball und warf ihn die Richtung von James zurück. Leider hatte sie nicht gerade die selbe Zielgenauigkeit wie ihr Bruder, so dass der Ball an seinem Kopf vorbei zischte, jedoch nur auf dem Boden aufklatschte.  
„Du musst eindeutig noch besser Zielen lernen", grinste James und knallte Alicia noch einen weiteren gegen ihre Schulter.  
„Ich verbringe meine Zeit lieber mit was anderem, als damit, zu lernen, wie man richtig zielt", lachte sie.

„Na, wenn du meinst, aber in gewissen Lebenslagen, wäre es wirklich von Vorteil, wenn du es könntest", kamen die Worte frech über James' Lippen.  
„Ach so.. und in welchen?", fragte Alicia, duckte sich gerade um einen neuen Schneeball zu formen, als sie ein weiterer Schneeball am Hinterkopf traf, „Hey James, das ist unfair, wenn ich nicht hinschaue!"  
„Das war ich doch gar nicht", lachte dieser scheinheilig und warf noch einen, „und du solltest es lernen für Situationen wie diese, wo dein böser Bruder dich über und über mit Schnee bedecken wird und du dich nicht wehren kannst!"

„Das schaffst du nie, dafür bin ich viel zu schnell für dich", lachte sie und rannte, etwas schwerfällig, wegen des hohen Schnees in Richtung der Eingangstür.  
„Hey, bleib stehen, wegrennen ist feige", grinste James und rannte seiner Schwester nach.

„Vergiss es, glaubst du ich will, dass du mich noch weiter bombardierst?", giggelte sie und rannte weiter, als sie von einem Schwall kaltem Schnee getroffen wurde. Doch er kam nicht von James. Er kam von oben... Sie schüttelte sich etwas und blinzelte zu einem der Fenster hoch, an dem Sirius stand und ihr schelmisch grinsend zu winkte.  
„Siehst du, hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass ich dich heute noch überhäufen werde?", lachte James und stand nun neben seiner Schwester, die mittlerweile eigentlich eher einem Schneemann glich.

„Ihr seid.. oh man ihr seid echt Schweine, weißt du das?", versuchte sie ernst, konnte aber en kleines Lachen in ihrer Stimme nicht verbergen.  
„Wieso Potter? James hat dich doch noch gewarnt, dass du nicht weiter rennen sollst", zwinkerte ihr Sirius von oben herab zu.

„Na warte", lachte Alicia, zog ihre Mütze vom Kopf, füllte sie mit Schnee, riss die Eingangstüre auf und rannte die Treppen hoch, in Richtung Zimmer der Jungen. Als sie dieses erreichte, stand Sirius schon lässig angelehnt am Türrahmen. „Das wagst du nicht", grinste er und wartete eigentlich nur darauf.

„Du denkst, ich trau mich nicht was?", lachte sie, packte die Mütze und versuchte sie, etwas hoffnungslos, dem doch um einiges grösseren Sirius über den Kopf zu stülpen.  
„Du bist viel zu klein, für das was du vorhast", lachte er, packte sie und warf sie auf das Bett von James.

„Hey... das ist gemein", schrie sie.  
„Was macht ihr da?", lachte James, der seiner Schwester natürlich gefolgt war.  
„Ich zeige Alicia nur, dass sie sich nicht mit Sirius Black anlegen sollte", lachte Sirius und nahm eine Hand voll Schnee aus der Kappe und drückte sie seiner Kontrahentin ins Gesicht.  
„Bäää... lass das", schüttelte sich diese und versuchte sich den Schnee wieder aus dem Mund zu zuzeln.  
„Wieso, du hast angefangen", lachte Sirius und liess dann von ihr ab.  
„Das war gemein Tatze", zwinkerte James seinem Freund zu und setzte sich auf den Stuhl an seinem Schreibtisch, „du solltest nicht nur wachsen, sondern auch noch kräftiger werden, Alicia."  
„Was nützt mir eine super Treffsicherheit, und Muskeln aus Stahl, wenn mir hier oben fehlt?", grinste sie und Tippte sich an den Kopf, „man gewinnt nicht nur immer mit purer Kraft!"

Sirius hatte sich, während James sich gesetzt hatte, auf der Bettkante niedergelassen und grinste noch in sich hinein, als sich Alicia hinter ihm, die Kappe, die noch gut gefüllt war, geschnappt hatte. Sie zog am Kragen seines Pullovers und leerte den Inhalt der Kappe in den Pulli.  
Sirius schoss die Kälte natürlich sofort durch den ganzen Körper und er sprang auf.  
„Bist du verrückt?", zappelte er und versuchte sich den Pullover schnellst möglichst vom Leib zu reissen, „weißt du wie kalt das ist?"

Alicia grinste zufrieden und genoss den Anblick des besiegten Sirius. James auf dem Bürostuhl lachte und fand es nicht weniger komisch als seine Schwester, was Sirius da gerade für Kapriolen vollzog.  
Dann hatte es Sirius aber endlich geschafft und sich das Hemd und den Pullover über den Kopf gezogen und auf den Boden geschmissen.

„Ich erfriere... weißt du wie kalt das ist?", sagte er und hatte Gänsehaut bekommen.  
„Ja ich weiss, wie kalt das es ist", lachte sie, „schau mich an, ich bin auch ganz durchnässt, euretwegen. Das war nur deine gerechte Strafe Black!"  
„Da hat sie recht Tatze", grinste James und sass scheinheilig auf seinem Stuhl, als hätte er zuvor natürlich überhaupt nichts getan.

„Tu nur nicht so, als wärst nicht auch mit schuld, Krone", sagte Sirius und rollte mit den Augen.  
„Wer ich?", James stand vom Stuhl auf, „auf solche bösartigen Ideen, wie Alicia mit Schnee zu überhäufen würde ich wirklich niemals kommen."  
„Halt die Klappe James", sprach Alicia und legte sich rücklings aufs Bett, „ich bin dafür, da du als einziger nicht nass bist, uns jetzt heissen Kakao holst und wir uns in der Zeit mal umziehen... oder?" Alicia grinste zufrieden und setzte sich dann wieder auf und knöpfte ihr wollenes Jäckchen auf, unter welchem sie eine weisse Bluse trug.

„Ja Krone, geh und hol uns heissen Kakao ... oder... wir graben dich im Schnee ein", lachte Sirius und streifte mit seinem Blick kurz Alicia, deren weisse Bluse von der Feuchtigkeit des Schnees doch etwas durchsichtig war.

„Ja ok... ich hol Kakao und ihr zieht euch mal schön um", lachte James, verschwand dann aber aus dem Zimmer und ging nach unten. Er wollte nun wirklich nicht, draussen im Schnee vergraben werden und er wusste, dass Sirius es tun würde, immerhin war es eigentlich seine Idee gewesen und nicht die von Sirius, Alicia den Schnee über zu kippen und jetzt hatte Sirius alles abgekommen.

„Ich geh dann mal rüber", Alicia stand von ihrem Bett auf und ging Richtung Tür.  
„Ich hab deinen Zettel bekommen", sagte Sirius leise und wusste eigentlich gar nicht, was er darüber sagen soll.  
„So?", sie drehte sich um und sah ihn an. Eine nasse Haarsträhne hing ihr ins Gesicht und sie hatte rosa Wangen von der Kälte.  
„Danke", sprach er leise und lächelte sie kurz an.  
„Schon ok", sie erwiderte sein Lächeln kurz, ging dann aber doch aus dem Zimmer.

Sirius sah ihr nach. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihr nachgehen sollte oder ob das zu aufdringlich war. Er wollte es diesmal richtig machen. Er wollte sie nicht mehr verletzen, keine Fehler mehr begehen. Er wollte ihre Freundschaft gewinnen, ihr Vertrauen.  
„Hey, Alicia, warte mal", sagte er und war von seinem Bett aufgesprungen.  
Sie drehte sich um und ging die paar Schritte wieder zurück, bis sie im Türrahmen stand.  
„Was?"  
„Warte...", sagte er, zog seinen schweren Koffer unter dem Bett vor und kramte darin. Shirts flogen durch die Gegend, ein Schal, ein Handschuh, dann der Zweite. Kurze Zeit danach tauchte Sirius' Kopf wieder auf und er hielt ihr ein kleines Schächtelchen hin.  
„Da, für dich", sagte er leise und beinahe verlegen.  
„Für mich?", fragte sie ungläubig nach, kam auf ihn zu und nahm das kleine Schächtelchen in ihre Hand.

„Ich wollte es dir eigentlich schon früher geben, als Weihnachtsgeschenk, aber...", er griff sich mit einer Hand in die Haare und wirkte für seine Verhältnisse äusserst verlegen, „du kennst mich. Ich bin kein Typ, der Frauen Geschenke macht und so, zumindest nicht solche Geschenke." Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
„Was ist denn drin?", lächelte sie ihn an und schüttelte das kleine Schächtelchen um herauszufinden, was es sein könnte.  
„Machs auf." Er setzte sich wieder hin und zwinkerte ihr kurz zu.  
„Ok", lächelte sie und öffnete den Deckel. Sie machte grosse Augen, als sie sah, was der Inhalt davon war.  
„Wow, die sind.. oh man Sirius, woher hast du die?", sagte sie leise und beinahe sprachlos.  
„Gefallen sie dir also?", sagte er leise und stand auf.  
„Sie sind wunderschön"

„Schön, wenn sie dir gefallen", sagte er leise und nahm einen der kleinen Ohrringe aus der Schachtel. Sie waren aus mattem Weissgold und es war je eine schwarze Perle darin eingefasst. Vorsichtig schob er mit der Hand ihre Haare von der Schulter und legte ihr Ohr frei. Er öffnete den Verschluss des Ohrringes und legte ihr das Schmuckstück an.  
„Sie sind wahnsinnig schön. Aber woher hast du die?", fragte sie noch einmal und liess ihn auch noch den zweiten Ohrring anbringen.  
„Das verrat ich dir nicht", zwinkerte er ihr zu.  
„Na gut", grinste sie, „und wie sehen sie aus?"  
„Sie sehen... sie sehen wahnsinnig schön aus, an dir", sagte er ihr leise ins Ohr und schaute ihr danach in die Augen.

„Und du bist sicher, dass du die mir schenken möchtest?", runzelte sie die Stirn, „sie sehen so teuer aus..."  
„Ich bin mir mehr als sicher, Alicia", er streichelte ihr vorsichtig über die Wange ohne auch nur eine Sekunde den Blick von ihren Augen abzuwenden.  
„Danke", hauchte sie leise und erwiderte seinen Blick. Sie war wieder ganz gefesselt von seinen grauen Augen. Sie konnte es nicht beschreiben, sie waren unglaublich.

„Gern geschehen", seine Stimme war beinahe nur noch ein Flüstern und sanft strich er mit einer Hand eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht.  
„Sirius", wollte sie schon anfangen, als er ihr seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen legte. „Nicht jetzt", sagte er und schaute sie einfach weiter an. Der Moment war einfach zu schön, als dass jetzt etwas gesagt werden musste.

James hatte eine Kanne heissen Kakao gekocht, mit der er gerade die Treppe hochkam. Er balancierte zudem noch drei Tassen auf dem Tablett. Er war gerade in der Mitte der Treppe, wo sie einen kleinen Bogen macht, als er auf einen Schuh trat, den er heute Morgen dort „deponiert" hatte. James geriet ins Stolpern, die Tassen und der Krug fingen an, bedrohlich zu schwanken, doch er konnte sich mit Mühe und Not noch auf den Beinen halten, aber eine Tasse, fiel doch noch vom Rand und zerbrach in tausend Scherben.  
„Mist", fluchte er und stellt das Tablett auf einer der Stufen ab.

Alicia und Sirius, natürlich aufgeschreckt vom Klirren, kamen aus dem Zimmer.  
„Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Alicia James und schaute ihn etwas verwirrend an.  
„Ach nichts, ich bin nur auf diesem idiotischen Schuhe ausgerutscht und dann ist die Tasse runtergefallen."  
In Alicias sowie Sirius' Kopf ging gerade das selbe vor sich. Hätte James die Tasse nicht fallen lassen, hätten sie ihn nicht kommen gehört und er hätte sie erwischt. Ihre beiden Herzen schlugen bis zum Hals.

„Warte, ich helfe dir", Alicia ging ins Badezimmer, ihre Haare so richtend, dass sie die Ohren verdeckten und holte den Handfeger und die Schaufel.  
„Bring doch zuerst mal das Tablett ins Zimmer, Sirius", sagte sie und kniete sich neben James und kehrte die Scherben zusammen.  
„Lass, ich hab's fallen lassen", sagte James beschwichtigend und nahm ihr die beiden Putzutensilien wieder aus den Händen.  
„Wenn du meinst, dann hole ich wieder eine Tasse", lächelte sie und ging hinunter in die Küche.

Nachdem sie ihren Kakao getrunken und sich auch wieder etwas aufgewärmt hatten, war es auch schon an der Zeit, sich für den Abend vorzubereiten. Immerhin war heute Silvester und ihre Eltern wollten ausgehen. Eine einmalige Gelegenheit um eine kleine Party zu veranstalten. Zu Alicias grosser Freude kam natürlich Remus und auch Lily, welche nicht in Urlaub gefahren war, wollte kommen. Ihr Vater musste sich immer noch von seiner schweren Grippe erholen. Zudem, was ihre Eltern aber nicht wussten, hatten sie noch ein paar andere Freunde aus Hogwarts eingeladen.

„Wir gehen dann", rief Mr Potter die Stufen hoch. Er und seine Frau waren zu einer Silvesterparty eingeladen, die ein Mitarbeiter seiner Abteilung gab, „und stellt das Haus nicht zu sehr auf den Kopf und wenn was ist, die ihr wisst ja, wo ihr uns findet."  
„Jaaaa", schrie James von oben herab, „wir sind keine Babys mehr, keine Sorge..."  
„Also, dann macht's gut"  
James hörte noch, wie sie in den Kamin stiegen und dann verschwanden.  
„Super, jetzt können wir loslegen", grinste er zu Sirius, „Ich hol den Whiskey aus dem Baumhaus... und du... kramst mal nach den Platten, ok?"  
„Ja, ok", grinste Sirius, „und schon nervös, weil Evans auch kommt?"  
„Was glaubst du denn? Nach ihrem letzten Brief... wer wäre da nicht nervös?", lachte er und schlüpfte in seine Turnschuhe, „und, was hast du heute vor? Schon irgendeine in Aussicht, die wir eingeladen haben?"  
„Hmm, ich weiss noch nicht", grinste Sirius, „mal sehen"  
„Was ist mit Amina McFerrin? Die aus Huff?"

„Ach ich weiss es noch nicht, mal sehen", grinste er weiter, „wann kommt Moony?"  
„Eigentlich sollte er jeden Moment eintrudeln, aber wir wissen ja beide, dass er wohl zuerst zu Alicia ins Zimmer verschwinden und da einige Zeit nicht mehr rauskommen wird." James lachte laut.  
„Ja, wahrscheinlich", grinste Sirius und wollte sich nicht anmerken lassen, dass ihm das nicht wirklich passte.

Alicia hatte sich gerade den zweiten ihrer Strümpfe übers Knie gezogen und sah sich im Spiegel an. Sie hatte einen beinahe verboten kurzen Rock an und die Strümpfe endeten etwas unter dem Saum. Passend zum schwarzen Rock hatte sie ein rosafarbenes Shirt an, die Haare etwas hochgesteckt, die Ohrringe von Sirius hatte sie abgelegt, so gerne sie sie auch getragen hätte. Aber es hätte zu viele Fragen aufgeworfen.  
Sie griff gerade zu ihrem Lippenstift, als sie hörte, wie jemand durch den Kamin kam. Es konnte nur Remus sein, Lily hatte sie etwas später herbestellt und die anderen kamen so oder so erst später.

Sie riss die Tür auf, rannte die Treppe hinunter und direkt in seine Arme, so dass er etwas wankend in den nächsten Sessel fiel. „Endlich bist du da", strahlte sie ihn mit freudigen Augen an und fiel mit ihm in den Polsterstuhl.  
„So stürmisch heute?", grinste Remus und küsste sie sanft, „du hast mir gefehlt, weißt du das?"  
„Du mir auch", lächelte sie ihn an und wollte ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen, „schön, dass du doch noch kommen konntest"  
„Ja, ich fühl mich doch schon wieder etwas besser, sieht man doch oder?", zwinkerte er ihr zu und küsste sie noch einmal.  
„Du siehst blendend aus", zwinkerte sie, fand aber insgeheim, dass er doch etwas mitgenommen aussah.  
„Danke", er wusste, dass sie log, aber er war ihr dankbar, dass sie nicht nachfragte, „du sieht bezaubernd aus."  
„Danke", strahlte sie und kuschelte sich eng an ihn.  
„Du trägst ja die Kette", lächelte er und schaute auf ihr Handgelenk.  
„Natürlich, jeden Tag, ich zieh sie gar nicht mehr aus", strahlte sie.

„Und der Schal und die Handschuhe? Gefallen sie dir auch?", sanft küsste er sie noch einmal.  
„Ja und wie. Sie sind toll. Viel schöner als mein alter Schal..."  
„Dann bin ich ja wirklich erleichtert. Ich hatte schon Angst, dass es dir gar nicht gefällt."  
„Ach was, ich fands wirklich toll. Das hab ich dir doch geschrieben!"  
„Ja, aber ich wollte mich noch mal persönlich vergewissern, ob's dir gefallen hat."  
„Gehen wir hoch?", flüsterte sie ihm leise ins Ohr.  
„Wenn du möchtest", flüsterte er zurück und streichelte ihre Wange.  
Alicia nickte und zog ihn aus dem Sessel und dann die Treppe hinauf, in ihr Zimmer. Sie schloss dir Tür hinter sich und Remus und lächelte ihn an.

Lily machte sich zu Hause gerade fein. Sie freute sich auf heute Abend, dass sie Alicia wieder sah, aber auch insgeheim etwas auf James.  
Sie konnte es einfach noch immer nicht fassen, dass James Potter, DER JAMES POTTER, ihr diese wunderbare Haarspange geschenkt hatte. Seit einer Woche lief sie mit einem Dauergrinsen auf den Lippen herum. Ihre Schwester Petunia, von ihrem Freund Vernon hatte sie eine klobige, goldene Halskette bekommen, hatte schon alles daran gesetzt, um heraus zufinden, was mit ihrer kleinen Schwester los war. Glücklicherweise konnte sie sie immer mit einer mehr oder weniger gelungen Ausrede abspeisen, oder das Telefon klingelte gerade und ihr ach so geliebter Vernon war auf der anderen Seite der Leitung.

Lily war gerade dabei, sich vor dem Spiegel die Spange von James ins Haar zu machen. Als sie fertig war, packte sie noch einige Dinge in ihren Rucksack: Frische Kleidung, Schlafanzug, halt alles was man braucht, wenn man bei Freunden übernachtet.

Sie schulterte ihren Rucksack und ging hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, wo ihre Eltern sassen, auch bereits in Feierlaune, sie erwarteten Gäste.  
„Ich fahr dann mal zu Alicia!"  
„Ja, aber pass auf dich auf, Liebes", lächelte ihre Mutter und stand aus ihrem Sessel auf, drückte sie noch einmal kurz, „und wenn du länger bleiben möchtest, dann kannst du uns ja einfach anrufen. Das geht dann schon in Ordnung."

„Wieso darf Lily zu ihren super tollen Freunden und ich muss hier bleiben?", schnatterte Petunia, die gerade aus der Küche kam.  
„Weil sie eingeladen worden ist, von ihren Freunden", lächelte Mrs Evans ihrer älteren Tochter zu.  
„Nur weil Vernon mit seinen Eltern bei den Verwandten feiert, muss ich hier hocken", nuschelte Petunia und liess sich, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck der Bände sprach, in einen der Sessel fallen.

„Ich habe dir ja gesagt, du kannst ihn hier her einladen, Liebes"  
„Wenn ich auch hier bleiben soll -", fing Lily an. Sie hatte ein Schlechtesgewissen gegenüber ihrer grossen Schwester. Sie wusste zwar, dass es eigentlich ok war, dass sie gehen durfte, aber Petunia tat ihr leid.  
„Jetzt sei nicht albern, Lily, du gehst natürlich dahin", erhob sich nun die Stimme ihres Vaters, „Petty wird das hier schon ganz gut mit uns alleine überstehen. Nun geh, oder warten deine Freunde gerne?"

Lily erwiderte das Lächeln ihres Vaters und schaute noch einmal zu Petunia. Für einen kurzen Moment spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, Petunia zu fragen, ob sie gerne mitgehen würde, aber sie verdrängte ihn, so schnell wie er gekommen war wieder aus ihrem Kopf.  
Welch schreckliche Vorstellung, Petunia Evans unter lauter Zauberern.  
„Hier das Flohpulver", lächelte ihre Mutter und gab ihr die Schale, die auf dem Kaminsims stand.

Lily war die einzige Hexe in ihrer Familie. Aber ihre Eltern waren unglaublich stolz auf sie. Als der Brief kam, dass Lily in Hogwarts aufgenommen ist und eine Hexe sei, konnten sie es im ersten Moment nicht fassen, aber danach, waren sie stolz, stolz wie nie zuvor auf ihre Tochter. Vor allem, als sie immer mit guten Noten nach Hause kam.

„Pff, Flohpulver", nuschelte Petunia weiter. Sie war die einzige, die nicht stolz war auf Lily. Sie war, seit dem Tag an dem der Brief kam, wie ausgewechselt zu Lily. Waren sie früher beinahe wie Zwillinge, waren sie nun das pure Gegenteil. Petunia vereitelte einfach alles, was mit Zauberei zu tun hatte. Sie tat immer so, als wäre Lily abnormal, eine Missgeburt hatte sie sie schon genannt.

„Ok", lächelte Lily, nahm eine handvoll und warf sie ins Feuer, „ich ruf euch an, wenn was ist" Sie trat in die grün loderten Flammen, nannte die Adresse der Potters und schon war sie verschwunden. Sie hörte nur noch ein „Durch Kamine reisen, wie idiotisch", von ihrer Schwester, aber dann verstummten die Stimmen und sie drehte sich wie wild um sich selber. Zischte vorbei an anderen Kaminen, bis sie endlich bei den Potters ankam und etwas unsanft auf ihrem Allerwertesten landete.

„Aua", murmelte sie leise, während des Aufstehens und rieb sich die etwas schmerzende Stelle.  
„Na Evans, unsanft gelandet?", grinste Sirius, der gerade dabei war, einen Stapel Platten neben den Plattenspieler zu stellen.  
„Oh, Hallo Sirius", sagte sie, „ein Bisschen, ja"  
„Du kannst dich ja setzen", er deutete auf die Polstergruppe, die im Wohnzimmer stand.  
„Wo ist Alicia?", fragte sich Lily, da sie nicht sonderlich scharf darauf war, jetzt hier zu hocken und Black dabei zuzusehen, wie er die Platten sortierte.  
„Die ist oben in ihrem Zimmer"  
Lily war schon dabei aufzustehen, als Sirius sie angrinste: „Aber Moony ist auch da oben, also würde ich da nicht rein, bis sie rauskommen."  
„Oh, ich verstehe", grinste sie zurück und setzte sich wieder.  
„Willst du, was zu Trinken oder so?", fragte er und wusste eigentlich nicht, was er mit Lily reden sollte. Sie hatten sich eigentlich noch nie gross unterhalten oder verstanden.  
„Nein, lass mal, schon ok"  
Lily ging es nicht anders. Sie fand es nicht gerade prickelnd, mit Sirius Black, dem in ihren Augen grössten Angeber der gesamten Schule, Small Talk zu führen.  
„Ok", sagte Sirius und widmete sich dann wieder seinen Platten.

Lily schaute sich etwas im Wohnzimmer um und hoffte, dass Alicia, was auch immer sie gerade mit Remus machte, bald fertig war. Die Situation mit Black alleine hier, war einfach zu befremdlich.

„Hey, Tatze, weißt du wo wir die 3 Kisten mit Met hingestellt haben?", James kam gerade um die Ecke gebogen, eine Kiste Feuerwhiskey in den Händen.  
„Die sollte doch auch im Baumhaus sein oder? Sonst ist sie vielleicht unter deinem Bett?", er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Hm, dann geh ich mal schauen", James hatte Lily noch immer nicht bemerkt, „ist Evans schon da?"  
Sirius grinste: „Jap, sie sitzt genau da." Lässig deutete er in Richtung Sofa.

„Hey James – oder sollte ich besser sagen, Potter?", lächelte sie etwas verhalten.  
„Oh, Lily, Ehm... Ich hab dich nicht gesehen, tut mir leid", lächelte er, möglichst charmant und wuschelte sich dabei durch die Haare.  
„Schon ok"  
„Willst du, eh', was zu Trinken?"  
„Nein, Sirius hat mich schon gefragt, danke."  
„Wann bist du denn gekommen?", er versuchte das Gespräch einfach möglichst lange am laufen zu halten. Er wollte keiner dieser schweigenden, peinlichen Momenten, in der beide verlegen zu Boden schauten und etwas rosa anliefen.  
„Ach ich bin noch nicht all zu lange hier, vielleicht zehn, fünfzehn Minuten höchstens."  
„Ach so", er wuschelte wieder verlegen durch sein Haar.  
„Ja", lächelte sie und ihr war die Situation nicht weniger unangenehm als ihm. Was sollte sie sagen? Etwas von seinem Geschenk? Vor Black? Niemals.

Sirius verdrehte etwas die Augen und murmelte was von wegen, er müsse jetzt noch was in der Küche erledigen und verschwand. Er hatte keinen Nerv, jetzt auch noch das Geturtel von Lily und James mit anzuhören, wo er genau wusste, was in Alicias Zimmer wohl gerade vor sich ging.  
Er öffnete sich ein Bier, welches er aus einer Kiste nahm und liess sich auf den Hocker in der Küche sinken.


	18. Ein tanzender Nachthimmel

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er noch alleine auf dem Hocker in der Küche gesessen hatte, bevor er Alicias Stimme hörte, die freudig Lily begrüsste. Die weiteren zwei Falschenbier auf dem Tisch sagten ihm aber, dass es eine ganze Weile gewesen sein musste.

Er trank den letzten Schluck aus und stellte die leeren Flaschen dann wieder zurück in die Kiste. Sirius strich sich lässig ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und atmete tief durch. „Jetzt geh da raus und lass dir nichts anmerken, geniess die Feier...", redete er sich selbst gut zu und verliess dann die Küche und schlenderte cool in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

„Hey Tatze, da bist du ja, wir haben uns schon gewundert, wo du steckst", grinste ihm Moony freudig entgegen.

„Ach ich hab noch dies und das gemacht", grinste Sirius und überspielte gekonnt seine Unlust über die Feier, wo er wohl als einziger keinen Neujahrskuss bekommen würde. Was heisst nicht bekommen, irgendeine würde er schon finden, aber er wollte ihn nicht von irgendeiner bekommen, er wollte ihn von ihr bekommen.

Aber sie sass gerade auf dem Schoss seines besten Freundes, hatte ein knappes Röckchen an und lächelte. Er streifte mit seinem Blick kurz Alicias und schaute dann weg.

„Wann kommen die anderen?", lächelte Lily zu James und war schon gespannt, ob er sie heute einmal zum Tanzen auffordern würde.

„Die sollten eigentlich alle jetzt dann kommen. Zumindest ist alles bereit, damit sie eintrudeln können", zwinkerte er ihr charmant zu.

„Na, wenn das so ist, dann hol ich uns allen doch schon mal ein Bier und wir stossen auf eine hoffentlich gelungene Feier an", sagte Alicia.

„Sehr gute Idee", grinste Remus und küsste sie noch sanft auf die Wange, bevor sich diese von seinem Schoss erhob und in Richtung der Küche davon ging.

„Und was hast du so getrieben in den Ferien, Moony?", grinste Sirius seinem Freund zu und sass mittlerweile in einem grossen alten Lehnstuhl.

„Ach... du weißt, das Übliche", grinste er, „schade, ihr konntet dieses Mal nicht dabei sein, dann ist es nicht das gleiche." Ein dunkler Schatten schien für eine Sekunde über Remus' Gesicht zu huschen. Gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden waren die Qualen immer leichter zu ertragen, aber wenn er alleine war, zu Hause, ohne sie, dann war es grauenvoll. Grauenvoller als sonst.

„Ach, das nächste Mal dann wieder", grinste Sirius, „und wie lange kannst du bleiben?"

„Meine Eltern meinten, ich soll einfach zwei Tage bevor die Schule wieder losgeht nach Hause kommen, von daher haben wir jede Menge Zeit, was zu unternehmen."

„Prima... dann können wir ja unser kleines Projekt vielleicht endlich beenden. Ok, blöd, dass Peter nicht da ist, aber soviel konnte er ja auch nie dazu beitragen", lachte James frech.

„Was für ein Projekt?", Lily war neugierig geworden. Sie und Alicia hatten schon lange gerätselt, an was die Jungs beinahe Abend für Abend zu sitzen schienen.

„Das kann ich dir leider nicht verraten", süss zwinkerte er Lily zu.

„Ich würde mal aufhören mit dem Zwinkern, Krone, sonst denkt Lily am Ende vom Abend noch, du hast irgendeine Augen-Fehlfunktion", sagte Sirius beinahe beiläufig.

Die Wangen leicht Rosa aus Scham, warf James seinem Freund einen bösen Blick zu. Doch Sirius grinste nur zu Remus, welcher ein Schmunzeln auch nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte.

Noch bevor James etwas erwidern konnte, kam Alicia schon wieder mit einem fröhlichen „Hier, bedient euch" und stellte die Flaschen auf den Tisch.

„Danke", lächelte Remus und nahm sich eine, zog Alicia dann aber gleich wieder zu sich.

Noch gut eine halbe Stunde saßen sie da und warteten, ehe es das erste Mal klingelte Danach füllte sich das Haus der Potters von Minute zur Minute. Die Musik wurde laut aufgedreht, die Deckel der Bierflaschen zischten und auch der Whiskey floss in rauen Mengen.

„Hey, Sirius", sagte eine leise Stimme hinter ihm, als er gerade dabei war, die nächste Platte auf zu legen.

„Oh, hallo Amina", lächelte er ihr zu und drehte sich zu ihr.

„Wie geht's?", fragte sie schüchtern und etwas rosa um die Nasenspitze, war es ja nichts alltägliches, Sirius Black einfach so anzusprechen. Immerhin schwärmte sie schon seit dem letzten Frühjahr für Sirius und hatte sich an ihren ZAG-Prüfungen in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste kaum konzentrieren können, hatte sie doch genau den Platz hinter ihm ergattert.

„Gut natürlich, wie kann es einem auf so einer Party schlecht gehen", lächelte er und nahm einen grossen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche.

„Schön. Und hattest du schöne Weihnachten? Viele Geschenke bekommen?" Lieb fragte sie weiter, ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und drohte gleich ihren Brustkorb zu sprengen.

„Ja, doch, kann mich nicht beklagen", er strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, „und du?"

Sie nickte: „Mhm, ne ganze Menge."

„Schön", lächelte er und nahm einen weitern Schluck aus der Flasche.

„Ja", sie lächelte peinlich berührt. Es waren doch immer selten unangenehme Momente, wenn man einfach nichts mehr zu sagen wusste.

Er nickte mit dem Kopf und wippte mit dem Fuss zur Musik.

„_Ob ich sie fragen soll, ob sie tanzen will?"_, ging es Sirius durch den Kopf. Er fand Amina ja ganz nett und schlecht sah sie nicht aus... Aber er hatte einfach nicht so grosse Lust.

„Ok, dann.. sieht man sich ja vielleicht später noch", sagte sie und drehte sich etwas enttäuscht weg und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Freundin.

„Ok", sagte er und drehte sich dann wieder zu den Platten um.

„Was war das denn jetzt?", sagte eine lachende Stimme neben ihm.

„Was war was jetzt?", fragte er und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Na das mit Amina. Ich habe es noch nie erlebt, dass Sirius Black eine solche Chance verstreichen lässt", zwinkerte Alicia und nippte an einem Glas mit Whiskey.

„Was für eine Chance?"

„Na, du hättest sie locker rumgekriegt, immerhin sieht es ein Blinder, dass sie auf dich steht... Und du bist immerhin berüchtigt dafür, keine Chance einfach so verstreichen zu lassen."

„Ich dachte echt, du hättest es kapiert", sagte er kühl und drehte sich wieder weg.

„Ich hätte was kapiert?"

„Dass es verdammt noch mal", er musste seine Stimme etwas dämpfen, damit niemand auf sie aufmerksam wurde, „dass es verdammt noch mal kein scheiss Spiel mehr ist für mich. Aber du kapierst es einfach nicht, oder Potter?"

„Oh man, tut mir ja Leid. Kann ich ja nicht wissen, dass sich dein Wesen von einer Minute auf die andere geändert hat..."

Er schnaubte und schüttelte verzweifelt und leicht sauer den Kopf.

„Ich kann sie gerne nehmen... und dann dir zu schauen, wie du es scheisse findest, dass ich jetzt mit einer anderen rummache. Dann machst du mir wieder eine Szene und behauptest, mir wäre es nicht ernst... bla bla bla.. darauf kann ich langsam nämlich echt verzichten. Mach ich es so, ist es nicht recht, mach ich es so, ist es dir auch nicht recht..."

„Wow, schnauz mich doch nicht gleich so an, ich hab dir nichts getan."

„Du hast mir nichts getan?"

„Nein, hab ich nicht...", für einen kurzen Moment musste sie überlegen, ob sie vielleicht doch hatte. Aber nein, sie kam zu dem Entschluss, dass sie nicht hatte.

„Du machst mit Moony rum, vor meinen Augen, damit ich es mitkriege, obwohl du genau weißt, dass das nicht gaaaanz so einfach ist für mich, zu akzeptieren, was ihr zwei da habt. Du beschuldigst mich dauernd irgendwelcher Sachen... nörgelst an mir herum. Langsam bin ich echt froh, dass Moony dich abgekriegt hat und nicht ich", er trank den letzten Schluck seines Bieres und ging dann hinüber zu den Kisten, um sich ein neues zu holen. Sie liess er einfach stehen. Genug hatte er langsam davon, dass sie dauernd alles kritisierte, was er tat.

Sie stellte das Glas auf den kleinen Tisch ab, auf dem der Plattenspieler stand und schaute ihm nach. Ganz deutlich spürte sie das doch mehr als unangenehme flaue Gefühl ihres schlechten Gewissens im Magen. Immerhin hatte er ja nicht Unrecht. Wäre er jetzt mit Amina irgendwo verschwunden oder hätte er mit ihr getanzt, hätte ihr das nicht gepasst.

„_Wieso musstest du nur diesen idiotischen Spruch los werden?"_, verfluchte sie sich in Gedanken selber und schaute ihm zu, wie er in einem grossen Schluck beinahe die halbe Flasche mit Bier leer trank. Sie war sich unschlüssig, ob sie nun zu ihm rüber gehen und sich entschuldigen oder ob sie ihn einfach in Ruhe lassen sollte. Sie wollte ihn nicht noch wütender machen, als er es schon war oder gar noch mehr Blödsinn verzapfen, als sie es gerade hatte.

Er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund und stellte das Bier erst mal wieder ab. Am liebsten hätte er jetzt gerade gegen die Wand geschlagen. Er atmete tief durch, versuchte wieder etwas Ruhe zu finden und runter zu kommen. Aber er war sauer. Es war genauso unverkennbar, wie dass Alicia ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Er hasste es, wenn dauernd jemand an ihm nörgelte. Er hatte lediglich versucht, nett zu ihr zu sein, keine Fehler zu machen, aber auf der Nase rumtanzen lassen musste er sich von ihr auch nicht. Immerhin war er nicht der einzige, der etwas beizutragen hatte, wenn aus der Sache, ob nun rein freundschaftlich oder nicht, mal was werden sollte.

Sie fasste sich ein Herz, atmete tief durch und ging rüber zu ihm.

„Hey, Sirius", leise und reuig klang ihre Stimme, „tut mir Leid. Es war... es war dumm von mir."

„Hmm...", kam es nur als Antwort von seiner Seite.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass du sauer bist. Ich bin auch nicht gerade rücksichtsvoll und mache es dir nicht leicht... Na ja, auf jeden Fall tut es mir Leid... Und... du weißt ja, wo du mich findest, wenn du reden willst oder so", sie schaute mit traurigen Augen zu ihm hoch und ging dann aber weg, in Richtung von Moony, der gerade mit einem aus Ravenclaw redete.

Er hatte schon den Mund aufgemacht und wollte ihr eigentlich sagen, dass sie nicht gehen soll, aber dachte, dass es wohl besser wäre, würde sie gehen, bevor sie sich wieder fetzten, hier vor allen Leuten, wo es jemand mitkriegen könnte.

Er schaute ihr dabei zu, wie sie Remus an den Händen fasste und anfing zur Musik zu tanzen, wie sie lachte, sich bewegte. Wie ihre Haare ihr Gesicht umspielten und wie Moony sie ihr jedes Mal wieder sanft hinter die Ohren strich. Er stellte seine Flasche Bier auf den Tisch, schnappte sich eine volle Whiskeyflasche und verdrückte sich damit nach oben.

„Und wie gefällt es dir bisher?", grinste James Lily an, die gerade auf dem Weg zur Bowle war, um sich nach zu schöpfen.

„Oh hi", strahlte sie, „toll, ist echt super lustig."

„Schön", sagte er, „find ich auch! Und schmeckt die Bowle?"

„Ja und wie, ist schon mein... na ja auf jeden Fall hatte ich schon zu viel davon", lachte sie laut und nahm darauf einen Schluck.

„Aber nicht, dass ich dich dann nach der Party die Treppe hoch tragen muss, weil du nicht mehr gehen kannst", zwinkerte er frech und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Oh nein, nein, nein", giggelte sie, „soweit wird es hoffentlich nicht kommen."

„Soll ich dir ein gutes Mittel verraten? Damit du noch n paar Gläschen trinken kannst, aber ich dich nicht hoch tragen muss?"

„Ja, bitte", strahlte sie und trank noch einen grossen Schluck.

„Du musst tanzen", zwinkerte er, „das hilft und macht Spass und wenn du willst, leiste ich dir dabei sogar Gesellschaft", er lächelte charmant und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

„Hmm", überlegte sie kurz, stellte dann aber ihr Glas zur Seite und nahm seine Hand, „wieso nicht?"

James hatte die Zeit völlig vergessen, während er mit Lily tanzte. Es war einfach wunderbar, sie zu halten, mit ihr zu tanzen und zu lachen, er konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. Er fand sie einfach wunderbar. Noch nie hatte er ein Mädchen getroffen, das auch nur annähernd so toll war wie sie. Sie hatte ihre eigene Meinung und stand auch dafür ein. Er hätte sie noch stundenlang ansehen können, während sie tanzte.

Aber dann schlug die grosse Standuhr dreiviertel Zwölf. „Oh, gleich ist Mitternacht", grinste Lily und freute sich schon auf den Jahreswechsel, war es doch das erste Jahr, wo sie ohne ihre Eltern feierte.

„Willst du was Besonderes sehen?", lächelte James lieb.

„Ja, wieso nicht?"

„Dann hol deine Jacke und ich hol uns zwei Gläser zum Anstoßen und wir treffen uns gleich auf der Treppe."

„Ok", lachte sie und ging zur Garderobe, um ihren Mantel zu holen.

James hatte ihnen in der Zwischenzeit zwei Gläser mit Champagner besorgt und traf Lily dann wieder am Absatz der Treppe. Er führte sie hoch und schob die Tür zum Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern auf.

„Ehm, James...", sagte Lily und ihre Bedenken wuchsen schon wieder ins Unermessliche.

„Was denn? Glaubst du im Ernst, ich hab dich hier hoch gebracht, um dich ins Bett zu zerren?" Er musste grinsen. „Jetzt zieh dir deinen Mantel an und komm mit."

Er öffnete die Balkontür etwas schwerfällig, da er noch die beiden Gläser in der Hand hatte und stellte sie dann auf die Brüstung ab.

„Was wollen wir hier?", fragte sie leise und knöpfte den schwarzen Mantel zu.

„Um Zwölf machen die Muggel immer Feuerwerk, von hier aus hat man den besten Ausblick. Ich dachte, das wäre eine schöne Art, ins neue Jahr zu starten?", lächelte er verlegen und wuschelte sich durch sein schwarzes Haar.

„Ach so, klingt nett", strahlte sie ihn an und stellte sich an die Brüstung und schaute hinaus in den Nachthimmel.

„Hier, dein Glas", er streckte ihr das hohe Champagnerglas hin und sein Herz klopfte schon verrückt. Konnte er die paar Minuten kaum noch abwarten, bis es endlich in der ganzen Stadt nach Glocken klang, die das neue Jahr einläuten würden.

„Danke sehr", sagte sie leise und nahm das Glas in die Hand.

Schweigend standen sie nebeneinander, bis die Glocken anfingen zu klingeln. Es knallte und bunte Funken des Feuerwerkes erhellten den Londoner Nachthimmel und tanzten um die Sterne und erhellten die Dunkelheit.

„Auf ein tolles neues Jahr", sagte er und prostete ihr zu.

„Auf ein tolles neues Jahr", stimmte sie zu und nahm einen Schluck aus dem Sektglas.

„Schön, dass ich es mit dir starten darf", sprach er leise und zwinkerte kurz, drehte sich dann wieder um und sah den bunten Funken zu, die immer noch am Himmel prangten.

Lily stellte ihr Glas wieder auf die schmale Fläche, welche die Brüstung bot und schaute ebenfalls hinauf in den Himmel. James hatte Recht, es war wirklich toll zuzusehen, wie der Himmel in Blau, Rot und Grün schimmerte. Sie rieb ihre Hände gegeneinander, einen Mantel hatte sie dabei, aber an die Handschuhe hatte sie nicht gedacht.

„Ist dir kalt?", lächelte er. „Sollen wir rein?"

„Nein, nur die Hände. Es ist schön, ich möchte nicht rein."

„Die Hände? Zeig mal her", lächelte er und nahm vorsichtig ihre beiden Hände in seine und wärmte sie. „Besser?"

„Ja, viel besser", etwas rosa lächelte sie ihn an und fand es wirklich ganz schön, dass James ihre Hände hielt.

„Ich liebe dich", lächelte Remus und küsste Alicia zärtlich auf die Lippen, als die Uhr Mitternacht schlug.

„Ich dich auch", strahlte sie und erwiderte.

„Schön, mit dir das neue Jahr anzustimmen, ich hoffe, es bleibt nicht unser letztes gemeinsames Silvester."

„Ach was, es werden noch viele folgen", grinste sie und sass auf seinem Schoss, küsste ihn innig.

„Jetzt sollten wir aber noch mit Krone und Tatze und natürlich Lily anstoßen", sagte er nach einiger Zeit und streichelte ihr sanft über die Wange.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Wollen wir mal schauen wo sie stecken", grinste Alicia und stand von seinem Schoss auf und reichte ihm die Hand.

Gemeinsam suchten sie ihre Freunde eine ganze Zeit lang, doch fanden sie nicht.

„Hm, irgendwie, sind sie wie vom Erdboden verschluckt", sagte Remus, nachdem sie nun bereits schon zum wiederholten Male eine Runde gedreht hatten.

„Ich geh mal oben schauen, schau du mal bei der Vordertür, oder so", sagte Alicia und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund.

„Ok, bis gleich. Und treffen wir uns wieder hier, nicht dass ich dich auch noch aus den Augen verliere", zwinkerte er ihr zu und ging dann in Richtung der Haustüre.

Alicia ging die Treppen hoch, und schaute zuerst ins Zimmer ihrer Eltern, wo die Türe nur angelehnt war. Sie sah deutlich zwei Gestalten durch die Vorhänge schimmern und es war ihr anhand der Silhouetten schnell klar, um wen es sich handelte. Sie musste schmunzeln, zog dann aber leise die Tür wieder hinter sich zu, immerhin wollte sie die beiden nicht stören, hatten sie es immerhin schon so weit gebracht, dass sie sich endlich mal einwenig näher kamen. Als nächstes schob sie die Tür zum Jungenschlafzimmer auf und fragte leise „Sirius?", bekam jedoch keine Antwort.

Sie linste danach auch noch in ihr Zimmer, man wusste ja nie, doch da fand sie ihn auch nicht. Aber dann fiel ihr auf, dass die Luke zum Dachboden einen Spalt breit offen stand und ein mattes Licht durchschimmerte. Sie zog an der Kordel, welche die Falltüre öffnete und kletterte dann die steile Treppe hinauf.

„Sirius?", fragte sie leise und sah sich um. Sie bekam jedoch wieder keine Antwort, zumindest keine in Worten. Nur ein leises Schnarchen hörte sie aus einer Ecke. Da sass Sirius. Die schwarzen Haare im Gesicht, den Kopf auf der Brust, neben ihm eine beinahe leere Flasche mit Whiskey.

Leise ging sie zu ihm hinüber und schaute ihn an. Sie kniete sich neben ihn und legte ihm vorsichtig die Hand auf die Schulter. „Hey, Sirius", sagte sie leise und versuchte ihn zu wecken. Es war immerhin kein besonders bequemer Ort um ein Nickerchen zu halten und wenn sie sich vorstellte, wie es enden würde, würde er alleine die steile Treppe hinunter klettern...

Aber Sirius machte keinen Wank. Er schlief seelenruhig. „Sirius?", fragte sie noch mal vorsichtig und streichelte ihm dabei sanft über die Wange, „komm, wach auf, wir gehen runter, ja?"

„Mhmhm", brummelte er und hob den Kopf etwas an. Er sah nur ihr Gesicht, verzerrt durch seine Augen, spürte ihre Hand, wie sie über seine Wange streichelte.

„Was machst du denn hier oben?", lieb redete sie weiter und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Whiskey trinken, siehst du doch", sagte er und grapschte nach der Flasche, die neben ihm stand.

„Ja, das seh ich", grinste sie etwas, nahm die Flasche und stellte sie weg, „aber ich glaube, du hattest schon genug Whiskey für heute."

„Wieso?", fragte er und fand es nicht nett von ihr, dass sie seine Flasche einfach so in beschlagnahm.

„Wieso?", sie redete ruhig, „weil du alleine hier oben auf dem Dachboden sitzt und dich zuschüttest. Es ist bereits nach Mitternacht und du hast es einfach verpennt, darum."

„Schon so spät?", lallte er.

„Ja, schon so spät."

„Mist, dabei wollte ich doch mit euch anstossen", sagte er leise und machte keinen sonderlich glücklichen Eindruck.

„Ist doch egal, können wir nachher ja noch oder?", schlug sie ihm vor und strich ihm vorsichtig die Haare aus dem Gesicht, „wollen wir runter und bisschen Wasser trinken gehen?"

„Nein... nein", schüttelte er etwas den Kopf und lehnte ihn dann gegen die Wand. Es drehte sich alles und in seinem Magen rebellierte der Mix aus Whiskey und Bier. Er wollte so nicht nach unten. Es war ihm unangenehm und es war schlimm genug, dass sie ihn so sehen musste.

„Wieso bist du auch hier hoch?", fragte sie behutsam, „soll ich unten was zu trinken holen gehen?"

„Ich weiss nicht... war scheisse... keine Ahnung... Ich hatte keine Lust mehr dir zuzusehen wie du dich mit Remus amüsierst und ich war sauer und... Trinken holen?"

„Oh man Sirius. Ja Trinken holen, aber Wasser", sie stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub etwas ab, „und du rühr dich nicht vom Fleck, ok?"

„Ok", sagte er leise und schloss die Augen, den Kopf immer noch gegen die Wand gelehnt.

Alicia ging nach unten und holte eine Flasche mit Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank. Dass sie gleich wieder mit Remus verabredet war, hatte sie ganz vergessen. Schnellstmöglich ging sie die Treppen wieder hinauf und zog dann die Dachbodenluke etwas hinter sich zu.

„Da bin ich wieder", sagte sie leise und setzte sich wieder neben ihn, „hier, trink, das tut dir gut."

Sie öffnete ihm die Flasche und hielt sie ihm hin. Er trank ein paar grosse Schlücke und merkte, dass es ihm wirklich gut tat. Sein Kopf wurde etwas klarer, aber er war immer noch neben der Spur.

„Besser?"

„Mhm", brummelte er und lehnte den Kopf wieder gegen die Wand. Vorsichtig nahm sie die Flasche aus seiner Hand und schraubte den Deckel wieder zu.

„Gut", sagte sie leise und setzte sich neben ihn, den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt.

„Er hat mich immer auf den Dachboden gezerrt", sagte er leise.

„Wie bitte?", fragte sie und verstand den Zusammenhang gerade nicht.

„Wenn er mich bestrafen wollte", er ging gar nicht auf ihre Frage ein, „wenn er mich bestrafen wollte, dann hat er mich hochgezerrt. An den Haaren oder am Arm."

„Wer hat dich hochgezerrt?", fragte sie leise und verstand nicht.

„Egal was ich gemacht hatte. Einmal... einmal da lag mein Umhang auf dem Boden. Er hat mich hochgebracht und mich geschlagen. Mit der Schnalle von seinem Gurt hat er auf meinen Rücken eingeschlagen."

Alicia wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Sie nahm an, dass er von seinem Vater redete.

„Ich hasse ihn", sagte Sirius leise.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie sagen sollte, sie liess ihn einfach weitererzählen.

„Und einmal, als ich gesagt habe, dass diese ganze „Wir mögen keine Muggel"-Sache doch scheisse ist, hat er mich in den Keller gesperrt. Ich war sieben. Sie hatten mir verboten, mit einem Jungen aus der Nachbarschaft zu spielen. Sie hassen Muggel. Oh man, ich erinnere mich als wäre es gestern gewesen. Es war kalt und stockdunkel. Zwei Tage war ich in diesem Rattenloch eingesperrt."

„Oh man", sagte sie leise und legte vorsichtig etwas den Arm um seine Schulter. Es berührte sie sehr, er tat ihr Leid. Sie kam sich gerade vor, als hielte sie den siebenjährigen Sirius im Arm, der gerade von seinem Vater geschlagen wurde.

Dankbar nahm er ihre Nähe an und legt den Kopf auf ihre Schulter. Er wusste eigentlich nicht, wieso er ihr das erzählte. Die Worte kamen einfach über seine Zunge, die der Alkohol ohnehin schon zu sehr gelockert hatte. Schon bevor sie kam, waren die Szenen aus seiner Kindheit wieder in sein Gedächtnis gekrochen und schienen seine Gedanken seitdem übermannt zu haben, wie sie es, zu seinem Frust, so oft taten, wenn er alleine war.

Sie streichelte vorsichtig über seinen Arm. Er tat ihr gerade unendlich Leid. Aber wie sie ihn aufmuntern konnte, wusste sie nicht.

„Er hat mich geprügelt, auch für Dinge die ich nicht gemacht hatte. Mein kleiner Bruder hatte einmal eine Vase im Foyer umgestossen. Er war so sauer auf mich, dass er wie ein Wahnsinniger auf mich einschlug. Ich habe keine Ahnung mehr, wann er aufgehört hatte. Ich bin irgendwann früh am nächsten Morgen am Fuss der Treppe aufgewacht. Er hatte mich beinahe durchs ganze Haus geschleift."

Sie sah ihn an, während er redete. Sah wie die Mimik auf seinem Gesicht starr war, vor Trauer und Hass, die er empfinden musste. Sah, wie sich eine winzige Träne aus seinem Augenwinkel stahl, die er aber mit einer schnellen Handbewegung wegwischte.

„Hey ist doch ok", sagte sie leise und nahm ihn fest und geborgen in den Arm, streichelte über seinen Rücken.

Sie konnte es kaum fassen, dass das Häufchen Elend in ihrem Arm wirklich Sirius Black war. Sie hatte gewusst, dass er nie ein sonderlich schönes Elternhaus gehabt hatte, aber mit so etwas hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Ich hasse ihn so sehr...", sagte er leise und hielt sich an ihr fest. Er genoss es unglaublich, von jemand so in den Arm genommen zu werden. Einfach bedingungslos. Es war ihm egal, ob sie seine Freundin war oder nicht, er war einfach froh, dass sie da war, dass sie ihm zuhörte, dass sie ihn festhielt, wie es noch niemand zuvor getan hatte.

„Ich kann mir denken, wie sehr du das tust und du hast auch alles Recht dazu", sagte sie leise und fuhr vorsichtig mit einer Hand über sein Haar.

„Danke", sagte er und löste sich nach einiger Zeit aus der Umarmung. Sein Kopf war wieder etwas klarer geworden. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er hier bei ihr gesessen hatte und sie gehalten hatte.

„Wofür?", wisperte sie und hielt ihm die Flasche mit Wasser hin.

„Dass du da bist, dass du überhaupt gekommen bist", antwortete er leise und nahm einen Schluck.

„Was, hätte ich dich etwa hier oben alleine sitzen lassen sollen?", entgegnete sie ihm, die Stimme immer noch in einer ruhigen und tröstenden Stimmlage und lächelte ihn etwas an. Er hatte geweint, wohl schon bevor sie gekommen war, aber das hatte sie erst im Nachhinein bemerkt. Und jetzt waren seine Augen noch verquollener als zuvor.

„Du erzählst es niemanden, oder? Weder Evans noch James...?", Unsicherheit lag in seiner Stimme und er schaute sie flehend an.

„Nein, tu ich nicht, ich verspreche es dir", sie nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Ich hab das noch keinem erzählt und ich weiss nicht, wieso ich es dir gesagt habe. Es kam einfach so raus", redete er leise und trank noch einen Schluck, „ich habe dir sicher den ganzen Abend verdorben. Tut mir Leid."

„Hast du nicht", lächelte sie sanft und schaute ihm in die Augen, „ok, ich hatte mir den Abend etwas anders vorgestellt, aber du hast ihn mir nicht verdorben. Ich höre dir immer zu, wenn du das möchtest."

„Ok... Es tut mir trotzdem Leid, ich meine, ich halte dich hier oben Ewigkeiten fest, dabei wartet unten bestimmt Moony auf dich."

„Oh Mist", sagte sie leise und ihr fiel wieder ein, dass sie sich mit ihm treffen wollte, „oh man, ich bin gleich wieder da. Scheisse."

Sie sprang auf ihre Füsse, öffnete die Falltür und kletterte hinunter.

Die Party war noch immer in vollem Gange und es war gar nicht so einfach, Remus zu finden.

Dieser hatte sich mit einer Flasche Bier zum Tisch mit den Platten verzogen und schien sich nicht sonderlich zu amüsieren.

„Hey, Remus, tut mir Leid... ich", fing sie an, doch wurde von ihm unterbrochen.

„Ja...ja... ist ok...", er wollte ihre Ausrede gar nicht hören. Er wusste genau, dass sie ihn einfach vergessen hatte.

„Hey, jetzt hör mir doch wenigstens zu", versuchte sie sich zu erklären.

„Ja, ich höre zu. Was willst du mir erzählen? Dass du mich einfach vergessen hast? Weil du mit irgendjemanden gefeiert hast? Sag mir doch einfach, wenn du keine Lust hast, mit mir was zu machen. Ich hab 45 Minuten da drüben gewartete. Aber du bist nicht gekommen. Du hast es ja nicht mal für nötig empfunden, mir zu sagen, wo du bist. Ich meine, ich hätte es ja überlebt, wenn du was anderes hättest machen wollen, als mit mir Silvester zu feiern. Du hättest es aber wenigstens SAGEN können. Dann hätte ich GEWUSST wo du bist und mir nicht die Beine in den Bauch gestanden."

Sie schaute ihn an, es tat ihr ja Leid und sie hätte ihn sicher nicht einfach so vergessen, aber Sirius ging ihr halt vor. Wie sollte sie es ihm klar machen, ohne Sirius zu verraten? Sie hatte ihm immerhin versprochen, dass sie niemandem davon erzählte.

„Es kam halt was dazwischen", sagte sie leise und wusste nicht, wie sie sich noch hätte rechtfertigen sollen, er würde ihr ja eh nicht glauben.

„Ach so und darf ich vielleicht wissen, was soo viel wichtiger und interessanter war als ich? Oder sollte ich eher fragen wer?"

„Du bist echt gemein", sprach sie leise und Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen. Sie verstand ja, dass er sauer war, sie wusste, dass es nicht ok gewesen war von ihr. Aber hätte sie Sirius etwa alleine lassen sollen?

„Jetzt bin ich gemein? Nachdem ICH von DIR versetzt wurde?", er nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche und setzte sich in einen Sessel, der neben dem Tisch stand.

„Ich hab ja gesagt, es tut mir Leid... Ich wollte dich sicher nicht stehen lassen. Ich... ich konnte nicht weg. Ich hab versprochen nichts zu sagen. Es war eine Privatsache. Ich meine, wieso sollte ich einfach weggehen und mich mit jemand anderem amüsieren? Wenn es nicht wirklich etwas Wichtiges gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich es dir gesagt oder wäre wieder gekommen."

„Wirklich, eine tolle Ausrede _„ich kann dir nicht sagen, wo ich war, ich hab es versprochen, Remus""_, verdrehte er etwas ihre Worte.

„Ich weiss nicht, was ich noch sagen soll. Ich meine, wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann kann ich nichts tun. Ich hab es nun mal versprochen, dass ich nichts sage. Und wenn du mir nicht vertraust", sie zuckte enttäuscht mit den Schultern, „dann kann ich daran auch nichts ändern. Ich meine, wie oft soll ich noch sagen dass es mir Leid tut? Es nützt ja sowieso nichts. Aber ich vertraue dir auch. Ich frage NIE nach, was du einmal im Monat treibst, dass du danach ausschaust, als hätte man dich Nächte lang wachgehalten. Dass du dauernd krank bist. Ich vertraue dir, wenn du mir sagst, es ist etwas Wichtiges, das du mir nicht sagen kannst. Aber du kannst mir nicht vertrauen. Wirklich fair... "

Sie drehte sich von ihm weg. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass er so reagieren würde. Dass er sauer wäre, war ihr klar, aber dass er sie so anschnauzte, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Das war nicht ihr Remus gewesen, den sie kannte und so mochte. Sie ging schnellen Schrittes zur Treppe und eilte die Stufen hinauf, kletterte dann wieder auf den Dachboden und zog die Luke und die Treppe hinter sich hoch.

„Da bin ich wieder", sagte sie leise und verbarg ihre Wut, die sie auf Remus hatte.

Remus sass derweil noch unten im Wohnzimmer im Sessel. Er hatte ihr nachgeschaut, wie sie zur Treppe gelaufen war und wusste ja, dass sie Recht hatte. Er stellte das Bier auf den Tisch und verteufelte es, war es doch die Schuld des Alkohols, dass er so reagiert hatte. Er war angetrunken, oder wohl eher etwas mehr als angetrunken. In der Zeit als sie weg gewesen war, hatte er eine Flasche nach der anderen geköpft.

Er stand vom Sessel auf und ging die Treppe hoch. Er klopfte vorsichtig an ihre Zimmertür und schaute hinein, als er keine Antwort bekam. Auch in den anderen Zimmern sah er niemanden, bis auf James und Lily, die immer noch händchenhaltend auf dem Balkon standen und den Nachthimmel anschauten.

Remus seufzte leise und setzte sich auf die oberste Stufe der Treppe. Er stemmte die Ellenbogen auf seine Knie und stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Hände. Er hasste sich selber dafür, dass er so reagiert hatte. Es war einfach mit ihm durchgegangen.

Er zog den silbernen Ring vom Finger, den er von ihr zu Weihnachten geschenkt bekommen hatte und strich mit dem Daumen über die feinen Runen, die eingraviert waren.

Nur er und sie wussten, was sie bedeuteten. Er musste lächeln. Doch es verging ihm gleich wieder, nachdem ihm bewusst wurde, dass er ihr vielleicht gerade Unrecht getan hatte. Vielleicht sollte er ihr sagen, wo er jeden Monat hinging. Dass er sich in die Heulende Hütte schleichen musste und sich in einen Werwolf verwandelte. Ja, er wollte es ihr sagen.

„Schön", sagte Sirius leise und war mittlerweile aufgestanden und ein paar Schritte gegangen, um seine Gliedmassen wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.

„Und jetzt, magst du runter gehen?", fragte sie leise, aber hatte Mühe, ein Zittern in der Stimme zu unterdrücken.

„Nein, ich glaub, ich geh heute nirgendwo mehr hin, ich seh... zum Kotzen aus und fühl mich auch so", zwinkerte er ihr zu und schämte sich schon, sich vor ihr in einer solchen Verfassung zu zeigen und sich diese Blösse zu geben.

„Ok... dann bleib ich auch hier", redete sie leise und ging dann zu einer alten Holzkiste und holte eine Decke raus. „Müde?"

„Hm, ja ich glaube, ein wenig Schlaf würde mir ganz gut tun." Er kam auf sie zu, merkte aber, dass bei ihr etwas nicht stimmte. „Alles klar bei dir?"

„Mhm, alles klar", nickte sie und setze sich an die Wand.

„Sicher?", er runzelte die Stirn und setzte sich neben sie.

„Ja, sicher." Sie wollte ihn nicht mit ihren kindischen Problemen mit Remus vollsülzen, wo sie wusste, dass es ihn nur verletzten würde und er sonderlich grössere Probleme hatte.

„Ok", sagte er leise, auch wenn er ihr nicht glaubte, er nahm die Decke vorsichtig und deckte sie zu, „gut so?"

Sie lächelte: „Willst du auch mit drunter? Es ist kalt..."

„Ich weiss nicht, ob wir das tun sollten..."

„Freunde tun das...", gab sie ihm zur Antwort und hob eine Seite der Decke an, so dass er darunter schlüpfen konnte.

„Danke", flüsterte er leise und nahm sie vorsichtig etwas in den Arm, freundschaftlich, so gut das ging. Aber es war schön.

„Gern geschehen", sie lehnte sich vorsichtig an ihn an, genoss es, dass er ihr die Geborgenheit schenkte, die sie eigentlich bei Remus suchte.

„Schlaf schön", flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr und drückte ihr vorsichtig einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Gute Nacht."

Langsam fror es Lily durch den Mantel hindurch. Und sie fing etwas an zu zittern. Wenn auch ihre Hände warm waren und sie es schön fand, dass James sie immer noch in seinen hielt.

„Sollen wir langsam mal rein? Du erkältest dich bestimmt noch und das ist dann meine Schuld. Mit so einer Bürde könnte ich nicht leben", zwinkerte er ihr zu und schob die Balkontür auf.

„Danke", lächelte sie und ging mit ihm hinein, „war echt toll. Der Himmel sah wunderbar aus, oder?"

„Ja, das sah er wirklich", lächelte er und führte sie durchs dunkle Zimmer. „Sollen wir runter ein warmes Butterbier trinken gehen?"

„Klingt gut", strahlte sie und ging mit ihm in Richtung der Treppe, auf der Remus sass, den Kopf in den Händen vergraben.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte James erstaunt und blieb neben seinem Freund stehen.

„Ach... ich hatte so einen dummen Streit mit Alicia... Ich.. Oh man, ich war so ein Idiot. Jetzt ist sie sauer und ich hab keine Ahnung wo sie steckt."

„Was hast du denn gemacht?", zog James eine Augenbraue hoch und konnte sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen, weshalb man sauer auf Remus sein konnte.

Lily und er hörten sich die Geschichte an. „Ach mach dir keinen Kopf. Sie ist schon irgendwo, immerhin wohnt sie hier, was soviel heisst wie sie könnte überall sein, da sie das Haus in und auswendig kennt. Morgen, wenn sie Hunger hat, dann kommt sie schon wieder zum Vorschein."

„Ja, James hat Recht. Du kennst doch Alicia... Sie ist meistens genauso schnell wieder beruhigt, wie sie sauer war", versuchte nun auch Lily, Remus etwas zu trösten.

„Vielleicht habt ihr Recht... Aber ich hatte mir den Abend mit ihr trotzdem anders vorgestellt", seufzte er leise und streifte sich den Ring wieder an.

„Ach Moony, komm, wir wollten grad runter ein Butterbier trinken gehen, ich denke, das kannst du jetzt auch vertragen. Dann müssen wir langsam die Leute rausschmeissen, weil meine Eltern nach Hause kommen und dann gehen wir ins Bett."

„Ja und Morgen sieht die Welt dann wieder anders aus, ganz bestimmt", sagte Lily lieb und war schon einige Treppen hinunter gegangen, „Komm."

Remus folgte der Anweisung von Lily und ging mit ihr und James in die Küche wo sie sich Butterbier warm machten. Er hoffte wirklich, dass am nächsten Tag wieder alles ok sein würde.


	19. Der Kater danach

**Kapitel 18 – Der Kater danach**

Die Sonne glitzerte bereits durch die Fensterscheibe und blendete Sirius, als er aufwachte. Verschlafen blinzelte er aus dem Fenster und sah sich um. Wieso war er auf dem Dachboden? Doch die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Abend kam schneller wieder, als ihm lieb war.

Sein Rücken schmerzte und sein Kopf dröhnte noch vom Alkohol. Er hatte die ganze Nacht gegen die Wand gelehnt und sich kaum bewegt, da in seinem Arm immer noch Alicia lag und schlief. Der Gedanke, dass sie die Nacht zusammen verbracht haben, selbst wenn nichts passiert war, zauberte ihm ein Lächeln auf die Lippen.

Er bewegte sich vorsichtig, als er merkte, dass sein linker Fuß eingeschlafen war und langsam schmerzte. Alicia seufzte leise und kuschelte sich enger an ihn. „Hey, Alicia", sagte er leise und er wollte sie ja grundsätzlich nicht wecken, aber es wurde ihm einfach zu unbequem, so schön er es fand, sie zu halten.

„Mhhmm...", kam es nur leise von ihr und sie drehte sich etwas weg, die Decke fester um sich schlingend.

„Alicia", sagte er noch einmal leise, „es ist schon Morgen."

„Hm?", fragte sie leise und schmiegte sich an ihn, es war doch etwas kalt geworden auf dem Dachboden so mitten im Winter.

„Kalt geworden, was?", redete Sirius weiter mit ihr und drückte sie sanft an sich, während er sich etwas umplatzierte und sein linkes Bein streckte.

„Ja und wie", entgegnete sie leise und verschlafen. Die Haare standen ihr vom Kopf ab, wie jeden Morgen. Dies brachte Sirius doch etwas zum schmunzeln. Er strich ihr vorsichtig eine Strähne hinters Ohr.

„Hey...", grinste sie etwas, als er es tat.

„Was denn? Ich will nur nicht dass deine Haare abstehen als hättest du einen Stromschlag bekommen", grinste er zurück.

„Es kann halt nicht jeder so eine Morgen-Schönheit sein wie du", sie streckte ihm kurz die Zunge raus und löste sich dann etwas aus der Umarmung und versuchte ihre Haare glatt zu streichen.

„Ich glaub das bringt nichts", lachte er und sah ihr amüsiert dabei zu.

„Ja das glaub ich auch", zwinkerte sie und stand auf. Sie streckte sich vor ihm, so dass er etwas von ihrem Bauch sehen konnte. Dann ging sie hinüber zum kleinen Fenster und schaute hinaus, „Es scheint aber noch nicht sonderlich spät zu sein."

„Keine Ahnung, ich hab keine Uhr", verträumt blickend schaute er ihr nach.

„Hm, wir können ja mal unten schauen gehen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass schon jemand wach ist", sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm und strich ihren Rock glatt.

„Ich glaub ich kann nicht aufstehen, ich bin noch viel zu müde", grinste er ihr frech entgegen.

„Soll ich dich etwa runtertragen oder dir gar das Frühstück hier oben servieren?"

„Natürlich, genau das habe ich jetzt erwartet."

„Natürlich, Monsieur, das ist meine Lebensaufgabe, ich könnte mir nichts schöneres vorstellen!", lachte sie und ging auf ihn zu, „nun komm schon!" Sie hielt ihm eine Hand hin und half ihm vom harten Holzboden hochzukommen.

„Danke, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du soviel Kraft hast in deinen kleinen Ärmchen", sagte er frech und streckte sich auch etwas und das tat gut, die Gliedmaßen konnten etwas Bewegung nach dieser Nacht nur dringend gebrauchen.

„Halt die Klappe oder ich sperr dich hier oben für immer ein", lachte sie und öffnete dann vorsichtig die Luke und stieg leise hinab.

Danach gingen sie die Treppe hinunter, ins Wohnzimmer. James und die anderen hatten alles wieder aufgeräumt und die Spuren einer Party geschickt verwischt. Aber es schien noch niemand wach zu sein, denn auch in der Küche war noch niemand zu sehen.

„Ich bin am verhungern", stöhnte Sirius und machte als erstes den Kühlschrank auf.

„Ja ich auch. Ist was da?", sie stellt sich hinter ihm und lugte über seine Schulter.

Doch im Kühlschrank erstreckte sich weitgehend nur gähnende Leere.

„Hm, irgendwer muss den Kühlschrank geplündert haben", mutmaßte Sirius korrekt, denn Lily, James und Remus hatten sich nach dem Aufräumen noch daran gemacht. Zumindest war nichts im Kühlschrank zu finden, was man für ein mehr oder weniger ordentliches schnelles Frühstück brauchte und auf eine leere Schreibe Toast konnten sie beide verzichten.

„Sieht so aus", gähnte Alicia hinter ihm, „toll... ich sterbe vor Hunger." Sie ließ sich auf einen Hocker am Tisch fallen und stützte den Kopf auf eine Hand.

„So abgemagert siehst du gar nicht aus", stichelte Sirius weiter und goss sich und ihr ein Glas Orangensaft ein.

„Danke", murmelte sie nur, die Augen noch halb zu, „wir hätten erst aufstehen sollen, wenn Mom was vernünftiges gekocht hat."

„Ja, aber auf dem Dachboden war es doch recht unbequem und auch langsam ziemlich kalt."

„Ja", murmelte Alicia und nippte nebenher an ihrem Saft, „ich glaub ich leg mich noch mal irgendwo hin, ich bin so kaputt. Und es ist auch erst...", sie streckte den Kopf kurz aus der Küche um die Zeit auf der Wanduhr abzulesen, „meine Güte, es ist erst zwanzig nach Sieben..."

„Und wo willst du dich hinlegen? Wieder auf dem Dachboden? Oder hier unten? Deine Eltern werden es sicher nicht merkwürdig finden, wieso du nicht oben schläfst", sagte er nett und nippte noch an seinem Glas.

„Ich weiss nicht, aber mein Körper ist noch viel zu müde... Willst du dich etwa nicht mehr schlafen legen?"

„Doch, natürlich, aber wenn ich jetzt in mein Bett gehe, dann weck ich James und Remus und das würde nur eine ewig lange Schleife von Erklärungen mit sich ziehen, denke ich."

„Na ja, wir werden ihnen so oder so irgendwann mal sagen müssen, wo wir heute Nacht waren. Ich glaube kaum, dass es ihnen nicht aufgefallen ist, dass wir nicht da waren..."

„Ja aber nicht heute früh, Remus würde ausrasten, wenn ich ihm erzähle, dass wir auf dem Dachboden geschlafen haben. Arm in Arm...", sagte Sirius und stellte sein Glas in die Spüle, ein sanftes Lächeln konnte er sich aber nicht verkneifen, der Gedanke „Arm in Arm" war einfach noch zu schön.

„Ja ich weiss...", seufzte sie und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, „Du kannst ja sagen, dass du mit Amina oder so irgendwohin verschwunden bist? Ich meine zu ihr nach Hause oder so. Das glauben sie dir sowieso. Immerhin, ist es kein Geheimnis, dass Amina dich mag", schlug sie ihm vor.

„Ja, das könnte ich ihnen wirklich erzählen. Mit Amina reden sie sowieso nicht... und möglich wäre es tatsächlich. Und du? Was willst du erzählen?"

„Bei mir ist das nicht so das Problem. Remus weiß ja dass ich...", sie brach den Satz ab, sie hatte ihm nichts vom Streit zwischen ihr und Remus erzählen wollen.

„Dass du was?", fragte er und setze sich wieder hin. Er hatte schon gestern Nacht gemerkt, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte.

„Wir haben uns gestritten.", sagte sie leise.

„Wieso? Wegen mir?"

„Ja, also nicht direkt wegen dir. Als ich zu dir hoch kam, da waren wir eigentlich nur auf der Suche gewesen nach euch. Also, James, Lily und dir. Und dann waren wir halt so lange oben... Und als ich runter kam, war Remus halt tierisch sauer, weil er nicht wusste wo ich war und ich ihn hatte stehen lassen... und so hat halt eins das andere gegeben. Ist ja egal", erzählte sie ihm leise die Kurzfassung.

„Ach komm, er war halt genervt. Heute Morgen sieht er das sicher wieder anders.", versuchte er sie zu trösten, aber fand den Gedanken, ihr Tipps für ihre Beziehung zu geben, nicht wirklich prickelnd.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es grundsätzlich darum ging, dass ich weg war, sondern dass ich ihm nicht erzählt habe, wo ich war und vor allem mit wem ich war. Das hat ihn auf die Palme gebracht..."

„Wieso hast du ihm nicht erzählt, dass du mich oben besoffen gefunden hast und wir geredet haben?"

„Glaubst du im Ernst, Remus hätte mir geglaubt, hätte ich ihm gesagt, dass ich mit dir oben war und einfach geredet habe? Und hätte ich ihm erzählen sollen, was du mir erzählt hast? Ich hab dir versprochen ich sag es niemandem und dabei bleibt es auch. Da kann er sich von mir aus auf den Kopf stellen. Entweder vertraut er mir oder er vertraut mir nicht..."

„Versteh mich jetzt bitte nicht falsch, aber im Grunde hätte er ja allen Grund, dir nicht zu vertrauen oder?", fragte Sirius mehr rhetorisch, war sich aber, kaum hatte er das gesagt, nicht mehr sicher, ob das eine wirklich gute Idee gewesen war, die Frage in den Raum zu stellen.

„Ich weiss. Glaubst du das weiß ich nicht selber? Aber das war ... dumm gewesen von uns beiden... Und es ist vorbei. Und zudem hat er genau so viele Geheimnisse vor mir."

„Kann sein", sagte er nett und schnippte mit den Fingern Papierkügelchen über den Tisch.

„Ich weiß dass du weißt, was er jeden Monat macht, wieso es ihm dauernd schlecht geht. Ich will nicht, dass du mir sagst was, aber es macht mich wahnsinnig, dass ich anscheinend die einzige bin, die keine Ahnung hat, was er da dauernd treibt..."

„Red halt mit ihm, er wird's dir schon sagen", sagte Sirius nett und schnippte weiter.

„Das hab ich schon so oft und irgendwann wird es mir einfach zu blöd. Ich meine, wenn er es mir nicht sagen kann, ist es für mich ok, aber dann soll er von mir auch nicht erwarten, dass ich ihm alles erzähle", rechtfertigte sie sich.

„Tut mir leid, wenn ihr meinetwegen streitet", murmelte Sirius und wollte das Gespräch weg von Remus' Werwolf-Geheimnis bringen, er würde ihn nicht verraten, er wusste, dass sie ihm viel bedeutete und er konnte das auch nur all zu gut nachvollziehen.

„Vergiss es, das hat nichts mit dir zu tun", sagte sie nett und lächelte ihn etwas an.

„Ok, wenn du das sagst, dann brauche ich mir ja keine Gedanken darüber zu machen", zwinkerte er ihr zu und schoss das letzte Papierkügelchen über den Tischrand.

„Ja, wenn ich das sage", lächelte sie kurz aufgesetzt und stellte ihr Glas neben seines in die Spüle.

„Danke, dass du es niemandem erzählt hast und dass du mir zu gehört hast und dass du Gestern da warst", sagte er leise und kaum hörbar. Er war kein Mann großer Worte oder Danksagungen oder gar jemand, der gerne über seine Gefühle redete, aber er war wirklich dankbar gewesen, dass sie Gestern einfach da gewesen war.

„Schon ok. Und ich höre dir auch gerne jeder Zeit wieder zu, wenn du das möchtest.", sie biss sich danach etwas auf die Lippe.

„Ja, wir sollten so was vielleicht wiederholen, irgendwann", schlug er vor und kratzte sich etwas im Haar.

„Ja, wieso nicht?"

„Gut", sagte er. Eine Weile war Stille. Niemand wusste, was jetzt noch gesagt werden sollte. Aber dann fing er etwas an zu Grinsen, als ob er etwas aushecken würde.

„Was?", fragte sie und kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck nur zu gut.

„Nichts, nichts, eine dumme Idee", grinste er etwas und stand vom Hocker auf.

„Du kannst doch nicht einfach so dumm grinsen und dann einfach gehen", lachte sie, „Nein, nein, ich will jetzt wissen, woran du gedacht hast."

„Wenn ich dir das sage, dann denkst du ich bin verrückt."

„Das denke ich sowieso jetzt schon", grinste sie weiter, „Also, raus damit!"

„Na ja ich hatte mir überlegt, dass wir vielleicht... einmal in der Woche oder alle zwei Wochen mal.. einen Abend zusammen verbringen. Einfach.. ungezwungen. Als Freunde, so wie Gestern...", erklärte er ihr.

„Sirius... Das geht nicht, die anderen merken doch, wenn wir immer genau am selben Tag beide nicht da sind..."

„Ich weiss, ich sag ja, die Idee ist... verrückt. Sie ist dumm. Vergiss es", er ging aus der Küche und hoch in Richtung Jungenschlafzimmer.

„Sirius, ich hab nicht gesagt, dass sie dumm ist", sagte sie und schob den Hocker unter den Tisch und ging ihm hinterher, „ich hab nur gesagt, dass es wegen den anderen nicht geht..."

„Ja, ich weiß.", seufzte er leise und blieb kurz auf der Treppe stehen und drehte sich zu ihr, „Ich fands halt einfach nett mit dir gestern Abend."

„Fand ich auch, wirklich. Aber es geht halt nicht. Aber wir sollten jetzt ins Bett gehen..."

„Ja, sollten wir wohl", er nahm die letzten Stufen hinauf in den zweiten Stock und wartete noch kurz, bis sie auch oben war, „Dann schlaf gut"

„Ja, du auch", lächelte sie ihn lieb an, ging auf ihn zu, drückte ihn kurz und hauchte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.

Dann öffnete sie leise ihre Schlafzimmertür, hinter welcher Lily bereits tief schlummerte. Sie schlich sich leise hinein, zog ihren Schlafanzug an und legte sich in ihr Bett. Seine Umarmung fehlte ihr irgendwie beim Einschlafen.

Sirius bewegte sich leise zwischen den Betten, was gar nicht so einfach war, da Remus eine Matratze auf dem Boden bezogen hatte und zwischen seinem und James' Bett schlief. Er tastete sich im abgedunkelten Zimmer vorwärts und zog sich bis auf die Shorts aus und legte sich ins Bett.

„Wo warst du denn", fragte Remus leise, der von Sirius' morgendlicher Ruhestörung aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde.

„Was?", entgegnete Sirius leise und hatte nicht verstanden, da er gerade die Decke über sich gezogen hatte.

„Wo du warst, hab ich gefragt", Remus setzte sich etwas auf und schaute zu Sirius hoch.

„Ich war mit Amina zusammen", flüsterte Sirius so leise es ging.

„Ach so", Remus legte sich wieder etwas hin, und zog die Decke bis beinahe zum Kinn hoch, „Alicia hast du nicht gesehen?"

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich Alicia hätte sehen sollen?", Sirius' Herz fing etwas schneller an zu schlagen.

„Weil... weil wir gestern einen saudummen Streit hatten und sie irgendwo hin verschwunden ist, wäre ja möglich, dass sie dir noch über den Weg gelaufen ist oder so", erklärte sich Remus.

„Ne, ich hab sie nicht gesehen. Aber sie ist sicher nicht mehr sauer und liegt bestimmt schon lange in ihrem Bett und schläft."

„Hoffentlich", Remus seufzte etwas und drehte sich auf die Seite.

„Moony, wir reden morgen. Ich bin so kaputt, ich muss jetzt unbedingt etwas schlafen. Gute Nacht", sagte Sirius und beendete so das Gespräch. Er drehte sich so, dass er gegen die Wand schaute. Er schloss die Augen und dachte an sie. Er hatte immer noch den Duft ihrer Haare in der Nase, spürte ihre Haut. Sie fehlte ihm unglaublich.

Peter wachte erst am späten Nachmittag in seinem Bett in Hogwarts auf. Die Sonne drückte sich bereits schwer durch die Vorhänge. Er stöhnte leise und drehte sich noch ein letztes Mal, bevor er beschloss, nun doch endlich aufzustehen.

Er hatte die Gelegenheit in den Ferien genutzt, sich mit Bellatrix näher über die Geschehnisse auf dem Friedhof zu unterhalten. Sie hatte ihm aber kaum etwas dazu verraten und hielt sich weiter bedeckt. Aber sie hatte ihn zu einer Silvesterfeier in Slytherin eingeladen.

Er hatte es sich lange überlegt und war letztlich doch hingegangen. Es waren nur wenige Leute da, Bellatrix' engste Freunde, mit denen sie in Hogwarts ihr Unwesen trieb. Peter hatte sich komisch gefühlt. Er hatte kaum etwas gesagt, aber genau zugehört. Es hatte ihm mehr Informationen beschert, als all die Gespräche mit Bellatrix. Allem Anschein nach, waren die meisten hier, wie Bella, „Anwärter" in einem geheimen Bund. Er verstand nicht ganz, was für ein Ziel, das Bündnis hatte, aber er hatte verstanden, dass es sich um schwarze Magie handeln musste und dass sie hier alle Muggel nicht leiden konnten.

Nachdem er aber, immer wieder von den anderen angespornt, ein paar Biere zu viel getrunken hatte, konnte sein Kopf den Gesprächen nicht mehr ganz folgen.

Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er dann angefangen hat, Dinge über James, Sirius und Remus auszuplaudern, die sonst eigentlich niemand wusste. Und er erinnerte sich, wie sich alle amüsierten, wie ER im Mittelpunkt stand, wie alle zuhörten. **Ihm** zuhörten.

Er hatte sich sogar dabei ertappt, dass er beinahe Remus' Geheimnis verraten hätte, er hatte sich sogar für einen Moment überlegt, es zu erzählen. Es wäre der Höhepunkt gewesen, den Slytherins so ein Geheimnis zu offenbaren, sie hätten ihn auf Händen getragen, stellte er sich vor. Aber er konnte nicht. Sie waren immerhin seine besten Freunde. Aber es fühlte sich einfach gut an, an einem Ort dazu zu gehören, wo sie nicht dazugehörten. Einmal beliebter sein, als sie es waren, mehr Freunde haben, als sie hatten.

Er schlurfte langsam in Richtung Waschsaal. Er überlegte sich, ob er Bellatrix einmal fragen sollte, ob er vielleicht mit zu einem solchen Treffen gehen konnte. Es interessierte ihn einfach. Es übte eine Faszination auf ihn aus, diese ganzen Dinge, auf dem Friedhof und was er gehört hatte.

Das Haus der Potter wurde langsam von einem mehr als leckeren Duft erfüllt. Es roch nach gebratenen Kartoffeln, Würstchen, frischem Brot und allem, was einem das Herz noch hätte höher schlagen lassen.

Alicia war gerade auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer, als ihr Remus über den Weg lief.

„Morgen", sagte er leise und schaute sie schuldbewusst an.

„Morgen", erwiderte sie leise und blieb kurz stehen.

„Wo warst du gestern? Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht", murmelte er.

„Mal hier, mal da... Keine Ahnung. Hatte einfach keine Lust mehr auf Party."

„Ja ging mir ähnlich. Ich hab dich überall gesucht..."

„Hm...", brachte sie nur leise hervor, wusste gar nicht, was sie ihm sagen sollte.

„Ich hätte nicht so idiotisch reagieren sollen, als du mir nicht sagen wolltest wo du warst. Aber ich war halt sauer, weil du mich vergessen hast. Ich wollte ja nur mit dir anstoßen und mit dir feiern, nichts weiter...", erklärte er kleinlaut.

„Mir tuts ja auch leid, dass ich nicht wiedergekommen bin, aber du hast mir ja nicht mal zugehört. Was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Du warst so sauer... Da hätte ich noch 100 mal sagen können, dass es mir leid tut."

„Ich weiss, tut mir ja leid."

„Ja, ist schon ok"

„Alicia", er nahm etwas ihre Hand und schaute auf den Boden, „Ich weiss auch nicht, was in mich gefahren war. Ich war einfach nur sauer.. und betrunken. Du weißt dass ich sonst nicht so bin."

„Ja ich weiss", sagte sie nett und drückte sanft etwas seine Hand. Ein sehr flaues Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, Remus wieder betrogen zu haben, selbst wenn zwischen ihr und Sirius nicht das geringste passiert war, die letzte Nacht.

„Alles wieder ok?", fragte er sie schüchtern.

„Ja, alles wieder ok", antwortete sie ihm und fühlte sich irgendwie nicht besser.

„Schön", lächelte er erzwungen und küsste sie kurz. Insgeheim fühlte er sich aber nicht besser als sie.

„Ich... wollte gerade ins Bad", sagte sie leise und deutete in Richtung der offenen Badezimmertür.

„Ja, dann geh du ins Bad, ich wollte mich gerade anziehen", er grinste und hatte noch seinen verwaschenen Schlafanzug an.

„Ok", lächelte sie ihn kurz an und küsste ihn sanft, „Bis gleich.". Sie ließ seine Hand gehen und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad, wo sie sich eine ausgiebige Dusche gönnte.

Nachdem sich alle das leckere Frühstück gegönnt hatten, verschwand Alicia mit Lily wieder in ihrem Zimmer. Lily erzählte ihr natürlich genau und haarklein, was gestern Nacht alles gewesen war, wie sie mit James auf dem Balkon Händchen gehalten hatte, aber dass sonst nichts passiert sei. Sie stritt auch vehement ab, sich nur im geringsten vorstellen zu können, mit James zu gehen. Dafür war er ihr _„immer noch viel zu kindisch und selbstverliebt."_

Alicia musste schmunzeln. Es hatte gestern nun wirklich nicht so ausgesehen, als ob es Lily so unangenehm gewesen wäre, mit James auf dem Balkon das Feuerwerk anzusehen. Aber sie verkniff sich einen Kommentar, war es doch nur eine endlose Diskussion, die man mit Lily über James führen konnte.

„Und wo hast du eigentlich gesteckt?", Lily drehte sich auf den Rücken und spielte mit einer ihrer roten Haarsträhnen.

„Hm... Bisschen überall und nirgendwo", antwortete ihr Alicia und stand vor dem Spiegel und bürstete sich das Haar.

„Wir haben dich überall gesucht und Sirius war auch verschwunden. Weißt du wo der gesteckt hat?"

„Hm, nee", es fiel ihr irgendwie bedeutend schwerer, ihre beste Freundin zu belügen als Remus.

„Hm, nee?", hakte Lily nach und zog dabei die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Wir sind... zusammen verschwunden", sagte Alicia leise und setzte sich aufs Bett zu Lily.

„Wie, ihr seid zusammen verschwunden?"

„Na ja, als wir, als Remus und ich, mit euch um Mitternacht anstossen wollten, haben wir ja auch nach Sirius gesucht, nicht nur dich und James. Und ich hab ihn halt gefunden... Und er war auch der Grund, weshalb ich Remus dann vergessen hatte... Sirius... ihm ging es nicht gut, also hab ich ihm zugehört und... dabei die Zeit vergessen, verstehst du? Und, dann bin ich wieder zu Remus und der war so sauer... also bin ich wieder zurück zu Sirius und wir haben dann halt beide am selben Ort geschlafen wo wir dachten, dass ihr nicht nachschaut..."

„Du und Sirius! DU UND SIRIUS!", schoss es ungläubig aus Lilys Mund.

„Geht's vielleicht auch noch so laut, dass es gleich jeder hier hört?"

„Ja, sorry, aber, du und Sirius? Ich meine, sorry, aber ihr zwei seid ja normalerweise eher wie Hund und Katz und da bist es gerade du, die ihn tröstet?"

„Hm, ich weiß, das klingt sicher bescheuert für dich... Aber es ist gar nicht mehr so, dass ich uns Sirius uns so gar nicht verstehen. Ich meine... klar... irgendwie, aber irgendwie halt nicht und...", versuchte Alicia sich zu erklären.

„Und was?"

„Und nichts", schloss Alicia mit einem tiefen Seufzer.

„Klar, nichts. Sorry, aber, bis gestern dachte ich noch, du und Sirius könnt euch auf den Tod nicht leiden und jetzt kommst du plötzlich damit, dass DU IHN getröstet hast und ihr dann irgendwo bis irgendwann zusammen gehockt seid?"

„Lily, ich hab dir doch gerade gesagt, wir verstehen uns schon seit längerem etwas besser. Und dass ich ihn gestern getröstet hatte, das war ein Zufall. Ich hatte ihn gefunden und was hätte ich deiner Meinung nach tun sollen? Ihn einfach da allein im Elend lassen oder wie? Ich meine... es ist ja nicht so, dass ich ihn wirklich so sehr hasse wie Snape..."

„Und seit wann bitte, versteht ihr euch plötzlich besser? Mir wäre es nämlich nicht aufgefallen, dass sich eure Beziehung ja SO SEHR verbessert hätte.", folgerte Lily und wartete auf eine Erklärung.

„Nein, es war auch so, dass wir dann wieder, ziemlichen Streit hatten. Es gab halt eine Zeit, da war es besser, das hat sogar James gemerkt und dann, ist halt was passiert, was alles wieder schlimmer gemacht hat. Und ja..."

„Was ist passiert, dass es schlimmer gemacht hat?", Lily wollte es jetzt wissen, sie hasste es, wenn sie und Alicia Geheimnisse voreinander hatten.

„Ich weiß gar nicht wo ich anfangen sollte, dir das zu sagen, zudem kann ich es dir nicht sagen, ich und Sirius, das ist unsere Sachen, das haben wir einander versprochen."

„Dein Wort gegenüber Sirius geht dir also über mich? Er ist dir wichtiger als ich?", fragte Lily.

„Dreh mir nicht die Worte im Mund um. Aber die Sache, das ist einfach, etwas zwischen Sirius und mir, das nur uns was angeht und ich kann das Versprechen nicht brechen, weil, das alles nur wieder schlimmer machen würde, weil du dann enttäuscht wärst, wahrscheinlich und auch Sirius dann enttäuscht von mir wäre. So ist es einfach besser, wenn das einfach zwischen mir und Sirius bleibt."

„Wieso, hat es was mit mir zu tun?", fragte Lily und runzelte etwas die Stirn. Sie hatte sich mittlerweile aufgesetzt und schaut Alicia an.

„Nein. Aber ich denke, du wärst ziemlich enttäuscht, dass ich es dir nicht erzählt habe. Was ich auch verstehen kann... Es ist eine so dumme Geschichte, eigentlich lohnt es sich gar nicht darüber zu reden..."

„Dafür, dass es sich nicht lohnt darüber zu reden, scheint es dich aber sehr zu beschäftigen, so wie du davon redest.", hakte Lily weiter nach.

„Lily... Bitte lass gut sein ok?", fragte Alicia leise und flehend, sie wollte es nicht verraten, da sie sich selbst dafür schämte und da sie es Sirius versprochen hatte. Zudem wäre es dann nur präsenter, dass sie Remus betrogen hatte, betrogen mit seinem besten Freund, wenn sie es gegenüber einer anderen Person als Sirius aussprach. Dann wäre es real.

„Hm, ok", sagte Lily leise und fing wieder an, eine Strähne zwischen ihren Fingern hindurchzuziehen, „aber ich verstehe nicht, wieso dir das Geheimnis mit Sirius so wichtig ist, wo du mir doch schon soviel anderes erzählt hast. Ich meine auch Dinge über James, die nur du weißt und ich weiß, wie heilig dir dein Bruder ist und eure „Zwillingsgeheimnisse"."

„Ja ich weiß, das ist sicher nicht so einfach zu verstehen... Ich würde es dir ja auch gerne sagen, aber... ich kann einfach nicht", sagte Alicia leise, „es ist so verzwickt, verstehst du?"

„Hm, nicht wirklich, aber wenn du das sagst, dann... muss es wohl so sein", Lily setzt sich neben Alicia, auf deren Bett und zog die Knie an den Körper, den Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt.

„Tut mir leid, ok? Aber vielleicht, kann ich es dir ja mal erzählen, einfach nicht jetzt ja?"

„Ja, schon ok", sagte Lily und lächelte Alicia etwas an.

„Ich meine, du erzählst mir ja auch nicht alles", grinste Alicia frech und wollte die Stimmung wieder etwas lockern und auf ein anderes Thema kommen.

„Was soll dass dann jetzt wieder heißen?"

„Na ja, als ich gestern nach Sirius und euch gesucht hatte, da hab ich dich und James da auf dem Balkon stehen sehen", ihr Grinsen wurde immer größer, „und das sah für mich nicht so aus, als ob das für euch beide, einfach mal ein schöner Moment war, sondern schon so, dass ihr mehr wollt. Ich meine, klar, dass James mehr will, ist ja wohl klar, aber du sahst nicht weniger verknallt aus."

„Du spinnst", lachte Lily und auf ihren Wangen breitete sich wieder ein Hauch von Rosa aus, wie immer, wenn sie von James sprach in letzter Zeit.

„Doch klar, schau dich an", giggelte Alicia, „du bist ja schon total rot im Gesicht"

„Halt die Klappe Alicia", lachte Lily und haute ihr mit einem Kissen auf den Kopf, sie wusste, dass sie es kaum noch leugnen konnte, dass ihr James immer mehr bedeutete, aber, es fiel ihr noch schwer, das auszusprechen.

„Aua", grinste Alicia und schlug mit einem anderen Kissen zurück, „ich will ja nur, dass du's endlich zugibst, dass du doch auf meinen Bruder stehst."

„Na ja, vielleicht ein GANZ KLEINES bisschen", lachte Lily und war nun wirklich beinahe so rot wie ihr Haarschopf.

„Ich wusste es", grinst Alicia, „Das wird James freuen"

„Wird's ihn nicht, weil du ihm das nicht sagst, klar?", lachte Lily und wusste, dass das nur eine leere Drohung von Alicia war, um sie aus der Reserve zu locken.

„Ja schon klar", zwinkerte Alicia ihr zu, „Wenn du meinen Bruder mal heiratest, dann bist du meine Schwägerin, das wäre ja mal cool."

Die Mädchen lachten und scherzten noch eine ganze Weile. Das Thema Sirius war ziemlich schnell passé, zumindest für den Moment.


	20. Gemütliche kalte Keller

**Kapitel 19 – Gemütliche kalte Keller**

Der Rest der Weihnachtsferien vergingen wie immer viel zu schnell. Als sie wieder im Schloss waren, hatte sie der Alltag schneller wieder, als ihnen lieb war.

Sie kamen gerade aus dem Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste. Lily zog sich gerade ihren Schal etwas enger um den Hals, als sich James von hinten durch die Menge der Schüler drängte und schliesslich neben ihr herging.

„Hi Lily", lächelte er ihr entgegen.

„Hallo", entgegnete sie ihm und zog die beiden Schalenden durch die Schleife und zog sie dann an.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte er und konnte sein Lächeln einfach nicht zurückschrauben.

„Danke gut und dir?"

„Ja auch gut", zwinkerte er ihr zu, „ich wollte dich eigentlich nur fragen, ob du am Valentinstag schon was vor hast? Ich meine, ich weiss, es ist erst Januar, aber... na ja..." Die ehrliche Weiterführung des Satzes wäre gewesen „ich wollte halt nicht, dass dich vielleicht jemand vor mir fragt", aber James schien es besser, den Satz einfach unbeendet zu lassen.

„Ich? Nein, nein, hab ich nicht", lächelte sie und ein zartes Blassrosa umspielte ihre Nasespitze.

„Gut, dann hast du jetzt was vor", zwinkerte er und lächelte sie an.

„Ok, von mir aus", sie lächelte schüchtern zurück, aber ihre Augen funkelten.

„Die beiden sind so schnulzig oder?", flüsterte Sirius Alicia leise ins Ohr. Er war James gefolgt, der sich ja den Weg zu Lily gebahnt hatte.

„Ja, einwenig", murmelte Alicia leise und grinste etwas.

„HEY wartet auf uns", schrie plötzlich eine Stimme von weiter hinten. Es war Remus, der Peter noch geholfen hatte seine Pergamente, die ihm am Ende der Stunde zu Boden gefallen waren, aufzuheben.

Sirius und die anderen drehten sich automatisch um, als sie ihn hörten. Während Sirius sich drehte, fasste er kurz Alicias Hand und drückte ihr ein kleines Stück Pergament in die Finger.

Alicia schaute ihn nur kurz verwundert an, steckte es dann aber in ihre Umhangtasche, da fiel ihr auch schon Remus um den Hals und küsste sie.

„Ich dachte schon, ihr geht jetzt ohne uns hoch", zwinkerte er ihr zu, legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und schlenderte mit seinen Freunden weiter. Auch Peter hatte die Gruppe aufgeholt und ging nun neben Sirius.

Als sie oben im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen waren, trennten sich die Wege und Alicia und Lily gingen hoch in ihren Schlafsaal.

„Du verbringst den Valentinstag also mit meinem Bruder?", grinste Alicia Lily zu, welche sich grad ihren Umhang und den Schal auszog und ihn über eine Stuhllehne hängte.

„Ja, ich meine, hätte ich nein sagen sollen?", lachte Lily und es war ihr anzusehen, dass es sie wirklich freute, dass James sie eingeladen hat, „weißt du, was er mit mir machen will?"

„Nee, keine Ahnung. Ich hab nicht mal gewusst, dass er dich einladen will. Also klar, ich hab es vermutet, aber er hats mir nicht gesagt", Alicia hatte Lily den Rücken zugedreht und ihren Schal auf ihr Bettende gelegt, als ihr wieder der Zettel einfiel, welchen Sirius ihr vorhin zugesteckt hatte. Sie griff in ihre linke Tasche, zog ihn raus und faltete ihn auf:

_Hallo Alicia,_

_Vielleicht erinnerst du dich noch, dass wir beide fanden, es wäre schön, mal wieder so einen Abend zusammen zu verbringen. Was würdest du von heute halten? Remus und James haben von Saaranto eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt bekommen und ich hab mir gedacht, dass du Lily sicher irgendeine gute Ausrede auftischen kannst. Sag mir doch kurz bescheid, ob es dir passt. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir treffen uns nach dem Abendessen, bei der Treppe im kleinen Gang, die zu den Kellern führt, die wir mal aufräumen mussten. Vorausgesetzt, du hast Lust und Zeit zu kommen._

_Sirius_

Alicia musste etwas lächeln, sie fand es einfach schön, wie Sirius sich um sie bemühte, wenn auch nur als Freundin. Es gab ihr einfach ein gutes Gefühl.

Sie legte ihren Umhang ab und, nahm dann ein Stück Pergament aus der Tasche und kritzelte Sirius kurz eine Antwort.

„Was machst du heute?", fragte Lily und packte gerade einen Teil ihrer Bücher aus der schweren ledernen Tasche.

„Ehm", Alicia wirkte doch etwas überrascht, immerhin, wollte sie sich die Ausrede für heute Abend noch bereitlegen und hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Lily sie jetzt gleich fragen würde, „ich... wollte eigentlich was mit Remus machen."

Lily zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fand Alicias Verhalten ziemlich merkwürdig.

„Ach so, ich frage nur, weil ich heute mit Lydia und Jasmin etwas machen wollte, du weißt, die zwei aus der tieferen Stufe. Ich dachte, du hättest vielleicht auch Lust?"

„Nee, nicht so wirklich, lieber ein anderes Mal, ok?"

„Ja, schon ok", sagte Lily fröhlich und sie hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass Alicia keine Lust hatte.

„Wollen wir wieder zu den Jungs runter?"

„Ja, besser als hier zu vergammeln", grinste Lily und ging mit Alicia gemeinsam in dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Na du?", lächelte Remus Alicia zu und zog sie zu sich auf den Schoss, als sie und Lily die Jungs beim kleinen Tisch am Fenster entdeckt hatten.

„Hm?", strahlte Alicia zurück und küsste ihn, „was machst du heute Abend?"

„Heute Abend?", Remus Miene verzog sich etwas zu einem mürrischen Gesicht, „Saaranto hat mich und Krone zum Nachsitzen verdonnert. Toll oder? Dabei... haben wir eigentlich gar nichts gemacht..."

James und Remus fingen bei den Worten „Dabei haben wir eigentlich gar nichts gemacht" beide an zu Grinsen.

„Ja klar, nichts gemacht", lachte Alicia und verdrehte etwas die Augen, „schade, dann können wir wohl nichts zusammen machen." Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und schaute kurz zu Sirius und liess dann den kleinen Zettel unauffällig auf den Boden fallen.

„Ja, tut mir leid, morgen vielleicht?", sagte Remus lieb und hielt sie im Arm.

„Ja, wir könnten doch mal zu viert etwas machen?", grinste James in Lilys Richtung, die auf der anderen Seite des Tisches, neben Peter sass.

Lily musste etwas schmunzeln: „Mal sehen, ok?"

„Muss ich mich jetzt mit einem „mal sehen" zufrieden geben?", antwortete ihr James und lächelte charmant.

Sirius nutze die Gelegenheit, als Remus gerade Alicia knutschte und James und Lily miteinander beschäftigt waren und hob den Alicias Zettel vom Boden auf. Er faltete ihn auseinander und las:

_Hallo Sirius, _

_Ich find die Idee wirklich gut und ich bin schon gespannt. Ich hab Lily gesagt, dass ich heute keine Lust habe was zu machen, sie ist schon mit wem verabredet._

_Alicia_

Was Sirius jedoch entgangen war, war, dass einer ganz genau gesehen hatte, was gerade passiert war.

Peter sass unbeteiligt und wie in Gedanken auf dem Stuhl neben Lily und hatte jede kleine Bewegung von Alicia und Sirius mitverfolgt...

Sirius musste lächeln, als er Alicias Zettel gelesen hatte, knüllte ihn in der Faust zusammen und steckte ihn sich dann in die Hosentasche.

„Ja, vielleicht mach ich morgen was anderes, mal sehen", sagte Lily und versuchte gerade einem Date mit James aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie fand ihn ja ganz nett, aber sie fand auch, dass das Date am Valentinstag erst mal reichte.

„Gut, wenn du meinst, dann will ich dich ja nicht weiter damit nerven", zwinkerte er ihr zu und er mochte es nicht, sich so um eine Frau bemühen zu müssen. Sonst hatte er nie solche Mühe, eine für sich zu begeistern, aber Lily war halt auch nicht, wie jede andere hier in Hogwarts.

„Tja, Krone, das war ja mal ne Abfuhr erster Klasse, was?", lachte Sirius und klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter. Er fand es immer wieder amüsant zu sehen, wie sich James vor Lily zum Affen machte und wie Lily sich bemühte, James so verächtlich wie möglich zu behandeln.

„Halt die Klappe", knurrte James nur kurz.

„Nimm es dir doch nicht so zu Herzen, sie hat „mal sehen" gesagt", mischte sich nun auch Remus ein und lachte.

„Ihr nervt!", murrte James und er hatte keine Lust, jetzt weiter darüber zu diskutieren, vor allem nicht, wenn Lily vis à vis vor ihm sass.

„Besser nicht Moony, das ist sein wunder Punkt", feixte Sirius weiter.

Lily tat James gerade etwas leid, aber was hätte sie tun sollen? Sie war sich noch nicht sicher, ob sie James wirklich mochte. Immerhin, hatte er vor ihr 2 Gesichter. Der

coole unfehlbare James und der nette und zuvorkommende, wenn sie alleine waren.

Nach dem Abendessen gingen Remus und James, wie vorgeschrieben, hinunter in die Kerker zu Saaranto. Lily, traf sich mit Jasmin und Lydia im Gemeinschaftsraum und Alicia hatte sich auf den Weg zur Treppe gemacht, die Sirius ihr genannt hatte.

Peter war froh, so waren sie heute Abend alle beschäftigt, denn er hatte vor, wieder etwas mit den Slytherins zu unternehmen. Er würde sie draussen, am Friedhof treffen, es freute ihn ungemein. Er musste mehr erfahren. Beinahe aber, wäre er zu spät gekommen, da es ihn doch auch interessiert hatte, was Sirius und Alicia vorhatten. Aber er entschied sich dann doch, zu den Slytherins zu gehen.

Alicia wartete am Absatz der Treppe und schaute sich um. Sie fragte sich, ob Sirius überhaupt kommen würde oder ob ihm etwas dazwischen gekommen war. Nervös blickte sie sich um, als plötzlich jemand ihr Handgelenk fasste.

„Hey", sagte sie forsch und riss den Arm los, als sie merke, dass es Sirius war, der von den Kellern gerade hochgekommen war.

„Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", grinste er ihr zu.

„Hast du aber", lachte sie und schaute ihn noch etwas ungläubig an.

„Also komm, ich muss dir was zeigen", zwinkerte er ihr zu und fasste erneut ihre Hand und zog sie hinunter zu den Kellern.

„Wir gehen in den Keller?", sie grinste, aber folgte ihm ohne zu zögern, „ich hatte mir das eigentlich etwas anders vorgestellt."

„Jetzt wart doch erst einmal ab", lachte er und zog sie weiter hinter sich her, immer weiter in die verschlungenen Kellergänge. Sie bogen zweimal links ab und dann folgten sie einem langen, dunkeln Gang, bis sie zu einer Tür kamen.

„Ich glaub, allein würde ich hier nicht mehr herfinden", lachte sie und war gespannt.

„Ach was, das würdest sogar du schaffen", er lächelte kurz und schob dann die schwere Eichentür auf. Dahinter erstreckte sich ein kleiner, runder Kellerraum. Doch er wurde von einigen kleinen Kerzen erhellt und auf dem Boden standen Getränke und etwas kleines zu Essen, daneben zwei Decken und ein paar wenige Kissen.

„Schleppst du alle deine Dates hier her?", grinste sie frech und schaute sich um, sie musste sich aber eingestehen, dass sie es wirklich schön fand. Die triste eines Kellers, hatte er mit dem gemütlichen Ambiente in den Schatten gestellt.

„Wir haben ein Date? Gut zu wissen", bemerkte er neckisch und schloss die Türe hinter ihnen, „Nein ich meine, ich wüsste nicht wo wir sonst hin sollten und hier, findet uns bestimmt keiner."

„Ja, bestimmt nicht", lächelte sie und setzte sich dann auf eine der Decken und fand ihn einfach nur wunderbar in diesem Moment.

Sirius setzte sich auf die Decke neben ihr und schob, unbemerkt, die Karte des Rumtreibers unter seinen abgelegten Umhang auf den Boden. „Möchtest du was trinken?", er deute auf die verschiedenen Getränke die er hier hatte. Von Kürbissaft, über Butterbier, normalen Bier und Feuerwhiskey, hatte er alles besorgt.

„Ehm... Bier?", lachte sie und fühlte sich sichtlich wohl.

„Ok", er öffnete ihr eine Flasche, stellte sie zu ihr hin und nahm sich dann selber eine.

„Danke"

„Kein Thema", zwinkerte er und prostete ihr zu, bevor er sich einen grossen Schluck kühles Bier gönnte.

Sie tat es ihm gleich und lächelte ihn danach schüchtern an. Er grinste zurück und fuhr sich beiläufig durch seine schwarzen Haare. Sie mochte, wenn er das tat und beobachtete ihn dabei aus den Augenwinkeln.

Eine ganze Weile, schwiegen sie sich an.

„Ok, es war nicht geplant, dass wir uns jetzt anschweigen, aber... ich hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem", lachte er und wollte einfach die Stimmung etwas auflockern.

„Kann ich mir denken, aber, es ist trotzdem wirklich schön hier", sie lächelte und war sichtlich begeistert. So etwas, hatte noch nie wer für sie gemacht, sie fand seine Geste einfach wundervoll. Sie war in ihren Augen einfach ungezwungen.

„Gut, das ist die Hauptsache"

„Was haben Remus und James denn angestellt, dass sie Nachsitzen müssen?", versuchte Alicia irgendein Gespräch aufzubauen.

„Ach, das kann ich dir nicht sagen", lachte er laut und legte sich lässig auf den Rücken, die Arme im Nacken verschränkt.

„So? Oh man ihr Jungs seid wirklich schlimmer als Mädchen...", neckte sie ihn und nippte an ihrem Bier.

„Was soll dass denn wieder heissen?", er schaute an die Decke.

„Gar nichts, soll das heissen", lachte sie und legte sich dann ebenfalls rücklings neben ihn.

Peter hatte sich währenddessen aufgemacht und war hinunter zum Friedhof gegangen. Dort standen schon die gesamten Slytherins versammelt und warteten nur noch auf ihn. Danach machten sie sich auf und gingen in die Nähe des Waldrandes und setzten sich dort auf warme Decken und machten ein kleines Feuerchen.

Peter hatte ihnen eigentlich versprochen, die Karte des Rumtreibers mitzubringen, aber er hatte sie partout nicht gefunden. Einer der anderen, musste sie eingesteckt haben. Er vermutete Sirius.

Peter verhielt sich wie immer. Er war der stille Beobachter. Er lauschte den Gesprächen der anderen und schnappte interessante Dinge auf. Er hörte so einiges interessantes und die ein oder anderen Gerüchte, die gerade in Umlauf waren. Und natürlich so einiges über diesen Lord Voldemort, wie sie ihn nannten.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich die Atmosphäre bei Sirius und Alicia deutlich entspannt. Sie diskutierten gerade wild über ihre Lieblingsbands, Schauspieler, Filme und fanden beinahe kein Ende. Die Zeit schien ihnen beinahe davon zu rennen, denn sie hätten schon längst wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum sein sollen, als es ihnen auffiel.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Sirius, ein Hauch von Enttäuschung schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Sollten wir wohl hoch gehen", zwinkerte sie ihm zu.

„Ja", sagte er und setzte sich auf, „Ok ich bringe dich noch hoch bis zur Treppe und komme dann später nach, ich muss hier noch die Kerzen und so aufräumen und gleichzeitig können wir sowieso nicht hoch."

„Ja ist ok, ausser wenn du möchtest dass ich dir helfe?", lächelte sie und stand auf.

„Nein, das schaff ich noch allein", er tat es ihr gleich und hievte sich auf die Füsse, „also dann komm."

Er öffnete die Türe und lies die Spitze seines Zauberstabs mit Lumos aufleuchten, so dass sie einwenig Licht hatten. Als er mit ihr beinahe am Treppenabsatz angekommen war, hauchte er ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.

„War wirklich schön mit dir", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Verlegen schaute sie auf ihre Füsse und genoss es, seine Nähe zu spüren.

„Ja, es war wirklich schön", erwiderte sie leise und lächelte, „Dann schlaf gut und danke für alles. Es war wirklich toll."

Bevor sie sich wegdrehte und ging, drückte sie ihn noch kurz, ging dann die letzten Stufen hoch und drehte sich noch mal zu ihm und schenkte ihm ihr bezauberndstes Lächeln.

Selig stieg Sirius die Stufen wieder hinab und ging in den kleinen Keller Raum, da schnappte er sich die Karte und beobachtete den kleinen Punkt namens „Alicia Potter" der sich eilig in Richtung Gryffindor Turm aufmachte.

Er streifte kurz mit seinem Blick über seinen Schlafsaal, wo James und Remus bereits in ihren Betten zu liegen schienen. Dass Peter fehlte, fiel ihm gar nicht auf.

Peter sass immer noch mit den Slytherins draussen. Amüsiert, hatte er gerade Snapes Parodie von James mitverfolgt, als er merkte, dass ihm das Bier, dass natürlich nie fehlte, schon langsam zu Kopf stieg. Da er wusste, dass er dann besser aufhörte, dachte er, er sollte so langsam mal zurückgehen, bevor er sich vor ihnen noch lächerlich macht.

Die Slytherins, allen voran Bellatrix, liessen noch ein paar Sprüche von wegen „Typisch Gryffindor" und „Alles Weicheier da" fallen, aber Peter war das gewöhnt und er ging gar nicht weiter darauf ein.

„Was soll der eigentlich immer hier, Bellatrix?", fragte Snape mürrisch, als Peter bereits einige hundert Meter von ihnen weg war.

„Was er hier soll?", lachte sie höhnisch und schaute ihn beinahe mit ungläubigen Augen an, „Er ist perfekt. Perfekt für all die Informationen die wir brauchen aber nie bekommen könnten. Er ist, obwohl er das nicht merkt, der Vermittler für uns. Der Lord wird begeistert sein, wenn er merkt, dass wir quasi einen Spion haben, auf der anderen Seite, der auch noch so dumm ist, dass er es gar nicht merkt."

„Und was ist, wenn der kleine Wurm plaudert bei seinen tollen Freunden? Was ist, wenn sie genau das selbe mit ihm vorhaben wie wir?", entgegnete er ihr und er mochte ihre höhnische und arrogante Art noch nie.

„Da kennst du aber meinen Cousin und seine Freunde schlecht. Allen voran dieser Lupin, würden sich nie zu so was herablassen. Zudem nehmen sie ihn gar nicht wahr. Ist dir das noch nie aufgefallen? Er hängt ihnen doch nur am Rockzipfel. Nicht weil sie das wollen, sondern weil er einfach immer jemanden braucht, der ihn am Händchen hält... „Muttersöhnchen halt", sie trank ihre Flasche aus und liess diese dann mit einem Zauber, in tausend kleine Scherben zerspringen.

„Ich hoffe ja nur für dich, dass das gut geht und er nicht quatscht. Wenn doch, dann hast du ein gewaltiges Problem. Er wird...", doch weiter wollte nicht mal Snape reden. Er hatte einmal gesehen, was Voldemort gemacht hatte, mit einem seiner Verbündeten, der nicht im Sinne der Todesser gehandelt hatte und das wünsche er nicht einmal Bellatrix Black.

„Ja, ich weiss sehr wohl, was er macht, Snape. Du solltest nicht vergessen, wegen wem du ihn überhaupt kennengelernt hast", schnauzte sie ihn an und sie konnte es nicht leiden vom kleinen Severus Snape belehrt zu werden. Immerhin hatte er es ihr zu verdanken, dass er vom Lord überhaupt beachtet wurde...

Alicia war mittlerweile oben angekommen und schlich sich leise in ihr Bett. Lily im Nebenbett schien schon zu schlafen. Doch gerade als Alicia sich ihre Decke über den Kopf zog, hörte sie Lilys Stimme: „Wo warst du? Warst du wieder bei ihm?"

Alicia drehte sich zu ihr und schaute zu den Betten der anderen, doch an den leisen schnarchenden Atemgeräuschen, konnte sie erkennen, dass sie wirklich schliefen: „Bei wem „IHM" soll ich gewesen sein?"

„Na bei Black halt", sagte Lily und schaute ihre Freundin an.

„Lily, es ist nicht so, wie du denkst", flüsterte Alicia leise und schaute sie beschwichtigend an.

„Aha, was denk ich denn?"

„Lily... bitte", seufzte Alicia, „Ich weiss nicht, was du denkst und von mir aus kannst du über mich und Black denken was du willst, aber... Es läuft nichts.. Wir... verstehen uns einfach gut..."

„Und wieso trefft ihr euch immer heimlich, wenn ihr euch nur einfach so super toll versteht auf einmal?"

„Du sagst es doch selber. Auf einmal verstehen wir uns blendend. Glaubst du James und Remus würde das gefallen?"

„Ich weiss nicht, aber es wird ihnen sicherlich noch weniger gefallen, wenn ihr bester Freund und ihre Schwester und Freundin sich dauernd heimlich treffen oder?"

„Dauernd... Das war das erste Mal, dass wir uns wirklich getroffen haben und... wir haben nur gequatscht."

„Aha"

„Was aha? Was ist dass denn für ein Aha?"

„Nichts...", sagte Lily und drehte sich etwas weg.

„Lily, was? Was nichts? Frag was du wissen willst, von mir aus...", Alicias Stimme klang langsam etwas entnervt.

„Er hat es nicht verdient, Alicia", sagte sie leise.

„Wer hat was nicht verdient?"

„Remus, dass du das mit ihm machst... Mit seinem besten Freund!"

„Lily, jetzt hör mir zu: Ich und Sirius wir sind nur Freunde, ok?", sie verdrehte etwas die Augen, was Lily aber nicht sehen konnte, dafür war es viel zu dunkel.

„Du hattest also noch nie was mit Black?", fragte Lily leise und Remus lag ihr einfach irgendwie am Herzen. Sie wusste, wie sehr er Alicia mochte und sie wusste, dass ihm viel an ihr lag... Sie wollte nicht, dass Alicia ihm weh tat, nicht auf diese Weise und vor allem nicht mit Sirius Black.

Alicia schwieg. Sie wollte ihre beste Freundin nicht belügen, aber sie wollte ihr Geheimnis mit Sirius nicht verraten...

„Also?", hackte Lily nach und ihr schwante langsam so einiges.

„Also...", seufzte Alicia leise, „Wir... also wir haben uns einmal geküsst. Aber, das war noch ganz am Anfang vom Schuljahr, da war ich noch nicht wirklich lange mit Remus zusammen und es war einfach so passiert. Wir waren beide besoffen und... da hat es sich irgendwie aus einer dummen Situation heraus ergeben. Aber das ist vorbei und seither ist nie mehr so etwas passiert.", Alicia wusste selber, dass das nicht mal die halbe Wahrheit war, aber, alles wollte sie Lily nicht erzählen.

„Also doch, ich hab es doch gewusst. Das kannst du mit Remus nicht machen..."

„Ich weiss und glaubst du ich fühl mich deswegen nicht dauernd mies? Ich mag Remus wirklich und es wäre wirklich das Letzte, was ich wollte, ihm weh zu tun... Aber.. es ist halt passiert, ich kann es nicht mehr rückgängig machen und es ihm jetzt zu sagen wäre mehr als dumm. Er würde Sirius hassen und mich auch... und das ist es nicht wert. Nicht wegen einem blöden Kuss, der weder für mich noch Sirius was bedeutet hat!"

„Vielleicht...", sagte Lily und konnte Alicia nicht verstehen.

„Lily, glaub mir. Ich und Sirius, wir sind wirklich einfach Freunde. Wir quatschen und lachen und sonst nichts. Wir haben uns heute Abend weder geküsst noch ist sonst irgendwas passiert. Wir hatten einfach einen tollen Abend wie normale Freunde."

„Wenn du das sagst...", sagte Lily und versuchte ihrer Freundin zu glauben, aber die ganze Geschichte erschien ihr trotzdem mehr als fadenscheinig.

„Ja, es ist wirklich so", seufzte Alicia und kuschelte sich etwas in ihre Bettdecke.

Eine Weile war Stille.

„Alicia, versprich mir, dass du Remus so was nicht mehr antust. Sag es ihm lieber vorher, als dass du ihn betrügst... das hat er nicht verdient...", sagte Lily leise und schaute ihre Freundin wieder an.

„Ja, versprochen", seufzte Alicia, aber klang nicht unehrlich dabei, einfach etwas entnervt.

„Gut"

„Gut, wenn dich das jetzt beruhigt...", flüsterte Alicia und drehte sich etwas weg, „Aber, kein Wort zu Remus oder James oder sonst auch nur irgendwem. Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und Sirius, die auch sonst niemand weiss und die auch niemanden was angeht, ok?"

„Ja, ok", antwortet Lily.

„Danke", sagte Alicia leise und war froh, dass Lily wenigstens die Halbwahrheit kannte.

Sirius sass immer noch unten im Keller und hatte Alicia zugeschaut, wie sie kurz im Bad verschwunden und dann in ihrem Schlafsaal verschwunden war. Verträumt strich er vorsichtig mit dem Finger über ihren Namen auf der Karte.

„Mensch Sirius... vergiss sie", sagte er leise zu sich selber und löschte dann die Karte.

Er schlenderte hoch in den Gryffindorturm und in den Schlafsaal, wo es ihm schien, als ob gerade der gesamte brasilianische Regenwald geholzt wurde.

Er stöhnte etwas auf und zog sich bis auf die Boxershorts aus und legte sich in sein Bett.

Er lag schon einige Zeit da, als sich die Türe zum Schlafsaal öffnete. Er sah, wie eine kleine, etwas rundliche Person, das Zimmer betrat, sich auszog und zu seinem Bett ging.

Peter.

Sirius wunderte sich, wo er gesteckt hatte. Er roch den Duft von Rauch und Bier, als Peter an seinem Bett vorbeiging.

„Hey Wurmschwanz?", versuchte er möglichst verschlafen und leise zu fragen.

Erschrocken drehte sich Peter um und starrte auf Sirius' Bett.

„Wo warst du?"

„Wer ich?"

„Nein die hundert anderen Wurmschwänze hier. Logo du... Wo warst du?"

„Nirgends"

„Nirgends? Und deshalb stinkst du so nach Rauch und Bier? Auf welcher Party warst du?"

„Ich sagte doch, ich war nirgends... Ich war nur noch einwenig draussen, ich konnte nicht schlafen..."

„Klar, mit einer Flaschebier und einem Lagerfeuer unter dem Arm? Echt du stinkst wie eine Rauchwurst..."

„Es geht dich nichts an wo ich war, ok?", fauchte Peter kurz und erschrak im selben Moment über sich selber. Er hatte Sirius oder sonst einen seiner Freunde, eigentlich noch nie so angeschnauzt.

„War ja nur eine Frage, mach doch nicht gleich einen Zwergenaufstand deswegen", antwortete Sirius genervt und drehte sich auf den Rücken.

„Ich frag dich ja auch nicht, was du so machst...", sagte er und er hätte beinahe „Mit Alicia" gesagt, aber irgendwie erschien es ihm so, als ob er diesen kleinen Trumpf besser noch aufbewahrte.

„Ich war bei Amina... klar? Die Kleine ist echt...", er pfiff vielsagend durch die Zähne und grinste.

„Ja klar", sagte Peter und er wusste, dass Sirius ihn anlog, aber er fand es interessant, zu hören, was für Ausreden, er ihm auftischte. Er wusste, irgendwann, konnte er ihm dies alles vorhalten.

„Siehst du, du kannst mich ruhig fragen, wo ich war", sagte Sirius selbstsicher und liess sich nicht mal im geringsten anmerken, dass die Geschichte frei erfunden war.

i 


	21. Blumen und Pralinen oder eher Butterbier

**Kapitel 20 – Blumen und Pralinen oder eher Butterbier und Feuerwhiskey**

Der Januar und somit auch der Schulanfang schienen beinahe an ihnen vorbei gerast zu sein. Die ersten Tage des Februars waren so angenehm lau, dass man hätte meinen können, sie kündeten einen baldigen Frühling an. In der Woche des Valentinstages, der dieses Jahr glücklicherweise auf einen Samstag fiel, brach jedoch das eisige Wetter wieder ein und tauchte Hogwarts und seine Länderein erneut in einen weissen Mantel.

Am Morgen des Valentinstages herrschte bereits reges Treiben im Schloss. Die Schüler, besonders die Mädchen, hatten sich bereits früh angefangen zurecht zu machen. Lily und Alicia gehörten zu ihnen und verpassten sich in ihrem Schlafsaal gerade noch den letzten Schliff. Als sich Lily danach mit James und Alicia natürlich mit Remus trafen, fielen den beiden Jungen beinahe die Augen aus den Köpfen.

Während Alicia und Remus noch eine Weile im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Kamin knutschten, machten sich James und Lily auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade, wo sie dann , nach einem sehr schweigsamen „Spaziergang", denn weder James noch Lily wollten irgendetwas Falsches sagen oder den anderen langweilen, in das kleine Café von Madam Puddifoot (Das Lokal war über und über mit rosa und roten Herzen geschmückt, an den Wänden hin allerlei Kitsch, welcher zu dieser Zeit halt passte.) gingen. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet von der Kälte und dem Wind und ihre Hände, auch durch die Handschuhe hindurch, etwas durchgefroren, so dass sie sich erst mal ein warmes Butterbier gönnten, welches ihre Gliedmassen wieder auftaute.

„Schade, dass es noch mal geschneit hat, ich hatte echt gehofft, dass der Frühling bald kommt", sagte Lily und nippte dabei an ihrer Flasche.

„Ja ging mir auch so. Das Quidditchtraining ist bedeutend angenehmer, wenn die Temperaturen über Null Grad liegen", antwortete James und stellte seine Flasche dann auf den Tisch.

„Ich glaube, Quidditch würde mir auch an einem schönen Sommertag nicht soo wahnsinnig Spass machen", grinste Lily und stellte die Flasche ebenfalls auf den Tisch, danach fing sie an, mit ein paar Schokoladenbonbons, die in einer Schale in der Mitte des Tisches standen, zu spielen, sie wusste nicht, was sie sonst mit ihren Händen hätte machen sollen.

„Ach was, ich hab doch das letzte Mal beim Spiel genau gesehen, dass du mächtig Spass dabei hattest", grinste James und auch wenn er immer sehr auf seine Arbeit als Jäger konzentriert war, so hatte er doch immer den einen oder anderen Blick auf Lily geworfen.

„Ich sag ja auch nicht, dass ich Quidditch grundsätzlich blöd finde, ich meine ja nur, dass ich es nicht spielen will. Zum anschauen find ich das schon ganz ok", rechtfertigte sie sich.

Während James und Lily sich ihrer Quidditchdebatte hingaben, führte Sirius gerade Amina in ein kleines Café am anderen Ende von Hogsmeade. Das Café war kleiner und auch etwas ruhiger, als das von den Schülern bevorzugte, Madam Puddifoots, dafür war es auch um Welten weniger kitschig eingerichtet. Sirius wäre zwar lieber mit Alicia hier gewesen, doch hatten sie ausgemacht, dass sie sich morgen Abend wieder trafen, im Keller, so wie sie es die letzten Wochen immer öfter getan hatten. Jedoch verbrachte Sirius den Valentinstag lieber mit einem anderen Mädchen, als alleine und so erschien es ihm doch, dass es die beste Lösung gewesen war, einfach Amina einzuladen.

Als sie ihre beiden Flaschen mit Butterbier vor sich hatten, fing Amina von ihren Weihnachtsferien zu erzählen. Sie hatten sich ja nur kurz auf der Silvesterparty bei den Potters getroffen und da hatte Sirius ihr eigentlich die kalte Schulter gezeigt.

„Ja und dann, als wir vom Skifahren wieder zurück waren, kam ich auf eure Party", schloss sie ihre Erzählungen.

„Ach so... klingt... echt interessant, was du so alles gemacht hast", lächelte Sirius und hatte in der Hälfte ihres Vortrages sein Gehirn ausgeschaltet und darüber nachgedacht, was er morgen mit Alicia so alles besprechen konnte.

„Ja. Und die Party war eigentlich auch ganz klasse. Bis auf da, als du mich abgewimmelt hast. Echt, ich dachte du kannst mich nicht leiden und desto mehr bin ich erstaunt, dass du mich jetzt doch noch eingeladen hast für heute", sie strahlte und ihre weissen Zähne blitzten Sirius entgegen.

„Ach was... ich war nur nicht so gut gelaunt an dem Abend. Ihr Frauen nehmt aber auch immer alles so schrecklich persönlich", murmelte er und seufzte innerlich.

„Du hättest mich ja wenigstens fragen können ob ich nicht mit dir tanzen möchte, wenn du mich doch magst..."

In Sirius' Gehirn schalten plötzlich mehrere hundert Stimmen, die alle riefen: „Halt", „Stopp" oder „Nicht so schnell". Wie meinte sie das? „Wenn du mich doch magst...", schoss es Sirius durch den Kopf. Er mochte sie zwar, aber... eigentlich war sie eher ein Lückenbüsser, als dass er ernsthaftes Interesse an ihr hatte.

Sirius Gesicht aber, verzog sich, zuwider seiner inneren Stimmen zu einem charmanten Lächeln und er zwinkerte ihr nur noch kurz zu und trank dann einen grossen Schluck aus seiner Flasche.

Amina die Sirius Geste etwas falsch einschätzte und es eher als einen Flirtversuch verbuchte, als als peinliche Aktion, da er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte, strahlte selig und ihr schoss ein Hauch von Rosa ins Gesicht.

Nachdem sich auch Alicia und Remus entschlossen hatten, mal in Richtung Dorf zu marschieren, hörte es endlich auf zu schneien. Sie spazierten Hand in Hand hinunter.

„Und wo willst du mit mir hin?", lächelte Alicia und stellt sich vor Remus und rückte seine Mütze etwas zurecht, als sie endlich Hogsmeade erreicht hatten.

„Ich dachte, wir gehen entweder zu Madam Puddifoots, ins Farfallina oder in die drei Besen. Wo du am liebsten hin möchtest", grinste er und busselte sie kurz auf ihre rote Nase.

„Hmm... in den drei Besen ist es sicher tierisch voll und laut und im Puddifoots ist es immer so kitschig... vielleicht gehen wir wirklich einfach in das andere, was meinst du?"

„Ja klar, wie gesagt, ich gehe dahin wo du willst heute", grinste er und nahm sie bei der Hand und ging auf dem schnellsten Weg zum Café.

Am Eingang legten sie ihre Mäntel ab und sahen sich dann um. Die Tische waren alle besetzt mit Pärchen und es gab nur noch die Möglichkeit, sich irgendwie dazuzusetzen. Doch welches Valentinspärchen hatte schon grosse Lust, den Tisch mit einem anderen zu teilen?

Sirius, der sich gerade anhören konnte, was Amina diese Woche alles Lustiges im Unterricht passiert ist, sah, wie Alicia und Remus herein kamen. Innerlich schrieen seine Stimmen laut vor Erlösung und er winkte ihnen zu. „Stört dich ja nicht, wenn sie sich zu uns setzen oder?", fragte er Amina noch beiläufig, als es aber eigentlich schon zu spät war für ein Nein.

„Ehm", Amina drehte sich und sah Remus und Alicia, die Sirius ebenfalls winkten auf sie zukommen, „nein natürlich nicht." Natürlich wäre sie lieber mit Sirius alleine gewesen, aber sie war schon so glücklich darüber, überhaupt mit ihm hier zu sein, dass sie die Tatsache, dass auch noch zwei seiner Freunde dabei waren, kaum störte.

„Hallo", lächelte Alicia zu den beiden, „dürfen wir uns setzen? Es ist alles voll... Wenn nicht ist auch kein Problem, dann gehen wir woanders hin."

„Nein setzt euch, deshalb hab ich euch ja überhaupt hergewunken", grinste Sirius und innerlich breitete sich ein warmes schönes Gefühl aus, als sich Alicia auf den Stuhl neben ihm setze.

„Klasse dass wir euch getroffen haben", sagte Remus, der sich auf der Seite bei Amina setzte und die Bedienung herrief, „wir dachten schon, wir müssen wieder raus in die Kälte."

„Ja, da habt ihr wirklich Glück gehabt", lächelte Amina freundlich.

Remus bestellte für sich und Alicia ebenfalls warmes Butterbier und nahm dann ihre Hände und drückte sie etwas.

„Die sind ja eiskalt", lächelte er und wärmte sie ihr.

„Ja, ich weiss. Aber sie werden schon wieder warm", zwinkerte sie aber genoss es natürlich, dass er sich um sie kümmerte.

„Ihr seid aber auch ganz schön spät dran", sagte dann Sirius und nahm einen weiteren großen Schluck aus seiner Flasche, „war ja fast klar, dass ihr keinen Platz mehr bekommen würdet, oder?"

„Wenn man halt vorher noch besseres zu tun hat", lachte Remus.

„Ja dann ist das verständlich", giggelte Amina und lächelte dann Sirius mit einem gewissen „Das würde ich auch gerne mit dir machen" –Lächeln an.

„Siehst du, deshalb ist es so wichtig, dass man immer bei der Sache ist als Jäger", schloss James gerade einen halben Vortrag für Lily.

„Ist ja gut", lachte diese, „Ich habs verstanden und gebe auf. Du hast recht."

„Gut", grinste James zufrieden und leerte seine Flasche, „willst du auch noch etwas?"

„Ja, vielleicht noch ein Butterbier? Also.. aber nur, wenn du auch noch eins nimmst.. nicht, dass du... wenn du also gehen möchtest oder so..."

„Nein, ich würde gerne noch was trinken mit dir und gehen möchte ich auf keinen Fall", sagte er und sah ihr dabei kurz in die Augen. Dann stand schon der Kellner neben ihnen und nahm die neue Bestellung auf und brachte ihnen kurz darauf die zwei neuen, warmen Flaschen.

„Danke", sagte Lily und prostete dann James zu, der es ihr gleich tat.

Nach dieser weiteren Flasche zahlte James dann ihre Getränke und half Lily wieder in den Umhang. Sie wollten sich noch einwenig im Dorf umsehen und vielleicht etwas kleines einkaufen. So gingen sie zuerst in den Honigtopf, wo James Lily eine Tüte mit kleinen, singenden Herzen zum lutschen schenkte und deckten sich dann noch mit diversen, für sie, überlebenswichtigen Süßigkeiten ein. Der kleine Zauberer an der Kasse staunte nicht schlecht, als Lily und James vollbepackt mit Schokolade, Fruchtgummis, Kuchen und Keksen vor ihm standen. Er vermutete jedoch, dass heute wohl eine kleine Feier statt finden musste, denn soviel konnten zwei Leute unmöglich alleine verdrücken.

Als sie gezahlt und eingepackt hatten, ging es weiter zu Zonkos, wo sich vor allem James mit Feuerwerkskörpern und den ein oder anderen Dingen eindeckte. Nach dem sie auch da einiges an Geld hatten liegen lassen, beschlossen sie, bepackt mit 3 vollen Tüten, noch einwenig spazieren zu gehen. Sie machten sich auf den Weg zur heulenden Hütte.

„Und als ich 10 war, schenkten mir meine Eltern dann mein Kaninchen. Sie fanden, ich wäre noch zu klein für eine Katze", erzählte Amina gerade fröhlich.

Alicia stand der Mund offen und auch Remus schaute ungläubig. Es ging ihnen wie Sirius. Wie konnte eine einzige Person nur so viel am Stück reden?

„Ach so", sagte Sirius freundlich, als er merkte, dass Aminas Lippen sich nicht mehr bewegten, „was meint ihr, sollen wir langsam mal wieder hoch?"

„Also wir wollten eigentlich noch kurz bisschen durch die Läden bummeln", sagte Alicia und fand es aber gut, irgendwas zu machen ausser sich von Amina zutexten zu lassen.

„Ihr könnt aber gerne mit, wenn ihr möchtet", sagte Remus und konnte verstehen, dass Sirius ihre Gesellschaft gerade sehr schätzte.

„Ja, wäre vielleicht ganz nett, was meinst du?", fragte er Amina und hoffte, dass sie ja sagte.

„Ich weiss nicht, ich hab eigentlich gar nicht so viel Geld mit zum einkaufen und langsam bekomm ich sowieso Hunger, vielleicht können wir oben etwas essen?"

„Ja wieso nicht?", lächelte Sirius und er konnte ihr jetzt schlecht verklickern, dass er lieber mit Alicia und Remus gegangen wäre, als mit ihr. Immerhin hatten sie ein Date.

„Schade", sagte Alicia und sah Sirius mitleiderfüllt an, „aber vielleicht ergibt es sich ja ein andermal wieder"

„Ja, wir kommen aber sicher später auch noch hoch. Dann sehen wir uns. Hier, für unsere Butterbiere", sagte Remus und streckte Sirius einpaar Münzen entgegen, so dass er dann alles auf einmal zahlen konnte. Er holte dann Alicias und seinen Mantel und half ihr hinein.

„Also dann, bis später!", sagten Alicia und Remus beinahe im Chor.

„Ja bis nachher", sagte Sirius und fügte noch ein ganz leises, „hoffentlich" hinzu.

„Die beiden sind echt nett oder? Sollen wir auch gleich los? Oder wollen wir noch was trinken?"

„Ich denke, wir gehen schon mal hoch und dann, können wir ja da oben irgendwas trinken und essen, wenn du Hunger hast", schlug Sirius vor und bezahlte dann auch für alle die Getränke. Als er mit Amina auf dem Weg nach oben war, hatte er sein Gehirn wieder etwas ausgeklinkt und hatte gerade Tausende von Gedanken in denen Amina jedoch nicht vorkam.

Als James sich im Gemeinschaftsraum gerade kurz von Lily verabschiedete, damit sie beide Zeit hatten, ihre Mäntel nach oben zu bringen, kamen Sirius und Remus gerade die Treppe hinunter. Es war mittlerweile beinahe Abends und Lily und James hatten es nur knapp geschafft, wieder pünktlich hier zu sein. Sie waren beinahe den ganzen Weg nach Hogwarts hochgerannt, was zur Folge hatte, dass sie jetzt beide ziemlich ausser Puste waren.

„Erst jetzt wieder da?", grinst Sirius und musterte James.

„Wie du siehst", sagte James und verzog seine Lippen zu einem äusserst zufriedenen Lächeln.

„Wir sind übrigens unten im kleinen Zimmer neben der Treppe, du weißt das alte Schulzimmer. Mit Alicia und Amina. Wenn ihr zwei auch kommen wollt...", sagte Remus, „wir haben zu Essen, zu Trinken und Decken dabei!"

„Wurmschwanz ist auch da", lachte Sirius, „er war ganz alleine im Schlafsaal als wir hoch sind und... da hatten wir gedacht wir fragen ihn auch, aber keine Ahnung ob es ihm so wirklich Spass macht, ganz ohne Freundin..."

Remus neben Sirius grinste nur.

„Ehm klar, wenn Lily Lust hat, ich kann sie ja mal fragen. Also ich muss mich beeilen, ich will sie nicht zu lange warten lassen", sagte James ohne auf Peter einzugehen und verschwand dann oben im Jungenschlafsaal.

Als James seinen Mantel ausgezogen hatte und wieder hinunter ging, wärmte sich Lily bereits am Feuer auf. Er ging auf sie zu und legte kurz die Hand auf ihre Schulter, als er hinter dem Stuhl stand.

„Ist die so kalt?", lächelte er und setzte sich dann in den Sessel neben ihrem.

„Ach es geht, mittlerweile sind sie sogar wieder normal farbig... So Blau hatten sie mir Angst gemacht", lachte Lily und zwinkerte kurz.

„Wenn du was gesagt hättest, hätte ich sie dir ja wieder wärmen können", grinste James beinahe etwas verlegen und bevor Lily etwas sagen konnte, lenkte er das Gespräch dann in eine andere Bahn, „ähm, Alicia, Remus und Sirius sind unten in dem alten unbenutzten Klassenzimmer... Hast du Lust auch noch hinzugehen? Ich glaub sie haben da gerade so was wie eine kleine private Feier. Ach so und ich glaube Peter ist auch noch da..."

„Ja, wieso nicht?", lächelte Lily und fand die kleinen Partys mit den Jungs eigentlich immer ganz lustig.

Als sie das kleine Klassenzimmer betraten, sassen ihre Freunde in der Mitte des Zimmers. Jemand hatte ein kleines, blaues, tragbares Feuerchen in ihrer Mitte entfacht und es standen schon einige leere Bierflaschen um sie herum.

„Die scheinen ja schon ziemlich lange zu feiern", grinste James zu Lily, schloss dann die Tür hinter ihnen und kam rein.

Nach einiger Zeit, sie wussten nicht genau, was für Zeit war, aber sie wussten, offiziell hätten sie schon längst in ihrem Gemeinschaftraum sein müssen, wurde die Stimmung immer lockerer. Alle hatten langsam wirklich schon genug Butterbier getrunken, als Sirius auch noch eine Flasche mit Whiskey unter seinem Umhang hervor zog.

„Black will uns alle abfüllen", lachte Alicia und hatte ihren Kopf im Schoss von Remus und lachte.

„Ja klar will ich das", grinste er ihr zu und öffnete die Flasche, prostete kurz auf sie alle und gönnte sich dann einen wirklich großen Schluck.

„Hey Tatze, trink nicht alles alleine aus", sagte James und griff nach der Flasche und tat es Sirius gleich.

Nachdem die Flasche einige Male im Kreis gegangen war, kam sie wieder bei Amina an, sie setze an und... nichts geschah. Die Flasche war leer. „Wie gemein", sagte sie und legte die Flasche in ihrer aller Mitte, „aber ich weiss, was man mit Flaschen noch so tun kann."

„Du willst Flaschendrehen spielen?", fragte Remus und runzelte die Stirn, „wir sind keine Zwölf mehr!"

„Da hat Remus allerdings recht", grinste Sirius, „wir sind keine Zwölf mehr... Aber wir könnten die Regeln doch etwas verschärfen."

„Ich glaub ich weiss was du meinst", zwinkerte James ihm zu.

„Klärt ihr uns bitte auch auf?", lachte Lily und war wie alle anderen doch schon recht angetrunken.

„Wir wäre es, wenn wir ... sagen wir... eine Art Stripp-Flaschendrehen veranstalten. Entweder man muss eine Aufgabe bestehen oder.. man muss sich ausziehen", verkündete Sirius unter dem doch eher starken Einfluss von Alkohol.

„Also ich weiss nicht", sagte Alicia, aber war auch schon in einem Zustand, unter welchem sie nicht lange überredet werden musste, da auch mit zuspielen.

Peter, der eigentlich gehen wollte, blieb nun doch auch noch, denn er erhoffte sich, auch noch den einen oder anderen Blick werfen zu können oder gar vielleicht einen Kuss zu erhaschen. Von welcher war ihm eigentlich egal.

„Also gut, dann leg ich mal los", sagte Lily zur Überraschung aller und griff nach der Flasche und drehte sie im Kreis.

„Uiuiui, ich seh schon, kein Butterbier mehr für Evans", feixte James und schaute dann aber, wen sich die Flasche als erstes Opfer aussuchen würde.

Amina.

„Ehm... also gut... hehe.. wieso trifft es immer mich, bei so Spielen als erstes?", giggelte sie und überlegte dann, „ähm... Tat. Ich will lieber was machen als mich jetzt schon auszuziehen!"

„Hals ihr was gemeines auf Evans, los", stachelte Sirius Lily an und wartete gespannt.

„Ok... ich muss überlegen... Wie wäre es, wenn du.. wenn du Black küssen würdest?", grinste Lily und wollte Amina ja auch einen Gefallen tun, wusste aber nicht, dass sie Sirius gerade gar keinen Gefallen tat.

„Na gut, wenn es denn sein muss", scherzte Amina und beugte sich dann hinüber zu Sirius, der sich, wohl oder übel dem Spiel fügen musste. Der Alkohol machte es ihm doch ziemlich erträglich und nach einer ganzen Weile fand er es sogar äusserst angenehm und knutschte mit Amina.

„Hey... hey... nicht so voreilig, wir sind noch am spielen", sagte Alicia und zog Sirius am Hemdkragen von Aminas Lippen, „du solltest dir deine Küssereien besser einteilen, Black!"

Alicia wusste zwar, dass es nur ein Spiel war und so sehr hatte sie das jetzt nicht getroffen, aber irgendwas in ihrem Inneren wollte nicht, dass Sirius und Amina sich so lange küssten... Sie wollte eher, dass Sirius sie so lange küssen würde.

„Also, dann dreh ich mal", fuhr Amina dann fort und schwebte fortan ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden. Sie hatte noch nie so einen wahnsinnig tollen Kuss bekommen, wie gerade eben.

Die Flasche drehte sich wieder und blieb dann bei James stehen.

„Na toll", lachte James und wusste, dass die Tat wohl sein würde, Lily zu küssen. Aber irgendwie hatte er sich ihren ersten Kuss immer etwas anderes vorgestellt und wählte deshalb dann doch lieber ausziehen und zog sich den Pullover vom Kopf.

„James scheint es ja sehr heiß zu werden hier", lachte Alicia und feixte zu ihm rüber, „aber dass du nicht Tat genommen hast"

„Halt die Klappe", lachte James und schmiss ihr den Pullover zu, „Na warte ich hoffe ich krieg dich mal wenn du Tat wählst... ich hab ja schon eine RICHTIG gemeine Aufgabe für dich..."

Nachdem James an der Flasche gedreht hatte, blieb diese bei Remus stehen. James fand es gut, dass er Tat wählte, so konnte er seiner Schwester schon das erste Mal eins auswischen, in dem er Remus auftrug, Amina zu küssen.

„Na gut, wenn es denn sein muss", scherzte Remus und da es nur ein Spiel war und Amina ja auch kein hässliches Mädchen, schien es ihm nicht viel auszumachen.

Alicia schaute James mit einem „na warte"-Blick an und hoffte, dass sie bald einmal die Flasche drehen durfte und sie dann bei James stehen blieb.

Remus küsste Amina, wie er Alicia auch küsste. Viel sanfter und vorsichtiger, als Sirius das vorhin getan hatte und ein Eingreifen seitens Alicia war auch nicht nötig, da sich die beiden nach kurzer Zeit wieder voneinander trennten.

Nach einiger Zeit und einigen Kleidungsstücken weniger, wurde es immer brenzliger. James war, nachdem er sich gerade von seiner letzten Socke verabschiedet hatte, wieder an der Reihe und dieses Mal traf er, wen er treffen wollte. Alicia.

„Na toll", sie verdrehte die Augen und sass mittlerweile sowieso nur noch im BH und Hose da.

„Ich möchte.. dass du.. wen küsst.. aber wen...", grinste James und überlegte. Eigentlich hatte er ja vorgehabt, dass sie Peter küssen sollte, der heute noch nicht einmal zum Zug kam, da irgendwie alle mit den Mädels Mitleid hatten und er sonstige hirnrissige Aufgaben lösen durfte, aber jetzt erschien es James, als wäre es doch eigentlich viel schlimmer für Alicia, Sirius küssen zu müssen, „Sirius"

Sirius musste sich ein breites Grinsen wirklich schwer verkneifen und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich geschafft hatte.

„Na danke James", Alicia verdrehte erneut die Augen und beugte sich dann hinüber zu Sirius, dem sie mit einem deutlichen Blick aber sagte, dass es ihr nichts ausmachte.

„Na dann will ich mal sehen, wie schlecht Flubber küsst", feixte Sirius und die beinahe entblößte Alicia trieb ihm sowieso Schauer über den Rücken.

„Halt die Klappe Black und lass es uns hinter uns bringen", seufzte Alicia gespielt genervt und drückte dann ihre Lippen auf die von Sirius.

Sirius unterdrückte ein leises Seufzen und küsste Alicia. Er versuchte sich wirklich zurückzuhalten, aber so wirklich gelang ihm das nicht, das wusste er diesmal.

Alicia schloss die Augen und es war einfach gerade wunderbar, Sirius zu küssen, sie beugte sich weiter zu ihm, so dass ihre nackte Haut einwenig über seine streifte und seufzte leise in ihren Kuss hinein.

Sirius wurde das ganze langsam aber doch einwenig zu heiß und so gerne er Alicia noch weiter geküsst hätte, vor seinen Freunden konnten sie das nicht bringen.

„Ich glaub Flubber ist ganz scharf auf mich", lachte er und schob Alicia dann von sich weg und wischte sich über den Mund, „na dann mach mal weiter."

Alicia wusste, dass es ihm nicht so gleichgültig war, wie er gerade tat, sie hatte es mehr als deutlich gespürt, dass es für ihn nicht weniger angenehm gewesen war, wie für sie.

Irgendwann, es ging wohl schon gegen Morgen zu, machten sie sich schliesslich doch auf um noch einwenig zu schlafen. Sirius brachte Amina noch vor den Eingang ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes und verabschiedete sie mit einem langen innigen Kuss. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass Amina zu küssen bedeutend besser war, als Amina beim reden zuzuhören.

Die anderen machten sich auf in den Gemeinschaftsraum. James hatte das Spiel irgendwann abgebrochen, als Amina Lily auftragen wollte, dass sie jetzt doch Peter küssen sollte und das wollte er sich dann doch nicht mit ansehen.

Alicia und Remus gingen dann mit Peter hoch zum Jungenschlafsaal und liessen James und Lily alleine.

„War ein.. schöner aber schräger Abend", lachte Lily und ihre Wangen waren vom Alkohol und vom Lachen leicht gerötet.

„Ja das war er", zwinkerte James.

„Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du ne mehr oder weniger annehmbare Figur in Boxershorts machst", grinste sie.

„Soll ich jetzt sagen, was ich finde, wie du in Unterwäsche aussiehst?", er schaute sie an und zwinkerte, er fand sie einfach... es gab gar kein Wort dafür, wie er sie fand egal ob mit oder ohne Kleider, „Jedenfalls, schlaf gut"

„Ja du auch", sagte sie leise und drückte kurz seine Hand.

„Danke", flüsterte er leise und beugte sich langsam zu ihr hinunter.

Sirius war währenddessen immer noch dabei, Amina zu küssen, welche jetzt anfing, seinen Hals zu küssen und daran zu saugen. Er wäre eigentlich gerne mit ihr hineingegangen, aber ihr Schlafsaal war besetzt, genau so wie seiner und der einzige Ort der ihm einfiel, war der Kellerraum, den er mit Alicia immer nutzte, aber irgendwie war ihm nicht wohl dabei, mit Amina da ein paar nette Stündchen zu verbringen.

„Denkst du, sie küssen sich endlich?", fragte Alicia Remus und zog sich ihr Shirt über den Kopf. Peter war in den Waschsaal verschwunden und so konnte sie sich ohne neugierige Blicke im Jungenschlafsaal umziehen.

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich hoffe", lachte Remus, „immerhin sieht man den beiden auf 100 Meter Entfernung an, wie verknallt sie ineinander sind. Das kann jetzt nicht mal mehr Lily leugnen!"

„Ja, da hast du recht. Aber ich glaube, Lily hat gerade auch so viel Alkohol im Blut, dass sie es mal vergisst, dass sie sich eigentlich geschworen hat, James für einen Vollidioten zu halten", sie öffnete ihren BH und warf ihn auf Remus' Bett und tastete dann nach dem Shirt, dass sie bei ihm deponiert hatte.

Lily schloss die Augen noch bevor James' Lippen die ihren überhaupt berührt hatten. Er küsste sie lange und vorsichtig, bevor er sich wieder von ihr trennte. Es war ein wunderbarer Moment gewesen. Er James Potter, hatte gerade Lily Evans geküsst. Er konnte es selber noch gar nicht glauben. Er hatte schon so lange auf diesen Moment gewartet und jetzt wo er da war, war er einfach perfekt. Sie war perfekt.

„Das war der beste Valentinstag, den ich je hatte", sagte er leise und küsste sie noch einmal.

„Ja, ich fand ihn auch sehr schön", lächelte Lily und hauchte ihm noch einen kleinen zarten Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie sich zum gehen drehte und Richtung Treppe ging.

„Ich sollte vielleicht langsam mal reingehen", sagte Amina und strahlte ihn verliebt an. Sie hatte es voll erwischt und sie war überzeugt, Sirius konnte es nicht anders gehen, so wie er sie geküsst und angesehen hatte.

„Ja, ich sollte wohl auch langsam wieder zurück"

„Sirius?", fragte sie ihn und schaute ihm dabei in die Augen, „Sind wir... ich meine... wenn ich dich morgen sehe, darf ich dich dann immer noch küssen?"

Sirius wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Auf der einen Seite mochte er Amina ja und er wollte ihr nicht weh tun, auf der anderen Seite wusste er, dass sie ihn bedeutend mehr mochte, als er sie.

„Sirius?", fragte sie noch einmal und hatte jetzt doch ein schwaches Zittern in der Stimme, da sie damit rechnete, dass es für ihn wohl doch einfach nur ein schöner Abend war.

Remus schaute hinüber zu seiner Freundin und ihm blieb beinahe der Atmen stehen, er ging zu ihr hinüber und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken und fuhrt sanft die Kontur ihrer Wirbelsäule nach.

Alicia richtete sich wieder auf und lächelte ihn an, drehte sich dann zu ihm.

Er fing sie an zu küssen und streichelte ihre Seiten hinauf und hinunter, als er dachte, dass er ein leises Klicken hörte, wie von der Tür, doch da sie ihm gerade das Hemd über den Kopf gezogen hatte und anfing, seine Schultern zu küssen, vergass er es wieder. Erst als er Alicia vorsichtig aufs Bett legen wollte, sah er den Schatten, der neben der Tür und wie ein Auge neugierig hineinlugte.

James hatte Lily noch einmal zu sich gedreht und ihr einen sanften gute Nacht Kuss auf die Stirn gehaucht. Jetzt standen sie da, vor dem Fenster im Gemeinschaftsraum und sahen sich einfach an. Keiner hätte gewusst, was er dem anderen hätte sagen sollen aber der Moment war ohne Worte sowieso viel schöner.

Sirius fuhr sich durch die Haare. Er hatte ihr immer noch nicht geantwortet.

„Ok, ich hätte nicht fragen sollen", sagte sie leise und versuchte ein Lächeln.

„Nein, Amina. Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich.. bei mir geht das einfach nicht so schnell. Ich meine, du bist wirklich nett und der Tag war wirklich schön, aber wir sollten ja deswegen jetzt nicht gleich alles überstürzen oder? Wir können uns ja einfach wieder treffen und sehen...?"

„Ok...", sagte sie leise und hielt seine Hand immer noch in ihrer, „wie wäre es mit morgen Abend?"

„Morgen? Oh tut mir leid, aber Morgen kann ich nicht. Aber vielleicht Montag?"

Remus hatte von Alicia abgelassen und war zur Tür gegangen, die er mit einem kräftigen Ruck aufstieß.

Peter war schon vorhin zurück gewichen, doch der Gang zur Treppe war lang und er wusste, dass Remus ihn sehen würde.

Remus hastete Peter nach und erwischte ihn gerade noch am Kragen, als dieser sich um die Ecke schleichen wollte.

„Ich schwöre dir, tu das nie wieder!"

„Was? Ich wollte nur rein und wenn ihr da halbnackt beschäftigt seid, kann ich auch nichts dagegen machen!", versuchte sich Peter zu rechtfertigen.

„Du weißt ganz genau so gut wie ich, dass das nicht stimmt. Glaubst du etwa, das letzte Mal hätte ich nicht gesehen, dass du uns auch schon beobachtet hast? Du bist doch irre im Kopf!", Remus brodelte. Er war zwar immer sanftmütig und still, aber wenn es um solche Dinge ging, dann meldete sich der Werwolf in ihm.

„Das stimmt gar nicht!"

„Lüg mich nicht an!", sagte Remus forsch, „ich sage es dir jetzt noch einmal Peter... Entweder du lässt solchen Scheiss oder ich... ich schwörs ich reiß dir den Kopf ab."


	22. Schlammblut, Idiot und Eifersucht

In der nächsten Woche herrschte zwischen Peter und Remus Eiseskälte. Sirius und James verstanden nicht, weshalb sich ihre beiden Freunde so merkwürdig verhielten, wollten aber auch nicht mehr darüber wissen, als sie ihnen immer auswichen. Immerhin hatten sie besseres zu tun. So verbrachte James die folgenden Tage öfters mit Lily, auch wenn sich beide noch nicht sicher waren, was jetzt denn genau zwischen ihnen lief oder eben nicht lief. Sirius hingegen war oft bei Amina anzutreffen. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er sie langsam richtig gerne mochte, wenn er mal von ihrem zeitweise wirklich riesigen Plappermaul absah.

Bis auf einpaar wenige für einige eher komische für andere eher nervige Zwischenfälle, die auf James und Sirius Kappe zurückzuführen waren, war diese Woche nicht wirklich viel los in Hogwarts. Der alltägliche Schulstress und die Hausaufgaben hatte sie wiedergefunden und so blieb sogar ihnen als Sechstklässler gerade nicht all zu viel Zeit für Freizeit.  
Gerade war das Mittagessen vorbei und der doch sehr triste und graue Sonntag lockte kaum jemanden nach draussen. Nur Hagrid sah man über die Ländereien streifen, ein dicken, sich windenden Beutel geschultert.

„Und er hat das Quidditchtraining wirklich nicht abgesagt?", fragte Sirius James und rollte etwas mit den Augen.  
„Nein... Das ist ihm eigentlich egal, ob es nun Katzen hageln würde, wir würden trotzdem trainieren. Aber ich hoffe mal, dass er es irgendwann abbricht, man sieht ja sowieso kaum etwas im Moment, so grau wie es draussen ist. Und du? Heute wieder bei Amina?", grinste James.  
„Also am Nachmittag nicht, da muss ich noch mal in die Bibliothek und etwas nachschlagen, aber am Abend bestimmt", antwortete Sirius und stieg dann als erster durchs Portraitloch, hinein in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum.

Remus schrieb gerade mit Lily an einem Aufsatz für Verwandlung, als seine beiden Freunde herein kamen. Sie hatten ihn quasi als „Besonderes Wochenendgeschenk" von Professor McGonagall aufgedrückt bekommen und wie sich herausstellte, war es eine mühsamere Arbeit als sie anfänglich gedacht hatten.  
„Na ihr beiden?", sagte James und setzte sich auf einen freien Stuhl neben Lily. Diese errötete leicht, wie immer, wenn James von nun an auch nur einen Schritt in ihre Nähe machte.  
„Frag bloß nicht", stöhnte Remus und zauberte gerade den letzten Absatz des Aufsatzes wieder ins Nirgendwo, da er hinten und vorne nicht stimmte.  
„Ihr habt euch aber auch gerade das blödeste Thema abgegriffen... Ich bin froh hatte ich eins, dass sich ruckzuck hatte schreiben lassen und Alicia als Partner", grinste James und zog das Pergament von Lily etwas zu sich hin, um zu lesen, was sie bis jetzt schon zu Stande gebracht hatten.  
„Ich bin dann mal in der Bibliothek, ich muss für unseren Aufsatz auch noch was nach schauen", versicherte Sirius und zog, nachdem er sich oben kurz seine Tasche mit den Büchern geholt hatte, wieder Richtung Bibliothek ab.

„Mit wem hats ihn denn getroffen beim Aufsatz schreiben?", fragte Lily, während James noch immer ihren Aufsatz durchsah.  
„Ihn hats mit Peter zusammen getroffen", sagte Remus, während er den Absatz nun neu zu schreiben begann, „Was also heisst, dass die Arbeit an ihm kleben bleibt, wenn er eine einigermassen anständige Note dafür haben will."  
„Ach so...", Lily hatte vermutet, dass Sirius' Bibliothek-Ausrede nur wieder ein weiterer Vorwand war, um sich mit Alicia zu treffen, aber nun wo sie wusste, dass er seinen Aufsatz mit Peter zusammen schreiben musste, konnte sie verstehen, dass er lieber alleine und selber die wichtigsten Dinge recherchiert.

„Ja, ich wette, Peter sitzt schon seit 3 Stunden in der Bibliothek und ist noch keinen Schritt weiter", grinste James.  
„Ja, da wette ich sogar mit", lachte Remus und lehnte sich kurz in seinem Stuhl zurück, seine Hand brauchte dringend eine kleine Schreibpause.  
„Hey, habt ihr nicht Lust, nachher zu meinem Quidditchtraining zu kommen?", fragte James.  
„Bei dem Wetter?", Lily legte ihre Stirn etwas in Falten und schaute aus dem Fenster.  
„Klar, wieso nicht? Ihr seid ja auf der Tribüne, da werdet ihr nicht nass, wenn es anfangen sollte zu regnen", sagte James hoffnungsvoll.  
„Wieso eigentlich nicht?", warf Remus dann ein, „wir könnten eine Pause mal ganz gut gebrauchen, oder?"  
„Na schön, aber nur, wenn wir jetzt noch diesen Teil fertig kriegen. Ich hab keine Lust heute bis in die Nacht an diesem Aufsatz zu sitzen", lenkte Lily ein.

Sirius war gerade dabei, um die letzte Ecke zu biegen, die zur Bibliothek führte, als er mit einem Mädchen zusammen stiess.  
„Hey", strahlte sie ihn an.  
„Oh Hallo", grinste er zurück und küsste sie dann kurz, „auch noch am Aufsatz schreiben?"  
„Ja, aber wir sind jetzt fertig geworden", strahlte Amina zu ihm hoch.  
„Ich muss noch ein paar Dinge nachschlagen. Wir sind leider noch gar nicht wirklich weit. Was heisst wir? Ich...", seufzte Sirius.  
„Ohje, ja dein Partner ist nicht wirklich gerade der... Fleißigste..."  
„Ach, was soll's", sagte er und küsste sie dann noch einmal, diesmal länger. Amina stieg natürlich sofort darauf ein, machte es ihr ja nichts aus, mit Sirius in aller Öffentlichkeit herumzuknutschen.  
„Hast du nicht Lust, mir Gesellschaft zu leisten?", fragte Sirius nach einer Weile.  
„Klar, wieso nicht?"

Nachdem Amina und Sirius die meiste Zeit in der hintersten Ecke der Bibliothek geknutscht hatten, zogen sie es vor, sich ein etwas ruhigeres Plätzchen zu suchen. Doch da standen sie wieder vor dem altbekannten Problem. Sirius' Schlafsaal war mit Garantie besetzt und bei Amina kam er nicht rein.  
„Und du weißt wirklich nicht, wo wir noch hin könnten?", flüsterte Amina Sirius leise ins Ohr und begann darauf zärtlich, seinen Hals zu küssen.  
„Hmm", seufzte Sirius und langsam begann er sein Hirn auszuschalten und mit ganz anderen Körperstellen zu denken.  
„Hmm?", hauchte sie und küsste ihn weiter verführerisch.  
„Vielleicht... wüsste ich da eine...", sagte er leise und nahm ihre Hand, „aber, du darfst keinem erzählen, dass du mit mir da warst ok?"  
„Ok", kicherte Amina leise und folge ihm hinunter in die Eingangs Halle und von dort, weiter hinab, in die Keller von Hogwarts.

Unten angekommen, gingen sie zweimal links um die Ecke und bogen so in einen langen, schmalen Gang ein, welchem sie folgten, bis sie zu einer Tür kamen.  
Sirius stiess die Tür auf und vor Aminas Augen erstreckte sich ein kleiner, aber sehr gemütlich zurecht gemachter Raum. Viele Kissen und Decken lagen auf dem Boden, Kerzen standen daneben und einige Flaschen mit Getränken, voll oder schon ausgetrunken, standen daneben auf dem Boden.  
„Wo sind wir?", fragte Amina leise und schaute sich um.  
„Das ist egal...", antwortete Sirius leise, stiess mit dem linken Fuss die Türe zu und packte Amina um die Hüften, senkte seinen Kopf und begann sie innig zu küssen.  
Nach einer Weile, dirigierte er sie langsam zu den Kissen, und schob ihr ihre Jacke von den Schultern, während sie anfing, seine Krawatte zu lösen und die ersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen.

Remus und Lily warteten am Rand des Quidditchfeldes gerade auf James, der noch kurz in der Umkleidekabine war. Es war schon langsam etwas dunkel, als James endlich, frisch geduscht, zu ihnen kam.  
„Und hab ich gut gespielt?", grinste James selbstsicher, schulterte seinen Besen und machte sich mit den beiden auf Richtung Schloss.  
„Wenn ich jetzt nein sage, dann würdest du sowieso so lange behaupten, dass du toll gewesen wärst, bis ich ja sage", lachte Lily und fand insgeheim natürlich schon, dass James wirklich gut gespielt hatte, das konnte sie nicht leugnen. Es gefiel ihr immer besser, ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er diese vielen Schnörkel und Bögen flog, da hoch oben in der Luft. Auch wenn ihr oftmals der Atem stockte, wenn er zu einem seiner halsbrecherischen Manöver ansetzte.  
„Schon gut Evans...", James schüttelte belustigt den Kopf.  
„Nenn mich nicht immer Evans, Potter", mahnte Lily ihn.  
„Ach gewöhn dich dran, er nennt alle beim Nachnamen oder du kriegst einen tollen Spitznamen, wie Moony oder Tatze", mischte sich nun Remus in das Gespräch ein.  
„Oh, dann bleibe ich wohl doch besser bei Evans", sagte Lily vergnügt, „obwohl es mich doch interessieren würde, was für einen Namen ich bei euch hätte!"  
„Das kann ich so gar nicht sagen, das hängt von ... von vielen Kriterien ab, weißt du", zwinkerte James.  
„So und was für Kriterien muss ich erfüllen um an einen solch exklusiven Namen zu kommen?" feixte Lily.  
„Wenn ich dir das verraten würde, wäre es ja nicht mehr exklusiv, oder Moony?"  
„Ja, da muss ich Krone zustimmen", grinste Remus und stand nun mit den beiden schon beinahe vor der grossen Eingangstüre zum Schloss.

Links neben dem Eingang, stand eine Gruppe Slytherins. Aus ihrem Jahrgang, tuschelnd und lachend. Immer wieder nickte einer mit dem Kopf rüber zu Lily und dabei fielen ihm sein strähniges Jahr ins Gesicht.  
„Oh nein nicht die schon wieder", seufzte Lily leise und auch wenn sie es sich mittlerweile gewohnt war, als Schlammblut oder als sonstiges in die Richtung beschimpft zu werden, ging sie ihnen doch lieber aus dem Weg.  
„Die sollen nur ein dummes Wort zu dir sagen...", sagte James bissig und hatte die Hand schon um seinen Zauberstab gelegt.  
„James... lass uns einfach reingehen ok?", sagte Remus nun und stand schon in der Mitte der Treppe und winkte die beiden zu sich hoch.  
„Ja komm", sagte Lily und nahm seine Hand, automatisch, und ging hinauf zu Remus.

„Na schau einer an, der grosse James Potter und das Schlammblut", lachte Snape und rollte mit den Augen zu seinen Freunden.  
„Eifersüchtig?", knurrte James und blieb augenblicklich stehen, „und nenn sie nicht noch einmal Schlammblut, oder willst du wieder in der Luftbaumeln, Schniefelus?"  
„James...", seufzte Lily und wollte das er mit kam, sie hatte keine Lust, wieder einmal einer Auseinandersetzung der beiden beizuwohnen.  
„Uuuhuuu beschützt das kleine Schlammblut, den kleinen James? Hmm? Sie sieht wohl deiner Mami ähnlich..."  
Das war dann genug für James' Nerven. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, dass Snape seine Lily immer weiter beleidigte und dass er ihn beleidigte war dann einfach nur noch das Tüpfelchen auf dem I.

James erhob seinen Zauberstab und schossen 2 Lila Flammen an Snapes Kopf vorbei, haarscharf hatten sie ihn verfehlt.  
„Das wirst du mir büßen Potter", keifte Severus zurück und hatte in windeseile seinen Zauberstab gegen seinen Kontrahenten gerichtet.  
„Ex...", brachte James nur noch über seine Lippen, da hatte ihn schon ein Fluch von Snape erfasst und unsanft von den Beinen gerissen. Sein Rücken schmerzte und er tastete nach seinem Zauberstab.  
"Vielleicht, sollten wir das Spielchen etwas... sagen wir... interessanter gestalten?", grinste Snape in die Richtung der Slytherins hinter sich und wendete seinen Zauberstab von James ab und Lily zu.  
„Wag es ja nicht", schrie James und hatte nun seinen Zauberstab wieder in der Hand und ihn auf Snape gerichtet.  
„Dir liegt also soviel an diesem Schlammblut, Potter?", und kaum hatte er die Worte gesprochen riss ihn ein Fluch unsanft von den Füssen und er merkte, wie Blut aus einer Nase tropfte.  
„James!", fauchte Lily, „jetzt hör endlich auf verdammt noch mal!" Sie packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn zu sich und Remus, der seinen Zauberstab jedoch auch schon griffbereit in der Tasche umklammerte.

„Hast du sie noch alle? Willst du wegen Snape von der Schule fliegen oder was?", herrschte sie ihn weiter an, während sie durch die grosse Halle gingen. Hinter sich hörten sie nur noch den tobenden Snape der gemeinsam mit seiner Bande Rache gegen das Schlammblut und den arroganten Potter schworen.  
„Ich habe mich nur für dich eingesetzt, was bitte war daran jetzt schon wieder nicht richtig!", knurrte James und konnte nicht verstehen, was sie an einem Verhalten denn nun schon wieder auszusetzen hatte.  
„Was nicht richtig war! WAS nicht RICHTIG war!", kreischte sie beinahe und lief rot an, „Du weißt genau, wie blöd ich es finde, wenn du andere verfluchst! Dann bekommst du nur ärger! Wehr dich doch einmal mit deiner Intelligenz!"  
„Aber er hat dich BELEIDIGT. Er hat dich Schlammblut genannt. Ist dir das etwa so egal?"

"Nein, das ist mir sicher nicht egal, wenn er mich so nennt, aber es ist trotzdem noch lange kein Grund wieder ins Mittelalter zurückzuverfallen und meine Ehre mit einem idiotischen Fluch retten zu wollen!", entgegnete ihm Lily.  
„Aha... so ist das also... Wenn ich dir helfe findest du das idiotisch! Gut zu wissen... Das nächste mal lasse ich es einfach zu, dass sie dich weiter beleidigen... prima... Schön dass ich jetzt weiss was du von mir hälst!"  
Remus war nun dezent schon einige Stufen vor ihnen und wollte bei dieser Streiterei nun wirklich nicht mehr weiter dabei sein. Fand er das Verhalten beider gerade einfach nur peinlich.

„Ich habe gesagt, dein FLUCH war idiotisch... nicht dass du ein Idiot bist... Aber so wie du dich gerade aufführst, könnte man wirklich meinen, dass du einer bist! Und ich dachte du hättest deine Kindskopfphase so langsam hinter dir!", machte Lily weiter.  
„Meine Was! Du solltest mich langsam wirklich etwas besser kennen... Aber gut, wenn du mir wenigstens sagst, dass du mich für einen Idioten hälst, bevor ich noch einmal mit dir Knutsche."

„Ich bereue es jetzt schon, dass ich es getan habe!" , sagte Lily aber bereute eher gerade die Worte die ihr unüberlegt über die Lippen geschossen waren.  
„Du tust was?", sagte James erst leise wurde dann aber schlagartig wieder lauter, als er sich etwas gefasst hatte, „Gut, jetzt weiss ich es wenigstens... Und muss dir nicht mehr nachrennen wie ein Gestörter! Hättest es mir wenigstens früher sagen können, anstatt solche Spielchen zu spielen! Ist doch echt zum Kotzen...", er drehte sich um und ging die Treppe hinauf.

„James, warte!", sagte Lily und es tat ihr leid, sie hätte sich gerne entschuldigt.  
„Vergiss es Evans... Lass dich lieber noch einwenig beschimpfen, aber der Idiot geht jetzt!", er beschleunigte seinen Schritt und eilte hinauf in den Gryffindorturm, direkt in seinen Schlafsaal.  
Lily stand immer noch auf der Treppe und schaute ihm nach. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie hoch gehen und noch mal versuchen sollte, mit ihm zu reden. Sie schlüpfte durchs Portraitloch und ging dann aber hinauf in ihren Schlafsaal, in der Hoffnung, Alicia da zu finden, welche den Nachmittag mit ihrem Aufsatzpartner, ein anderer Gryffindor Junge aus ihrem Jahrgang, in einem leeren Klassenzimmer verbracht hatte, um ihren Aufsatz fertig zu stellen.  
Lily musste jedoch feststellen, dass Alicia weder in ihrem Zimmer war, noch in einem der näheren Klassenzimmer.

Alicia war gerade fertig geworden mit ihrem Aufsatz, hatte die Bücher zurück in ihre Tasche gesteckt und war auf dem Weg zu ihrer Verabredung mit Sirius. Wie so oft in der vergangenen Zeit hatten sich die beiden wieder in ihrem kleinen Zimmerchen unten im Keller verabredet um einfach ein paar Stunden zusammen zu sein. Irgendwie war es für Alicia mittlerweile wie zum „Highlight" der Woche geworden, wenn sie sich sahen und ungezwungen über alles mögliche redeten und dabei assen, tranken und Musik hörten.  
Sie musste auch zugeben, dass in letzter Zeit die Gedanken an Sirius immer häufiger wurden und sie sich oft dabei ertappte, wie sie in Tagträumen, während besonders langweiligen Unterrichtsstunden, davon träumte, in Sirius Armen zu liegen...

Sie bog um die letzte Ecke im Keller und stand dann, binnen kurzer Zeit vor der Türe. Sie drückte die Klinke und liess die Türe aufschwingen, als sie etwas sah, dass ihr beinahe das Herz in Stücke reissen wollte.  
Sirius und Amina lagen nackt in mitten der vielen Kissen. Sirius war über Amina gebeugt und küsste gerade sanft ihren Hals.  
„Das war ... Wahnsinn", flüsterte Amina leise in Sirius Ohr.  
„Mhm", erwiderte er und sah sehr befriedigt aus.  
„Ich... ich liebe dich", hauchte Amina leise und sah Sirius erwartungsvoll an.  
„Ich dich auch", kam es nach einigem zögern über seine Lippen. Auch wenn er es nicht so meinte, so erschien es ihm in diesem Moment richtig, das gesagt zu haben. Immerhin hatte er bekommen, was er wollte, also wollte er ihr auch geben, was sie wollte.  
Alicia stand ungläubig in der Tür und musste sich zwingen wieder zu gehen. Sie war gerade wie angewurzelt. Ihr Magen war zentnerschwer geworden und ihre Eingeweide verkrampften sich. Sie drehte sich um, knallte die Tür zu und verschwand.

Sirius schreckte hoch, als die Tür mit einem gewaltigen Knall in die Angel flog und er wusste genau, wer das gewesen sein musste, denn ausser ihm und jetzt Amina, kannte nur noch eine Person den Weg zu diesem Zimmer (Ausser es wäre ein Lehrer oder Filch gewesen, aber dann hätte es ein Donnerwetter gehagelt und kein Türknallen).  
„Scheisse", murmelte er leise und ging von Amina hinunter, kramte nach seinen Shorts und seiner Hose.  
Amina, welche vom Türknallen ebenfalls zusammengezuckt war, schaut ihn fragend an: „War das einer deiner Freunde?"  
„Mhm", murmelte er und dachte sich, dass das Wort Freunde wohl jetzt nicht mehr wirklich aktuell sein durfte.  
„Was ist denn los? Wieso gehst du jetzt?", fragte sie enttäuscht, „ist doch egal, dann haben sie uns halt gesehen... sie werden es überleben oder?"  
„Du weißt gar nicht, worum es geht, Amina", sagte er beinahe kühl und so gerne er Amina auch mochte und so schön es die letzte Stunde mit ihr auch gewesen war, in seinen Gedanken kreiste gerade nur noch jemand und das war Alicia.

Alicia war den Gang hinunter gestürmt und vor lauter Aufregung, war sie rechts abgebogen und nichts links, so dass sie sich jetzt in einer kleinen Kammer wiederfand, die mit alten Büchern vollgestellt war.  
„Scheisse", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin und kramte nach ihrem Zauberstab und etwas genauer sehen zu können, wo sie sich gerade befand.  
Als sie ihren Zauberstab endlich gefunden hatte, schaute sie sich um, sie war irgendwo, wo sie garantiert noch nie gewesen war.  
„Ok... wo bin ich jetzt grad herkommen?", sagte sie leise zu sich selber und ging den Gang langsam wieder zurück, zu der Stelle, wo sie falsch abgebogen war.

Amina war mittlerweile aufgestanden und hatte eine Decke um ihren Körper gewickelt: „Verdammt noch mal Sirius, du kannst mich hier doch jetzt nicht einfach sitzen lassen!"  
„Amina... ich...", seufzte er leise und wusste nicht, wie er es ihr hätte erklären können, ohne etwas falsches zu sagen, „also gut... zieh dich an, dann bringe ich dich hoch ok?"  
„Ok...", grummelte sie und zog sich wieder an, „und dann? War das irgend so eine Wette, wie schnell du mich flachlegen kannst oder was?"  
„Nein, das war es ganz sicher nicht ok? Irgendwann kann ich es dir erklären, aber jetzt geht's einfach nicht... glaub mir einfach...", er seufzte leise und küsste sie dann kurz,  
„Also komm", er ging hinauf mit ihr, und brachte sie wieder in die grosse Halle, „ich... wir.. sehen uns morgen ok?"  
„Ok...", seufzte sie leise und es war, als wäre der schöne Traum, Sirius' Freundin zu sein, mit einem Male zerplatzt.  
„Hey... ich verspreche dir, wir sehen uns morgen. Ehrlich. Ich erklär dir das alles mal bei Gelegenheit. Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun, ganz ehrlich", sagte er noch einmal und küsste sie so innig, dass sie nicht mehr klar denken konnte.  
„Also gut"  
„Nicht böse?", er schaute sie mit seinen treuherzigen Augen an, die er schon sooft dazu missbraucht hatte, Frauen um seinen Finger zu wickeln.  
„Nein, ich bin nicht böse", sie musste beinahe etwas lächeln. Immer wenn er sie so ansah, schmolz sie beinahe wie Butter in seinen Händen.  
„Dann bin ich froh", er küsste sie noch einmal kurz „Ich bin dann noch mal unten, ich muss schauen wer das war. Bis morgen"  
„Bis Morgen!"

Sirius stieg die Treppe wieder hinab und knallt mit Alicia zusammen, welche gerade eilig in den selben Gang einbog, aus welchem er gerade, nicht weniger eilig, kam.  
„Hey", sagte er und packte sie am Arm, „jetzt bleib doch stehen!"  
„Lass mich los..."  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich unsere Verabredung vergessen habe, Alicia"  
„Meine Güte... wenn das nur das einzige wäre... WENN DAS NUR DAS EINZIGE WÄRE!", schrie sie ihn an und wusste selber nicht, wieso sie gerade so sauer auf ihn war. Aber sie fühlte sich betrogen, hintergangen und sie hasste es, dass er mit einer anderen Frau geschlafen hatte. Sie wollte die Frau sein...Sie hasste Amina, dass sie heute Nachmittag in Sirius Armen gelegen hatte.  
„Ja ok... Ich hätte Amina nicht mit runternehmen sollen... Ich weiss.. aber... wir wussten nicht wo wir sonst hätten hingehen sollen", sagte er leise.  
„Ja klar... Dann gehst du mit ihr dahin! DAHIN! Und... und.. mir erzählst du etwas von wegen... ach Alicia... das habe ich hier nur für uns so gemacht... Ich will gar nicht wissen wie viele Frauen du auf diesen Kissen schon...",sie brach den Satz ab und schüttelte ihren Kopf, „und jetzt lass mich verdammt noch mal los, ok?"  
„Was hast du eigentlich für ein Problem?", fragte er nun.  
„Was ich... WAS ICH für ein Problem habe!"  
Sirius stöhne innerlich. Am liebsten hätte er ihr jetzt gesagt, sie solle sich nicht wie eine Zicke aufführen, aber er wusste, dass dies die Situation ganz sicher nicht verbessert hätte.  
„Ich sage ja... Es tut mir leid, Alicia", seufzte Sirius und fuhr sich in die Haare, er wusste wirklich nicht, dass er sie damit, mit einer anderen geschlafen zu haben, so verletzt hatte. Immerhin, wollte SIE nur immer „Freunde" mit ihm sein und nicht er mit ihr.  
„Liebst du sie wirklich?", fragte sie leise und schaut ihn mit glasigen Augen an.  
„Nein...", antwortete Sirius und schaut sie an, „aber.. ich mag sie... also ich hab sie schon... gern... wenn.. du das so nennen willst."  
„Aber du hast ihr gesagt, dass du sie liebst, vorhin... nachdem... nachdem ihr... du weißt schon", Alicias Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern, es fiel ihr schwer mit ihm darüber zu reden, dass er eine andere wohl mehr mochte als sie.  
„Ich weiss... Aber... das war.. nur so dahin gesagt"  
„Das glaub ich dir nicht... Man sagt zu niemanden einfach so ich liebe dich..."  
„Oh glaub mir... man kann das sehr wohl einfach so zu jemandem sagen!"  
„Trotzdem", sagte sie leise, „du... du bist in sie verliebt oder?"  
„Ich denke ich bin dabei mich in sie zu verlieben, aber... so schnell geht das bei mir nicht", es war das erste Mal, dass er ein so offenes Gespräch über seine Gefühle führte und es viel ihm nicht einfach.  
„Ok", kam es von ihr nur.  
„Alles wieder ok?", fragte er unsicher und hatte das Gefühl, dass grad mehr kaputt war, als dass es jemals zwischen ihnen war.  
„Alles ok"  
„Wollen wir... noch also unsere Verabredung nachholen?", er lächelte sie an und nickte in die Richtung wo das kleine Zimmer lag.  
„Nein... Ich... möchte jetzt lieber einfach hoch... Tut mir leid...", sie entwand ihren Arm seinem Griff und ging die Stufen hinauf und ohne auch nur einmal nach Links oder Rechts zu sehen, hinauf in ihren Schlafsaal.

Sirius hatte ihr noch eine Weile nachgeschaut, in der Hoffnung, dass sie vielleicht noch einmal umkehren würde. Aber irgendwann hatte er es aufgegeben und war zurück in den kleinen Raum gegangen und hatte alles einwenig aufgeräumt. Danach ging er ebenfalls hoch in seinen Schlafsaal, wo ihm James erst mal seine Pleite mit Lily lang und breit erklärte. Remus hatte das Vergnügen mit einer schmollenden Lily zusammen noch den Aufsatz fertig zu stellen. 

Alicia war froh, dass Lily nicht im Schlafsaal war. Sie hatte sie kurz getroffen, als sie hochkam, da musste diese jedoch schon zu Remus, da sie mit ihrer Hausaufgabe noch nicht ganz fertig waren.   
Sie dachte über einiges nach. Über Sirius und weshalb es ihr gerade so weh getan hatte, das alles zu sehen und zu hören. Im Grunde, das wusste sie selber, hätte es ihr egal sein sollen, mit wem Sirius irgendwas am laufen hat. Immerhin, war er nicht ihr Freund und sie sowieso nur gute Freunde.  
Aber sie wusste selber, dass es nicht mehr so war. Sie wusste, dass sie Sirius mehr liebte als Remus und sie wusste, dass sie es Remus sagen sollte, dass es vorbei war.


	23. Feige Hunde

Alicia lag unten am See, eingemummelt in einen schönen warmen Pullover sowie den Umhang und schaut aufs Wasser hinaus. Mittlerweile waren schon einige Tage vergangen, seit dem Vorfall mit Sirius aber sie hatte es noch nicht übers Herz gebracht, auch nur Ansatzweise mit Remus das dringend notwendige Gespräch aufzugreifen. Zu allem Überfluss wurde auch immer deutlich klarer, dass Sirius sich immer mehr für Amina interessierte, desto mehr Tage Alicia verstreichen liess, ohne mit Remus zu reden.

„Na?", hörte Alicia eine bekannte Stimme hinter sich und kaum hatte sie sich gedreht, setzte sich James schon neben sie, den selben etwas ratlosen Gesichtsausdruck wie Alicia schon die letzten Tage. Sie hätte ihm gerne geholfen, sie wusste ja, dass er und Lily mal wieder einen ihrer unnötigen Streitigkeiten austrugen, aber ihre Gedanken kreisten im Moment nur bei Sirius und wenn nicht bei ihm, dann beim Gespräch, dass sie mit Remus zu führen hatte.  
„Na?", erwiderte Alicia kurz und seufzte dann tief. James hatte sie gerade aus den Gedanken gerissen, was sie ärgerte, auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie die Gedanken nicht weiterbringen würden.  
„Du läufst ja die letzten Tage auch durch die Gegend als hättest du dich mit Remus gezofft... Habt ihr... na ja... Probleme?", fragte James und auch wenn es manchmal nicht auffiel, er und Alicia fühlten oft, mehr als sie zugeben wollten, eine tiefe Verbundenheit zueinander. Schon als Kinder hatten sie diese besondere Fähigkeit, genau zu spüren, wann es dem anderen schlecht ging und wann nicht, selbst wenn sie nicht mal in der Nähe voneinander waren. Doch in den letzten Jahren hier in Hogwarts, hatten sie sich immer mehr auseinander gelebt und diese Verbundenheit immer öfter ignoriert.  
„Nicht direkt wir haben Probleme... eher ich habe Probleme... Aber bei dir und Lily scheint's ja auch nicht gerade rosig zu laufen, was?"  
„Hmm, nein es läuft im Moment gar nicht. Ich weiss einfach nicht was ich mit ihr noch anstellen soll. Egal was ich tue, sie findet immer ein Haar in der Suppe. Mach ich mich für sie stark ist es nicht ok, mach ich es nicht, wäre es sicherlich auch nicht ok. Sie bringt mich manchmal wirklich an den Rand der Verzweiflung...", James schüttelt etwas verzweifelt den Kopf und strubbelte dann mit einer Hand sein dichtes schwarzes Haar durcheinander.

„Sie ärgert sich bestimmt schon mehr darüber wie du, dass sie sich eben so aufgeführt hat, da bin ich mir sicher James", versuchte Alicia ihn einwenig zu beruhigen.  
„Und wieso sagt sie mir das dann nicht? Wieso kann sie nicht sagen: Sorry James, ich habe vielleicht einweeeeenig überreagiert... Ich finde es zwar nicht toll was du gemacht hast, aber können wir das nicht einfach vergessen?"  
„Keine Ahnung, weil es Lily ist und es ihr schon immer schwer gefallen ist, bei solchen Sachen zuzugeben, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hat? Sie... ist dann immer irgendwie so selbstkritisch, dass sie sich selbst so etwas nie verzeihen würde, deshalb fällt es ihr auch so schwer, mit so was dann auf andere zuzugehen und sich bei ihnen zu erklären. Sie schämt sich vor sich selbst und vor den anderen so sehr, dass es sie einfach hemmt, du kennst sie doch", sagte Alicia nett und wart kleine Kiesel in den See.  
„Hmm... Aber das ist doch dämlich... Immerhin weiss sie, dass ich sie mag und sie deswegen sicher nicht plötzlich völlig daneben finden würde, nur weil ihr mal ein kleiner Fehler unterlaufen ist und ich sag ja auch gar nicht, dass ich mich total richtig verhalten habe in der Situation, aber egal wie ich es ihr zu erklären versuche, sie blockt einfach ab." James hatte recht. Sämtliche Versuche in den letzten Tagen auf Lily zu zugehen waren kläglich gescheitert. Entweder hatte sie ihn einfach stehen lassen, hatte gar nicht erst angehalten und ihn ignoriert oder es entbrannte irgendwann wieder ein Streit so dass Lily und auch James beide beleidigt das Gespräch beendeten.

„Ich weiss, dass es dämlich ist, aber das musst du nicht mir sagen... Lily ist die beste Freundin die man sich wünschen kann, aber auch sie hat halt ihre Fehler. Lass ihr vielleicht einfach mal etwas Zeit und sie kommt schon wieder runter und dann kommt sie sicher auch wieder auf dich zu. Ich kenn sie, vertrau mir einfach...", sprach Alicia ruhig und sah den Kreisen zu die sich um ihre ins Wasser fallenden Kiesel bildeten.  
„Na wenn du das meinst. Und was mach ich, wenn sie gar nicht mehr auf mich zu kommt?", James klang irgendwie besorgt.  
„Wenn Lily das tut, dann ist sie bescheuert. Ich weiss dass sie dich mag und sie weiss dass du sie magst und sie selbst weiss mittlerweile auch dass sie dich mag, also wird sie irgendwann bestimmt wieder auf dich zukommen."  
„Na dann hoff ich, dass sie schnell wieder zur Einsicht kommt", seufzte James und tat es Alicia nun gleich und warf die Steinchen in den See.

„Bestimmt... Sie ist ja nicht blöd... Manchmal nur etwas schüchtern", zwinkerte Alicia ihm kurz zu und zog dann ihre Beine an und legte ihre Arme um ihre Knie.  
„Ja, das ist sie wirklich nicht", grinste James und stupste Alicia dann kurz in die Seite, „und bei dir? Alles klar kleine Schwester? Was hast du denn für Probleme?" James war gerne der grosse Bruder, war er auch nur sage und schreibe 11 Minuten älter als Alicia.  
„Ach darüber kann ich mit dir nicht reden... Es würde irgendwie alles nur noch schlimmer machen, wenn du jetzt auch noch darin verwickelt wärst", sagte sie und schaut angestrengt auf den See hinaus. Wenn sie sich etwas unangenehmeres vorstellen konnte, als mit Remus zu reden, dann war es mit James über alles zu reden.  
„Dann bin ich also sozusagen ein Teil deines Problems?", fragte James und schaute seine Schwester an, er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht anlügen konnte, wenn sie ihn ansehen musste, umgekehrt war es nicht anders und wenn doch gelogen wurde, so merkte es der anderen so gut wie immer sofort.

„Irgendwie ja." Alicia wusste, dass wenn sie Remus die Wahrheit sagte, wegen WEM sie nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen sein möchte und sie tatsächlich irgendwann was mit Sirius hatte, James das bestimmt nicht sonderlich erfreut aufnehmen würde. Er war immerhin sein bester Freund oder schon eher so etwas wie sein Bruder. Sie wollte sich nicht dazwischen stellen und vor allem keinen Streit zwischen Remus, Sirius und James hinaufbeschwören und sie wusste, dass es welchen geben würde, würde James die ganze Geschichte kennen.  
„Und meinst du nicht, dass du dann, wie Lily, auch mit mir reden solltest, wenn wir ein Problem haben?"  
„Doch, glaub mir, das weiss ich... Aber... es ist nicht so ein Problem, dass so einfach wieder aus der Welt zu schaffen wäre, verstehst du James?"  
„Ehrlich gesagt, versteh ich nicht, nein", er hielt kurz inne, „weil du mir ja nicht sagst, warum ich ein Problem für dich bin oder eins deiner Probleme..."  
Alicia schüttelt kurz den Kopf und seufzte niedergeschlagen: „Im Grunde bin ich das Problem und du eher die Reaktion auf meine Dummheit und meine Probleme und nicht wirklich das Problem, weil die Probleme habe ich mir selber gemacht, dass du, wenn du meine Probleme kennen würdest, stocksauer wärst, weiss ich jetzt schon und ich wäre es an deiner Stelle auch..."

James grübelte kurz und schaute sie dann ernst an: „Ist es... wegen Remus, bist du schwanger oder so?" Seine Stimme zitterte leicht und das war für ihn das Momentan schlimmste, was sie ihm sagen konnte, was ihm spontan einfiel.  
„James...", beinahe musste sie etwas lachen, „nein bin ich nicht, keine Sorge. Ich mach noch keinen Onkel James aus dir... „  
„Na gut, dann bin ich ja beruhigt... Das wäre wohl das schlimmste was du mir sagen könntest, von daher, raus mit der Sprache, es gibt nichts, was wir nicht lösen könnten!"  
„Du kennst mich doch in und auswendig oder?", fragte Alicia.  
James nickte.  
„Und du glaubst, dass du alles von mir kennst und genau wüsstest, wie ich reagieren würde, würdest du mir gewisse Dinge erzählen, oder?", erneut schaute sie ihn fragend an.  
Und James nickte erneut.  
„Siehst du und so geht es mir mit dir auch! Ich weiss genau wie du reagieren würdest und deshalb muss ich mir das nicht eben", sie zwinkerte ihm kurz zu und schaut dann wieder auf den See hinaus.  
„Ja aber trotzdem, irgendwann erfahre ich es ja sowieso und besser jetzt als es aufschieben oder?"  
„Ja natürlich, da hast du recht, aber es gibt jemandem mit dem ich zuerst über alles sprechen sollte, bevor ich mit dir darüber spreche, da es ihn mehr angeht als dich...", sie wusste, dass sie ihn damit auf die richtige Fährte lockte, aber was blieb ihr anderes übrig, er hatte ja recht, irgendwann würde er es sowieso erfahren und dann hätte sie das Theater eben dann und nicht jetzt.

„Remus?"  
Diesmal nickte Alicia.  
„Du willst mit ihm Schluss machen? Oder ist sonst etwas passiert?"  
„Beides wohl", antwortete sie ihm leise und schüttelte, verzweifelt über sich selbst, den Kopf.  
„Aber wieso? Was ist denn passiert?"  
„Das ist alles... eine lange... SEHR SEHR lange... blöde Geschichte..."  
„Dann erzähl sie mir... Hat.. Remus dir irgendwas getan oder so? Oder hat er dir etwas gebeichtet?"  
„Gebeichtet? Was soll er mir denn beichten?", neugierig schaute sie ihn an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, „nein du weißt dass Remus mir nie etwas tun würde..."  
„Ach keine Ahnung, hätte ja sein können, dass er dir irgendwas gebeichtet hat oder so oder?", James versuchte möglichst unschuldig auszuschauen, aber es gelang ihm nicht, es war eben Alicia.  
„Was weißt du James, was ich nicht weiß von Remus?"  
„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, es ist ein Geheimnis und ich hab es Remus versprochen... Ich hab ihm schon oft gesagt, er sollte es dir sagen, ich weiss nicht, wieso er es dir nicht erzählt, weil ich weiss, dass du es verstehen würdest..."  
„Und wieso sagst du es mir nicht einfach, wenn ich es verstehen würde und ich kann Remus dann irgendwie darauf bringen es mir zu erzählen, wenn ich erst mal weiss was es ist?"

„Alicia", James rollte etwas mit den Augen, „du weißt dass das ne Schnapsidee ist und du würdest Geheimnisse über Lily auch nicht ausplaudern. Ich kann dir nur versprechen, dass ich Remus noch mal bitten werde, mit dir darüber zu reden ok?"  
„Ok, wenn du meinst", seufzte sie und sie konnte sich ausmalen, worum Remus' kleines Geheimnis ging, denn es gab nur eins, was ihr rätselhaft an ihm erschien und das waren seine vielen Krankheiten und Verletzungen.  
„Sorry, aber... was willst du ihm denn nun sagen? Oder was vielmehr ist passiert, was mich irgendwie ausrasten lassen würde? Dass du mit ihm schluss machst? Ok, das finde ich zwar irgendwie bescheuert, da ich finde du und Moony ihr passt echt gut zusammen, aber wenn du halt nicht mehr willst, was soll ich dich zwingen? Schau einfach dass ihr wenigstens Freunde bleiben könnt, das wäre das einzige was mir bei der Sache auf dem Herzen liegt, alles andere ist eure Sache", sagte James und schaut sie verständnisvoll an.  
„Siehst du, jetzt hast du mein Problem erkannt, wenn ich ihm sage, warum und weshalb ich mit ihm Schluss mache, dann sind WIR ganz sicher keine Freunde mehr und du würdest dir wünschen, Snape wäre dein Zwilling und nicht mehr ich, glaub's mir... Was ich gemacht habe... ist echt.. unter jedem Hund..."

„Hast du ihn... na ja... Hast du was mit 'nem anderen Kerl, Alicia?", fragte James.  
Sie nickte nur.  
„Schon lange?"  
Wieder nickte sie.  
„Wer ist es?", fragte er ruhig.  
„Das sag ich dir nicht..."  
„Ok... und... seit wann geht das so mit dem anderen Kerl?"  
„Puh...", sie überlegte kurz, „letzten.. Herbst so? Also so Oktober... etwa..."  
„WAS?", entfuhr es James.  
„Ja, aber es ist nicht so, also es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich jeden Tag was mit dem anderen Kerl. Es war da mal ein Kuss und danach etwas mehr..."  
„Habt ihr zusammen geschlafen?", unterbrach James sie.  
„Nein haben wir nicht... Lass mich bitte ausreden", sie sammelte sie kurz und redete dann weiter, „und danach war lange Zeit gar nichts mehr... Und danach wurden wir langsam irgendwie immer bessere Freunde und ich hab mich halt einfach in ihn verknallt... ich... kann nichts machen, ich will es gar nicht, aber... ich mag ihn einfach mehr als Remus, irgendwie... nein ich mag ihn nicht mehr, ich bin lieber mit ihm zusammen, ich will mit ihm zusammensein... Ich liebe Remus er ist so unglaublich lieb zu mir, aber irgendwie fehlt einfach das gewisse etwas, ich weiss es nicht James..."

„Das ist... das muss ich erst mal verdauen", sagte er und musste kurz aufstehen. Er fand es heftig, dass sie Remus anscheinend mit einem anderen Kerl betrog und vorne rum sah es so aus, als wären sie und Remus das glücklichste Pärchen in Hogwarts.  
„Ja, das kann ich verstehen", sagte sie ruhig und sie dachte sie gerade nur, wenn er wüsste, von WEM sie hier redete, würde er ihr wahrscheinlich augenblicklich den Hals umdrehen.  
„Ok... ok...", er setzte sich wieder neben sie und fuhr sich kurz durch die Haare, „und du bist sicher, dass du nicht mehr mit Remus? Also ich meine, bist du sicher dass du mit dem anderen zusammen sein willst oder ist es nur eine Phase oder so?"  
„Nein glaub mir, es ist keine Phase... Ich hab mir das genug lange eingeredet und hab mich damit immer mehr reingeritten, ich kann nicht mehr die Augen davor verschliessen, dass es leider so ist wie ich dir vorher gesagt habe..."  
„Ok und wer ist es?"  
„James, ich sagte doch schon, dass ich dir das jetzt nicht sagen will..."  
„Und warum nicht? Wenn du nachher mit dem Kerl zusammen bist, dann erfahr ich es ja eh... Also kannst du es mir ja gleich sagen oder?"

„Ich weiss nicht, ob ich mit dem Kerl später zusammen komme... Im Moment sieht es leider danach aus, dass er sich nicht mehr für mich interessiert. Er hat lange genug auf mich gewartet und jetzt wo es mir wohl klar geworden ist, was ich will, hat er sich schon gegen mich entschieden..."  
„Aber dann ist doch alles im Lot... Dann kannst du doch mit Remus zusammen bleiben, wenn der andere Kerl eh nichts mehr von dir will.. Ich meine.. das wäre doch am einfachsten oder?"  
„Am einfachsten vielleicht, aber ich meine, wie unehrlich soll ich Remus gegenüber denn noch sein? ‚Hey Remus, weißt du, es gibt schon lange einen anderen aber ich bleibe doch mit dir zusammen, weil der andere will mich nicht mehr!'? Das kann ich doch nicht bringen James..."  
„Jaja... Du hast ja recht... Ich dachte halt nur..."  
„Ja ich weiss, so geht's mir eben auch..."

„Und wieso bin ich in der Sache so ein grosses Problem? Ok, ich finde es nicht gerade toll, dass du meinen besten Kumpel hintergehst und du mit ihm schluss machst und ihr wahrscheinlich grossen Zoff bekommt, aber was soll ich machen? Du bist ja trotzdem meine Schwester und er mein Freund, so ist es halt... Also komm... mach dir keinen Kopf meinet wegen mehr ok?", er hoffte, dass er ihr so eine Last von den Schultern nehmen konnte, wusste er ja nicht, welches Ausmass die Katastrophe eigentlich hatte.  
„James... so einfach ist es leider nicht... Das ist ja erst der schöne Teil der Geschichte gewesen..."  
„Wer ist dieser Kerl?", James verstand langsam, dass sich Alicia weniger darum sorgte, dass er wütend werden würde darüber WAS sie getan hatte, viel mehr mit WEM sie es getan hatte.

„Wie gesagt, das... Ist im Moment nicht relevant..."  
„Snape? Machst du etwa mit dem rum? Oder einem anderen aus dieser kranken Clique? Oder einem Lehrer oder mit einer Frau!"  
„Hast du sie noch alle! Von all diesen Varianten würde ich die Frau ja noch am ehesten vorziehen, aber nein keine andere Frau..."  
„Ja, mir fällt sonst niemand ein, bei dem es ein Weltuntergang wäre, würdest du was mit ihm anfangen... Ich meine, du dachtest am Anfang auch, es wäre schlimm für mich, wenn ich erfahren würde, dass du etwas mit einem meiner Freunde hast, aber ich hab mich doch normal benommen oder? Ich meine ja, am Anfang war es schon irgendwie blöd, aber jetzt ist es doch klasse..."

„Bei deinen Freunden bist du immerhin schon mal auf dem richtigen Weg..."  
James schluckte. Sie hatte Remus mit Peter betrogen? Deshalb war Peter in letzter Zeit so komisch, deshalb kapselte er sich immer mehr ab, wegen seinem schlechten gewissen. Deshalb war Peter oftmals ohne Grund mehrere Stunden verschwunden, genau so wie Alicia... Jetzt fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen: Seine Schwester hatte etwas mit Wurmschwanz.  
„Das ist nicht dein ernst oder?", fragte er mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme und blitzte sie böse an.

„Doch... ist es", sagte sie leise und schluckte. Wie sollte sie auch ahnen, dass James dachte, sie hätte was mit Wurmschwanz, etwas absurderes hatte sie noch nie gehört.   
„Wie kannst du? Nicht nur dass ich das absolut... verachtenswürdig finde, dass du es mit dem Kumpel deines Freundes treibst, nein, es ist zu allem hin auch einfach auch nur noch eklig!", James konnte sich jetzt nicht mehr im Zaum halten. Die Vorstellung von Alicia und Wurmschwanz die sich engumschlungen auf einem Bett wälzten und sich küssten, rief einfach zuviel Ekel und Wut in ihm hoch, als dass er sich jetzt noch hätte beherrschen können.  
„Was bitte ist daran eklig? Ja es ist scheiss, das weiss ich auch selber, aber entschuldige bitte, es ist bestimmt nichts eklig daran...", keifte sie zurück.  
„WAS daran eklig ist? Du meine Güte, was hat der Mistkerl dir für Drogen gegeben dass du dich von ihm..." , doch weiter kam James nicht, denn aus seinem Augenwinkel heraus sah er gerade Peter über die Ländereien gehen. Was James nicht wusste war, dass er gerade auf dem Weg war um sich mit seinen neuen Freunden zu treffen.

James hatte den Satz abrupt abgebrochen und stürmte nun schon auf Peter zu. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben, dass seine Schwester ernsthaftes Interesse an Peter haben sollte und wenn, das dann nur rein magischer Natur sein konnte. Zudem konnte er nicht glauben, dass Peter Remus so hinterging.  
Peter reagierte zu langsam und James hatte ihn mit seinem Satz schon zu Boden gerungen und hatte ihm eine geknallt. Peter blutete aus der Nase.

Alicia kam herüber gerannt und verstand die Welt nicht mehr, weshalb James plötzlich auf Peter losging. Er konnte doch nicht allen Ernstes glauben, dass sie gerade von Peter geredet hatte.  
„Du kleiner dreckiger Mistkerl. Ich schwöre dir, wenn ich rausfinde, was du meiner Schwester eingeflösst hast, damit sie mit dir ins Bett geht, denn... oh dann..."  
„Was ist dann?" , sagte eine tonlose Stimme hinter ihm. Ein grossgewachsener Slytherin aus der Siebten stand in James' Rücken. Er war einer aus der Clique von Snape und hatte nie wirklich gutes im Sinn und James war ihm Körperlich weit unterlegen, da er mindestens 1 Kopf kleiner war als er und einiges schmächtiger.  
James schnaubte vor Wut und hockte immer noch auf Peter.  
Alicia war mittlerweile bei den Jungs und sah das Szenario höchst nervös mit an.  
„James, hör auf... Du Idiot, es geht doch gar nicht um Peter!"

„Du hast also einem anderen Schüler ganz ohne Grund eine reingehauen? Aber, aber Potter, so was sehe ich nicht gerne...", Troy grinste finster hinab zu James und packte ihn dann am Kragen und drückte ihn mit einem kräftigen Stoss gegen einen Baumstamm.  
„Lass mich los du Schwachkopf, du weißt ja nicht mal worum es sich dreht..."  
„Ach... Weiss ich nicht? Also geht's nicht darum, dass du grad dachtest deine Schwester hätte was mit Peter hier. Potter...", er schüttelte den Kopf als wäre er gerade höchst verzweifelt, „dabei steigt sie doch mit Black in die Kiste... Dass du das nicht wusstest... Dabei wissen es sogar schon die Slytherins... Die beiden müssen dich ja sehr mögen, dass sie erst uns so was erzählen und erst ganz am Schluss dir..."

Peter hatte sich mittlerweile aufgerappelt und Alicia wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sie nur noch das Knacken einer Nase hörte und das Splittern eines Brillengestells. Dann sah sie wie James am Baumstamm zusammen sackte und Peter mit Troy davon ging, der scheinbar äusserst besorgt war um Peters blutende Nase.  
Alicia kniete sich zu James und wollte ihm helfen wieder hochzukommen, als er ihren Arm und somit ihre Hilfe unsanft von sich stiess: „Lass mich in Ruhe du Verräterin..."  
Er rappelte sich hoch, obwohl sich in seinem Kopf gerade alles wie verrückt drehte und er wusste, dass seine Nase gebrochen war... Aber gerade wollte er nur eins, Sirius die Nase brechen und ihm sagen was für ein Vollidiot er war.

„James, bitte, lass mich dir erklären... Du hast mir versprochen, dass du nicht ausrastest und dass wir es klären. Bitte James...", flehte sie ihn an und fühlte sich grad wirklich wie eine Verräterin, „ich wusste nicht, dass die das von mir und Sirius wussten, glaubst du im Ernst ich oder Sirius hätten einem der Kerle davon erzählt?"  
„Was weiss ich, was ich glauben soll? Meine Schwester und mein bester Freund betrügen meinen anderen besten Freund und das über Woche... Ach was sag ich, über Monate und... sie haben nicht mal den Mumm, es mir oder Remus zu sagen. Was soll ich denn bitte von euch halten he? Dass ihr die besten und ehrlichsten Freunde seit, die ich auf der Welt habe?"

„James... Lass mich dir helfen dich in den Krankenflügel zu bringen und dann reden wir, ok? In Ruhe... bitte... Das letzte was ich wollte war, dass du, Sirius und Remus keine Freunde mehr seid oder meinetwegen streitet... Sonst hätte ich doch schon lange einfach einen Schlussstrich unter Remus gezogen oder?"  
„Keine Ahnung was in deinem kranken Hirn vorgeht, aber das letzte was ich erwartet hätte ist, dass du und Tatze was zusammen habt, entschuldige also bitte, wenn ich darüber gerade einwenig mehr als einfach nur entsetzt bin..."

„Ich weiss, deshalb wollte ich es dir nicht sagen, aber ich musste... Ich will dass du es als erstes erfährst... Naia zumindest fast. Nur Lily wusste davon... Aber sie wusste nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Sie weiss nicht, dass ich Sirius wirklich mag, sie denkt nur dass wir Freunde sind. Und ich habe mich NIE mit Peter getroffen, sondern nur mit Sirius. Er ist nicht immer bei Amina wenn er es sagt, dann treffen wir uns, wie Freunde. Wir... Sind Freunde geworden James, mehr als Freunde... Das wolltest du doch immer, dass ich uns Sirius uns verstehen oder?"  
„Ja, das wollte ich immer und das weißt du auch. Aber ich wollte nie, dass ihr Remus damit weh tut und ich wollte nie, dass ihr zusammen rummacht und ich wollte nie, dass meine Schwester für meinen besten Freund irgendwann wichtiger ist, als ich..."  
James drehte sich um und hielt sich den Ärmel seines Pullovers an die Nase, damit er nicht alles voll blutete und ging zurück ins Schloss. Alicia liess er stehen wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt und wie sie sich gerade fühlte, war ihm ziemlich egal. Er wusste nur, dass er jetzt Sirius suchen wollte und mit ihm mal so einiges klären wollte.

Nach einem Abstecher im Krankenflügel, bei welchem Madam Pomfrey seine Nase wieder geheilt hatte, stieg er hinauf in den Gryffindorturm und hielt Ausschau nach Sirius. Doch er sah ihn nicht. Also stieg er hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum und als er die Tür aufstiess, sah er Alicia die wild gestikulierend mit Sirius am diskutieren war.  
„Stör ich euch vielleicht gerade? Wolltet ihr gerade ein Nümmerchen..."  
„Halt die Klappe Krone, du weißt ganz genau dass wir das nicht wollten!", sagte Sirius bestimmend und so leid es ihm tat, was in den letzten Monaten vorgefallen war, er mochte es nicht, egal von wem, so idiotisch angeredet zu werden.  
„Ach ich weiss irgendwie gar nicht, was ihr beiden wollt oder nicht. War es toll, Remus zu hintergehen? War es toll ihm die Freundin auszuspannen. Du kannst jedes verdammte Mädchen auf dieser Schule haben, wenn du es wolltest und du suchst dir ausgerechnet die aus, die Remus' Freundin ist? Das glaub ich gar nicht..."  
„Was glaubst du eigentlich? Dass es lustig für mich war, die ganze Zeit mit anzusehen, wie Alicia mit Remus rummachte und mich links liegen liess? Oder dass sie mich küsste und dann nichts mehr von mir wissen wollte? Was glaubst du war das Lustige für mich dabei he?"  
„Was weiss ich, worum es dir dabei ging... Vielleicht wolltest du sie ja nur vor Remus flachlegen... Na hats geklappt?"  
„James...", sagte Alicia energisch, so fand sie es nicht gerade prickelnd, wie James und Sirius sich über ihre vielleicht verloren gegangene Jungfräulichkeit unterhielten.  
„Halt die Klappe, Flubber. Weißt du worum es mir ging? Ich hab sie wirklich geliebt... Darum ging es mir... Ich hab sie geliebt ... ok? Dafür kann ich verdammt noch mal genau gar nichts... Glaubst du ich hätte nicht lieber eine andere geliebt als gerade sie?"  
Alicia fühlte sich als wäre sie gerade nicht im Raum. Ihre ganze Welt brach gerade um sie herum zusammen. James hielt sie für eine billige Schlampe und Sirius redete mit ihr, als hätte sie ihm nie etwas bedeutet. Zudem machte er James gerade unmissverständlich klar, dass er sie zwar geliebt hatte, aber eben geliebt HATTE. Sie hatte sie also alle auf einmal verloren: James, Sirius und wohl in wenigen Augenblicken auch Remus, denn James würde sich sicher nicht zurückhalten können, ihm gleich alles brühwarm zu erzählen, was für verlogene miese Freunde sie hatten.

„Was ist denn bei euch los?" Lily steckte den Kopf in die Tür. Sie hatte zuvor nur Alicia die Treppe hoch rennen sehen, kurz darauf ein wutentbrannter James. Da wollte sie einfach nachschauen, was los war, immerhin waren es ihre Freunde.  
„Na prima, bald haben wir alle Lügner auf einem Haufen. Danke dass du mir gesagt hast, dass du wusstest dass Black mit Alicia rummacht... Danke vielmals für deine Ehrlichkeit...", schimpfte er zu Lily und er konnte sich gerade nicht zurückhalten. Die tagelange Zurückweisung ihrerseits und das ganze gerade zwischen Alicia, Remus und Sirius brachte bei ihm das Fass vollkommen zum überlaufen.  
„Woooow, wieso bin ich jetzt plötzlich die Dumme hier? Ich wollte ja nur fragen ob bei euch alles in Ordnung ist...", sagte Lily und war über James' Ruppigkeit doch mehr als erstaunt gerade, da sie damit nicht gerechnet hatte.  
„Jetzt weißt du es ja... also... wo war ich", dachte er laut.  
„James, sollen wir nicht erst mal alle wieder runter kommen und dann in Ruhe und mit Remus über alles reden?" schlug Sirius vor.

„Runterkommen will ich nicht, aber mit Remus über alles reden, das kann ich kaum erwarten", und kaum hatte James den Satz ausgesprochen, kam auch schon Remus ins Zimmer, nichts ahnend stellte er seine Tasche auf sein Bett und schaut verwundert in die wütende Runde: „Was willst du mit mir bereden?", fragte er schliesslich James, nachdem 4 Paar Augen teils erschrocken, teils ängstlich, teils entschlossen zu ihm herüberblickten.  
„Worüber ich mit dir reden will?", fing James an und dann sprudelte es aus ihm hervor, was Alicia ihm zuvor erzählt hatte.

Remus' Gesicht wurde bleicher und bleicher, je länger er James' Ausführungen zu hörte. Er setzte sich aufs Fussende seines Bettes und sah von James verwirrt zu Sirius und dann zu Alicia. Er konnte es gerade nicht glauben, seine Freundin hatte ihn betrogen und zu allem hin auch noch mit seinem Freund... Das musste er erst mal setzten lassen.  
„Ja... mehr weiss ich auch nicht", schloss James schliesslich nach einer Weile die allen wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam.  
„Aber Moony... glaub mir, ich wollte sicher nie DIR etwas böses... ich... es ist sowieso vorbei, ich habe Amina und es ist toll mit ihr... ich weiss nicht was das für idiotisches Gehabe war..."  
„Ist schon ok... Ich... muss das erst mal alles eine Minute setzen lassen, ja?", Remus versuchte möglichst emotionslos und gleichgültig zu klingen, doch wer ihn gut kannte, hörte heraus, wie sehr es ihn gerade getroffen hatte, das alles zu hören und dann auch noch von James und nicht von Alicia oder von Sirius.

„Ok, lass dir ruhig Zeit", sagte Alicia und schaute ihn entschuldigend an.  
„Ja, sie hat sich immerhin auch Zeit gelassen es dir zu sagen, also nimm dir ruhig ein paar Monate Zeit Moony..."  
„James, hör jetzt auf... es war nie unsere Absicht dass es so gekommen ist... Wir konnten es einfach nicht sagen..."  
„Ich wollte ja schon lange, dass du endlich klaren Tisch machst mit mir und Remus, aber du wolltest es ja nicht, also sag jetzt nicht, es wäre für uns beide so und so gewesen ja Flubber?", sagte er ernst zu Alicia und sein Blick hatte etwas bestrafendes, beinahe etwas rächendes.  
„Du wolltest es doch genau sowenig rausposaunen wie ich... Du wolltest erst vor ein paar Tagen dass ich mich entscheide und das habe ich getan, also fall mir jetzt bitte nicht in den Rücken Sirius...", Alicia schaut Sirius irritiert an und verstand gerade nicht mehr, was um sie herum alles gerade wirklich passierte.  
„Ja, ich habe dir vor ein paar Tagen gesagt, dass du dich endlich mal entscheiden sollst, aber es ist zu spät... Wie soll ich glauben dass du dich ehrlich für mich entschieden hast, wenn es so rauskommst und du es nicht mal selber Remus gesagt hast oder mir? Nein, erst alles irgendwie hintenrum, ist ja mal wieder typisch...", er schüttelte angenervt den Kopf.  
„Ok... ok", sagte Alicia leise und versuchte gerade die aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken, „ich habs kapiert... aber Sirius... ich liebe dich das weißt du... das weißt du doch", sagte sie leise und sie wusste, dass sie Remus damit verletzte, aber sie fühlte sich gerade einfach nur im Stich gelassen von Sirius und sie wusste nicht, wie er nicht glauben konnte, dass sie wirklich nur mit ihm zusammen sein wollte, nachdem sie es nun endlich wenigstens mal James gebeichtet hatte.  
„Ja, das kommt jetzt leider etwas spät, ich habe dir gesagt, dass das mit Amina etwas ernstes ist und das ist es... Ich zappel nicht immer grad mal so wie du es gerne hättest... Ich bin bei Amina... Moony, Krone, wir reden heute Abend ok? Wenn wir alle etwas weniger aufgeheizt sind...", Sirius ging zur Tür.   
„Ja, so machen wir... heute Abend... ich... geh erst mal kalt duschen...", sagte James und ging Sirius hinterher.

„Wann reden wir?", fragte Lily als James schon auf dem Weg nach draussen war, doch er winkte nur ab und gab ihr keine Antwort mehr und verschwand mit Sirius schliesslich die Treppe hinunter.  
„Na prima... Jetzt streite ich mich mit James, weil du dich mit Sirius Vergnügen musst. Reib es ihm doch gleich noch dreifach unter die Nase, dass ich es schon vermutet hatte, das findet er sicher toll, da wir ja im Moment sonst keine Probleme haben... na", schloss Lily und liess Alicia, genau wie die anderen beiden einfach stehen. 

Alicia stand neben Remus, der immer noch auf seinem Bett sass und ziemlich getroffen aussah. Doch auch Alicia sah nicht weniger getroffen aus, so hatte sie gerade auf einen Schlag ihre 4 besten Freunde verloren und das schlimmste war, dass sie gerade alleine an allem Schuld war. Dass ihr gar niemand zugehört hatte. Niemand?

„Komm her", sagte Remus leise und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Er war zwar mehr als verletzt über ihr Verhalten, doch er fühlte sich gerade genau so alleine wie sie und nur weil sie nicht seine Freundin sein wollte, hiess es ja nicht, dass sie nicht Freunde sein konnten, er wollte sie jedenfalls nicht alleine lassen und er wusste auch, dass sie ihn trotz allem nie im Stich lassen würde.

Alicia drehte ihren Kopf zu Remus und nahm schliesslich seine Hand und setzte sich neben ihn. Gerade er, von dem sie am wenigsten erwartet hatte, dass er jetzt für sie da war, schien ihr einziger richtiger Freund zu sein und sie bereute gerade, so sehr, ihn so schrecklich behandelt zu haben.  
„Es tut mir so leid Remus... Bitte glaub mir.. es tut mir so leid... Würde ich dich nicht so sehr mögen, hätte ich schon lange alles gesagt.. Aber ich konnte nicht, weil ich dir nicht weh tun wollte.. weil du mir wichtig bist..."  
„Ich weiss", sagte er leise und legte einen Arm um sie. Es war trotzdem schön, gerade jetzt jemanden halten zu können, fand er und war es nur eine gute Freundin, „Wir müssen sowieso reden, wenn wir schon gerade beim beichten sind... Ich war auch nicht ehrlich zu dir Alicia... Genau so viele Monate, nein sogar länger, habe ich dir auch etwas verheimlicht..."  
„Ich weiss, ich hab es immer gespürt, aber ich habe dir einfach vertraut... aber.. du weißt, dass du mir alles sagen kannst... egal.. es geht nicht aus diesem Zimmer."  
„Das weiss ich...", sagte er leise und schaut sie dann ernst an, „Alicia, ich... bin ein Werwolf."


	24. Rachepläne

„Was?", fragte Alicia und schaute Remus durch dringend an, als glaubte sie, er hätte ihr jetzt erst mal etwas ganz schlimmes gesagt, damit die wahre Nachricht danach nicht mehr ganz so schlimm ist.  
„Du hast schon gehört", sagte er leise, „ich bin ein Werwolf. Als kleines Kind, wurde ich gebissen. Von Greyback. Du weißt schon... Mein Dad hat damals... ihn irgendwie beleidigt und Greyback hat sich wohl die schlimmste Strafe für ihn ausgesucht, die ihm einfiel... Er hat mir aufgelauert... ich war noch klein..."  
Remus senkte seinen Blick und schaute auf seine Hand, welche Alicias sanft etwas streichelte. Er hasste diese Geschichte und er hasste Greyback. Noch heute erinnert er sich an jede Sekunde dieses Tages. Jede noch so kleine Einzelheit war im ins Gedächtnis gebrannt. Er schüttelte etwas den Kopf um die Gedanken los zu werden, doch es klappte nicht.  
Alicia hörte ein leises Schluchzen von Remus. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen soll, deshalb nahm sie ihn einfach in den Arm und tröstete ihn.

Nach einer Weile, als Remus sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte sagte Alicia: „Es ist mir egal, was du bist... Es ändert nichts... Aber du hättest es mir früher sagen sollen. Ich hätte dir doch geholfen, wenn ich gekonnt hätte. Ich hätte doch... ich wäre doch einfach für dich da gewesen..."  
„Ich hatte einfach Angst, dass du... dass du dann Angst vor mir gehabt hättest oder nicht mit so einer Missgeburt wie mir... ich wollte dich einfach nicht verlieren."  
„Sag doch nicht so was Remus. Du bist ganz sicher keine Missgeburt oder irgendwie so was in die Richtung. Wenn du dich verwandelst, das bist nicht du selber. Du, das jetzt gerade, das ist der echte Remus und er ist alles andere als eine Missgeburt. Ich kenne niemanden der sich so um seine Mitmenschen kümmert und für sie da ist, Remus."  
„Ausser Sirius was?", Remus konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
„Halt die Klappe...", grinste Alicia nun auch etwas, „Sirius... ich weiss nicht. Ich dachte ehrlich, dass er mich mag. Aber ich habe mich wohl getäuscht. Wahrscheinlich war ich wirklich nichts weiter als irgend eine Trophäe die er sich am liebsten übers Bett gestellt hätte."  
„Das glaube ich nicht", sagte Remus, „ich glaube nur, jetzt wo Sirius wusste, dass er dich für sich hatte, war es.."

„War es nicht mehr interessant?", fiel sie ihm ins Wort.  
„Nein, lass mich ausreden. Ich denke es wurde ihm da einfach bewusst, dass wenn er jetzt keinen Rückzieher mehr machte, er wohl das erste mal im Leben wirklich verletzlich gewesen wäre. Verstehst du? Die Frauen mit denen er früher zusammen war oder auch Amina, das ist nichts ernstes. Für sie hat er alle keine ernsten Gefühle. Wenn sie ihn verlassen oder irgendwas tun, was ihm nicht passt, dann ist es ihm egal. Bei dir wäre es etwas anderes gewesen. Ich kenne Sirius und er hätte nicht so geredet, wärst du ihm wirklich so egal wie er tut."

„Ich weiss nicht... Er... hat mir erst vor ein paar Tagen gesagt, dass es mit Amina ernster werden wird... und... ich mich halt entscheiden soll, wenn ich ihn wirklich lieben würde."  
„Ja aber überleg doch mal. Wie kann es jemandem mit wem ernst sein, wenn er sie sofort wieder in den Wind schießen würde, käme die Traumfrau daher? Wäre es Sirius mit Amina wirklich ernst, dann hätte er dir gar nicht so ein dummes Ultimatum gestellt."  
„Aber..."   
„Nichts aber... das beruhigt sich schon alles wieder Alicia. Ich rede noch mal mit den Jungs und sage ihnen, dass es ok für mich ist. Also ok... Ich meine ich liebe dich", sagte er leise, „ich kenne kein Mädchen mit dem ich so gerne zusammen wäre wie mit dir. Aber ich kann deine Liebe ja auch nicht erzwingen. Vielleicht, bin ich ja selber schuld, weil ich dich nie so nahe an mich heran gelassen habe. Die ganzen Lügen, wegen dieser Sache... du weißt schon, das hat uns vielleicht auch nicht gerade näher zusammen gebracht..."  
„Ich weiss nicht... Wer weiss wie es gewesen wäre, hätte ich es gewusst. Vielleicht wäre das mit Sirius ja trotzdem alles passiert. Gib dir nicht die Schuld Remus. Du bist der letzte der an dieser Situation hier die Schuld trägt."

„Und du nicht die einzige. Sirius hat genau so mitgemacht und das bin ich mir durchaus bewusst, auch wenn er sich gerade so verhält, als hätte er mit der ganzen Sache gar nichts zu schaffen. Aber es gehören immer zwei dazu. Und James... Der kommt schon wieder runter. Ich glaube, das schlimmste für ihn ist, dass er scheinbar als einziger neben mir, nichts davon gewusst hat. Du kennst ihn doch. Er hat gerne alles im Griff und weiss über alles bescheid. Und ihr habt ihn nicht teil haben lassen. Er ist halt wie du, manchmal irgendwie etwas zickig.", Remus grinste wieder.  
„Na danke", lachte Alicia etwas, „Aber vielleicht, hast du ja recht. Vielleicht legt es sich wieder."

„Natürlich legt es sich wieder. Immerhin bin ich der einzige der Grund hätte, den Beleidigten zu spielen. Die beiden bauschen das jetzt nur einfach auf. Die werden schon wieder ruhiger."  
„Danke Remus", seufzt Alicia und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter, „gerade frage ich mich, wie ich so blöd sein konnte und jemanden wie dich in den Wind schießen konnte."  
„Im Nachhinein ist man immer klüger", grinste er.  
„Ja schon gut", grinste sie.

Es vergingen einige Wochen. Doch das Verhältnis zwischen Alicia und Sirius und James wollte sich nicht besser. Lily ging es genau so. James wollte nichts mehr von ihr wissen, da er sich von ihr verraten fühlte. Die beiden Mädchen waren froh, hatten sie sich wenigstens wieder zusammen gerauft und mit Remus hatten sie wenigstens noch jemanden, aus ihrer alten Clique, der sich mit ihnen abgab. Peter stärkte natürlich den beiden Jungs den Rücken. Aber das hatte auch niemand anderes erwartet. Immerhin hing er an ihnen, als wäre er in die beiden verliebt.

Das Wetter wurde auch immer besser und die eher kühlen Temperaturen wichen langsam einem lauen und angenehmen Frühling. Im Schloss herrschte momentan vor allem unter den Fünft- und Siebtklässlern eine grosse Anspannung, da sie ihre Abschlussprüfungen bald zu machen hatten. Und man merkte den Sechstklässlern an, dass sie alles noch mal gemächlicher und gemütlicher angehen liessen. Schliesslich wussten sie, dass die gemütliche Zeit hier auf Hogwarts nach dem Sommer vorbei sein würde.

Heute war es endlich soweit. Das letzte Quidditchspiel der Saison stand an. Hufflepuff gegen Ravenclaw. Die Gryffindors hofften sehr, dass die Hufflepuffs die Ravenclaws schlagen würden, denn dann wäre der Pokal dieses Jahr im Besitz von Gryffindor. Doch es sah schlecht aus. Gleich 3 Stammspieler der Hufflepuffs waren verletzt und Ravenclaw war ohne hin schon die stärkere Mannschaft.

Doch nicht nur wegen dem Pokal wollten die Gryffindors die Meisterschaft gewinnen, sondern auch, weil jeder wusste, dass wenn sie den Pokal wieder in ihr Haus holen konnten, es eine grosse Party geben würde. Und jeder konnte eine kleine Ablenkung gerade gut gebrauchen.

Und es wurde wahrlich zu einer Zitterpartie für die Gryffindors. Die Ravenclaws führten bereits nach kurzer Zeit mit 110 zu 0 Punkten. Als sich dann auch wenig später die Faust des Suchers von Ravenclaw um den goldenen Ball schloss, war es passiert. Gryffindor hatte die Meisterschaft verloren. Doch erwiesen sie sich als wahrlich gute Verlierer, denn niemand wollte auf die Party verzichten. So ging es nach dem Abendessen dann auch los. Die Musik wurde aufgedreht und beinahe das ganze Haus hatte sich im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt und feierte, auch wenn es nichts zu feiern gab.

Alicia kam Lily hinunter. Als erstes holten sie sich mal ein Bier und setzten sich in einer freien Ecke auf die Fensterbank. Remus und seine Freunde waren schon eine Weile da. James hatte demonstrativ den Arm um eine Fünftklässlerin gelegt, während Sirius umringt von 2 weiteren Fünftklässlerin und Amina wieder irgend eine seiner Geschichten zum besten gab. Auch wenn Amina keine Gryffindor war, so war es kein Problem mit einem Gryffindor in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen. Man brauchte ja immerhin nur das Passwort.

„Sie sind echt ätzend oder?", seufzte Lily.  
„Wer?"  
„Na James und Sirius."  
„Ach so.. Ja sind sie. Aber ich bin bemüht sie so wenig wie es geht zu beachten."  
„Ist gar nicht so einfach finde ich, wenn James da gerade diese kleine Barbie anbaggert."  
„Na wenn er's nötig hat? Er will dich doch sowieso nur eifersüchtig machen, also gib ihm die Genugtuung nicht und amüsier dich einfach. Die ist nicht sein Typ aber wohl grad die einzige die so dumm ist bei seinem Spielchen mit zu machen."  
„Meinst du?"  
„Ja natürlich. Schau ihn doch mal an. Er schaut doch immer her ob du auch schön mitbekommst, dass er da eine im Arm hat. Man die beiden sind echt arm..."  
„Aber wirklich... Wir sollten uns auch irgendwelche Kerle anlachen. Dann würde ihnen das Spielchen schon vergehen."

„Ich weiss nicht, wären wir dann nicht genau so arm wie sie?", fragte Alicia ihre Freundin.  
„Hm, wahrscheinlich schon. Aber trotzdem wäre es doch einfach eine Genugtuung die beiden einfach mal zu ärgern oder?", grinste Lily.  
„Ja, irgendwie wäre es das ja schon"  
„Also worauf warten wir dann?"  
„Keine Ahnung", lachte Alicia.  
„Dann suchen wir uns doch mal unsere Opfer für heute Abend. Wie wärs mit...", Lily sah sich um, bis sie 3 gutaussehende Siebtklässler die Treppe hinunter steigen sah, „wie wärs mit Sid und seinen Kumpeln?"  
„Hm...", Alicia überlegte kurz, „also von mir aus."

Die beiden Mädchen steuerten auf die 3 Jungen zu. Sid war ein grosser, junge mit dunklen, fast schwarzen Haaren und wirkte meistens etwas schüchtern. Er hing meistens mit seinen beiden Kumpels Vico und John ab. Vico war eher das Gegenteil von Sid. Selten ruhig und auf den Mund gefallen und für jede Party zu haben. Man hätte fast vermuten können, dass Sirius sich seinen „Lebensstil" von Vico abgeschaut hatte. Immerhin hatte Vico den Namen „Dr. Love" nicht umsonst bekommen. Es gab wenige Mädchen die seinem Charme noch nicht verfallen waren und damit brüstete sich dieser um so lieber. John, der dritte im Bunde fiel am wenigsten auf. Er war Blond und ebenfalls gross, nicht ganz so Still wie Sid aber auch nicht so auffällig wie Vico.

„Na ihr beiden", grinste Vico als Lily und Alicia plötzlich vor ihnen standen.  
„Hallo", lächelte Alicia und wusste eigentlich nicht so genau, warum sie bei diesem Spielchen mitmachte und ob es überhaupt die gewünschte Wirkung auf Sirius und James haben würde.  
„Habt ihr Lust was mit uns zu trinken?", grinste Lily.  
„Ehm... Klar wieso nicht?", sagte John, während Sid nur kurz nickte.   
„Wieso nicht? Natürlich wollen wir", sagte Vico, „wenn ich bitten darf, die Damen". Vico legte je einen Arm um Lilys und einen um Alicias Schultern und ging mit den beiden voraus zu den Kisten mit dem Bier.

Etwas weiter, am anderen Ende des Raumes, waren immer noch Sirius und James und den beiden war es durchaus nicht entgangen, was mit Alicia und Lily da gerade abging.   
„Was wollen die den von dem Kerl!" , fragte James leise und beinahe entsetzt Sirius.  
„Keine Ahnung... Scheinbar wissen die nicht, was der Kerl für einen Ruf hat. Wetten heute nacht hat er noch beide gleichzeitig in seinem Bett." Sirius' Stimme klang zwar ruhig, doch im innern bebte er.  
„Ich bring den Kerl um", sagte James und wollte schon aufstehen.  
„Wieso denn?", sagte Remus mit einem fast hämischen grinsen, „Lily ist nicht mehr deine Freundin und ich bezweifle dass sich Alicia nach den letzten Wochen von dir und deinen Ratschlägen beeindrucken lässt."  
„Jaja Moony, du hast ja gut reden. Aber stört es dich kein bisschen, dass sich deine Ex da gerade von einem Möchtegern Aufreißer abschleppen lässt?"

„Nein, wieso sollte es? Bei dir hat es mich doch auch nicht gestört", grinste Remus und genoss es, den Jungs mal vor Augen zu halten, wie dämlich sie sich die letzten Wochen verhalten hatten.  
„Ach halt doch deine Klappe", keifte Sirius.  
„Was hast du denn?", lächelte Amina, die sich gerade mit jemandem unterhalten hatte und drückte Sirius einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
„Nichts, alles ok. Remus hat nur mal wieder Mist gelabert", sagte er und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln.  
„Ich nenn es Wahrheit... Wenn du es Mist nennen willst, bitte", sagte Remus und rollte etwas mit den Augen.  
„Ach, lass doch", sagte Amina zu Sirius und küsste ihn nochmals, „magst du nicht mit mir tanzen?"  
„Tanzen? Nein jetzt nicht."  
„Och, bitte... kann ich dich mit nichts dazu bewegen, mit mir zu tanzen?", grinste Amina süss.  
„Nein, jetzt gerade nicht", sagte Sirius leicht angenervt schon. Er wollte nicht tanzen. Es war gerade viel interessanter, wieso dieser Kerl da drüben seine Griffel auf Alicias Schulter hatte.  
„Ach da gäbe es sicher etwas mit dem du Sirius dazu überreden könntest", lachte James etwas und wollte sich wieder von Lily ablenken.  
„Ja, das glaube ich auch, dass es das gäbe", grinste Amina und flüsterte Sirius darauf leise ins Ohr, „wir können uns ja... nachher dafür einwenig... zurückziehen?"  
Sirius schnaubte etwas.  
„Vielleicht können wir ja nachher tanzen."  
„Na immer hin hab ich ihn jetzt damit zu einem vielleicht gebracht und keinem totalen nein mehr", lachte Amina. 

„Hier bitte", sagte Vico und drücke Lily und Alicia je eine Flasche Bier in die Hand.  
„Auf eine gelungene Party", sagte John dann, prostete kurz in die Runde und gönnte sich dann einen grossen Schluck von seinem Bier.  
„Danke", sagte Alicia und tat es John dann nach und trank einen Schluck.  
„Was meint ihr, sollen wir uns setzen?", fragte Lily und nickte auf ein paar freie Plätze bei den Sofas.  
„Ja klar. Sitzen ist doch schon mal viel gemütlicher als Stehen, nicht wahr?", grinste Vico und liess die beiden Mädchen voraus gehen.  
„Wieso musst du es gleich drauf anlegen, immer jede abzuschleppen, Vico?", fragte Sid etwas genervt.  
„Wieso? Was dagegen? Ich trete dir auch gerne eine ab. Welche hättest du denn lieber? Die süße Rothaarige oder die heiße Schwarzhaarige?"  
„Gar keine, darum geht es nicht", antwortete Sid.  
„Nicht? Aber warum stört es dich dann, wenn du kein Interesse an einer der beiden hast?"  
„Weil es einfach nervt, dass man sich nicht mal normal mit Mädchen unterhalten kann, wenn du in der nähe bist. Die beiden wollen sicher nicht abgeschleppt werden. Du weißt schon, wessen Freundinnen das sind oder?"

„Du meinst Ex-Freundinnen. Ja und? Was kümmern mich Black und Potter?", sagte Vico. Dass Alicia etwas mit Sirius gehabt hatte, sprach sich so schnell in der Schule herum, dass kurz darauf jeder gewusst hatte, was zwischen den beiden gelaufen war.  
„Na wenn du Lust hast dich mit Black anzulegen, dann mal viel Spass."  
„Na dann krall ich mir halt nur Evans. Was soll's. Die ist genau so heiß", lachte Vico und setzte sich dann neben Lily aufs Sofa.

Sid rollte mit den Augen, setzte sich dann aber neben Alicia.  
„Ich bin gleich wieder da", unterbrach John die kurze Stille und steuerte kurz darauf schon Meg an, eine Schülerin aus Gryffindor, auf die er schon seit einiger Zeit ein Auge geworfen hatte.  
„So und wieso hängen zwei so hübsche Mädchen so ganz alleine hier rum?", grinste Vico zu Lily und nippte nebenbei an seinem Bier.

„Das, weiss ich eigentlich auch nicht", zwinkerte diese, „aber jetzt haben wir ja doch noch jemanden gefunden, der mit uns was trinken will."  
„Na, ich hoffe, ihr musstet nicht zu lange suchen. Weil jeder der euch einen Korb gibt, der muss doch wirklich ein riesen Trottel sein", Vico zwinkerte und legte den Arm wieder lässig etwas um Lilys Schulter.  
„Oh man", sagte Alicia leise und verdrehte etwas die Augen.  
„Was ist denn?", fragte Sid und hatte Alicias genervtes „Oh man" sehr wohl gehört.  
„Ach, dein Kumpel sollte mal etwa 100 Gänge zurück schalten. Dieses Geschleime hält man ja nicht aus."  
„Ja ich weiss, ich habs ihm grad vorher gesagt, aber er will ja nicht hören", lachte Sid.  
„Na wenn er nicht hören will", grinste Alicia.  
„Ja, er ist selber Schuld. Ich glaube nicht, dass deine Freundin wirklich so dumm ist und auf seine Masche reinfällt."  
„Nein, das glaube ich auch nicht und sonst bin ja immer noch ich da um ihr die Flausen dann wieder auszureden", grinste sie.  
„Na hoffen wir mal, dass dein Einsatz heute nicht gefragt wird."  
„Ach, soviel mehr hab ich heute sowieso nicht mehr vor, von daher... Wäre es vielleicht eine ganz gute Unterhaltung so für zwischendurch."  
„Ja vielleicht", lachte Sid und zwinkerte kurz, trank dann aber wieder einen grossen Schluck von seinem Bier. 

„Jetzt hat er seine scheiss Finger schon wieder nicht bei sich lassen können. Ich glaube es gar nicht. Was soll das! Kann er sich keine andere suchen?"  
„Ach Lily ist schon nicht so blöd und geht mit ihm in die Kiste. Vielleicht will sie dich ja nur eifersüchtig machen?"  
„Ja du hast ja auch einfach reden. Alicia sitzt ja nur mit dem anderen Kerl da. Meine hat diesen Aufreißer an der Backe kleben..."  
Sirius grinste zufrieden. Es war ihm keines Wegs entgangen, dass Alicia sich mit Sid abgab und das war ich mehr als Recht. Er konnte sich nämlich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was ein Junge wie Sid von einem Mädchen wie Alicia wollte. Und auch umgekehrt, sah er keine grosse Gefahr für sich.  
Immerhin war Sid so ziemlich das Gegenteil von ihm. Er war eher Still und zog sich gerne einmal zurück um zu malen oder zu schreiben. Das war Sids grösste Leidenschaft, das Schreiben. Er tauchte gerne in die verschiedensten Welten ab. Veröffentlicht hatte er zwar noch nichts, aber es war sein grosses Ziel, irgendwann ein Buch zu veröffentlichen.

„Du brauchst gar nicht so dämlich zu grinsen Black. Hilf mir lieber diesen Kerl da los zu werden."  
„Wieso?", lachte Sirius, „jetzt wart doch erst mal ab. Sobald er mehr will, wird Lily ihm schon einen Korb geben."  
„Meinst du?", fragte James.  
„Ja natürlich. Und jetzt schau nicht immer dahin, das will sie doch nur... Tu als wäre es dir egal und kümmere dich etwas um Silva, dann wird sie mit dem Blödsinn sicher schnell aufhören. Willst du jetzt noch tanzen?", fragte er danach Amina.   
„Natürlich", lächelte diese und nahm ihn bei den Händen und führte ihn auf die Tanzfläche.  
„Ja klar, einfach ignorieren. Deshalb gehst du jetzt ja tanzen, damit Alicia dich besonders gut sieht. Klar Black", murmelte James dann leise aber widmete sich dann wieder Silva, welche gerade mit zwei neuen Flaschen Bier zurück kam.  
„Da bitte", sagte sie.  
„Danke. Setz dich doch wieder", grinste James und legte danach auch wieder lässig seinen Arm um Silva. Triumphierend blickte er hinüber zu Lily.

Lily blieb es nicht verborgen, dass James wohl das gleiche vor hatte, wie sie gerade. Also, dachte sie sich, sollte sie einen Gang höher schalten.  
„Willst du vielleicht, tanzen?", lächelte sie Vico an.  
„Natürlich, bei so einem hübschen Mädchen wie dir, kann ich doch nicht nein sagen!"

Auch wenn seine Komplimente Lily langsam auf die Nerven gingen, kicherte sie und ging danach mit ihm tanzen. Sie hatte sich einen wunderbaren Platz ausgesucht, wo James einen tollen Ausblick auf jeden ihrer Schritte hatte.

Alicia war während dessen mit Sid beschäftigt sich über seine Zeichnungen und seine Geschichten zu unterhalten. Ganz anders al s Sirius sich dachte, langweilten sich die beiden nämlich nicht, sondern waren in ein lustiges Gespräch über Trolle, Feen und Elfen verstrickt.  
„Meinst du, du kannst mir mal ein paar von deinen Zeichnungen zeigen?", fragte Alicia und fand es klasse, was für eine Fantasie Sid zu haben schien.  
„Klar, wenn dich das wirklich interessiert", lachte er.  
„Doch natürlich. Sonst hätte ich ja nicht gefragt oder?", zwinkerte Alicia.  
„Also gut. Ich kann ja später ein paar holen oder wir gehen sie hoch anschauen was meinst du?"  
„Ja, das hört sich gut an", lächelte sie.  
„Ok klasse! Hast du vielleicht vorher noch Lust auf ein Bier?", frage Sid und seine Flasche hatte er bereits leer getrunken.  
„Ja, ich hab meins sowieso auch gleich leer."  
„Prima, dann hol ich uns doch noch mal 2", er lächelte sie lieb und verschwand kurz darauf in der Menge und bahnte sich einen Weg zum Bier.

„Willst du vielleicht nicht auch tanzen?", fragte James Silva.  
„Ja, ich habe schon gehofft dass du mich fragst", lächelte diese.   
„Also, dann komm", James nahm ihre Hand und suchte sich einen geeigneten Platz um Lily weiter gut beobachten zu können, aber auch gleichzeitig von ihr gesehen zu werden.

„Du tanzt gut", grinste Lily zu Vico und beobachtete aber dabei aus dem Augenwinkel, wie James Silvas Hand nahm und sich gar nicht weit von ihr auf die Tanzfläche begab.  
„Aber nur halb so toll wie du", sagte Vic charmant, „hast du das irgendwo gelernt?"  
„Was? Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Lily und hatte ihm gar nicht zugehört. Es war gerade viel interessanter James und seine Begleitung zu beobachten.  
„Ich habe gefragt, ob du irgendwo gelernt hast, so gut zu tanzen?"  
„Ich? Oh nein... Nein... Ich... tanze ja auch gar nicht so gut", lächelte sie kurz und schaute dann wieder zu James. Dieser hatte gerade eine seiner Hände auf Silvas Hüfte gelegt und tanzte nun mit ihr.  
„Was lenkt dich denn so ab?", fragte Vico und es war ihm nicht entgangen, dass sie sich für jemand anderes viel mehr zu interessieren schien, als für ihn. Und das passte ihm nicht.  
„Oh tut mir leid. Ich dachte nur gerade, ich hätte jemanden gesehen. Aber ich hab mich getäuscht", versuchte Lily sich zu retten. Sie wollte nicht, dass Vic absprang, denn er war einfach der ideale Partner für so eine Aktion. Es gab kaum jemanden, den man so leicht rumkriegte wie Vico.  
„Na dann bin ich ja froh", grinste er sie wieder süss an.

„Hier, dein Bier", lächelte Sid zu Alicia und setzte sich wieder zu ihr.  
„Danke. Prost", sagte Alicia und stiess mit ihm an. Danach tranken sie wieder beide einen grossen Schluck aus ihren Flaschen, „willst du, vielleicht auch tanzen?"  
Alicia unterbrach die kurze Stille die eingetreten war.  
„Oh ich weiss nicht. Ich... tanze nicht wirklich gerne."  
„Ehrlich? Schade..."  
„Ja, tut mir leid. Ich meine, wenn ich es könnte, wäre es vielleicht was anderes, aber ich würde mich nur lächerlich machen", lachte er.  
„Ach so. Ich weiss nicht, ob ich das glauben soll oder nicht."  
„Nein ehrlich", er lachte noch immer, „du kannst nachher ja Vico oder John fragen. Sie werden die bestätigen dass ich aussehe wie ein Affe auf Crack wenn ich versuche zu tanzen. Und ich will dir ja keine Angst machen."  
„Das ist wirklich sehr gütig von dir", zwinkerte Alicia und sagte das gespielt Ernst.  
„Ja nicht wahr?"  
„Unglaublich", lachte sie nun wieder, „also gut, dann will ich dir mal glauben, dass du nicht wirklich tanzen kannst. Schade ist es aber trotzdem."  
„Wer weiss, vielleicht lass ich mich ja nach 2-3 weiteren Bieren doch noch auf dein Angebot ein."  
„So? Also gut, dann frage ich nachher noch mal"  
„Soll ich dir in der Zwischenzeit als Entschädigung dafür ein paar meiner Bilder zeigen?"  
„Wenn du magst"  
„Klar, komm", Sid stand vom Sofa auf und begab sich zur Treppe die zu seinem Schlafsaal führte.  
Alicia folgte ihm die Stufen hinunter und dann in den ziemlich chaotischen Schlafsaal.  
„Sorry, wir... räumen hier selten auf", grinste Sid etwas peinlich berührt und versuchte das Schlimmste einwenig aus dem Weg zu schieben.

Amina war gerade dabei, Sirius' Hals etwas zu küssen. Doch dieser hatte gerade keine Zeit sich auf ihre Zärtlichkeiten einzulassen. Viel interessantere fand er es gerade, dass Alicia tatsächlich mit diesem Sid in den Schlafsaal verzogen hatte.  
„Hm, du schmeckst gut", raunte Amina ihm leise ins Ohr.  
„Lass mal", sagte Sirius leicht genervt und schob sie etwas von sich weg.  
„Hey, was soll das?", fragte Amina leicht entsetzt.  
„Nichts, aber wir müssen ja nicht hier vor allen Leuten rummachen oder?"  
„Ja entschuldige, dass ich dich geküsst habe. Ich dachte es gefällt dir! Sonst hast du auch nichts dagegen wenn ich das mache!", sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz und ging eiligen Schrittes Richtung Portraitloch.  
Sirius war hin und her gerissen. Sollte er Amina gehen lassen oder lieber schauen was Alicia unten mit Sid vor hatte?  
Er seufzte leise und sein schlechtes Gewissen meldete sich dann doch.  
„Warte doch Amina, es tut mir leid", sagte er und ging ihr nach.

James war während dessen schon dabei Silva zu küssen.  
Lily brodelte in ihrem Inneren und als Vico sie zu küssen versuchte, schlug sie sein Angebot nicht aus.  
Dies machte James nun noch wahnsinniger. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie tatsächlich mit diesem Idioten vor seiner Nase herum knutschte.

Vico küsste Lily und zog sie näher zu sich ran. Er streichelte ihr den Rücken hinunter.  
„Wieder eine...", dachte er für sich und grinste leicht.  
„Komm, gehen wir doch an einen etwas ruhigeren Ort", raunte er Lily leise ins Ohr.  
„Spinnst du!", antwortete ihm diese. Abschleppen lassen wollte sie sich dann doch nicht. Egal was James jetzt dachte.  
„Wieso denn? Wir können doch einfach draussen auf dem Gang einwenig Spazieren gehen?", grinste er charmant und versuchte das ganze einwenig zu verschönen.  
„Du hast sie wohl nicht mehr alle", sagte Lily, „ich geh nicht mit dir ins Bett. Da musst du dir schon eine andere Dumme suchen."  
„Na, du hast ja wohl mich angemacht, also tu jetzt nicht so als wäre ich der Blöde."  
„Ja und? Deswegen kriegst du mich noch lange nicht ins Bett!", schimpfte Lily und schüttelte angenervt den Kopf und ging die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hoch.  
Auf James' Gesicht breitete sich ein triumphierendes Lächeln aus.


	25. Von Freundschaft und Hass

Von Freundschaft und Hass

Alicia schaute sich etwas in Sids Schlafraum um, während dieser immer noch etwas peinlich berührt, das Schlimmste Gerümpel aus dem Weg zu schieben versuchte.  
„Ihr habt's wirklich gemütlich hier", grinste sie, „und lass mich raten, dass da ist dein Bett?"  
Sie deutete auf ein Bett, auf dem ein Zeichenblock lag und an den Wänden daneben, diverse Zeichnungen von fantastischen Figuren zu sehen waren.  
„Wie hast du das jetzt bloss rausgefunden?", zwinkerte er und kam dann zu ihr rüber, „du darfst gerne schauen."  
„Oh danke", sagte sie und setzte sich dann auf sein Bett und nahm sich den Block und fing an, darin zu Blättern.  
„Aber erwarte bloss nicht zuviel, ich bin kein Picasso."  
Er setzte sich zu ihr und sah mit ihr zusammen den Zeichenblock zu.  
„Du spinnst doch, deine Zeichnungen sind der Wahnsinn! Wow… vor allem dass hier finde ich echt irre", sie blätterte wieder zurück zu einem Portrait eines jungen Mädchens. Sie fand das Bild einfach wahnsinnig schön.  
„Findest du? Danke", lächelte er sanft, „das ist meine kleine Schwester."  
„Sie ist wirklich hübsch und das Bild ist einfach unglaublich gezeichnet", sie nickte anerkennend.  
„Schön, wenn die Bilder dir gefallen", sagte er, stand dann aber wieder auf und kramte etwas aus dem Schrank hervor und drückte ihr dann eine Flasche Bier in die Hand, „oder willst du was anderes?"  
„Nein, danke das ist ok"  
„Und du bist sicher, dass Vic deine Freundin nicht rumkriegt?", grinste er.  
„Oh, das denke ich nicht. Und wenn, dann wäre mein Bruder ja noch da, der würde wohl einschreiten, würde er zu weit gehen."  
„Ach, dann ist das also nur eine Art… Racheplan von ihr?"  
„Ja… so in etwa könnte man das nennen", grinste sie und trank dann einen Schluck Bier.  
„Bin ich auch nur ein Racheplan?", fragte er etwas entrüstet.  
„Quatsch. Ok, angesprochen haben wir euch deswegen, aber deswegen hab ich mich nachher nicht mit dir unterhalten oder bin mit dir hier hergegangen…"  
„Hmm… Na dann ist ja gut. Ich will da nämlich nicht in irgendwas reingezogen werden.", sagte er ernst.  
„Ja, das kann ich verstehen… Keine Sorge", sagte sie ruhig und stand dann auf, „dann wär's aber vielleicht besser, wenn wir wieder hochgehen würden."  
„Wenn du meinst", sagte er und stand auch wieder auf, ging dann mit ihr nach oben, wo sie gerade noch mitbekamen, wie Lily und Vic sich fetzten.  
„Ich denke, ich bin dann mal oben. Tut mir leid und danke fürs Bier", sie lächelte ihn noch kurz an und ging Lily dann nach.

Vico kam auf Sid zu.  
„Na, hattest du mehr Glück?", grinste er seinen Freund an und schaute Alicia nach, die Lily nach stürmte.  
„Wir haben nur meine Zeichnungen angeschaut, aber was hast du mit Lily gemacht?", fragte er etwas verwundert.  
„Nichts, ich hab sie nur gefragt, ob wir etwas spazieren gehen wollen und da ist sie voll durchgeknallt… Keine Ahnung… Erst hat sie noch mit mir geknutscht und dann dass… Soll mal einer schlau werden aus diesen Weibern", grummelte er und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Vielleicht solltest du auch einfach nicht dauernd auf so eine dumme Tour die Mädchen anmachen?"  
„Was soll dass denn wieder heissen?!"  
„Nichts, nichts…", Sid brach das Gespräch ab, er wusste, es würde zu nichts führen, denn es war ja immer das Gleiche.

Währenddessen hatte Sirius Amina beim Portraitloch abgefangen.  
„Jetzt warte doch mal!"  
„Warum? Du hast ja scheinbar keine Lust mit mir zusammen zu sein!"  
„Wie bitte? Nur weil ich mal gerade nicht knutschen wollte? Hast du sie noch alle?", fragte Sirius harsch, aber er mochte dieses zickige Getue von Mädchen einfach nicht.  
„Sonst kannst du ja auch beinahe an nichts anderes denken als ans Knutschen, dann entschuldige bitte, wenn ich es etwas merkwürdig finde, wenn du mich auf einmal zurückweist…"  
Sirius rollte mit den Augen.  
„Amina, jetzt hör mal bitte… Du hast manchmal auch keinen Bock und mach ich deswegen gleich so einen Aufstand?", er seufzte. Ja, es kam sehr selten vor, dass er auf solche Dinge mal keine Lust hatte, aber auch er kannte solche Momente.  
„Ja, vielleicht hab ich es etwas falsch verstanden…"  
„ETWAS falsch verstanden", dachte sich Sirius, sagte aber nichts mehr, legte einen Arm um sie und führte sie dann wieder zurück zu den Sesseln, wo James mit Silva mittlerweile wieder Platz genommen hatte und Remus sich mit ein paar anderen Jungs unterhielt.

Im Mädchenschlafsaal versuchte Alicia Lily gerade klar zu machen, dass sie mit ihrem Verhalten Vico ja auch ganz klar gezeigt hatte, dass sie was von ihm will und sie sich deshalb nicht so anstellen solle, dass er dann auch tatsächlich drauf angesprungen war.  
„Ja, ich geb's ja zu, es war eine saudumme Idee. Und gebracht hatte es auch nichts, ausser dass James jetzt mit dieser Silva rumknutscht."  
„Meine Güte, warum gehst du nicht nochmals zu ihm und versuchst es mit ihm zu klären? Oder schreibst ihm einen Brief? Oder was weiss ich… aber das kann ja nicht so weitergehen… Das ist einfach nur anstrengend… Er mag dich, das weiss ich und du magst ihn auch, das ist ja mehr als offensichtlich."  
„Und wenn wir wieder zusammen wären, würde dich das nicht stören?"  
„Warum sollte mich das stören? Das ist ja nicht meine Sache…", sagte Alicia leicht genervt und setzte sich auf ihr Bett.  
„Na, weil ihr euch immer noch zofft… Und ich meine, wenn ich dann mit deinem Bruder…"  
„Ich will ja sowieso nicht dabei sein, wenn ihr rummacht, also von daher ist mir das egal. Und es ist für mich ok, wenn du weiterhin mit ihnen befreundet bist. Nur weil ich es nicht mehr bin, musst du es ja auch nicht nicht mehr sein…"  
„Bist du sicher?"  
„Ja, sonst würde ich es ja wohl kaum sagen", Alicia war es natürlich nicht egal. Es war zwar so, dass sie es Lily und James wirklich gegönnt hätte, würden sie wieder zueinander finden, aber es würde sie wohl schon irgendwo stören, wenn Lily danach mit den Jungs wieder rumhängen würde und sie wäre dann aussen vor, nur weil James und Sirius sie immer noch wie Dreck behandelten.  
„Gut, wenn es für dich wirklich in Ordnung wäre…", Lily nahm dann ein Blatt zur Hand und fing an zu schreiben.  
„Dann lass ich dich mal allein", sagte Alicia dann und ging wieder hinunter auf die Party.

Sie schaute, ob sie Sid noch irgendwo entdeckte und als sie ihn sah, fasste sie aber den Entschluss nicht hinzugehen. Er hatte recht… Sie würde ihn nur in irgendwas mit reinziehen und das wollte sie nun wirklich nicht. Sie fand Sid wirklich nett. So setzte sie sich irgendwo ans Fenster und schaute etwas dem Geschehen zu. Sie schaute hinüber zu Sirius, der mit Amina im Arm wieder auf dem Sofa sass und die Party sichtlich genoss. Sie spielte etwas mir ihrem Armband und vermisste Sirius und ihren Bruder wirklich. Gerade hatte sie sich mit James wieder etwas angenähert, nachdem sie beide ihre eigenen Wege gegangen waren und nun dass… Sie würde sich das nie verzeihen…  
„Alles klar?", fragte plötzlich eine liebe Stimme neben ihr.  
Alicia schaute hoch und sah in Sids Gesicht.  
„Ja, alles klar", lächelte sie ihn lieb an, während er sich neben sie setzte, „ich denke Lily hat eingesehen, dass sie an der ganzen Situation nicht ganz unschuldig war."  
„Ach so… na das meinte ich eigentlich gar nicht. Ich finde eher du siehst gerade ziemlich fertig aus", sagte er lieb.  
„Oh, das ist wirklich nicht der Rede wert, glaub mir… Das hab ich mir selbst eingebrockt und irgendwann, wird's sicher auch wieder besser werden."  
„Trauerst du etwa immer noch Black nach?"  
„Das verstehst du nicht… Es ist alles kaputt gegangen. Es geht nicht mal darum, dass es so schlimm für mich ist, nicht mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Es ist schlimm für mich, dass ich meine Freunde verloren habe… verstehst du?"  
„Ja, das kann ich verstehen. Aber es ist trotzdem schade, wenn du so ein trauriges Gesicht machst, wenn du lächelst, gefällst du mir viel besser", zwinkerte er lieb und versuchte sie etwas aufzuheitern.  
„Na gut, deinetwegen versuche ich wieder etwas mehr zu Lächeln", grinste sie kurz und es war schön, sich einfach mal wieder mit jemanden so ungezwungen zu unterhalten, ausser mit Lily.  
„Wie war das noch mit dem Tanzen?"  
Sie schaute ihn etwas verwundert an, „aber ich dachte, du tanzt nicht gerne?"  
„Ja, aber wenn es dich aufheitert und glaub mir, das wird's dich, dann würde ich das sogar für einmal tun.", er grinste, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie zur Tanzfläche.  
Und obwohl er nicht der beste Tänzer war, amüsierte sie sich mit ihm wirklich gut und vergass für eine Weile ihre Sorgen.

Der Frühling wurde langsam aber sicher zu einem richtig schön warmen Sommer. Endlich konnte man wieder mal im T-Shirt draussen auf der Wiese sitzen und die Sonne geniessen. Alicia die, nachdem James und Lily ihren Starrsinn wirklich überwunden hatten, oft alleine unterwegs war, freundete sich immer mehr mit Sid und seinen Freunden an. Sie fühlte sich wohl bei ihnen und es tat ihr sichtlich gut, dass sie endlich wieder ein paar Freunde gefunden hatte. Auch mit Remus unternahm sie ab und zu etwas, aber über den Verlust von Sirius und James konnte halt so gut wie nichts hinweg helfen. Jedoch graute es sie vor den Sommerferien und den vielen Wochen, die sie dann gezwungenermassen mit James und Sirius verbringen musste. Und auch wusste sie, dass im nächsten Schuljahr ihre neuen Freunde nicht mehr auf der Schule sein würden, immerhin machten sie dieses Jahr ihren Abschluss. Dies alles lag ihr trotzdem noch schwer im Magen und wenn sie nicht grad etwas beschäftigt war, dann war sie oft nachdenklich und fühlte sich schon ziemlich oft alleine.  
Sirius hingegen dachte kaum noch an sie. Er war ein Künstler darin, seine Gefühle in die hinterste Ecke seiner Seele zu packen und sie dort auch nicht mehr hervor zu nehmen. Nur manchmal, wenn er Alicia so alleine irgendwo sitzen sah, da stach es ihm schon ins Herz. Immerhin hatte er die Zeit mit ihr ja auch sehr genossen. Aber er hatte ja wenigstens Amina, die ihn vom schlimmsten immer ablenkte und mittlerweile, mochte er sie wirklich gerne, auch wenn sie nicht seine Alicia war.

Alicia wartete gerade vor einem Schulzimmer, als ihr James und Sirius entgegen kamen. Sie wartete auf Sid, da sie nachher zusammen noch etwas nach draussen gehen wollten und sie ihn noch für seine bevorstehenden Prüfungen abfragen wollte. Sie drehte sich etwas weg, denn nur zu gerne ärgerten sie sie, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bot.  
„Ohje, wir haben wohl den falschen Gang gewählt", sagte Sirius und verdrehte die Augen, als er Alicia sah.  
„Ja, sieht wohl so aus."  
„Man könnte ja fast meinen, sie lauert uns auf… Irgendwie ist sie überall…", grinste Sirius, „und ich freu mich ja schon wahnsinnig auf die Sommerferien, dann werden wir sie wohl gar nicht mehr los…"  
James spürte, wie sehr Alicia litt. Doch sie gab sich keine Blösse. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schaute aus einem Fenster, hinunter zum See.  
„Ja, das wird bestimmt spassig…"  
„Denk dann bloss nicht, dass du mit uns rumhängen kannst, Flubber", sagte Sirius und blieb neben ihr stehen.  
Alicia seufzte kurz. Es war ja schon schlimm genug, wenn sie sie einfach schnitten, aber es war eine Qual, wenn sie auch immer noch auf ihr rumhacken mussten.  
„Komm, lass sie Sirius. Das ist bloss Zeitverschwendung…", James versuchte Sirius zum gehen zu bewegen.  
„Nein warum denn? Macht doch Spass, wenn sie sich nicht wehrt. Sie ist gut darin das arme kleine Opfer zu spielen…"  
„Komm jetzt reicht's wirklich.", sagte James und zog Sirius am Arm von Alicia weg. Er spürte in seinem Innern, wie ihr Herz brach und sie kurz davor war zu weinen. Und so sauer er noch immer auf sie war, war sie halt trotzdem immer noch seine Schwester.  
Alicia wischte sich kurz über die Augen, starrte aber immer noch verbissen aus dem Fenster und versuchte sich mit irgendwelchen Gedanken abzulenken.  
„Hat sie dich etwa wieder weichgekocht, nur weil sie wieder rumheult?", fragte er seinen Freund und er war einfach nicht zu zügeln. Es war seine Art, seine Gefühle zu ihr zu unterdrücken, in dem er einfach immer unglaublich gemein zu ihr war. Er konnte sie nicht einfach ignorieren…  
„Gibt's hier ein Problem?", fragte plötzlich Vico's Stimme hinter James und Sirius. Ihre Stunde war gerade aus und er und Sid kamen aus dem Zimmer.  
„Nein, wir wollten grad gehen", sagte James und hatte wirklich keine Lust sich jetzt auch noch mit den Kerlen zu streiten.  
„Dann ist ja gut", sagte er und ging gerade zu Alicia rüber.  
„Und wenn nicht, geht's dich sowieso nichts an… Oder hat sie dich als ihren Beschützer engagiert? Bezahlt sie dich in Naturalien?", Sirius grinste und konnte sein manchmal wirklich grosses Maul einfach mal wieder nicht halten.  
Vico drehte sich wieder zu Sirius um und packte ihn am Hemdkragen.  
„Jetzt hör mal Black… Halt deine Klappe und lass sie endlich in Ruhe. Oder besorgt es dir deine Freundin so schlecht, dass du dir so deine Befriedigung holen musst?!"  
Die beiden Jungen funkelten sich bitterböse an.  
Alicia wollte gerade zu Vico rüber und ihn besänftigen, als Sirius diesem einen heftigen Schlag versetzte. Er strauchelte und knallte genau gegen Alicia, die ihm im Rücken stand.  
Alicia knallt zu Boden und schlug ihren Kopf am Fensterbrett auf.  
„Was seid ihr eigentlich für Idioten?!", keifte Sid und beugte sich zu Alicia um zu sehen, ob sie sich was getan hatte und führte sie danach auch in den Krankenflügel, damit sich Madam Pomfrey die Wunde an ihrem Kopf an sah.

Später an diesem Abend lag Alicia immer noch im Krankenflügel. Sie hatte zwar bloss eine kleine Platzwunde am Kopf, aber Poppy wollte sie die Nacht einfach noch hierbehalten. Und Alicia war es gerade recht. So musste sie Sirius und James wenigstens nicht mehr über den Weg laufen. Sie hatte einfach genug davon, sich von ihnen dauernd beschimpfen zu lassen. Sie schrieb noch einige Zeit an einem Brief, bevor sie endlich einschlief.  
Am nächsten Morgen, als sie wieder in ihrem Schlafsaal war, schickte sie ihre Eule mit dem Brief los.

Sirius staunte nicht schlecht als Alicias Eule neben seinem Kopf landete. Er döste noch etwas und fragte sich, was sie von ihm wollte… Er nahm der Eule den Brief ab und begann ihn zu lesen:

_Sirius,_

Mittlerweile habe ich mich wirklich damit abgefunden, dass wir keine Freunde mehr werden. Es ist mir sogar egal. Ich verstehe bloss nicht, warum du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen kannst.  
An der ganzen Situation bist du genau so schuldig wie ich es bin, aber du stellst mich dauernd vor allen immer bloss und scheinbar macht es dir Freude, wenn ich leide.

Es geht mir wirklich nicht gut. Es ist schlimm für mich, dich und meinen Bruder verloren zu haben und von euch geschnitten zu werden. Und ihr hört einfach nicht auf, mir mein Leben noch schwerer zu machen. Seid doch einfach glücklich, dass sich für euch nichts geändert hat und trampelt nicht weiter auf mir rum.

Und du musst dir auch keine Sorgen machen, dass ich euch in den Ferien irgendwie lästig an der Backe kleben werde. Auf eure Gesellschaft kann ich nämlich mittlerweile wirklich gut verzichten. Aber wenn ich euch schon in Ruhe lasse, dann lass mich doch auch einfach in Ruhe. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum es dir solche Freude macht, mich dauernd noch so schlecht zu behandeln. Immerhin bist du der Einzige, der genau weiss, dass ich nicht alleine an allem Schuld bin. Aber scheinbar siehst du das nicht ein.

Und hättest du mich jemals wirklich so gerne gehabt, wie du immer behauptet hast, dann würdest du mich jetzt nicht wie Dreck behandeln. Du musst mir auf diesen Brief nicht antworten oder sonst irgendwie reagieren, aber bitte lass mich einfach endlich in Frieden.  
Immerhin, könnte ich auch einige Sachen über dich rum erzählen, aber ich tu es ja auch nicht.

Trotzdem alles Gute,

Alicia 

Sirius fuhr sich durch die Haare. Und musste ihren Brief noch ein zweites Mal lesen. Er wusste zwar, dass es ihr nicht so gut gehen musste, aber dass sie ihm das offen sagte, dass es ihr schlecht ginge und dass sie ihn bat, sie einfach in ruhe zu lassen, das traf ihn dann doch irgendwie. Und er wusste auch, dass sie recht hatte, dass sie über ihn nie etwas herumerzählte. Immerhin hätte sie genug, was ihm zum Verhängnis werden könnte… Er seufzte und als er den Brief wieder zurück in den Umschlag stecken wollte, bemerkte er, dass sie die Ohrringe, die er ihr damals zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, ebenfalls mitgeschickt hatte.  
Das erste Mal, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er sie genau so vermisste.


	26. Tränke, Tränen, Träume

Tränke, Tränen, Träume

In der darauf folgenden Nacht fiel es Sirius sehr schwer einzuschlafen. Alicias Worte gingen ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Er wusste, sie hatte recht und fragte sich gerade, warum er sich so verhalten hatte. Zudem schmerzte es ihn, dass sie sich scheinbar wirklich von ihm gelöst hat. Er wollte es sich zuvor zwar nicht eingestehen, aber er wusste, dass sie die richtige war. Es gab keine andere für ihn, nicht mal Amina, so sehr er sie mochte, aber Alicia…

Am nächsten Morgen war Sirius auch dementsprechend grummelig, wie er es immer war, wenn er schlecht geschlafen hatte. So schleppte er sich zum Frühstück, sagte aber nicht viel. Für Alicia hingegen war es die reine Wohltat. Das erste Mal seit Wochen konnte sie ohne blöde Blicke von den Jungs die Halle betreten und essen. Sie genoss es sichtlich und blühte richtig auf. Zumal es sie auch noch erstaunte, dass Sirius ihren Brief wirklich richtig verstanden hatte.

„Alles klar mit dir Tatze?", fragte James irgendwann.  
„Ja, ich hab nur so schlecht geschlafen"  
James zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er kannte Sirius viel zu gut um nicht zu merken, dass er wohl wirklich Sorgen hatte.  
„Sicher, weil du so geschnarcht hast", mischte sich Remus nun ein und grinste.  
„Ich hab nicht geschnarcht", wehrte sich James, „und wenn, Sirius sollte sich daran gewohnt sein!"  
Alle lachten, sogar Sirius, der dies als gute Chance ansah, dem leidigen Thema über seine Laune auszuweichen.

Nachdem sie reichlich gefrühstückt hatten, schleppten sie sich in die Kerker um wieder eine wundervolle Stunde Zaubertränke geniessen zu dürfen. Der Anfang war langweilig wie immer, es ging in erster Linie darum, alles von der Tafel ab zuschreiben, was Professor Saaranto an die Tafel schrieb. Nachdem ihnen schon die Hände schmerzten vom vielen Schreiben, beendete er endlich seine Ausführungen und ging zum nächsten Teil über.

„Da es nur noch wenige Wochen bis zu den Sommerferien sind, habe ich mir überlegt, diese Zeit zu nutzen um sie ein letztes Mal in diesem Schuljahr zu benoten. Sie werden in Gruppen zusammen arbeiten und mir in der letzten Woche vor den Sommerferien die Ergebnisse abgeben. So können sie sich schon einmal darauf vorbereiten, im nächsten Jahr um einiges selbstständiger zu lernen, als sie es vielleicht bis anhin kannten."

Danach liess er einen Hut mit den Namen der Schüler umgehen, welche auf der Linken Seite der Klasse waren. Die Namen der Schüler auf der rechten Seite waren darin und wurden von ihnen gezogen, so bildeten sich zufällige Paar. Die Schüler auf der rechten Seite, durften dafür ein Thema ziehen, welches sie dann mit ihrem zugewiesenen Partner bearbeiten mussten. Alicia war als nächstes an der Reihe und sie ahnte schon dunkles, als sie ihre Hand in den Hut steckte und einen Zettel zog. Sie kannte ihr Glück und die tollen Zufälle, welchen sie immer ausgeliefert war. Sie traute sich kaum ihren Zettel aufzufalten, als sie jedoch sah, dass der Junge vor ihr, Sirius' Namen auf dem Zettel stehen hatte, fiel ihr ein schwerer Stein vom Herzen. Doch kaum hatte sie den ihren gelesen, hatte sich diese Freude wieder verflogen. Sie hatte zwar nicht Sirius gezogen, dafür ihren Bruder und das machte ihr etwa genau so wenig Freude…

„Na super", murmelte James, als er dies mitbekam.  
„Tja, da musst du jetzt wohl durch", grinste Remus und fand diese Kombination eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht. Immerhin sah er darin eine Möglichkeit, dass Alicia und James sich endlich wieder vertragen würden, da ihnen wohl auch nicht viel mehr übrig blieb. Danach packte er seine Bücher und setzte sich mit seiner Partnerin zusammen um das weitere Vorgehen und das Thema, welchem sie zugeteilt waren, zu besprechen.  
Alicia schaute etwas flehend umehr, ob es nicht vielleicht in Irrtum war und neu ausgelost werden musste, aber als James dann mit dem etwa gleich mürrischen Gesicht vor ihr Stand, wusste sie, dass es wohl keinen Ausweg mehr geben würde.  
„Komm, fangen wir an", sagte er und setzte sich dann neben sie.  
„Zeig mal, was hast du denn für ein Thema gezogen?"  
„Hier", er hielt ihr den Zettel unter die Nase. Und auch wenn sie bei ihrer Partnerauslosung kein Glück gehabt hatten, so hatten sie wenigstens ein Thema gezogen, welches sie gut beherrschten und dass ihnen wohl nicht viel Mühe bereiten würde.  
„Na, immerhin etwas", sagte Alicia leise und las sich dann die Arbeitsanweisungen weiter durch.  
„Denk bloss nicht, dass du die einzige bist, die keinen Bock auf diese Konstellation hat", knurrte James und verdrehte etwas die Augen, schlug dann aber sein Buch auf der Seite mit den Gegengiften auf und fing an zu lesen.  
„Das hab ich auch nicht erwartet", Alicia rollte mit den Augen.  
„Na dann ist ja gut…"  
„Ja… dann ist ja gut", wiederholte sie und seufzte dann leise.

Nachdem die Stunde endlich zu Ende war, sass Alicia mit Lily draussen am See und klagte ihr, wie wenig Lust sie darauf hatte, diese Aufgabe mit ihrem Bruder zu lösen.  
„Ach, jetzt nimm es nicht so tragisch, vielleicht vertrag ihr euch danach ja wenigstens wieder?", versuchte Lily sie zu beschwichtigen.  
„Das denkst aber auch nur du… James ist so ein Schwachkopf… Ehrlich… also zumindest als Bruder", sie legte sich auf den Rücken und schaut ein den strahlend blauen Himmel.  
„Na, wenn du meinst. Aber ihr seid beide nicht viel besser als der andere. So stur wie ihr seid, das ist wirklich fürchterlich."  
„Das war ja klar, dass du ihn wieder in Schutz nimmst…"  
„Das tue ich gar nicht, aber ihr seid beide Schuld an dieser ganzen Situation. Weder er noch du sind unschuldig."  
„Meine Güte Lily, denkst du wirklich, dass ich finde, dass James der einzige ist der an allem Schuld ist? Darum geht es mir doch gar nicht."  
„Wenn du meinst", sagte Lily und schaute dann auf ihre Uhr, „ich muss sowieso los, ich treffe mich noch mit James".  
„Na, dann viel Vergnügen…"  
„Ich bezweifle, dass es sonderlich lustig wird", sagte Lily mit der Vorahnung, dass James ihr wohl genau dasselbe klagen würde, wie Alicia es gerade tat. Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und ging zurück zum Schloss.

Am Abend setzte sie sich nochmals mit James zusammen um das weiter vorgehen zu besprechen, sodass sie in der nächsten Zaubertrank-Stunde gleich mit ihrem Projekt starten konnten.  
„Ist mit deinem Kopf eigentlich alles wieder ok?", fragte James plötzlich.  
Alicia schaute ihn verwundert an: „Ja, alles wieder ok"  
„Gut, das ist echt blöd gelaufen."  
„Hm… wenn du meinst", sagte sie und hatte eigentlich keine grosse Lust mit ihm darüber zu reden.  
„Und… bist du jetzt mit diesem Kerl zusammen?", fragte er weiter.  
„Welcher Kerl?!"  
„Na, diese Sid, aus der Siebten."  
„Nein… wir sind nur Freunde."  
„Na, dafür hängst du aber ziemlich oft mit denen zusammen…"  
„Mit wem soll ich denn bitte sonst zusammen sein?!", fragte sie leicht schnaubend, „und zudem weiss ich eigentlich gar nicht, was dich das überhaupt angeht…"  
„Hmm", James wusste nicht mehr was er darauf antworten sollte. Immerhin hatte sie recht, „könntest du dich mit Sirius nicht einfach wieder vertragen?"  
„Nein, ich wüsste nicht, warum ich mich mit ihm wieder vertragen sollte… Zudem ändert das nicht daran, dass ihr zwei blöde…", doch sie sprach nicht weiter, sie fand, es war nicht der richtige Moment um ausfällig zu werden.  
„Zwei blöde was?!", wollte er wissen.  
„Nichts, vergiss es"  
James atmete tief durch: „Naja, du hast ja recht… Wir waren wirklich ziemlich scheisse zu dir…"  
„Na, immerhin hast du's eingesehen…"  
„Aber für uns war es auch nicht einfach!"  
„Ja, es ist ja auch ganz schwierig zu zweit auf jemandem rumzuhacken, nicht wahr?"  
„Das meinte ich gar nicht", James kniff etwas die Augen zusammen, wie er es immer tat, wenn er anfing sich aufzuregen.  
„So, nicht? Dann war es also schwierig so zu tun, als ob Sirius nie was getan hätte und ich der Ursprung allen Übels wäre?"  
„Jetzt übertreib mal nicht", murmelte er.  
„Ich übertreibe?! Bitte… Mit Sirius war alles wieder ok, aber auf mich seid ihr zwei sauer. Ich frag mich ehrlich warum. Bei Sirius kann ich ja noch verstehen, dass er sauer war, weil ich's dir erzählt hatte, aber bei dir? Dich geht das eigentlich alles gar nichts an. Nicht mal Remus hat so schwachsinnig reagiert wie du ehrlich… Glaubst du etwa für mich war das alles leicht? Immerhin musste ich mich nur schon überwinden, dir alles zu sagen und danach stellst du mich so hin, als wäre ich die grösste Schlampe die hier rumläuft."  
„Jetzt reg dich doch nicht gleich so auf", sagte James und blätterte weiter in seinem Buch.  
„Ich rege mich auf wann immer ich will. Du sagst ja nur nichts, weil du genau weißt, dass ich recht habe! Aber bitte, du hast mit diesem Thema angefangen und um es noch einmal klar und deutlich zu machen, nein ich vertrage mich mit Sirius nicht wieder und für dich gilt genau dasselbe."

Danach herrschte erstmal absolute Stille zwischen den beiden.  
„Ja, ich gebe es ja zu, du hast recht. Ja es war scheisse…", sagte er nach einigen Minuten plötzlich.  
Alicia schaute auf und ihn dann fragend an.  
„Ich, meine ich wollte das eigentlich gar nicht, dass das so ausser Kontrolle gerät. Aber irgendwie…", er seufzte leise, „irgendwie… kam es dann einfach so ins Rollen und… ich weiss, dass es dumm war. Ich meine, ich wollte sicher nicht, dass es dir so schlecht ging."  
„Mir ging es nicht schlecht", murmelte Alicia, aber fragte sich auch gleichzeitig, ob Sirius ihm ihren Brief gezeigt hatte.  
„Ach Lüg nicht, glaubst du ich hab's nicht gemerkt? Du bist mein Zwilling…"  
„Hmm…", machte sie nur und wusste irgendwie noch nicht so recht, was sie sagen sollte.  
„Ich meine, ich kann's ja verstehen, wenn du keine Lust mehr darauf hast, dass unser Verhältnis wieder so wird wie früher, aber… ich fände es ganz gut… Weil… naja… du bist meine Schwester und… so", sagte er leise und es fiel ihm alles andere als leicht, ihr das zu sagen.  
„Ich weiss nicht, ob ich das einfach alles vergessen kann… ich meine… das war echt ziemlich mies von dir", sagte sie leise und ihre Augen füllten sich langsam mit Tränen. Es war nicht weniger hart für sie, ihm offen zu zeigen, wie verletzte sie war.  
„Ich weiss… Aber es tut mir ehrlich leid. Bitte Alicia. Ich meine… ich will wirklich, dass es wieder so wird, wie es mal war. Dass wir richtige Freunde sind. Du musst dich ja mit Sirius nicht verstehen. Dann ist es wieder wie früher. Ihr könnt euch nicht leiden, aber wir können trotzdem was zusammen machen. Was meinst du?", er schaute sie an und hoffte einfach, dass sie nicht sagte, dass sie das nicht wollte.  
„Ich meine… Wir können es ja mal versuchen. Ich fände es schon ganz schön, wenn wir uns wieder vertragen würden, aber ich weiss nicht, ob's auf Anhieb einfach wieder so werden kann, wie es mal war…"  
„Das ist ok. Ich will einfach, dass wir wieder normal miteinander reden können. Einverstanden?"  
„Ja, einverstanden", sie nickt und musste dann lächeln und weinen gleichzeitig. Es fiel einfach so eine grosse Last von ihrer Seele.  
„Gut", er grinste ebenfalls sichtlich erleichtert und wuschelte sich kurz durch die Haare, „irgendwie hab ich jetzt keine Lust mehr auf den Kram, was meinst du? Wollen wir uns ein paar Bier besorgen und ja, dann erzähl mir mal was du letzten Wochen so gemacht hast."  
„Ja, ich kann auf Zaubertränke jetzt wirklich auch verzichten. Und deine Idee hört sich doch ganz gut an."

Nachdem die beiden ihre Sachen gepackt hatten, redeten sie beinahe die ganze Nacht. Es gab einfach soviel zu erzählen und es tat beiden gut, dem anderen endlich wieder näher zu sein. Als James in dieser Nacht zurück in den Jungenschlafsaal ging, war Sirius noch wach.  
„Wo warst du?", fragte er.  
„Ich… hab mich mit Alicia ausgesprochen. Jetzt haben wir noch etwas geredet."  
„Hm, hat sie was über mich gesagt?", Sirius klang leicht gequält. Es war schwer für ihn, jetzt so ganz alleine da zu stehen, sich als einzige nicht mehr mit Alicia zu verstehen.  
„Nein… eigentlich nicht"  
„Eigentlich?"  
„Na, wir haben eigentlich nicht über dich gesprochen. Das einzige, was sie meinte ist, dass sie sich mit dir nicht wieder vertragen kann."  
„Ok", sagte er leise und lang gezogen… Er seufzte tief und drehte sich etwas auf die Seite.  
„Aber, ich meine, das kann dir ja egal sein. Ich meine, du bist doch jetzt mit Amina zusammen."  
„Ja, aber darum geht's nicht."  
„Worum geht's dann?"  
„Amina… ich meine ja, sie ist ganz hübsch und sie ist nett und wir haben auch immer viel Spass… aber sie ist halt nicht Alicia…"  
„Hättest du dir das nicht besser vorher überlegen sollen?"  
„Du weißt doch genau wie es war. Ich meine… Ist ja egal."  
„Nein, sag doch was los ist."  
„Ich könnte es ja noch überleben, dass sie nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein will, aber es ist scheisse, dass sie mich jetzt echt hasst…"  
„Irgendwie, hast du dir das aber selber zu zuschreiben oder?"  
„Ja, ich weiss, das macht's ja auch nicht gerade besser. Ich meine ist ja klar, dass sie dir vergibt, du bist ihr Bruder. Aber bei mir hat sie keinen Grund es überhaupt zu versuchen…"  
„Gib dir halt Mühe. Wenn du sie magst. Dann zeig es ihr eben. Ich meine, dann beweis es ihr. Wenn sie nicht an dir hängen würde, hätte es sie nie so verletzt."  
„Es ist einfacher gesagt, als getan, es ihr zu beweisen, dass mir noch was an ihr liegt."  
„Vielleicht wär es schon mal ein Anfang wenn du mit Amina klar Schiff machst?"  
„Hm, ja… Das wär es wohl…"  
„Also… und dann schauen wir weiter."  
„Wenn du meinst…", Sirius zog die Decke bis zum Kinn und irgendwie fühlte er sich nun noch schlechter als zuvor. Nicht nur, dass er mit seinem besten Freund gerade über seine Gefühle geredet hatte, nein, aber das Gespräch zeigte ihm einfach, wie aussichtslos es war, dass Alicia ihm jemals verzeihen würde.

_Sirius war wieder zurück bei seinen Eltern. Es mussten gerade Sommerferien sein. Er ging durch das abgedunkelte Haus. Seine Haare waren zurück gekämmt und anstelle seiner Jeans und seiner Lederjacke trug er eine feine Stoffhose und ein schwarzes Hemd. An seiner Hand prangte ein grosser Ring mit dem Familiensiegel der Familie Black. Als er das Wohnzimmer betrag, in welchem seine Eltern sassen, straften sie ihn nicht mit den üblichen angewiderten Blicken, sondern baten ihn, sich zu ihnen zu setzen. Seine Mutter lächelte ihn beinahe liebevoll an und tätschelte seine Schulter, während sie ihm eine Tasse Tee einschenkte. Es war als würde er sich selbst beobachten. Der Sirius der da sass, schien sich sichtlich wohl zu fühlen. Er trank gemütlich mit seinen Eltern Tee, ehe er das Haus verliess und sich auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse machte. Dort angekommen, wurde er nicht so freundlich begrüsst, wie es sonst der Fall er. Nein im Gegenteil. Viele Leute schauten ihm nicht mal ins Gesicht oder machten gar weite Bögen um ihn, wenn sie an ihm vorbeigehen mussten. Gewisse tuschelten hinter vorgehaltener Hand und die Furcht war vielen ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
Er ging weiter, es berührte ihn nicht. Nein, er genoss es sogar, soviel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und soviel Furcht zu verströmen.  
Er wollte gerade in eine andere Gasse einbiegen, als er im Kaffe an der Ecke James Potter mit seinen Freunden sitzen sah. So eine Gelegenheit konnte er nicht verstreichen lassen. Er schlenderte selbstbewusst auf die Gruppe zu und liess sich am Nebentisch nieder. Er wusste, dass seine blosse Anwesenheit James und seine Freunde auf die Palme bringen würde und das genoss er.  
Er bestellte sich einen Kaffe und tat ungerührt, als die Gruppe am Tischen daneben naserümpfend über ihn zu sprechen begann. Er sah, wie James seinen Geldbeutel zückte und zahlte, damit sie so schnell wie möglich verschwinden konnten. So verhasst war er ihnen also, dass sie seine Anwesenheit so sehr störte, dass sie freiwillig das Feld räumten. Der träumende Sirius hingegen litt gerade Höllenqualen. So war es doch seine grösste Angst, irgendwann allein zu sein und seine Freunde zu verlieren. Wieso war er ein solch grausamer Magier geworden? Wieso hatte er sich nicht von seiner Familie abgewandt. Doch den Sirius, der da gerade sass, schien das nicht im geringsten zu berühren.  
James, Lily, Peter und Remus standen auf und gingen. Nur Alicia hielt noch einen kleinen Moment inne.  
„Ich wusste schon immer, dass du ein Schwarzmagier bist", sagte sie kühl und mit soviel Verachtung, dass es Sirius das Blut in den Adern gefrieren liess.  
„Und ich wusste schon immer, dass du viel zu dumm bist, dass du dich auf die falsche Seite stellst", grinste der Traum-Sirius Alicia ins Gesicht, „eigentlich schade, so ein hübsches Mädchen hätte ER bestimmt gerne in SEINEN Reihen."  
Als er die Hand ausstreckte um ihr über das Gesicht zu fahren, blitzte unter seinem Hemd das dunkle Mal auf seinem Handgelenk auf. Alicia schrak zurück, als sie es erblickte. Sie wäre so oder so zurückgewichen, aber dieser Anblick löste eine solche Abscheu vor Sirius in ihr aus, dass sie blass wurde und ihre dunkelbraunen Augen beinahe schwarz vor Hass und Wut schimmerten. _

Sirius wachte Schweiss gebadet auf. Sein Atem ging schnell, sein Herz klopfte wild. Er setzte sich auf und versuchte sich etwas zu beruhigen, doch der Traum beunruhigte ihn sehr. Er versuchte die Szenen zu verdrängen und weiter zu schlafen, aber es graute ihm vor sich selbst und vor der Möglichkeit, dass er so etwas träumte. Doch am schlimmsten war, dass er das Bild von Alicia vor den Augen hatte, wie sie ihn entsetzt und voller Abscheu anstarrte. So konnte nur jemand schauen, der einem wirklich aus ganzem Herzen Abgrund tief hasste. Es lief ihm kalt den Rücken hinunter. In dieser Nacht tat er kein Auge mehr zu.


	27. La speranza

La speranza...

... è sempre l'ultima a morire (Die Hoffnung stirbt zu letzt). Finde ich sehr passend für dieses Kapitel vor allem für Sirius. Ich weiss, momentan hänge ich etwas in dieser "Liebes-Geschichte" fest, aber es ist für den späteren verlauf einfach noch relativ wichtig ;-) Zudem sind ja noch einige Jahre vor uns, wo noch genug Action vorkommen wird ^^ Hehe. Hoffe trotzdem, dass ihrs gerne lest, auch wenns etwas gar verwirrend und schnulzig ist ^^ - Aber ich glaube die meisten interessieren sich vordergründig sowieso für den Liebesteil XD Von daher XD Und ich gebe es zu, ich schreibe es gerne hehehe ^^ Luna

Zudem, ich habe echt vor, von nun an wieder regelmässiger zu schreiben. Ich hoffe ihr bleibt meiner armen kleinen Geschichte treu, obwohl ich so eine untreue Tomate bin für meine Leser.

----

„Endlich Wochenende", seufzte Alicia, als sie ihre Tasche neben Sid ins Gras fallen liess.  
„Oh ja, wem sagst du das. Aber das wird bestimmt prima, immerhin können wir morgen wieder nach Hogsmeade."  
„Oh, das lasse ich wohl ausfallen", Alicia lächelte und setzte sich nun auch zu ihm.  
„Wieso dass denn?"  
Alicia lächelte. Sie hatte sich zwar mit James wieder vertragen, aber trotzdem fühlte sie sich nicht mehr ganz dazugehörig, wenn sie mit ihm und den anderen zusammen war. Natürlich hatten sie gefragt, ob sie morgen mit ihnen nach Hogsmeade gehe, aber eine Antwort war sie ihnen noch schuldig. Sirius Anwesenheit tat den Rest. Aber es war irgendwie einfach auch zuviel passiert, als dass jetzt einfach alles von heute auf morgen wieder normal sein könnte.  
„Ach, irgendwie… habe ich nicht so grosse Lust, immerhin, war ich jetzt schon sooft unten und brauchen tu ich im Moment auch nichts. Sind ja bald Ferien", sie zwinkerte.  
„Trotzdem! Das kannst du nicht ausfallen lassen. Hey, das ist deine letzte Gelegenheit mit mir nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Immerhin bin ich nach dem Sommer nicht mehr hier… und… so eine Möglichkeit, solltest du echt nicht verstreichen lassen", er lachte und klappte seinen Zeichenblock zu. Auch wenn sie sich noch nicht lange kannten, so wusste er doch genug von ihr, dass sie wohl einfach nicht hinging, weil sie nicht recht wusste mit wem.  
Alicia schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, nahm ihm seinen Zeichenblock aus der Hand und fing darin an zu blättern: „Hm… Aber dann gehst du bestimmt mit Vico und John und ihr gebt dann wohl noch mal alles… Immerhin, euer letztes Mal."  
„Ach quatsch. Wenn du magst, gehen wir beide. Und dann machen wir den ganzen Tag, nur was du möchtest", er lächelte sie an und wollte sie etwas aufheitern, während er ihr dabei zu sah, wie sie seine Zeichnungen studierte.  
„Das sieht schön aus", sagte Alicia und schaute sich eine seiner neuen Zeichnungen an, die sie noch nicht kannte, „so, alles was ich möchte? Bist du dir sicher, dass du dir das antun möchtest?" Alicia grinste ihn an.  
„Klar, das wird wohl nicht so schlimm werden und danke."  
„Na gut, wenn du meinst. So ein Angebot kann ich nicht ausschlagen. Aber was ist mit John und Vico? Die rechnen sicher mit dir."  
„Wir können auch alle hin. Ich dachte einfach, vielleicht hast du keine Lust auf zuviel Trouble. Wie du möchtest."  
„Mir spielts keine Rolle. Frag sie doch einfach mal, vielleicht haben sie ja eh schon andere Pläne."  
„Ok, ich frag sie heute Abend mal."  
„Schön", sie lächelte ihn an und legte seinen Block wieder hin. „Ich glaub ich geh dann mal hoch, ich muss noch duschen und meine Aufgaben erledigen, dann muss ich morgen nicht mehr daran denken."  
„Ja, ich sollte auch mal hoch, wir wollen noch unsere Reise planen.", Sid stand auf und reichte ihr seine Hand, um sie hoch zu ziehen.  
„Danke", Alicia stand nun auch, „eure Reise?"  
„Ja, wir dachten, so als Abschluss unserer Hogwarts Zeit, wollen wir irgendwo hinfahren. Einfach so eine Woche irgendwo… Und unseren Abschluss feiern."  
„Oh cool. Wisst ihr schon wohin es etwa gehen soll? Oder noch gar keine Ahnung?"  
„Nein, noch gar keine Ahnung. Wir dachten wir sammeln heute mal die Vorschläge und schauen dann, wo es uns am besten gefallen würde."  
„Das klingt toll. Und, wohin würdest du am liebsten?", sie ging neben ihm Richtung Schloss hoch.  
„Oh, da gibt es so viele Orte wo ich noch nie war. Ich würde gerne mal nach Rom. Ich glaube, das muss toll sein."  
„Ja, dahin wollte ich auch schon lange mal. Sollte es Rom werden, musst du mir also erzählen, wies war", sie gingen die Treppen hoch zum Gemeinschaftsraum.  
„Klar, aber ich denke wir gehen wohl irgendwo ans Meer oder so. Da ist halt mehr Party und du kennst ja die anderen, vor allem Vico", er grinste.  
„Hehe, ja. Gut, dann wird's wohl eher so was werden, was. Und was machst du sonst noch so heute Abend?"  
„Das weiss ich noch nicht, tut mir leid. Also ich weiss noch nicht, wie lange wir heute planen und so. Sorry."  
„Ach, du musst dich nicht entschuldigen", sie lächelte, „vielleicht sehen wir uns ja noch im Gemeinschaftsraum oder so." Alicia stieg vor ihm durch das Portraitloch.  
„Ja klar, ich denke schon, aber ich will nichts versprechen."  
„Kein Problem. Also, dann bis später vielleicht bzw. sicher bis morgen."  
„Ja, alles klar. Tschüss", er schaut ihr noch kurz nach, wie sie die Treppe hoch stieg, ging dann aber selber in sein Zimmer.

„Hey, da bist du ja. Gehen wir heute zu den Jungs was trinken? James hat gefragt", Lily lag bäuchlings auf ihrem Bett und las sich die Geschichtshausaufgaben durch, „Wir wollen schauen, was wir morgen alles machen wollen in Hogs."  
„Oh.. ich gehe morgen mit Sid und so runter. Tut mir leid.", sagte Alicia ruhig, sie wusste, dass es Lily nicht so mochte, das sie mehr Zeit mit den anderen verbrachte als mit ihr.  
„Was? Wieso dass denn? Ich dachte es war klar, dass wir alle zusammen gehen."  
„Sorry, aber… Also ja, ich dachte es stört euch nicht, wenn ich nicht mitgehe, ich meine, ja. Ich, hab mich schon mit ihnen verabredet. Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr mich da eingeplant habt. Ich habe ja gesagt, ich überlegs mir."  
„Ja, aber ich dachte, wenn du nicht mitgehst, gehst du gar nicht und nicht einfach mit wem anderem. Du hängst sowieso die ganze Zeit mit ihnen zusammen."  
„Wir verstehen uns einfach gut. Ich weiss nicht. Sie sind wirklich nett. Sogar Vico, wenn er mal seinen „Lover-Modus" ausstellt."  
„Wenn du meinst. Aber ich finds irgendwie blöd, dass du nicht mitgehst. Und ich glaube James auch."  
„Ach quatsch. Du und James wollt eh zu zweit sein und Remus und Sirius haben bestimmt auch was anderes zu tun, als mit mir shoppen zu gehen."  
„Wenn du meinst. Aber kommst du nachher trotzdem noch mit? Wenigstens was trinken? Oder hast du heute Abend schon was vor?"  
„Nein, so schnell kann ich schon mit."  
„Schön, das wird bestimmt lustig."  
„Ja, bestimmt", Alicia lächelte und war sich da aber nicht so ganz sicher. Jedoch wollte sie Lily nicht jetzt auch noch versetzen und zudem hatte sie die Hoffnung, am späteren Abend noch Sid und die anderen zu treffen.  
Nachdem Abendessen gingen Lily und Alicia rüber zu den Jungs. Diese warteten schon und freuten sich auf den Abend.  
„Na, was habt ihr noch so gemacht?", James lächelte und küsste Lily kurz.  
„Wir haben noch die Aufgaben zu ende gemacht, jetzt haben wirs durch und sind völlig stressfrei fürs Wochenende", sie lächelte ihn an.  
„Genau", sagte Alicia, „Hallo"  
„Hallo", Remus guckte zu ihr rüber. Aus Sirius' Richtung nahm sie ein grummelndes „Hi" war.  
Sirius war immer noch mit Amina zusammen. Er hatte zwar immer wieder mit James darüber gesprochen, dass er endlich mit ihr Schluss machen wollte, aber er brachte es trotz allem nicht über sich. Dabei ging es ihm zwar nicht um ihre Gefühle, aber es war einfach so, dass Amina einen gewissen Schutzmantel um ihn legte und ihn gegen Alicia irgendwie weniger verwundbar machte. Er dachte zwar die meiste Zeit nur an Alicia und vermisste sie, aber er wusste auch, dass sie ihm nicht vergeben würde. Wieso sollte sie auch.  
„Wollt ihr was trinken?", James fragte, hatte aber, bevor überhaupt die Antwort kam, schon die Biere in der hand und hielt sie den Mädchen hin, „Habt ihr schon überlegt, wo wir morgen hinwollen?"  
„Danke", sagte Alicia und setzte sich dann auf James' Bett und trank einen Schluck.  
„Also… Alicia geht nicht mit", sagte Lily.  
„Wieso nicht? Willst du etwa hier bleiben?"  
„Nein, aber ich gehe schon mit wem anderem, tut mit leid."  
„Bestimmt mit diesen Idioten aus der Siebten.", murrte Sirius aus seiner Ecke.  
„Was hats dich zu interessieren?! Du gehst ja sowieso mit deinem Betthäschen."  
„Oh bist du etwa eifersüchtig, dass ich nicht mit dir hingehe?"  
Remus verdrehte die Augen. Er fand es unerträglich mit Alicia und Sirius in einem Raum zu sein. Soviel Spannung wie zwischen den beiden in der Luft lag, war einfach nicht mehr normal. Bei jedem Satz merkte man doch, wie eifersüchtig der eine auf den anderen war. Jedenfalls bemerkten das wohl alle, ausser sie selbst.  
„Ja natürlich. Ich will mich unbedingt von dir hinter der heulenden Hütte abschleppen lassen. Yeah… genau das fehlt mir noch für ein perfektes Wochenende."  
„Wusst ichs doch. Dieser Vico kanns dir wohl nicht richtig…"  
„Spielt doch keine Rolle, dann machen wir das nächste Wochenende was zusammen", fiel James ihm ins Wort. Nicht nur Remus fand es unglaublich anstrengend mit ihnen. James und Lily ging es genau so. Und wenn sie sich das so anhörten, waren sie ganz froh, dass morgen nur Sirius mitging. Die beiden zusammen waren einfach wirklich anstrengend. So gern sie auch wollten, dass es war wie früher, sie spürten auch, dass es im Moment überhaupt nicht so war.  
Alicia kniff die Augen zusammen und funkelte Sirius kurz böse an, trank dann aber einen Schluck aus ihrer Flasche und versuchte sich mit anderen Gedanken abzulenken.  
„Ja, wir können ja überlegen, was wir nächste Woche machen wollen?", schlug Lily vor und lächelte in die Runde.  
„Danke, aber ich geh jetzt, dann könnt ihr euren Tag morgen planen. Und wegen nächstem Wochenende, ich schliess mich euch einfach an", Alicia stellte ihr Bier zur Seite und Sirius' blosse Anwesenheit brachte ihr Blut zum kochen. Sie wollte nur noch weg.  
„Wo gehst du denn jetzt hin?", fragte Lily und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Ich wollte noch baden gehen. Viel Spass noch." Alicia lächelte kurz und ging dann wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie gleich in ihren Schlafsaal sollte oder vielleicht doch Baden. Eigentlich war das ja nur irgendeine Ausrede gewesen, aber sie fand, dass man sich dabei wohl gut entspannen konnte. Sie ging kurz hoch zu ihrem Zimmer um sich ein Buch zu holen und als sie unten gerade durch das Portraitloch kriegen wollte, hörte sie Sids Stimme hinter sich: „Hey, da bist du ja."  
Alicia drehte sich um und war irgendwie einfach froh ihn zu sehen.  
„Aber ich will dich nicht aufhalten, ich war nur gerade hier um zu schauen ob du vielleicht hier bist und wollte dich fragen ob du mit uns was trinken willst. Also Vico und mich meine ich."  
„Oh, ich wollte nur gerade baden gehen… Aber ich, also ja, hört sich nett an", Alicia lächelte.  
„Prima, du hast ja heute schon geduscht, da lass ich das durchgehen", er grinste sie an und deutet ihr dann, dass sie ihm folgen solle.  
Unten angekommen wartete schon Vico auf die beiden. Er hatte die Betten so zusammen geschoben, dass sie es sich alle wunderbar gemütlich machen konnten. Das Bier und natürlich auch eine Flasche mit Whiskey standen griffbereit daneben. Sogar Chips hatten sie besorgt. Alicia zog ihre Schuhe aus und setzte sich auf die Betten.  
„Da hat er dich ja doch noch gefunden", grinste Vico sie an und setzte sich zu ihr, „was darf ich dir anbieten? Bier, Whiskey? Mich?" Er grinste sie charmant an, aber eher auf die lustige Weise, immerhin unternahmen sie in letzter Zeit öfter was.  
„Ich denke für den Anfang nehme ich das Bier", zwinkerte sie.  
„Gute Wahl, erst das Bier, dann den Whiskey, dann mich, gefällt mir", er schmunzelte und drückte Sid auch eine Flasche in die Hand.  
„Also, wenn ich euch störe, dann müsst ihr mir das nur sagen", lachte dieser, prostete Vico und Alicia zu und trank dann einen Schluck.  
„Ihr spinnt doch beide", lachte Alicia und tat es Sid dann gleich.  
„Spinnen… Hat sie gerade spinnen gesagt?", fragte Vico gespielt entsetzt.  
„Ich fürchte ja."  
„Mein armes Herz… Ich war noch nie so tief getroffen", Vico simulierte einen Schwächeanfall, erholte sich aber schnell und lachte.

Der Abend wurde wirklich immer lustiger und die drei waren ziemlich schnell bei guter Laune. Sie hatten mittlerweile vom Bier zum Whiskey gewechselt und lachten nur noch Tränen. Plötzlich klapperte etwas an der Scheibe des Schlafsaales. Sid schaute erstaunt auf, ging zum Fenster und liess die Eule rein, welche einen Brief für ihn dabei hatte.  
„Bestimmt seine Freundin", grinste Vico und zwinkerte Alicia zu.  
„Er hat eine Freundin?", fragte sie und versuchte möglichst unerstaunt zu klingen. Sie mochte Sid, aber sie war nicht verliebt. Trotzdem verwunderte es sie, dass er eine Freundin hatte, er hatte sie ihr gegenüber nicht erwähnt.  
„Ja, er hat sie letzten Sommer im Urlaub kennengelernt. Sie wohnt irgendwo in Südamerika. Chile? Peru? Oder so", er grinste.  
„Ooh.. wow.. nicht schlecht." Alicia nahm noch einmal einen grossen Schluck aus der Flasche.  
„Panama, du Penner", grinste Sid und setzte sich auf das Fussende der zusammen geschobenen Betten und faltete den Brief auseinander.  
„Ich meine natürlich Panama", grinste Vico und nahm Alicia die Flasche aus der Hand, „Aber das traurige für uns ist, dass wir ihn jetzt wohl verloren haben. Er wird sich jetzt wohl ihren Worten hingeben und danach einen 1000-seitigen Brief an sie zurück schicken." Er grinste kurz und gab ihr die Flasche zurück und legte sich wieder hin.  
„Sei nicht so dramatisch", grinste Sid, las aber schon seinen Brief, „ich schreibe nur schnell. Lasst euch nicht stören."  
„Liebe muss schön sein was?", Alicia stimmte Vicos Worten zu, trank noch etwas und legte sich dann neben ihn, ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter. Sie fragte sich, wieso Sid ihr nie erzählt hatte, dass er eine Freundin hatte. Vielleicht dachte er, sie würde sich dann nicht mehr mit ihm abgeben.  
„Deine Haare riechen gut", grinste Vico und hatte eine ihrer Strähnen zwischen seinen Fingern. Er war genau so betrunken wie sie und säuselte etwas vor sich hin.  
„Soll ich euch dahinten allein lassen?", grinste Sid über seinen Brief gebeugt. Er hatte den Rücken zu ihnen und schrieb.  
„Nein, er riecht nur an meinen Haaren", grinste Alicia.  
„Einwenig störst du schon, ja." Vico grinste, meinte dies aber nicht wirklich ernst. Natürlich hätte er sich etwas Schlimmeres vorstellen können als mit Alicia allein zu sein, aber er wusste, dass sie sich nicht für ihn interessierte, zumindest nicht so. Jedenfalls nahm er dies an.  
„Du solltest was essen Vico, sonst hast du morgen einen ganz furchtbaren Kater."  
„Erstaunlich, dass er gleichzeitig schreiben, uns zu hören und mit uns reden kann", stellte Alicia fest.  
„Ich bin eben ein Multitalent, hehe", Sid schrieb unbeirrt weiter. Er war es sich gewohnt, dass wenn er schrieb oft eine Menge um ihn rum los war. Er hatte selten wirklich Ruhe, ausser er zog sich wirklich zurück.  
„Wer weiss, vielleicht schreibt er gar nicht wirklich, das können wir von unserer Position aus gar nicht beurteilen, vielleicht führt er uns bloss an der Nase herum", er grinste, legte dann einen Arm um Alicia, es war einfach bequemer so.  
„Stimmt, ich täusche alles nur vor", Sid amüsierte sich. Er hatte zwar genau soviel getrunken wie die anderen, aber die Post von Übersee hatte seine Gehirnzellen irgendwie wieder etwas ernüchtert.  
„Hm, die arme Freundin kriegt wohl nur irgendwelches Gekritzel, statt lieber Worte", lachte sie und kuschelte sich etwas an. Ihre Augen waren schon schwer, der Alkohol hatte sie wirklich müde gemacht.  
„Macht euch darüber mal keine Sorgen", Sid schrieb unbeirrt weiter.  
„Bist du müde?", lächelte Vico und zog etwas die Decke über sie.  
„Einwenig… soviel getrunken", grinste sie süss etwas an ihm hoch und kicherte.  
„Ja, war ne ganze Menge"  
„Ja, schaut mal, dass ihrs morgen überhaupt nach Hogs schafft."  
„Keine Sorge, ich bin trinkfest und Alicia päppeln wir schon auf", lachte Vico.  
„Mhm", gab Alicia noch leise von sich, bevor sie etwas einnickte. Es war gerade einfach gemütlich und der Alkohol tat seinen Rest.  
Sid drehte sich um. „Na da dreht man euch mal 5 Minuten den Rücken zu und ihr seid da schon am Kuscheln?", er lachte.  
„Sie war das, nicht ich", Vico schaut unschuldig aus der Wäsche.  
„Ist ja egal", Sid band der Eule den Brief ans Bein und schickte sie wieder hinaus in die Nacht, „was machen wir jetzt?" Er grinste und sah, dass Alicia mittlerweile wirklich eingeschlafen war.  
„Meinetwegen kann sie bei mir schlafen", lachte Vico unschuldig.  
„Ja, das hab ich mir schon gedacht", Sid schüttelte belustigt den Kopf, „aber mein Bett steht sowieso neben deinem und ohne sie zu wecken, schaff ichs nicht, das wieder an seinen Platz zu stellen. Also denke ich, ist das ok, wenn ich auch mit im Bett bin."  
„Jaja, du gönnst mir aber auch gar nichts"; lachte Vico, „Mach lieber mal die Lichter aus, ich bin nämlich auch echt müde."  
„Stimmt, so langsam bin ich auch reif fürs Bett." Sid machte die Lampen aus, die noch brannten und legte sich dann in sein Bett.  
„Sid?"  
„Ja?", flüsterte dieser leise zurück.  
„Wieso hast du ihr nichts von Juana erzählt?"  
„Ich weiss nicht, kam nicht dazu. Wieso fragst du?"  
„Na, ich mein nur, weil Alicia wohl ziemlich überrascht war."  
„Hm, irgendwie gabs einfach nicht die Gelegenheit dazu. Ich wusste nicht, ob sie was von einer Freundin wissen wollte und ich fands nicht so wichtig. Wir sind ja nur befreundet."  
„Ich wollts nur wissen.", fragte Vico und streichelte im Dunkeln etwas Alicias Rücken.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen Vico. Ich steh nicht auf Alicia. Sie ist süss und alles, aber wir sind nur Kumpels."  
„Ich mach mir keine Sorgen", Vico musste etwas schmunzeln.  
„Dann ist ja gut. Also gute Nacht.", Sid drehte sich um döste relativ schnell ein.

Sirius lag noch wach in seinem Bett. Er hatte die Decke über den Kopf gezogen und sah sich gerade die Karte an, seinen Zauberstab erleuchtete sie.  
Er sah Alicias Name, der immer noch im Schlafsaal der anderen war und beobachtete, wie sich die anderen Jungen, jetzt auch vom Gemeinschaftsraum in ihren Schlafsaal zurückzogen. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben, dass Alicia deren Anwesenheit scheinbar mehr genoss als mit ihnen etwas zu unternehmen. Er wusste zwar, dass es anstrengend war, weil sie beide nicht auf den Mund gefallen waren, aber so schlimm fand er es auch nicht. Früher hatten sie sich auch immer angegiftet und es hatte sie nicht so gestört.  
Es war für ihn bisher immer irgendwie ein Beweis gewesen, dass sie ihn noch mochte, wenn sie sich gleich so wehrte oder gar beleidigt war, aber jetzt wo er sah, dass sie sogar vor ihm flüchtete und lieber mit den anderen etwas machte, wurde ihm langsam klar, dass sie sich wohl wirklich von ihm losreissen wollte. Ihn hinter sich lassen.  
Er seufzte leise. Er konnte es nicht ändern. Er liebte sie. Immer noch und er wusste, dass er sie wohl immer lieben würde. Er wusste auch, dass der erste Schritt wäre, dass er erstmal mit Amina Schluss machte, aber wieso sollte er? Er konnte bei Alicia nicht landen und es war bequem mit Amina. Sie hing an ihm und es war praktisch, dass immer jemand zur Stelle war.  
Sirius wusste, dass er irgendwas tun musste, er wusste nur nicht was. Er wusste nur, dass er irgendwann mit Alicia glücklich sein wollte. Nur mit ihr. Er hatte die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, auch wenn er noch keinen Ansatz gefunden hatte, sie umzusetzen.

Alicia wachte auf, als einer der anderen Jungen sich den Fuss an seinem Bettfuss stiess. Sie rieb sich kurz über die Augen und versuchte sich umzusehen, aber es war zu dunkel. Sie spürte jedoch Vicos Arm um sich und seinen Körper nahe an ihrem. Irgendwie gefiel ihr das. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie es dem Alkohol zuzuschreiben hatte, aber irgendwie zog Vico sie gerade ziemlich an.  
„Aufgewacht?", flüsterte ihr Vico ganz leise ins Ohr und er hatte gemerkt, wie sie zusammen gezuckt war.  
„Ja", flüsterte sie leise.  
„Dann schnell wieder einschlafen", murmelte er und streichelte ihr sanft über die Wange.  
Alicia wusste nicht, ob es einfach eine seiner Maschen war oder ob er wirklich irgendwie etwas Zuneigung für sie empfand, aber sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass es gerade einfach irgendwie schön war.  
„Ich versuchs", sie kuschelte sich etwas enger an ihn und seufzte leise.  
„Gut, schlaf schön", er hauchte ihr einen ganz sanften, kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Alicia lächelte. Sie war immer wieder erstaunt, wie Vico war, wenn sonst niemand in der Nähe war ausser sie, Sid oder John.  
Die ganzen Jahre über, die sie ihn in Hogwarts erlebt hatte, war er ein Aufreisser gewesen und ein Grossmaul. Aber im Grunde, wenn man ihn besser kannte, merkte man, dass er gar nicht so war. Es war nur eine Fassade. Wovor er sich damit verstecken wollte, dass wusste sie nicht, aber er spielte es glaubwürdig, für jeden den ihn nicht wirklich kannte.


End file.
